Naruto: Dragon Sage Chronicles
by Redrover117
Summary: They lied to me and tried to kill me so I ran away as fast I could. The funny thing is they always called me a demon...so I became a sage and a knight. I thought I had nothing else to live for...but she gave me a purpose and a chance to do what was right.
1. Damnation

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The Shinobi Knight

Chapter1: Damnation

**Land of Fire: Forest**

This was his last hope...his last chance to become a Shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato...he needed to do this, to learn a Jutsu from this damned scroll he had been _assigned_ to take by his academy teacher, Mizuki. He had failed the Genin graduation exam three times; each time because of _one_ jutsu that he just couldn't get right no matter what he tried.

His name was Uzumaki Naruto and he was the Jinchuuriki of the most powerful of the Biju, the Kyuubi no Yoko.

'_Okay, let's see. The first jutsu is Taju Kage Bunshin on Jutsu and then...a summoning contract? Hand-seals are...its asking for my signature in blood...okay,'_ Naruto though with a shrug and bit his thumb. He quickly signed the contract inside and smiled, _'got it...now for the Taju Kage Bunshin on Jutsu.'_

Three hours later Iruka jumped down into the clearing as Naruto sat panting on the ground, clearly out of breath.

"About time nose-bleed; I found you," Naruto spoke with a grin.

"No you fool! I found you!" Iruka shouted anger.

"Heh...I guess you _have_ got me; too bad you were so fast. I've only memorized two jutsu," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"You look exhausted...what the hell have you been doing?" Iruka asked confused at seeing his state.

"Wait until I show you; I never dreamed...some of the jutsu in this thing are amazing," Naruto said cheerfully. "If I show you I've mastered these jutsu then you'll let me pass right?"

"Who told you that?" Iruka asked confused.

"Mizuki-sensei said if I learn a jutsu from the scroll then you'll let me graduate," Naruto replied with a smile.

'_Mizuki?'_ Iruka's eyes widened in surprise and he turned quickly. He pushed the blond out of the way before being bombarded by a volley of shuriken, "you."

"I'm impressed that you figured out where to go," Mizuki commented as he dropped down in complete combat gear.

"Now I understand," Iruka grunted out as he held his now bleeding side.

"The scroll; Naruto give it to me," Mizuki demanded.

"W-what is this?" Naruto asked in surprise and a little fear.

"Don't let him have it Naruto! Protect that scroll with your life!" Iruka shouted to him as he kept his eyes set on the traitorous Chunin. "Its more dangerous than you can imagine—it holds the record of all Ninjutsu and Kinjutsu known by Konoha. Mizuki used you because he wants it for himself!"

"Naruto even if you've read it, it will still be meaningless...I can show you what it means," Mizuki offered with a smirk.

"Sh-shut up!" Iruka shouted with rising fear. _'There is no way Mizuki would...'_

"Naruto you...do you know what _really_ happened twelve years ago when the Kyuubi no Yoko was defeated don't you?" Mizuki asked with a widening smirk.

"Mizuki stop! Don't!" Iruka shouted now thoroughly afraid of what was coming.

"Since the incident the people of our village have been bound by the highest decree," Mizuki continued unaffected.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked as he felt his throat going dry.

"You wouldn't remember because the decree was that everyone would know except you," Mizuki was now openly grinning from ear to ear.

"W-why not me?" Naruto stammered out.

"Because...YOU ARE THE KYUUBI NO YOKO!" Mizuki shouted with glee.

Naruto stood still not knowing what to do, "w-what?"

"You are the Kyuubi, the monster which assaulted and rampaged through Konoha twelve years ago until finally you were defeated and bound to your current form by our beloved Yondaime Hokage!" Mizuki continued.

"Stop it!" Iruka shouted to the traitor.

"Since then, you've been made a fool of by everyone in the village! Didn't you ever think it was strange? To be despised everywhere you went? You killed Iruka's parents too! If he were honest, even noble Iruka would admit he hates you too!" Mizuki yelled as he spun his funa shuriken in hand. "No one will ever accept you! That scroll you now carry was the key to your sealing! Demon!" he threw it towards the blond. Iruka jumped in the way and the shuriken pierced his back, _'foolish Iruka.'_

"W-why?" Naruto asked as he looked up at his former teacher's face.

"Forgive me," Iruka said tearfully. "If I'd been a better teacher...a better person then maybe it wouldn't have come to this," Naruto dashed away into the trees a moment later. "Naruto!" he called after the boy.

"It's over Iruka...goodbye old friend," Mizuki said as he slashed down with a kunai.

And blood started to pour onto the unforgiving ground...

* * *

'_Got to get away, must get away,'_ Naruto thought as he cast a glance behind him.

"Naruto!" came the shout and he saw Iruka jumping beside him. "Give me the scroll! It's what Mizuki is after!"

_Protect that scroll with your life._

_You are the Kyuubi no Yoko!_

Naruto turned quickly and slammed his full weight into Iruka forcing them both to drop to the ground.

"You," Iruka rasped out as he tried to get to his feet. "What's wrong Naruto?" he asked before his illusion dropped signifying it was Mizuki instead. "How did you know I wasn't Iruka?" he demanded.

"I didn't," Naruto chuckled and leaned against a tree. "But Iruka-sensei told me to guard this scroll and that is exactly what I intend to do."

"So noble...why? Don't you want the power? You and I are the same Naruto. We both want something...give me the scroll and I will give you whatever you desire," Mizuki said as he held out his hand.

"...Not a chance," Naruto shot back. "I'm nothing like you Mizuki-teme."

The traitor looked at him in disgust, "then say goodbye demon fox." He shot forwards with fuma shuriken spinning in hand, "die!"

Naruto's eyes widened before formed several hand-seals instinctively. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" a moment later a large poof of smoke signified the appearance of a summoning.

'_What?'_ Mizuki thought in surprise and he stopped a few feet away. _'Holy...that's a...,'_ a large dragon several meters long appeared from the smoke and turned its gaze on him. _'There is no way that demon could summon a dragon!'_ the traitor thought in slight fear.

"**This boy...it's been awhile since I was last summoned...I shall test his worthiness later but for now I am hungry and I certainly smell a desirable meal. Prepare to die mortal,"** the dragon's menacing voice spoke before his head shot forward

'_No!'_ Mizuki thought before he was devoured by the large beast in front of him.

The dragon turned towards the blond boy and noticed he was now unconscious. _**'Probably exhausted himself...I must take him away from here and back to the mountains...perhaps that human village nearby will prepare him for the trials ahead,'**_it thought as it picked the boy up and took off into the night sky with the scroll.

* * *

In his office the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen watched sadly as the boy he had come to view as a grandson was taken away by a dragon. Part of him wanted to send a team after them but was clear that they were now too far gone to be retrieved and he knew that Naruto wouldn't be returning to Konoha as one of its citizens...not when he would experience the outside world away from Konoha.

There was the fact that he now knew he was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and with the way he was told...it wouldn't be pretty if he were to turn his angered gaze on Konoha. Without knowledge of the dragon's destination Konoha couldn't send anyone to look for the boy nor the scroll which held one of the only things that could open the seal on his stomach.

The scroll contained a key...

To Naruto's seal...

'_Naruto...'_ Hiruzen thought worriedly.

**Land of Lightning: Kumogakure no Sato / Raikage Tower**

"Here is today's paperwork Raikage-sama," spoke an attractive female Jonin as she carried a large stack of papers into the office. "Erm...Raikage-sama?" she asked hesitantly.

"...zzzzz," and so the most powerful Shinobi in Kumo, the Raikage, Killer E snored as he slept at his desk with the morning sun glaring through the window...

"Raikage-sama! You need to do today's paperwork!" she shouted in his ear.

"Who? What? Where? Why?" he asked frantically as he awakened.

"Today's paperwork Raikage-sama," the aide said with a smile.

It was always interesting working for this man; he was childish at times and seemed to be level-headed at others. He was a hard case sometimes but only when it concerned his younger brother and/or the previous Raikage's granddaughter. After the Sandaime Raikage passed away with young Yugito's parents, E had basically become the girl's adoptive father and he loved her as the daughter he never had.

Speaking of which he still needed to sort out her team for when she graduated later today; at this rate her team would be missing two members. He already had a sensei picked out, his own brother since he was the Hachibi Jinchuuriki...if worse came to worse then he would have Kirabi take her as his apprentice.

"Erm...Raikage-sama?" his aide asked hesitantly.

"What is it?" he said as he turned serious at her sudden withdrawn look. He turned to where she was pointing and his eyes widened slightly, "that's a...dragon. What the fuck is a dragon doing outside my window?"

Indeed it was; the massive creature came to a stop just outside of the window and set a small blond child down on the balcony with a scroll attached to his back. It took one look at the Raikage and then disappeared in a poof of smoke signifying it was a summoned creature.

"What...just happened Raikage-sama?" the aide asked unsure.

E looked over the boy and the scroll on his back, _'that scroll is definitely the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing created by the Shodai Hokage...but that would mean he's from Konoha so why did that dragon bring him here? Dragons rarely leave Cloud Peak and even then it's only for food...what is so special about you?'_

"Raikage-sama?" suddenly three Kumo nins appeared within the room.

"It is alright," E reassured them and then turned to them. "Samui, Karui, Omoi; take this boy to the hospital immediately and contacted me the moment he wakes up...also check if there is anything...strange...about him."

"Yes Raikage-sama," Samui acknowledged even if she didn't understand the reasoning behind the orders.

It was going to be a long day...

**Land of Lightning: Kumogakure no Sato / Hospital**

Naruto groaned as he awoke to the sight of the sun setting out the closed window and its rays covered the sky in a red hue. He sat up with another groan and looked around, immediately recognizing that he was in a hospital though it didn't appear to be Konoha's hospital. It was mostly yellow instead of the usual white and was littered with monitoring equipment.

'_Where the hell am I?'_ Naruto asked in thought as he shakily got out of the bed. He looked down to see he was wearing a hospital gown, _'how did I get here?'_ He walked over to the window and looked out, _'whoa.'_ From where he looked he could see a massive city-like village stretched out over several mountains clustered together, _'I'm not in Konoha anymore.'_

Suddenly the door opened and a young woman stepped inside dressed in a familiar yet completely alien nurse's outfit. She stopped, looked at him and then blinked before rushing back out of the room.

'_This can't be good...I need to get out of here,'_ Naruto thought and formed a hand-seal. "Henge," immediately he was wearing cloths again even though he knew they were an illusion. He formed another hand-seal and summoned as much chakra as he could muster, "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Instantly twenty appeared inside the room and started storming out to provide his distraction, _'I have to get out of here now.'_

He jumped out of the window with his clones and...

...Fell...

"What the hell?" Naruto exclaimed as he fell through the large gap between the village's platforms that kept them all atop the mountains. _'I don't have the chakra left to make a ladder out of clones...I'm gonna die...'_

And then suddenly everything went dark...

**Naruto's Mindscape: Jinchuuriki Seal**

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

"What...the hell happened," Naruto shook his head as he looked around his new surroundings. _'Huh?'_ it looked like a sewer. _'This feeling...,'_ Naruto slowly started walking and made his way through the corridor and entered a large chamber with walk looked like a large metical gate on the other side of the room.

"**Come here boy,"** a pair of crimson slitted eyes snapped opened as the blond grew closer. Suddenly the beast sent out four large claws in hopes of ripping him apart through the bars. **"You annoying little **_**human**_**; rip this seal off now or I shall feast on your bones!"** the voice growled out in frustration.

"Y-you can't be...the Kyuubi no Yoko," Naruto stammered as he took a step back.

"**Do **_**not**_** waste my time! Do as I command!"** the giant fox roared in fury. **"Everyone sees you, as me; a demon! Give up...I will save you from your pain, your loneliness and your hatred." **Suddenly Naruto's jumpsuit opened and the seal on his stomach became visible,** "yes...you're doing fine."** The seal distorted a moment later and a black liquid started to pour out and onto the floor. **"Now...come here and rip this seal off!"** the fox ordered and Naruto staggered towards the seal on the cage.

**Author's Notes:**

Hi everyone, I'm back and I've got an entirely new Naruto Chronicles Story planned out. Well here is the start of it and as you can see Iruka died at Mizuki's hands forcing Naruto to basically become...well insane. Because Naruto now believes himself to be the Kyuubi his will power has faltered and he is about to release the Kyuubi on the world again...psh oh please who am I kidding? Everyone knows how I work so what the hell am I doing giving you all the rundown? Just sit back and enjoy cause' I'm back assholes!

—Cough— In related news I must say I am actually surprised at the way the manga is turning. Not only have I been enjoying it, not only has Naruto _finally_ got around to controlling the Kyuubi and using the key. Naruto is actually starting to seem like the main character of his own show again _and _not only did we _finally _find out about to Kushina (a fact I am absolutely astonished by) but she also happens to be the _former_ Kyuubi Jinchuuriki! Holy shit I did _not _see that coming and _that_ is saying something coming from me.

_**Translation**_

Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Multiple Shadow Clone Technique  
Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Technique  
Henge = Transformation

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	2. Salvation

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The Shinobi Knight

Chapter2: Salvation

**Land of Lightning: Kumogakure no Sato / Rainbow Mountain**

"Raikage-sama!" Omoi shouted as he and the forces arrived on the scene.

"I see it," E confirmed as he looked down at the massive demon fox with eight tails that clung to the mountainside below. _'So that is what's made the boy special enough to receive the attention of the dragons,'_ he thought with slight worry.

"Brother why do you never come and see me. The rockin Killer Bee," asked his brother in a bad rap.

"Do you not see the giant demon fox in front of us?" E asked his brother as he gestured towards the monstrous creature.

"So that's the Kyuubi...to transform like that he must have an interesting Jinchuuriki," Kirabi commented in rap.

"Go Hachibi and hold him down while I seal him up," the Raikage ordered and the two jumped down.

"**Wait,"** a gruff voice stopped them and they turned swiftly. What they found was a dragon, **"we will take care of him."**

'_I didn't even sense them,'_ E realised before fix dragons flew out from seemingly nowhere and descended towards the monstrous fox.

"**Stay out of the way while we deal with this; it will be over soon," **said the lead dragon before they flew down towards the tailed beast below. **"Miaka-kun you know what to do,"** another nodded and flew directly above the eight-tailed demon fox.

"**Fūinjutsu: Raimu Fūin!" **Miaka roared as she struck down a large spear of white lightning through the fox's midsection. The lightning then lanced out and pinned the beast's tails to the ground causing it to roar in anger, **"it is done."**

"**Now we shall see if he remains a fox or ascends into a knight,"** spoke the dragon leader.

"**Yes Hotori-sama,"** Miaka bowed her head towards the lead dragon.

**Naruto's Mindscape: Jinchuuriki Seal**

"**Almost there," **the Kyuubi said with glee as Naruto reached out to grab the seal paper on its cage.

...Only for someone to grab his wrist...

"Huh?" Naruto asked as he snapped back to his senses. He turned to the one who had stopped him and his eyes widened at the sight the greeted him. "You're-" he began before the figure picked him up and carried him away from the cage.

"**You!"** the Kyuubi roared in anger at the intruder. **"What are you doing here?"**

"Y-Yondaime Hokage-sama?" Naruto stuttered out in surprise.

"I infused some of my chakra into the seal to act as a failsafe just in case the Kyuubi tried to break free and release eight of its tails. I honestly hoped I never had to see your ugly face again Kyuubi...but I wanted to see how far my son had grown so I guess it all evens out in the end. Oh well," spoke Namikaze Minato.

"**Yondaime Hokage! Come here! I'll rip you to shreds!" **the Kyuubi roared again.

"Not the best invitation so...no thanks," Minato said back with a frown. "Right Naruto?" he asked the younger blond.

"Naruto...my name..." Naruto said confused. "H-how did you know?"

"How? I'm the one who named you," Minato responded amused. "You're my son, after all."

"Your son? I'm..." Naruto paused, unable to comprehend what was going on.

"You heard me...you're my son, Naruto," Minato confirmed as tears started to fall from Naruto's eyes.

"D-dad?" the boy asked hesitantly.

"**Yondaime!"** the Kyuubi roared in anger at being ignored.

"That thing is to annoying at times...let's go somewhere quiet," Minato said before he clicked his fingers and the two were transported into a large white void. Naruto wiped away the tears in his eyes as Minato looked on sadly, "Sandaime-sama didn't tell you much of anything, did he? I guess he wanted to suppress as much information about the Kyuubi as possible...if people knew you were my son then you'd have been in danger."

"A lot of good that did me," Naruto rasped out.

"...I'm sorry Naruto...but it was the only way I could think of," Minato apologized only to receive a punch from the younger blond.

"Why would you ever put the Kyuubi inside your own son? How could you put me through that? I don't know if I'm happy or if I'm mad right now! You're completely insane!" Naruto cried out in anger and sadness.

Minato sighed after it was clear his son had calmed down, "I know...Naruto...how old are you?"

"Twelve," Naruto answered as he wiped his eyes again.

"Twelve already huh? Damn...I don't know what to say," Minato admitted with a saddened sigh.

"It's...just give me a second," Naruto said and took a deep breath. "Alright...I'm the Yondaime Hokage's kid...I can deal with that," he chuckled in what seemed like relief.

Minato just smiled before he spoke again, "...there is something you should know. There was another reason why I sealed half of Kyuubi's chakra in you...it wasn't just because I thought you could control its power...it was because there was someone manipulating the Kyuubi twelve years ago when it attacked Konoha."

"Manipulated? Are you saying the Kyuubi was being _controlled_ when it attacked Konoha?" Naruto asked in surprise.

Minato nodded grimly, "I fought him and I didn't even scratch him. It was like I was fighting a ghost...he's an extremely dangerous Shinobi."

"Who is he?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know...I didn't even see his face...he was wearing a mask," Minato answered. "I believe he will attack Konoha again and I believe he will come after _you_ to get the Kyuubi back...you can't let him get it."

"Dad...Konoha...I-" Naruto began but Minato held up his hand to stop him.

"I already know...I must admit I don't blame you for...leaving," Minato interrupted.

"But I didn't-" Naruto started again.

"To them the moment you were 'taken' by the dragons you were considered to no longer be a Konoha citizen and after what I saw from the seal. I wouldn't blame you for staying away from them," Minato finished.

"...Do you think I should stay here?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"That...is up you Naruto; it's your decision and no one else's. I'm proud of you no matter what choice you make," Minato said with a smile.

"Dad...thanks," Naruto smiled back.

"Now I must be going...I'm almost out of chakra. A word of advice...if you're staying in Kumo then you won't meet Jiraiya anytime soon and he is the only one I gave a key too. The Forbidden Scroll of Sealing was used by me to seal the Kyuubi," Minato began as he brought his hand up to the seal on Naruto's stomach. It twisted and returned to normal a moment later, "I just used my key to restore the seal to normal...but this is only a onetime thing. Inside the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing is the third and final key to your seal...it's at the very end of the scroll and you _really_ can't miss it when you see it. It is the first step to controlling the Kyuubi and I have faith in you to find a way to do it."

"Forbidden Scroll of Sealing...I got it," Naruto nodded in understanding.

"You're not strong enough to fight the Kyuubi so don't use it unless you are absolutely confident that you can beat it," Minato told him. He put his hand on the younger blonde's head and smiled as he slowly disappeared, "parents always believe in their children...and I believe in you Naruto."

He was gone a moment later...

"...Thanks dad," Naruto said and turned as the void shattered around him.

**Land of Lightning: Kumogakure no Sato / Rainbow Mountain**

"**It looks like he passed our test,"** Miaka commented as she saw the fox contract and collapse in on itself. **"I was worried we might have to kill him for a minute there."**

"**That would have been...unfortunate,"** Hotori added with a nod as the red chakra faded to reveal a completely unharmed Naruto. **"Boy step forward,"** he spoke.

Naruto did as instructed and looked over at him, "you must be the dragon I summoned before."

"**No that was me,"** Miaka spoke from the side. **"I am Miaka no Ryu; it's a pleasure,"** she greeted.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi Jinchuuriki," Naruto said back. "Erm...don't take this the wrong way but what are you all doing here?" he asked as he looked over the five dragons.

"**You summoned one of my people last night,"** the dragon leader responded clearly. **"We dragons haven't been **_**summoned**_** by anyone in over three hundred years and not only were you able to summon us but you were also able to pass your test to become a Ryu-Sennin (Dragon Sage)."**

"A what?" Naruto asked confused.

"**A Ryu-Sennin...Miaka-kun...do it," **ordered Hotori.

"**Yes Hotori-sama," **Miaka bowed her head and her wings glowed. Beams of light shot out and covered Naruto's formed from view. **"Ryupo: Ryu no Yoroi,"** when the light died down Naruto was revealed to the world again.

"What is this?" Naruto asked as he looked down. His entire body looked like it was covered in some kind of orange black and white armour. In his hand was a glowing red sword with a blue-white ball just below the hilt.

(Think Naruto's costume from the game, Naruto Shippuden: Ryujinki. I may not have liked the game itself but I loved to costume change so mix that it with the armour of a knight and you have the current Naruto).

"**Think of them as gifts; if you are going to be our summoner then you will need strength unrivalled by anyone else. We only accept the best as our summoners...you will be the best or you will die. Now let me hear you," **Hotori set his gaze on the young blond.

"...I will become the best, surpassing everyone else and catch up to my father. That's my promise," Naruto stated clearly.

"**Good; then we will be off...until next time boy,"** Hotori bowed his head in respect before he flew off into the sky followed by the other dragons one by one.

"**Call on me if you need some help Naruto-kun,"** Miaka said before she too flew away.

Naruto sighed as he sheathed the sword on scabbard he had strapped to his back. _'This has long day written all over it,'_ he thought and turned to the sight of several Kumo nins approaching.

"So _your _Konoha's Kyuubi Jinchuuriki," the leader spoke, a big guy dressed in what looked like Kage robes. "I am E, the Yondaime Raikage of Kumogakure no Sato," he declared.

"Erm...err...I'm err...Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and current Ryu-Sennin. It's nice to meet you," Naruto said slightly nervous. He was expecting all the Kages to be old guys like the old man not someone who looked like he could kill you with just a look. "I'm not _Konoha's_ Jinchuuriki anymore Raikage-sama," best not to piss him off if you can.

E raised an eyebrow at that, "really? Then...would you be interested in joining Kumo?"

"Join Kumo?" Naruto blinked in confusion. "Why? I failed the Genin graduation exam three times and I _still_ haven't passed it."

E's eyes narrowed at that, "if that were true then you shouldn't have been able to summon one of those dragons. You clearly summoned the one that dropped you off at my office this morning. How could you not pass the graduation exam _three_ times and yet summon a dragon?"

"Erm...I err...can't create clones," Naruto said embarrassed.

"Clones?" it was Kirabi that spoke up. "They wouldn't happen to be _normal _clones would they? Because if they were then get down and shake your belly cause' we Jinchuuriki got too much chakra to make such a useless wannabe."

"Huh?" Naruto blinked with a sweat drop.

"What my brother means is Jinchuuriki are physically incapable of creating regular clones because they have too much chakra to control. Even our own Jinchuuriki can't create regular clones so they use A-rank lightning clones instead," E explained.

"You have Jinchuuriki here?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Kirabi here is the Hachibi Jinchuuriki," E replied as he gestured to his younger brother.

"I see...then Konoha didn't _want_ to tell me that or they didn't _want _to know why I couldn't create regular clones," Naruto muttered as his fists clenched at his side.

"It seems that way kid," the Raikage agreed with a nod.

"...Is that offer still open?" Naruto asked after a moment.

"Yes," E nodded in confirmation.

"Then yes I will become a Genin of Kumo," Naruto agreed and bowed his head.

E smiled at his luck, "good then come with me so we can get you registered and then you will head to our academy to meet your team."

"Team?" Naruto blinked in confusion.

"Genin team," the Raikage answered with a smirk. "Unfortunately we only have one Genin out of the regular teams and normally they're kept behind but since _your _here now I finally have a third team member."

**Land of Lightning: Kumogakure no Sato / Academy**

This was unreal; walking towards the academy reminded him so much of home, _of Konoha_ and yet it was so different too. When he was finished signing all the documents and got his ninja license he walked towards the academy led by a boy a year older than him called Shi. As they made their way through the village, the villagers went about their business in a similar manner to the villagers back in Konoha with one very significant difference.

They didn't glare at him or even ignore him in the least, quite the contrary actually; they practically adored him. Some people said hello, some smiled and some even waved a few times. He didn't understand why they were like this when he unleashed eight of Kyuubi's tails in broad daylight just this morning. What made things even stranger was the fact that as they walked he noticed the girls his age and a few years older looking at him the same way that he saw girls look at Sasuke back in Konoha.

Strange...

As if reading his mind Shi spoke up, "Jinchuuriki are treated differently here compared to other villages. Instead of fearing the demons they contain we actually consider them to be the ultimate protectors of our village and its people. Kirabi-sama especially, considering how much he's sacrificed to ensure our continued peace. He's a hero among heroes here in Kumo and to be a Jinchuuriki is considered the highest honour."

"...I see," Naruto said finally as they kept walking.

"Here we are," Shi declared as they reached their destination. "The graduation class is on the second floor, room two-one-seven."

"Thanks," Naruto nodded and entered as Shi left. He quickly made it to the room and breathed, _'here we go.'_ He knocked and entered after being called, "hi I'm here for graduation."

"Ah you must be the boy Samui-san talked about," the teacher spoke in understanding. "Come in; I'm Darui and I will be your teacher...for the next ten minutes," he added the last part amused.

"...I think I'll manage," Naruto joked.

"Please introduce yourself to the class," Darui gestured towards the assembled group.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you all," the blond said with a smile.

"He's cute," a girl commented.

"Oh please, he looks like a wimp," a boy scoffed.

"Nah, didn't you hear? This guy is the Jinchuuriki guy from Rainbow Mountain this morning," another boy countered.

"Seriously? _This_ guy is a Jinchuuriki? What the hell makes him so special?" the first boy demanded.

"How about the fact that he's not an ass like you," the girl said with a smirk.

"Alright settle down everyone," Darui spoke and silence claimed the room as Naruto sat down at the chair he was motioned too.

Right next to the one person in class who had different thoughts about the newcomer...

'_This guy was able to stop himself from losing control and letting the Kyuubi out this morning. To be able to stand up to the most powerful of the Biju...he's _not_ an ordinary Jinchuuriki like I am. He's something else,'_ thought Nii Yugito.

"Alright class I will now read out your teams," Darui spoke up again. "First is Team Z consisting of..."

'_This has _very _long day written all over it,'_ Naruto thought with a sigh.

Eventually his name was called...

"Since there are two students more than usual Team B will be a three-man squad consisting of Uzumaki Naruto and Nii Yugito under Yotsuki Kirabi," Darui finished causing the two to look up in confusion.

Three Jinchuuriki on the same team? This wouldn't end well at all...

Apparently they weren't the only ones who thought so...

"Darui-sensei! Why do they get special treatment?" one of the students demanded.

Darui looked annoyed and spoke before Naruto lost his temper, "are you blind? There is no one else available to fit the slot for a third team-mate and it's not unusual for two academy graduates to have their own team. When I first became a Genin I was in a three-man cell myself and trust me it's a lot harder without a fourth team-mate watching your back."

The class fell silent at that...

'_Very _very_ long day...'_ was the only thought that passed through Naruto's head.

**Author's Notes:**

Team problem first concerning the two-Genin team; let me remind you that the only teams we've seen so far from Kumo are three-man teams (Samui, Omoi and Karui. E, Shi and Darui) though since Kirabi was Team Samui's sensei he might have been their fourth member for awhile but not long.

Currently Naruto's strength is that of a Chunin and Kyuubi was only able to unravel the seal as much as he did because of how far Naruto has been pushed by Mizuki and his revelations. So don't expect four-tailed Naruto to be tearing up the place every chapter...yet.

Before anyone starts I will say this; Naruto is a Dragon Sage (Ryu-Sennin) in training from this moment on and his abilities will be shown shortly. Also expect a bit of Latin translations as well (I figured it fit with the whole dragon theme) since I based these dragons off of old European styled knights and dragons.

_**Translation**_

Fūinjutsu: Raimu Fūin = Sealing Technique: Lightning Spear Seal  
Ryu-Sennin = Dragon Sage  
Ryupo: Ryu no Yoroi = Dragon Art: Dragon Armour  
Ryujin = Dragon Sword

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	3. Team B

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The Shinobi Knight

Chapter3: Team B

**Lightning Country: Kumo / Academy**

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

_Tap...tap..._

_Tap...tap..._

_Tap...tap...tap..._

"Would you stop that already?" Yugito shouted in annoyance.

They had been waiting for twenty minutes since all of the other teams had been taken away by their respective sensei leaving only them in the room. After five minutes of boredom Naruto started to tap his pencil on the table much to Yugito's frustration which he had continued to do until she had yelled at him to stop.

Silence...

"Thank you," Yugito muttered in relief.

_Taptaptaptaptaptaptaptap_

"That's it!" Yugito shouted and tackled him to the ground.

"Hey! What are you doing you crazy cat girl?" Naruto shouted back as the two rolled across the floor. They came to a stop in front of the teacher's desk with Yugito pinning Naruto down by his arms, "what is your problem?"

"You're my problem!" Yugito yelled annoyed. "You come out of nowhere, graduate as a Genin and then you have the _audacity_ to annoy me with your infernal tapping and ask me what's my problem? You are a complete and total moron! That's my problem you idiot!"

"...Erm...sorry?" Naruto hesitantly asked. Yugito got off him and huffed before turning away, "hey now. I just needed something to do; it's been a...messed up couple of days and I'm still sorting through everything. Sorry if I offended you or anything," he laughed nervously.

"...Why?" Yugito asked before turning around to face him. "Why are you here? This was supposed to be so simple; I was supposed to graduate and be taken as Kirabi-sama's _only_ apprentice and become strong enough to protect my home. Then you walk in and accomplish the same thing I've been doing for the last _four_ years in only a day. How the hell do you think that makes me feel huh?"

Naruto remained silent at that...

"Oh boy," they snapped their eyes to the door and saw a dark-skinned man who looked about thirty standing in the doorway. "This is gonna take some work, fools ya fools," the man spoke in bad song.

"Who are you?" Naruto blinked.

"I'm the man who floats like a butterfly and stings like a killer bee; cause' I'm the eight-tailed beast," the man declared.

"Kirabi-sama," Yugito bowed her head in respect. "We were just-" she began.

"No need to tell cause I heard it all like a ringing bell," Kirabi rapped.

"You're our sensei?" Naruto asked feeling slightly disappointed. _'Somehow I was expecting...well a ninja not someone who sings bad rap,'_ he sighed in thought.

"Both of you come with me yo, and we'll see where you stand on my test yo," Kirabi spoke as he ushered the pair out of the room.

"Hey no pulling!" Naruto yelled as the man practically dragged the two out of the academy and towards one of the training grounds on the lower platforms of the village.

**Lightning Country: Kumo / Training Platform D**

"Let's start with you both introducing yourselves, fools, ya fools," Kirabi said as the two Genin sat down against a metal bench.

Yugito spoke first, "Nii Yugito; I like my home and I dislike anyone who threatens it as well as _someone_ I know." She sent a glare at Naruto who scoffed slight as she continued, "I don't have many hobbies and my dream...my goal is to become the Kumo's greatest protector."

After it was clear she was done Naruto spoke up, "the name's Uzumaki Naruto. I...don't really like anything and I dislike how corrupt Konoha has become. My hobbies...(pulling pranks and watering plants)...and my dream...I don't really have one."

"Alright I'm Yotsuki Kirabi; you will refer to me Hachibi-sama, Hachibi-sensei or Kirabi-sensei from now. Fools, ya fools," Kirabi said. "I like Enka and my vacation time. I dislike anyone who has a problem with my rap and my brother's meddling. My hobbies are my singing and making new raps. My goal is to merge Enka singing with my own rap style, fools, ya fools."

'_Man...and I thought I had problems,'_ Naruto thought with a sweat-drop.

"Now then I will test you both here and see how you both fair. Fools, ya fools," Kirabi said and stood up. "We're gonna spar to see if you're up to par," he added with a nod.

Yugito shot up and threw out a punch only for Kirabi to evade and strike her in the chest. She exploded into lightning and paralyzed the Kumo champion but he shrugged it off in moments as the real her appeared behind him.

"Raikyu!" Yugito called out as she hurled a ball of lightning at the Kumo Jonin.

"Not bad little cat," Kirabi started before he disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared behind her. "But you're still as slow as a clumsily flung bat," he kicked her away causing her to skid along the metal floor until she stopped.

'_Damn it Kirabi-sensei really is strong,'_ Yugito thought grimly. _'Rai Bunshin no Jutsu was practically useless again him,'_ she added in thought.

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto called out and to their surprise a hundred Naruto clones appeared around them and charged.

'_This kid's got potential if he can create this many shadow clones with only academy level chakra control. If he's ever able to fully control it he will be almost unstoppable,'_ Kirabi thought with a smirk as he struck down the assembled clone army with his bare hands.

"Raikyu!" Yugito exclaimed as she threw another ball of lightning at him, hoping to catch him off guard while he was distracted. Kirabi saw it coming and quickly jumped away. He landed a few feet away and saw the two Genin ready themselves for the next attack, _'we can't even touch him.'_

"Hey sensei?" Naruto shouted with a smirk. Suddenly another Naruto appeared behind the Hachibi Jinchuuriki and grabbed his shoulders, surprising him. "Maybe you should watch your back more," the clone said. "Take him out now with my clone!" he shouted to his team-mate who was already preparing her next attack.

'_When did he-'_ Kirabi blinked surprised as he tried to break himself free of the boy's grasp.

"Raikyu!" Yugito threw a ball of lightning at their sensei and the clone holding him down.

It struck...

And smoke filled the air...

"You pass," Kirabi said as he appeared behind the two completely unharmed.

"Thank you Kirabi-sensei," Yugito said as she bowed her head in respect.

'_This guy...he's a true Jinchuuriki,'_ Naruto thought with a smile. _'This might not be so bad after all...'_

**Land of Lightning: Kumogakure no Sato / Raikage Tower**

"Please I'm begging you; don't make me do another one of these-these...chores!" Naruto practically shouted before they were offered yet another D-rank mission.

E looked both amused and annoyed at the same time, "and why would I give you higher ranking mission?"

"Oiroke no Jutsu!" there was an explosion of smoke before a naked blond girl with clouds covering her appeared in the room to the surprise of everyone (besides Kirabi).

E never stood a chance; he fell out of his chair with blood pouring out of his nose and a grin on his face. Kirabi didn't seem to be effected and as for Yugito...well she didn't look happy at all. A split second later Yugito smacked the blond 'girl' over the head and she transformed back into Naruto.

"What the hell was that you idiot?" Yugito angrily snarled at her fellow blond as she held him by the collar.

This went on for another few minutes before the Raikage regained consciousness and spoke in a serious tone. "Very well you will get your mission _however_ it is not an _ordinary _mission," the tone he used immediately stopped the two.

"What is it?" Naruto blinked.

"There was recently a request forwarded to Konoha by a bridge builder from the Land of Wave; it has been listed as a C-rank mission however I don't believe that. Our spies have identified that the shipping tycoon, Gato is in the area and is working towards enslaving the entire country. The Konoha team being sent has the _Last_ Uchiha on it and Konoha won't risk him when they finally find out about the information their client has been withholding from them. Your orders are to...succeed where Konoha fails," the Raikage explained.

"Leave it to us brother; we'll have it done it time for supper. Fools, ya fools," Kirabi said with a shrug.

"Go," E gave the order.

**Land of Fire: Eastern Border**

_Uchiha_ Sasuke, the _last_ of his clan had been having a rather painful day of listening to his 'number one' fangirl constantly asking him out on dates. Haruno Sakura had been pathetic during their _real_ Genin test and even their new team-mate, Sai seemed to have more skills then her. Sai was a quiet boy who...well I don't really know how to describe the kind of guy he is...

"We are entering foreign territory; you should be quieter ugly-san," yeah something like that...

"What did you just call me? I'm going to kill you!" Sakura shouted in anger and lunged to attack the newcomer only to be stopped by their sensei.

Hatake Kakashi held her back by her collar while he continued to read his little orange book, "now now Sakura. What have I told you about _teamwork?"_

Sakura huffed and continued walking, "why did we have to have _him_ on the team. He's almost as bad as Naruto-baka on his _worst_ days."

"So can we expect any ninja on this mission?" Sasuke asked seemingly uncaring.

"It's only a C-rank mission and the Land of Waves doesn't have a shinobi village. You don't have to worry about foreign ninja for awhile yet," Kakashi responded with a shrug. Just then a pair of figures appeared out of the puddle they had walked passed and wrapped Kakashi in chains, "what?"

"What the-" Sakura nearly screamed as the group turned around.

"One down," one of the assassins whispered as they pulled on the chains.

And cut Kakashi down in a matter of seconds...

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed in fear at seeing their teacher killed with ease.

"Two down," the assassins whispered as they appeared behind Sai.

Fortunately he was ready for them and quickly turned, drawing his tanto and blocking the chain at its center. They quickly tried to counter but Sasuke then moved and pinned the chain to the nearby tree forcing the two assassins to break apart. One went after Sai while the other moved to attack Sakura and the client. A split second later Kakashi appeared unharmed and decimated the two assassins.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura stuttered in surprise at seeing a seemingly dead man alive again.

"Very good Sasuke, Sai, Sakura," Kakashi nodded in praise and turned to their client. "Tazuna; our attackers are Chunin-level Nukenin from Kiri...do you mind explaining why they came after _you_ and not us?"

Tazuna stammered out a response, "I-I erm...I mean-".

"You lied about the mission level," Kakashi said simply. "This is easily a B-rank mission and could increase to an A-rank if things become any more complicated."

"Kakashi-sensei, we're not strong enough yet for this type of mission. Can we...quit?" Sakura asked both hesitant and hopeful.

"This _is_ getting complicated," Kakashi sighed in frustration. He turned to the team, "what do you all want to do?"

"This team is not yet ready to complete a mission of this calibre...we must return to Konoha," Sai spoke up. Sasuke didn't say anything but his glare said it all, "both Hokage-sama and Danzo-sama will be very upset should we be killed because we were lied to."

Kakashi looked at the crestfallen Tazuna before agreeing, "very well...we are returning home, now."

"I...understand," Tazuna sighed in defeat. "Then I will be continuing on home; if I am to die then I won't run away from it."

"...For what it's worth I am sorry Tazuna-san," Kakashi apologized.

"Don't be; you've done enough just by getting me this far. I can go the rest of the way," Tazuna bowed his head.

"Team 7 move out," Kakashi ordered and the Konoha nins jumped into the trees, heading for home.

'_Damn...oh what the hell; it was a bad idea to start with but I had to try. Tsunami...Inari...I'm on my way home,'_ Tazuna sighed again before he continued his walk.

"Yo, are you Tazuna? It looks like those Konoha wimps left you, fools, ya fools," a voice spoke up, surprising him.

"W-what?" Tazuna stammered in surprise as he turned to the sight of three new ninja. "Who are you?" he asked slightly fearful.

"We're your new guards from Kumo; we'll be guarding you from here on out yo," the obvious leader answered in bad rap.

"You aren't working for Gato?" Tazuna asked.

"No we're not," the young girl replied.

"Thank the gods," Tazuna sighed in relief. "Well I don't have the money for this kind of mission but..."

"Just repay us later old man," the orange/black-clad boy at his side spoke.

"Erm...what do I call you? I never got your names," Tazuna said nervously.

"I am the man who floats like a butterfly and stings like a Killer Bee. Cause' I'm the eight-tailed beast," the leader practically sang.

"He's Kirabi-sensei," the girl said with a sigh. "I'm Nii Yugito and this idiot here is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Don't call me an idiot," Naruto growled back.

'_I hope these three will be enough,'_ Tazuna thought worried.

**Author's Notes:**

And so begins the Wave Arc which will show you just how big of a leap I will be taking away from canon in this story. It may have the theme of Naruto canon in it (the mission itself) but don't think for a second that it will be the same because it won't. Sadly until the Chunin exams I will be sticking to the theme of canon but there will be some noticeable difference.

I have just completely finished college today (finally) and have to start hunting for a full-time job from now on so please forgive me if I have trouble updating some weeks over the next month or so. I should be able to continue post new chapters every week but there will be the odd occasion where I simply don't have the time and/or have writer's block.

_**Translation**_

Raikyu = Lightning Ball  
Rai Bunshin no Jutsu = Lightning Clone Technique  
Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Multiple Shadow Clone Technique  
Oiroke no Jutsu = Sexy Technique

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	4. Battle of the Wave Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The Shinobi Knight

Chapter4: Battle of the Wave Part 1

**Land of Wave: Coast**

It took them two days to reach the island while sneaking passed the patrols and mercenaries that guarded it from 'unwanted inference'. Team B hadn't been so bad, or at least the bridge builder thought so. They were mostly quiet on the journey with Kirabi constantly writing in his pad—probably making up new raps—while the two Genin seemed to be trying to ignore each other. They had gotten off the boat and were walking through the forest when Yugito suddenly stopped and flung a kunai into the nearby bush.

"W-what?" Tazuza tensed as Kirabi pushed them both down.

Yugito dropped to the ground also but Naruto turned quickly, unsheathing the Ryujin and bringing it up to deflect the oncoming attack. A massive sword, a Zanbato came flying out of the trees and slammed into the Ryujin, forcing Naruto back several feet but it ultimately clattered to the ground.

"Impressive boy; to withstand the force behind a thrown sword of that size like that is impressive for a Genin. I see you train your students well Hachibi," the attacker said as he appeared beside his fallen sword. He shouldered the massive weapon and glared, "not that it matters. Hand over the bridge builder now," he demanded.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Naruto asked as he held the Ryujin at his side.

"Momochi Zabuza, one of the Seven Shinobi Swordsman of the mist. He's nicknamed the Demon of the Mist in the Bingo Book...it's said that he once tried to assassinate the Yondaime Mizukage," Yugito explained.

"It's good that I know whose ass I'm about to kick," Naruto said as he planted his sword in the ground beside him and brought his hands together in a seal. "Jinchuuriki no Jutsu," an instant later _red_ chakra explode from his body.

'_That's the...when the hell he learn how to harness the Kyuubi's chakra?'_ Yugito thought in surprise.

'_I really need to thank sensei for teaching me this jutsu,'_ Naruto thought as he grasped the Ryujin again.

"_**My power comes with a price boy...remember that,"**_ he heard a sinister voice say from the back of his mind.

'_Consider it rent for housing you for so damn long,'_ Naruto shot back as he twirled the Ryujin in his hands like it was second nature.

'_This chakra is...inhuman,'_ Zabuza narrowed his eyes as the boy disappeared in a burst of speed. _'There's no question,'_ the nukenin thought and turned swiftly digging Kubikiri Hōchō into the ground just as Naruto appeared behind him and swung Ryujin around, hitting the Kubikiri Hōchō with a resounding _clang_ of metal striking metal. _'He is definitely a Jinchuuriki if that jutsu and chakra of his is anything to go by. Still...compared to Yagura-teme he's nothing more than a child,'_ Zabuza thought before he spun quickly and cleaved the blond boy in half.

"Naruto!" Yugito shouted as saw her teammate bisected.

"Why aren't you helping them?" Tazuna asked the Jonin at his side who was currently writing in his notebook.

"Because I want to see how they fair in a real fight; it should be an interesting sight," Kirabi answered in rap.

There was no blood...

Just a poof of smoke...

'_A shadow clone?'_ Zabuza thought in alarm as an orange blur appeared behind him. He turned quickly only to receive a solid punch across the face, knocking him away.

"How do you like that?" Naruto's voice echoed through the clearing. A second later Zabuza suddenly dissolved into water, "what?"

"Not bad kid but you just aren't there yet," the real Zabuza said as he appeared behind the blond boy. "Now die!" the nukenin shouted as he brought down Kubikiri Hōchō on the boy. There was an echoing _clang_ as Yugito appeared before them, two kunai in hand, her body covered in blue-purple chakra and clashed with the far larger Kubikiri Hōchō. "Heh heh so he has two Jinchuuriki students...how fitting!"

Zabuza laughed as he forced his sword further down, trying to knock the girl off balance. Naruto then came in from the side and slashed with the Ryujin, forcing Zabuza to back off. Yugito then jumped over the boy and threw a ball of lightning at the nukenin.

"Raikyu!" Yugito called out as she hurled the jutsu at him. It struck its target and Zabuza dissolved into water, _'damn it he made a water clone!'_

The real Zabuza suddenly appeared behind the two and swung Kubikiri Hōchō round, "I've got you now kiddies!" There was a resounding _clang_ as Kubikiri Hōchō hit a katana held by Kirabi, "I thought you were sitting out?" he taunted.

"You two take a break and consider what's at stake," Kirabi said to his two students.

"So you're finally getting off your ass and doing something eh? Alright I'll take you on," Zabuza said and spun quickly; bring his sword around to slash the dark-skinned Jonin. Kirabi withdrew another sword and parried the strike with ease. He then flexed his arms slightly and another five swords shot into the air which he caught with different parts of his body, _'what the-'._

Kirabi stood there for a moment and spoke with the hilt of a sword in his mouth, "I'll give you a taste of my hook."

'_What's up with that stance?'_ Zabuza thought with narrowed eyes as Kirabi suddenly shot forward. "Shit," he grunted as he pulled back just as Kirabi struck down on the position he was just at. Faster than most could see, Kirabi was already upon him again forcing him to bring Kubikiri Hōchō up to defend himself.

"Yo first I'm gonna float and fly like a butterfly," Kirabi began as he charged lightning chakra through his swords, knocking Kubikiri Hōchō to the side and leaving an opening in Zabuza's defences.

'_What's up with his Kenjutsu? I can barely read it at all,'_ Zabuza thought with widen eyes.

"Then I sting ya like a killer bee! Cause' I'm the eight-tailed beast!" Kirabi declared as he impaled Zabuza with five of his swords.

'_Awesome,'_ Naruto thought as he watched on.

Zabuza hit the ground with a thud as the Hachibi Jinchuuriki moved in to finish him off, "and I end my flow with a finishing blow!"

A white blur came in from the side and grabbed Zabuza, rolling them out of the way just as Kirabi struck down.

"What the—where the hell did he come from?" Naruto shouted as he pointed to the newcomer who was wearing a mask.

"I didn't even sense him," Yugito muttered worriedly.

"You aren't a hunter-nin," Kirabi said simply and charged forward. "You would have killed this guy already instead of saving him you little fly!" he shouted as he closed in.

'_We must escape now!'_ the mask-wearing newcomer thought quickly and formed a hand-seal. The newcomer and Zabuza disappeared in a poof of smoke a second later, "Shunshin no Jutsu."

"What was that about?" Naruto asked confused.

"The guy who saved Zabuza was dressed as a Kiri hunter-nin but if that was true then he would have not only killed Zabuza himself but also completely destroyed the body. That hunter-nin was clearly one of Zabuza's allies," Yugito explained.

"So it's not over yet," Naruto said as he sheathed the Ryujin.

"That's not a pleasant thought," Tazuna said with a sigh. "Come on; my house is not too far from here. We can rest once we're there...this way," the four disappeared into the mist again a moment later.

**Land of Wave: Nami House**

"Are you alright father?" the twenty-eight year old woman asked Tazuna. The bridge builder nodded with a sigh as he dropped onto the futon, "you look like you've been through hell."

"Stupid old drunk, he didn't even do anything," Naruto muttered before Yugito elbowed him.

"I'm fine Tsunami but it's been a long day so I need my sleep," Tazuna said as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Zabuza will probably take a week to recover...what until then?" Yugito asked.

"We're gonna train yo, and then we're gonna make them wet their pants like little ants," Kirabi replied in song.

"And how do we do that?" Yugito inquired.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu," Naruto said as he slapped his hand down on the ground and seals spread out across it. A large scroll instantly appeared in before him and he hefted it up onto his shoulders.

"What is that?" Yugito asked surprised.

"This is the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing which I brought with me when I...left Konoha and came to Kumo. The Raikage can't open it because of something the dragons did to it and they've been holding onto it for me. Only I can open it because it's keyed to my blood so no one else can get their hands on its secrets," Naruto explained as he set the scroll down.

"So what's in it?" Yugito asked intrigued.

"Every jutsu Konoha has ever acquired...including my father's," Naruto replied.

"You don't have the chakra control yet for those, fool, ya fool," Kirabi spoke up.

"Yeah I know," Naruto nodded in understanding.

"You need to bring up your control so I want ya to start walking on water while swirling kunai in your hand. This will allow you to at the very least stand," Kirabi said to his two students.

"Yes Kirabi-sensei," the two Genin nodded at the order.

Just then a young boy entered the room...

And Naruto could tell it was going to be a _long_ week...

**Land of Wave: Nami House**

"So what's the plan?" Yugito asked as they all sat down at the kitchen table.

"We find out where they're hiding and bring them pain. That way we will become their bane," Kirabi rapped.

"So we find this Gato guy and then hit him where it hurt right?" Naruto asked having gotten used to their sensei's habits.

"Right-oh nine-oh," Kirabi sang with a nod.

"How do we find him? I'm a sensory type and I can't sense Zabuza or that hunter-nin anywhere on the island. Where do we start looking?" Yugito asked.

"Naruto you should make some clones and have them scout the other islands. When you find something Yugito should be able to locate Zabuza; fools ya fools," Kirabi explained.

"I'll do that," Naruto nodded.

"Why? No matter how hard you train, you'll never match Gato's thugs!" yelled Tazuna's grandson, Inari. "You all act cool and talk tough but big, strong guys like that are always too much for people weaker than they are. They'll destroy you!"

"Shut up; I'm not you and I'm not going to lose to anyone. Least of all a bunch of bullies," Naruto said with a snort.

"Just watching you ticks me off! You go running your mouth when you don't know a thing! This isn't your town and you don't know a thing about me! You're always clowning around and having fun. You don't know a thing about suffering or loneliness or what my life is like!" Inari shouted.

"...Actually I know more than you think," Naruto said after a moment. "I've heard that your father was considered a hero, someone who put his life on the line to do the right thing and your _entire_ country betrayed him by not helping him. You think you're the only one has suffered? Don't be stupid," he levelled a glare at the boy. "Since the day I was born I have been lied to by those around me and people have even tried to kill me simply because I exist. My father was a hero too and despite that they discarded his dying wish and even went as far as to not even tell me he was my father."

'_Naruto...'_ Yugito thought in surprise and a bit of sadness as Kirabi looked on silently.

"I had to be brought to the edge of insanity just to find out who my father was and you sit there in front of me and whine about Gato's invincible mercenaries? Don't insult me," Naruto snarled as his flashed red for a moment. "I have stood in front a demon that could level a nation by itself and chose to become a sage instead of a monster. Even now it tries to corrupt me but I won't let it and I'll keep fighting long after Gato is dead." He stood up a moment later and headed for the door, "I'm out of here."

"Wait Naruto-" Yugito stood up in protest but Kirabi grabbed her arm.

"Let him go...he needs to time so take it slow," the Hachibi Jinchuuriki told her.

"Was what he said true?" Tsunami asked worriedly.

"He hasn't had a very good life even by Jinchuuriki standards," Kirabi explained. "He has only started to live his life away from those bastards," he finished referring to Konoha. "At least Kumo trained me...but unlike Kumo, Konoha didn't want anything to do with the Kyuubi," he added after a moment.

"I-I didn't know," Yugito stammered out and lowered her gaze to the floor. "I had no idea that he...I thought he was treated like we are."

"Naruto grew up facing the darker side of humanity; even I am amazed he has maintained his sanity," Kirabi said with sigh. "He wasn't beaten or anything like that...but they wouldn't have lifted a finger if he were to go splat."

'_And I said those things to him back in Kumo...I'm such a fool,'_ Yugito thought sadly.

**Author's Notes:**

Before anyone complains I made up the Jinchuuriki no Jutsu as a means to successfully draw on the power of the Biju without any unnecessary action (like being pushed off a cliff or going into rage-induced insanity). In this story Kirabi created it to train in using their Biju's chakra without losing complete control. Currently they can only withstand the regular Jinchuuriki form with their tailed forms being too far out of their reach just yet without losing all control.

In related news, holy shit! Have you seen the anime lately? I haven't been watching it in quiet awhile since the start of the Pain Arc but seriously have you seen the latest episode? Hinata gets more screen time (though it could have done without the flashback of Naruto getting beaten up) and Naruto kicks it up to six tails against Pein. This battle is just plain beautiful, especially the ending with Minato appearing.

I do have one thing to ask everyone though...when is the new Naruto Shippuden movie coming out? I mean the Lost Tower? I know it says the thirty-first of July but when does the translated version come out?

_**Translation**_

Ryujin = Dragon Sword  
Jinchuuriki no Jutsu = Human Sacrifice Technique  
Kubikiri Hōchō = Decapitating Carving Knife  
Raikyu = Lightning Ball  
Shunshin no Jutsu = Body Flicker Technique  
Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Technique

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	5. Battle of the Wave Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The Shinobi Knight

Chapter5: Battle of the Wave Part 2

**Land of Wave: Gato's Fortress**

Deep in the woods of one of the neighbouring islands was a large fortress built into several trees that towered above the earth. This fortress was the home of Gato's operations in the Land of Wave and was the current location of the still recovering Momochi Zabuza. It had been nearly a week since his defeat at the hands of Team B and he was almost fully recovered.

Key word: almost...

"Talk about paranoid; there's enough guards here to hold off a full-scale invasion," Yugito whispered as the three overlooked the massive base. "How do we get in?" she asked as she stared at the mass of mercenaries below.

"How about right through the front door?" Naruto quipped.

"Be serious for once," Yugito shot back.

"I'm being serious; I say we go down there and kick their collective ass. Isn't that what we're here for?" Naruto responded.

"Yes but we need a plan; preferably something that doesn't nail us to someone's fan," Kirabi responded simply.

"How about I blow up the entire fortress; there's this new jutsu I want to try anyway," Naruto said as he rubbed his hands together in glee.

"What do you have in mind?" Yugito asked almost fearfully. She'd _never_ seen that look on him before and she gulped when he formed a familiar seal.

"Just watch; Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," he pushed as much chakra into it as he could and the guards looked up just in time to see a massive army of one thousand shadow clones pop into existence.

'_How did he—there is no way he should have that much chakra even with the Kyuubi!'_ Yugito thought with wide eyes as the clones charged towards the entrances to the fortress.

'_He can make army with a hand-seal; that's not a bad deal,'_ Kirabi thought intrigued.

"_**Stupid Kyuubi, always showing off,"**_ he heard the Hachibi grunt in the back of his mind.

"Charge!" the clones flooded inside the complex and a few moments later explosions riddled the outer walls. "Bunshin Daibakuha!" the clones shouted as they exploded all over the place.

"And _that_ is how it is done," Naruto said with a smug look on his face. He took a mock bow and said, "thank you. Please hold the applause," he waved to the flames that now engulfed the fortress. "And people say my pranks are useless," he said mockingly.

"When did you learn that?" Yugito asked him.

"How to make exploding clones? A few days ago from the scroll but I couldn't really get it down right, it takes too much chakra," Naruto sighed.

"Was that your first kill?" Kirabi asked, for once not looking to make light of the situation.

"No," Naruto answered simply. "By summoning Miaka-Chan to kill Mizuki was my first kill even if I was knocked out at the time. I will never feel sorry for the deaths of these...people...if that's what they can be called after what they've done to this country."

'_He's still in the infant stages of his development even if his power is growing faster than I imagined,'_ Kirabi thought in acceptance. A blur suddenly appeared behind him and he turned swiftly, drawing one of his swords and parrying the strike from a large Zanbato. "You really think you can get the drop one me? The rockin' killer bee?" he shouted to his assailant.

"Don't make me laugh!" Zabuza shouted back as he pushed down on his sword. "Haku! Deal with the brats!" he ordered and a blue blur appeared from the side; it was the fake hunter-nin.

"Down!" Yugito shouted as she pushed both herself and Naruto down, avoiding a volley of Senbon needles.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Naruto crossed his fingers and created a pair of clones as they fell through the trees towards the ground below. The two clones grabbed them and hurled the two Jinchuuriki up onto a nearby branch, "where the hell did he come from?"

"I couldn't even sense him," Yugito responded as Haku jumped towards them and sent a volley of Senbon at the pair. "Incoming!" the Kumo kunoichi warned and the two Jinchuuriki jumped out of the way.

"Sensatsu Suishō!" the masked-nin called out as she sent a massive spray of Senbon at the pair.

"Damn it," Yugito grunted as the Senbon closed in. Naruto came in from the side and tackled her to the ground to avoid the barrage, "what are you doing you fool?"

"What does it look like? I'm saving your life," Naruto shot back as his legs hit the floor, sliding for several feet before finally stopping with Yugito in his arms. His eyes never left the fake hunter-nin as she dropped down to ground-level also.

"Hyoton: Hyomu," Haku said as she formed one handed seal. Ice exploded from the ground below the two and impaled Naruto though the stomach, "I have never killed before but Zabuza-sama tells me that I cannot afford to hold back against you two so I will have to fight to kill."

"Naruto!" Yugito said in shock at seeing the blond boy impaled.

"...Not bad but...Haku was it? You made one very crucial mistake which everyone has made at one point or another," 'Naruto' rasped out before he exploded in smoke.

'_That was a shadow clone? But that means he sent a clone to save the girl from my last attack while the real him got into position!'_ Haku thought as an orange blur appeared behind her.

"You underestimated me," the blond boy finished as he attacked.

Naruto swung the Ryujin in one swift motion, intent on cleaving the masked-nin's head right off but just before he struck his target a figure parried the blow. This action caught everyone by surprise, even Kirabi and Zabuza stopped suddenly to look at the newcomer. Naruto backed off a moment later and looked up at the newcomer's face...it was his own.

_The dark one..._

"Heh...it's strange huh? How your teammates get the easier life," the figure sneered as his head rose to reveal six distinguishable marks on his cheeks.

"Naruto...did you create another clone?" Yugito asked nervously upon seeing a...copy of her teammate.

"No," Naruto answered simply as he readied the Ryujin.

"What a bunch of pests," the copy snorted and levelled a glare at Naruto. "Call me...Yami," he was dressed in an outfit similar to Naruto but instead of orange, black and white; Yami's was mostly black and with tinges of red here and there.

"He looks just like me," Naruto whispered as Yami drew an identical copy of the Ryujin from his scabbard and dropped it to his side.

_An irremovable spot on the hero's history..._

"That's...he shouldn't be able to take a physical form," Kirabi muttered with narrowed eyes.

"Konoha treated us like a pariah and Kumo treats us like a godsend but we both know we're just tools to them all. Surely you understand Naruto," Yami spoke up.

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned.

"Can't you tell? I'm _you;_ I'm the darkness inside _your_ heart," Yami explained.

"What the hell are you talking about? I have no idea who you are! Don't give me that crap!" Naruto shouted as he shot forward, twirling the Ryujin in his hand for a few seconds and before he swung horizontally at the copy.

"Foolish," Yami quickly parried the blow in one swift motion, identical to Naruto's own strike causing them to clash. "You have no idea how that sword of yours works, do you? It is one of two swords crafted long ago to wield the ultimate power of the ancient rulers of this world. By accepting the Ryujin you've allowed me to form from the darkness and hatred in your heart to bond with the sword in _my_ hands now. The Onijin is the dark counterpart to the Ryujin and I will use it to slay _you_ Naruto."

"What do you want from me?" Naruto shouted as he pushed forward, striking at the copy only for Yami to parry each blow.

"What I want? You don't get it...I want what both of us has always wanted!" Yami shouted back as they broke apart. "I want power, I want to be the best there is and I want people to acknowledgement my existence! That's what I want! That's what _we_ want!"

* * *

'_Damn things are really getting bad,'_ Kirabi thought as he backed away from Zabuza. He hadn't been fighting all-out because he wanted to see how far his students had come but...things were getting complicated now. _'I'd better end this quickly and help the brat,'_ he sheathed the seven swords in a matter of seconds, surprising the Kiri nukenin.

"You're giving up?" Zabuza asked almost annoyed.

"Got no choice but to cut loose, otherwise my team will be nothing more than a stuffed goose," Kirabi replied and held his right hand up in their air with a hand-seal. "Here comes the eighth," he let out a bull-like whine as red chakra exploded from his body and took the shape of a human-sized ox with three chakra tails.

'_Oh this can't be good,'_ Zabuza thought worriedly.

* * *

"I've had enough of this little game," Yami declared as he backed off. With the Onijin still in hand he formed a familiar hand-seal, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Instantly ten clones popped into existence around him and charged forward, "time to die!"

"He can create shadow clones too?" Yugito said in surprise as the clones charged. "Rai Bunshin no Jutsu," sent a dozen lightning clones to intercept them.

The real Yami appeared behind Haku in a burst of speed and struck with all his strength. Thankfully Haku managed to evade the strike, mostly since it nicked her shoulder as she jumped away. A split second later Naruto appeared in front of the copy and lunged with the Ryujin. Yami executed a quick replacement with one of his remaining clones and skidded to a halt a few feet away.

"He's faster than me," Naruto commented in frustration.

Yami remained silent for a moment and then they heard it. It started as a low chuckle but eventually became full-blown laughter as Yami's eyes glowed crimson. Yugito suppressed a shiver as she looked on at the twisted copy of her teammate and couldn't help but feel horrified at being in its mere presence.

"You really are a fool; you have no idea how these swords work at all, do you?" Yami asked mockingly before he licked Haku's blood off the Onijin. "Allow me to show you one of the Onijin's abilities...the ability to copy bloodlines," Haku's eyes widened at his words as ancient runes started appearing on his body. "Kimera no Jutsu," he whispered before forming a one-handed seal. "Makyō Hyōshō!" suddenly dozens of ice mirrors appeared around the three combatants.

"This is my bloodline jutsu," Haku said in shock.

"Does it have a weakness?" Yugito questioned as the three stood back to back.

"None that I know of...no one has ever survived when I use it. At least no one inside has been able to defeat me," Haku replied.

"What about outside?" Yugito continued.

"The mirrors are vulnerable from the outside, yes," Haku answered with a nod.

Naruto quickly formed a hand-seal a second later and red chakra exploded from his body, "alright then...Jinchuuriki no Jutsu! This should even the odds a little."

'_Damn,'_ Yami grunted as Naruto sent out the largest shockwave he could create and shattered the ice long enough for the three to escape. The ice dissolved moment later, _'I must still need to train in controlling whatever bloodlines I acquire.'_

"Give up _Yami,_ you can't win," Naruto said clearly.

Yami laughed again, "you really think that don't you? Please don't insult me Naruto...after all you should know better than anyone not to underestimate yourself."

'_Now what is he doing?'_ Naruto thought as he jumped back to regroup with Yugito and Haku.

"Does this happen to you often?" Haku asked the two blonds.

"Don't really know...it's our first _real _mission," Yugito answered nervously.

"...I pray that it isn't your last then," Haku said after a moment.

"Dark Knight of the Fallen Kingdom; I humbly ask that you grant me power. The power of the forgotten, the power of destruction and the power of reincarnation. I call upon you...Crusader! Ascendo!" Yami exclaimed as he slammed the Onijin into the ground in front of him. Purple light exploded from the sword, forcing everyone watching to cover their eyes. When it died down everyone could see again...and they could see it all.

"W-what...is that?" Yugito asked as she gazed up.

There, towering over them was a massive black armoured giant with raven-like wings and an equally massive black sword (the Onijin) in his hand. Runes and symbols covered the armour and its helmet was shaped like a bird. It stood at roughly twenty feet tall; its eyes glowed red as it cast its gaze down at the three before it flapped its wings—knocking over several trees in the process—and sent them flying back through the forest.

* * *

'_What is going on over there?'_ Kirabi thought as he felt the massive spike of chakra coming from where his students were fighting.

"It looks like things are heating up...catch me if you can," Zabuza said before dissolved into water.

'_He must be going after the others,'_ Kirabi quickly deduced and took off into the trees.

* * *

"That thing almost killed us," Haku gritted out as she stood shakily. "If it weren't for Zabuza-sama's training I wouldn't have survived that blast...what is that thing?"

"**I..."** the armoured giant spoke with Yami's twisted voice. **"I am a Knight of the Ancients and this is my true form. The form of Crusader and the one who will kill you all right here and now."**

"He's too strong...these chakra levels...they're inhuman," Yugito rasped, out of breath.

_You have no idea how that sword of yours works, do you? It is one of two swords crafted long ago to wield the ultimate power of the ancient rulers of this world._

'_What did he mean by that?'_ Naruto asked as he clutched the Ryujin at his side. Suddenly it started to glow red, _'what the-'._

_You want power, don't you boy?_

'_What? Who said that?'_ Naruto thought in surprise.

_If you want the power to protect those with you...then repeat after me and give me the strength to come forth._

Naruto's eyes started to glow gold as the Ryujin glowed a terrifying crimson.

"**Wait that's—no!" **Yami shouted but it was already too late.

"Holy Knight Champion of the Ancients, **I ask** you to grant me power. The power to protect, the power to defend and the power to safeguard the innocent. I call upon you...Duke! Ascendo!" light exploded from the dragon blade and blinded everyone in the area.

When it died down Yami took a step back, **"I-it can't be-".**

Two thuds echoed through the forest as a large armoured knight with similar size to Yami secured its footing and stood tall. A long red sword (the Ryujin) in its right hand and a massive blue shield in the other. It was plated white with patterns of gold covering its form and a long blue cape flowing in the wind behind it.

"**Whoa...this feels...incredible,"** came a familiar voice from the knight.

"N-Naruto?" Yugito asked in shock as the white knight's eyes flashed gold for an instant.

"**Yami...I'm taking you down,"** Naruto declared as he levelled his sword at the black knight. **"Yugito, Haku-san; move to a safe distance while I deal with this,"** he said before he charged forward.

'_**This isn't going like I had planned,'**_ Yami thought in anger as he parried the first blow. Naruto lunged and Yami narrowly evaded the attack, _**'he's getting faster.'**_

"**Raiton: Doragonraijingu!"** Naruto shouted as he turned into a blur.

'_**His speed just doubled...tripled even,'**_ Yami thought in frustration and a little bit of worry. He jumped high, and flapped his wings to keep himself airborne. _**'As long as I remain in the air he can't get me,'**_ he thought before he dived towards the white knight.

'_**Here he comes,'**_ Naruto thought as Yami closed in. The moment Yami was in range, the black knight stabbed his sword towards Naruto only for him to disappear and his cape to flutter away.

'_**What?'**_ Yami blinked in confusion and quickly looked around but saw no movement. _**'Where did he go?'**_ he thought with narrowed eyes. His eyes suddenly widened when he heard an echoing screech like that of chalk streaking across a blackboard and looked up quickly. _**'Above me!'**_ there, descending on him was his opponent.

"**Raiton: Fainarujajjimento!" **Naruto shouted as gathered chakra into the Ryujin and struck down, creating a massive explosion and blowing away a good section of the forest around them.

"Holy mother of-" Yugito shouted as she and Haku clutched the shaking ground. "Stay down!" she shouted to Haku as the ground cracked around them and shattered into chunks of debris.

When the blast died down Haku couldn't help but ask, "W-what was that?"

"I-I think that was Naruto," Yugito rasped out as she looked over at the masked-nin. Well formerly anyway since her mask was now destroyed, "are you alright?"

"I-I've been better," Haku admitted as she leaned back against a chunk of debris. "Hey look," she pointed towards the vanishing dust cloud and saw both knights standing apart, facing each other.

"**Heh heh heh heh," **Yami chuckled darkly as he rose to his feet once more. **"Don't think you've won just yet...I'm not finished yet Naruto!"** he shouted as he channelled chakra into the Onijin.

'_**What's he planning?'**_ Naruto thought as Yami took the Onijin in both hands and struck down on the earth.

"**Raiton: Sutoraikuraitoningu!" **Yami exclaimed as a large blast of lightning discharged from the tip of the Onijin. Naruto had already brought up his shield to defend against the attack and was pushed back several feet by its force.

'_**This guy...'**_ Naruto thought as he reinforced his footing to better hold back his opponents attack.

"**Katon: Sempu Hosenka!" **Yami called out as his wings extended and a massive blast of flames erupted from them. The flames spun in the shape of a tornado with a phoenix at its head before extending around the sides of Naruto and then coming inwards to strike at white knight's unprotected back.

'_**Damn it he's backing me into a corner,'**_ Naruto realised as he jumped high; very high to avoid the two attacks being thrown at him.

"Naruto! Those jutsu he's using are meant to be used in combination! Don't let them hit you!" Yugito shouted from the sidelines.

"**I know!" **Naruto shouted back as Yami flew up towards him.

"**Too slow!"** Yami laughed and thrust out his sword.

"**Shut up!"** Naruto shouted back as he brought his sword down to counter.

"**Raiton: Sutoraikuraitoningu!"**

"**Raiton: Fainarujajjimento!"**

The world around them shook as the two airborne knights clashed with thunderous force (pun intended). They fell a moment later and continued to attack one another even as they closed in on the ground. They hit the ground a few seconds later and dust exploded into the air from the impact. When it cleared both knights clashed one last time before they pushed themselves away from each other.

"N-Naruto?" Yugito asked worriedly.

Naruto's breathing was ragged and the armour itself seemed to be alive with heavy breathing. **"I'm reaching my limit,"** he informed her in-between breaths.

Suddenly a large build-up of chakra caught everyone's attention as Zabuza arrived and moved to kill Yugito. Yugito turned but knew she couldn't do anything and closed her eyes.

"Lariat!" Kirabi appeared from the side and delivered a fatal blow to Zabuza's chest much to everyone's surprise especially Haku's.

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku shouted as she ran to her fallen mentor's side.

"Haku," Zabuza rasped out.

"What's going on over here Yugito? And who are these weirdoes?" Kirabi questioned as he looked over at the two knights.

"The white one is Naruto but the other one is the enemy," Yugito replied.

"I see...then leave it to me," Kirabi said as his skin started to tear itself apart and condense around him. A few seconds later a giant ox with eight tails/tentacles appeared and roared at the black knight. **"Now look upon me, the rockin' Hachibi!" **the ox roared.

'_**This is not turning out like I had planned at all,'**_ Yami thought and glared hatefully at Kirabi and Naruto. **"I don't think I care to face a knight and a tailed beast today...maybe some other time. We will meet again Naruto,"** Yami declared and flapped his wings. He took to the sky a moment later and started to fly away as fast as he could.

"He's getting away!" Yugito shouted out.

"**Not if I can help it," **Naruto growled out and raised his shield. It glowed blue as the crystal in its center started to gather chakra. **"Raiton: Fainarueryushion!"** a white blast of pure chakra lanced out of the shield and shot after the fleeing black knight. It hit its target and exploded upon contact but after a few moments of silence it quickly became clear that Yami had escaped. **"Damn it; he got away,"** Naruto growled out in frustration.

"**I wouldn't worry too much about it; not when we need to find out about this little bit,"** Kirabi said as he gestured towards Naruto's form.

Naruto's shield flashed blue three times before his form was engulfed in light; it died down a few seconds later and regular, _human_ Naruto stood in its place with the normal Ryujin in hand. He sighed as he dropped to his knees, breathing harder than ever and feeling beyond exhausted. Kirabi retracted the Hachibi's chakra and dropped down beside his tired student.

"You alright Naruto? Are ya gonna puke yo?" Kirabi asked him as Naruto's breathing stabilised slightly.

"Just...give me a minute," Naruto waved him away.

"Well they've certainly made a mess out of you Zabuza," spoke an arrogant voice from the edge of the battlefield. "What a pity...oh well I wasn't going to pay you anyway," everyone turned to see an army of mercenaries and a short but fat man at the front of the crowd.

"Gato," Zabuza rasped out in anger as he turned his head towards the businessman. "What are you doing here?" he growled.

"This isn't how I had planned it but plans aren't always foolproof," Gato replied. "After this lot destroyed my base I decided to make this personal and here we are. You must have guessed I never intended to pay and now that you've made me lose more money than I can forgive...well to put it simply your all going to die here and now."

"I..." Zabuza gritted out in pain as he rose to his feet. A war cry escaped his lips as he grabbed the Kubikiri Hōchō and charged towards Gato and his mercenaries.

"Wait Zabuza-sama!" Haku called out as her mentor assaulted the army of mercs singlehanded.

"Haku!" Zabuza shouted to her over the screams of death that followed the slaughter he brought. "I release you from my service! You can do what you want from now on!" he closed in on his target. "This is my end," he said finally and cleaved Gato in half in one swift motion.

"Zabuza-sama," Haku said as she dropped to her knees.

By now the demon of the mist was already impaled by multiple spears and swords but was still continuing to fight. Eventually he fell under the combined assault of the one hundred, formerly two hundred mercs and dropped to the ground with his mask sliding off to reveal his face one last time.

"Damn that bastard just killed our meal ticket," one of the mercs said.

"Let's kill them!" another mercs shouted.

"You think you can take them while we're here?" everyone turned to see Inari, armed with a crossbow and with at least three hundred villagers behind him.

"Run away!" the mercs shouted as they turned and fled towards the harbour where their boats were located.

"It's over," Yugito sighed in relief.

"Zabuza-sama..." Haku whispered as she knelt down beside her fallen mentor. Snow started to fall as she cried, "I-I was supposed to be his tool...nothing more."

Silence fell on the gathered group as they paid their respects to those that suffered this day...

'_Yami...'_ Naruto clenched his fists at his side as he gazed up at the sky.

The clouds parted to allow the sun to shine through...

**Author's Notes:**

Introducing the legendary Yami! In my opinion they could have done _so_ much more with this character in the manga instead of introducing him in the half-ass end of a waterfall. I will say this Yami will play a major role in this story from here on out and believe me when I say you will be very surprised at what he will do during the course of this story just as much as Naruto.

In related news we finally see what unique abilities the dragons have in the form of the knights. They will be explained fully in the next chapter but in my opinion they make good 'sage modes' for dragons. I styled the knights off of the white and black knights of the game: White Knight Chronicles. It seemed to fit with what I had planned and I do apologize if I am making them too strong but it needs to happen this way for the story to progress in the direction I want it.

I like Narugito fics because of what they stand for and practically disregard everything else. Hinata is okay for a pairing but I have trouble writing that and Sakura is just plain bad for a pairing altogether. Ino? No, just...no. Tenten? That would be asking for too much...Temari? Maybe but it would be almost as difficult as writing Hinata pairings with the only winning factor being that her brother is the Ichibi Jinchuuriki.

Filler arc pairings don't really count though in my opinion Shion would be perfect for him simply because she's the closest to normal girl in the entire series if you were to ignore her prophecies (ironic huh?).

For the record Naruto got the Ryujin the day after he arrived in Kumo (after Minato restored the seal) and yes he will be learning the Rasengan but not for another _two _arcs in the story. Yugito learning resurrection Jutsus...I'll admit it has promise and it would suit her but it would be just plain disgusting.

_**Translation**_

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique  
Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Multiple Shadow Clone Technique  
Bunshin Daibakuha = Clone Great Explosion  
Rai Bunshin no Jutsu = Lightning Clone Technique  
Sensatsu Suishō = Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death  
Hyoton: Hyomu = Ice Release: Ice Spear  
Ryujin = Dragon Sword  
Onijin = Demon Sword  
Jinchuuriki no Jutsu = Human Sacrifice Technique  
Kimera no Jutsu = Chimera Technique  
Makyō Hyōshō = Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors  
Kubikiri Hōchō = Decapitating Carving Knife  
Raikyu = Lightning Ball  
Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Technique  
Katon: Sempu Hosenka = Fire Release: Hurricane Phoenix Immortal Fire  
Lariat = Lightning Plough Hot Sword  
Ascendo = Ascend, to climb (Latin)  
Raiton: Doragonraijingu = Lightning Release: Rising Dragon  
Raiton: Fainarujajjimento= Lightning Release: Final Judgement  
Raiton: Sutoraikuraitoningu = Lightning Release: Lightning Strike  
Katon: Sempu Hosenka = Fire Release: Hurricane Phoenix Immortal Fire  
Raiton: Fainarueryushion = Lightning Release: Final Elysium (don't ask about this one)

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	6. The Face of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The Shinobi Knight

Chapter6: The Face of Darkness

**Land of Wave: Clearing / Near Tazuna's House**

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed as he slammed his hand down on the ground. A moment later Hotori appeared in a poof of smoke, "Hotori-sama it's good to see you again."

"**I wish I could say the same boy,"** the dragon said.

"You know what I'm going to ask, don't you?" Naruto phrased it like a question but they both knew it wasn't.

"**So you've finally encountered the black knight,"** Hotori spoke simply. **"It is an entity which wields the darkest emotions of the white knight...you."**

"Me? Why me?" Naruto asked him.

"**That's simple...you wield the Ryujin,"** the dragon boss answered with a snort. **"When you accepted the Ryujin...when you accepted **_**Duke**_** you were able to draw on his power...on **_**your**_** power and wield it against your darkness. The black knight is known as Crusader...he is the embodiment of death and destruction given physical form. The Onijin is the Ryujin's dark counterpart and it's equal in every shape and form."**

"Then how do I beat him?" Naruto asked in frustration.

"**Beat him? Foolish boy; he is you so you should know better than anyone you cannot defeat yourself in such a way. You will have to fight him but you cannot kill him because if you do he will just reform later,"** Hotori explained.

"So what do I do then?" Naruto shot back.

"**...You will have to find the answer to that yourself,"** Hotori responded.

"Great, as if things weren't bad enough...what the hell is up with these swords anyway?" Naruto restrained himself from outright shouting.

"**I'd better start at the beginning...tell me boy...do you know the story of the Rikudō-Sennin?"** Hotori questioned.

"Yeah he was supposed to be this big guy who discovered chakra," Naruto blinked at the odd question.

"**The Rikudō-Sennin was a priest who went from town to town and taught Ninjutsu to everyone who came to him. He became known as a god by defeating the most powerful demon in history; a demon so powerful it made even the Kyuubi look like an ant in comparison...it was known simply as...the Juubi,"** Hotori explained.

"There's a Biju with more tails than the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked in shock.

"**It was creature of unrivalled strength and unlike the Biju of today it was able to contain its mind enough to **_**think**_** about what it was doing. It was an abomination that **_**wanted**_** to destroy everything and kill everyone it came across. Even my kind was threatened by it...my own father was killed by it,"** Hotori continued.

"What's this got to do with the knights?" Naruto asked.

"**...The Juubi commanded an army of lesser demons and sent them to hunt those that were hiding during its reign. The Rikudō-Sennin's first encounter with the Juubi ended with him almost dying from the combined efforts of the Juubi and the lesser demons. He knew he couldn't defeat them all at once so he forged several weapons out of extremely old magic,"** Hotori explained.

"The Ryujin and the Onijin," Naruto realised.

"**Not quite,"** Hotori smiled at his quizzical look. **"He crafted **_**five **_**swords and infused them with parts of his chakra. Those five swords merged and allowed him to become the Final Knight of the Ancients. I only saw it once but...he defeated the Juubi with it along with the Rinnegan, his bloodline. He was a God-Knight and I can still remember the words he said to us after the battle was over."**

"...What did he say?" Naruto asked.

"**I have brought peace and order,"** Hotori quoted. **"That's what he said...he died a few years later."**

"And you're saying the Kyuubi is one of the lesser demons that survived the war?" Naruto asked.

"**No...the Rikudō-Sennin wiped out most of them and forced the rest to flee including the Reibi. Only the most battle hardened of demons remained behind after the fall of the Juubi and the Kyuubi came into existence **_**after**_** the Juubi's defeat along with the rest of the Biju of today. The Kyuubi and the rest of the Biju are actually parts of the Juubi's chakra core. The Rikudō-Sennin split the Juubi into the nine Biju of today just before he died and on his deathbed he constructed the moon itself to act as a prison for the physical remains of the Juubi,"** Hotori explained.

"He _created _the moon? That's—the scale of what you're talking about is-" Naruto began.

"**The Rikudō-Sennin was a monument to humanity's potential and deserves nothing but the utmost respect. After the battle was over he placed the Ryujin and the Onijin in our possession while he entrusted the other three swords to others. He also foretold a prophecy which said that his successor, a Child of Prophecy would come to us in order to claim the swords...many have tried but all have failed to control the power of the knights. In fact nearly every one of them has been killed by their own power," **Hotori continued.

"And you think I'm this...child of prophecy?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"**I don't know,"** Hotori finished.

Naruto looked at the crimson sword in his hand and clenched its handle, "I-I'm not sure what you want me to do."

"**Do what you must,"** Hotori said simply.

"...Where did the Juubi come from? You said it just appeared one day so where was it before that?" Naruto asked confused.

The great dragon remained silent for a moment before he answered, **"it came from the realm of oblivion where nothing exists."**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked even more confused.

"**Tell me boy...what do you know about Pandora's Box?"** Hotori asked with narrowed eyes.

"I've never heard of it," Naruto replied.

"**It was created by a goddess long ago to house all the evil in the world,"** the dragon explained. **"It has only been opened once in all of existence and that was the time when the Juubi and its minions were released."**

"Wait—you're saying the Juubi came from a box?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"**Is it so hard to believe? You have a demon sealed within your stomach,"** Hotori shot back. **"Pandora's Box is a prison like any other however this prison is connected directly to the realm of oblivion where only emptiness exists. The box holds incredible destructive power and has been sought after by many men. It's fitting that only a woman is capable of touching the box and opening it."**

"So even if someone found it they wouldn't be able to open it unless they were a girl? Why?" Naruto questioned.

"**The box is hidden away in a place eons old that even **_**I**_** do not know...only the Biju know of its location and none of them are capable of touching the box. Only a human **_**female**_** is capable of touching the box without being sealed within it,"** Hotori explained.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Naruto asked him.

"**Because you're darker counterpart has already learned this information and will most likely use it to his advantage. Use this information wisely boy,"** Hotori concluded before he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

'_Easy for you to say,'_ Naruto thought with a sigh. _'What are you really up to Yami?'_

**Land of Wave: Mainland Bridge**

Two weeks passed as the bridge was completed and the Kumo team was standing in front of Zabuza's grave. Everyone remained quiet as Haku placed the hitai on the post and took a step back. Even Kirabi hadn't said a word as the service had begun by Tazuna and ended with the team turning to leave.

"Haku...come on, we're leaving," Naruto said her as he saw that she wasn't moving.

'_Goodbye...Zabuza-sama,'_ Haku bowed her head in respect for her fallen mentor before turning away and following the team. On her back was the large Kubikiri Hōchō which she kept as a memento of the man who saved her life years ago.

They soon arrived at the bridge to see most of the villagers there waiting for them...

"Thanks to you, our bridge has been completed, but it's going to be pretty dull around here when you're gone," Tazuna spoke with a chuckle.

"We've enjoyed your hospitality, thank you," Yugito said and bowed in respect.

"Tazuna you old drunk; we'll come back and play with you again. Just make sure the next time you call us there are bad guys involved," Naruto quipped.

"I'll do that," Tazuna chuckled with a nod.

"Come on team, let's go home while we're still in the zone," Kirabi rapped as he started down the bridge towards the mainland with Haku trailing behind him.

"Inari..." Naruto trailed off as he saw the younger boy's face.

"I-I promised myself I wouldn't cry," Inari said as he tried to remain calm.

"It's okay to cry when you're happy," Naruto said with a smile before he followed his team.

"That boy touched Inari's heart and Inari touched the hearts of the villagers because of him. Naruto built the bridge that eventually carried us all hope and courage just like a knight of the western lands...and speaking of bridges. We still need to name this one and there's only one name I think will fit," Tazuna declared with a smile.

"What are you going to call it?" Tsunami asked her father.

"How about...the Great Naruto Bridge?" Tazuna suggested.

"Heh heh...it's a nice name, dad," Tsunami chuckled.

"Then I name this bridge the Great Naruto Bridge!" Tazuna declared and the crowd cheered for the peace they now had.

**Land of Fire: Fire Temple**

It was early morning when the monks began their daily activities but many of them could sense the approaching storm that was slowly creeping its way towards them. In the forest just outside of the temple a familiar twelve-year old boy walked up beside the main gate of the temple. From the trees he could see the monks on guard at the entrance and couldn't help but smirk at them.

He had been travelling for days, ever since his defeat in the Land of Wave at the hands of his counterpart Uzumaki Naruto and that blasted ox. Yami now knew he was no match for his other half with his current level of strength, especially since unlike Naruto he didn't have access to the near limitless chakra reserves of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

That's when he had started to think of a new course of action...

He could sense where Naruto was through the residual presence of the Kyuubi's chakra; that was how he had tracked the Kumo Genin to Wave and that was the reason he now stood before the Fire Temple gates. He had felt another signature identical to the Kyuubi's in this temple, albeit on a much smaller scale but it was still there and he had come to claim it.

All he needed to do was locate the carrier of the Youki he was sensing...

'_Only two guards? I'm almost insulted,'_ Yami thought as before he threw a rock over the wall only for it to explode with a pop. _'Electrical barrier seal...it looks like I'm going to have to knock,'_ he smiled as he unsheathed his sword and dropped down from the trees.

"What the—it's a kid," said one of the guards in surprise.

"Dark Knight of the Fallen Kingdom; I humbly ask that you grant me power. The power of the forgotten, the power of destruction and the power of reincarnation. I call upon you...Crusader! Ascendo!" Yami shouted as he planted his sword into the ground and purple light exploded from him.

"W-what the-" a guard spoke before he was struck down by the black knight's sword.

"H-hey what are you-" the other guard shouted before Yami flapped his wings and blew the man away.

The knight then raised his sword and struck the main gate, **"Raiton: Sutoraikuraitoningu!"**

The gate was destroyed a moment later and the barrier dropped allowing the knight to continue inside the complex. By now dozens of monks were filing into the courtyard as the knight walked through the flames that dotted the area of the gates. The leader of the monks, Chiriku was standing at the entrance to the main building, looking up at the approaching knight. Yami stopped and extended his wings outwards as he looked over the assembled monks.

"Who are you intruder and why have you come here?" Chiriku inquired simply.

"**My name is Yami," **the black knight declared. **"I have come for the corrupt power you have in your possession."**

"There is nothing corrupt here," Chiriku responded not knowing what the entity before him was talking about.

"**You are lying,"** Yami said simply. **"You have in your possession something known as a Jinchuuriki; or perhaps you only have a piece of one...it doesn't matter...hand it over to me and I shall leave here peacefully."**

"Jinchuuriki..." the words was muttered.

"**A demon,"** the Yami clarified as he turned his head towards where he felt the tainted chakra was located. **"You,"** his eyes flashed red as he gazed down at a boy the same age as him.

"_That_ kid," said a monk.

"I always knew he was trouble," another spoke.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to take him," Chiriku declared, effectively silencing the monks.

"**So be it,"** flames exploded from the knight's wings and struck several locations in the courtyard. **"Katon: Sempu Hosenka!" **Several monks couldn't escape in time and died as the flames incinerated their bodies within moments.

"Fūton: Jūha Reppū Shō!" the boy he was after exclaimed as he sent a large claw of chakra at him.

'_**This might be fun after all,'**_ Yami grinned inside the knight and took to the air.

"What do you want from me?" the boy shouted.

"**Everything! Raiton: Sutoraikuraitoningu!" **Yami yelled back as he sent a large blast of lightning down at the temple.

"Raigō: Senjusatsu," Chiriku said as a large spiritual golden Kannon with a thousand arms appeared and shielded the temple from the attack.

"**Interesting...interesting!"** Yami laughed as the Kannon suddenly shifted into a red demonic monstrosity right before his eyes.

"Stay down Sora," Chiriku said to the boy as he sent the hundred spiritual fists at the descending knight.

"**Come here! Raiton: Sutoraikuraitoningu!" **Yami gave out an echoing battle cry as he struck down on the Kannon and force Chiriku to drop to his knees.

And then suddenly...

The pressure was gone...

"What?" Chiriku looked up but saw no sign of the knight. A yelp of pain suddenly caught his attention, "Sora!"

Yami stood behind Sora with the Onijin resting on the boy's right shoulder and blood flowing out of the wound. "Don't move old man or he dies," Yami said coldly as red chakra leaked out of Sora's body and flowed into the Onijin.

"You...your nothing but a child," Chiriku realised.

"A child with power," Yami sneered as the red chakra stopped flowing. "We're done here...I have what I wanted," he kicked Sora away and quickly threw a set of smoke bombs at the floor.

"Don't let him escape!" Chiriku shouted to the monks as he sent several spiritual fists at the fleeing boy.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Yami exclaimed as a hawk appeared alongside him in a poof of smoke. "Get us out of here Takamaru!" he ordered and jumped on the now airborne hawk as it took the sky.

"...He got away," one of the monks said through gritted teeth.

"Sora?" Chiriku asked the young boy at his side.

"My hand..." Sora trailed off at seeing his now human hand.

"...He took it away," Chiriku mused as he saw the hawk disappear into the distance.

* * *

"Takamaru...thank you for the help," Yami said to the hawk he was riding on.

"**Did you get what you wanted master?"** asked the hawk.

"...Yes I did," Yami confirmed with a smile as red chakra wisped across his arms.

"**Where to now?"** Takamaru asked.

"I need be ready for my next encounter with my _other_... I need to start collecting bloodlines," Yami said simply. "I heard Konoha is holding something called a Chunin Exam this year while we were in Tanzaku Town a few days ago...a perfect time to start."

"**So we have a destination?"** Takamaru inquired.

"Yes...head south...towards Konoha," Yami smirked as they flew off.

"**Aren't you on the run from them?"** asked the hawk.

"Yes...but what better place to hide from those after you then right under their noses?" Yami shot back.

**Author's Notes:**

Yami strikes again! The Fire Temple attacked and the Kyuubi's cells are stolen by the ever elusive black knight. Of course this chapter brings up many questions and even fewer answers as the Wave Arc finally comes to a close. Also Yami has the summoning contract for the hawks (if Kishi can pull it off with Sasuke in the manga then I can here) and now commands them as this chapter has shown.

Before anyone questions me about why I've made Yami so strong well it's because I think he _should _be that strong. Remember it took Naruto, Yugito and Haku together just to hold him off and even then they were only able to force a draw. They only won because Kirabi stepped in at the end forcing Yami to retreat from the battlefield.

In related news only shit! Have you seen the latest chapter of Naruto? Minato VS Madara and the chapter actually proves that Madara is _neither invincible nor_ invulnerable. This is what I've been waiting for ever since the Pein Arc ended (though Naruto VS Kyuubi was interesting); I actually cheered when I saw Minato land the Rasengan on Madara, seriously I did.

_**Translation**_

Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Technique  
Rikudō-Sennin = Sage of Six Paths  
Kubikiri Hōchō = Decapitating Carving Knife  
Raiton: Sutoraikuraitoningu = Lightning Release: Lightning Strike  
Katon: Sempu Hosenka = Fire Release: Hurricane Phoenix Immortal Fire  
Fūton: Jūha Reppū Shō = Wind Release: Beast Wave Violent Wind Palm  
Raigō: Senjusatsu = Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Murder  
Ryujin = Dragon Sword  
Onijin = Demon Sword

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	7. Ice and Snow

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The Shinobi Knight

Chapter7: Ice and Snow

**Land of Lightning: Kumogakure no Sato / Raikage Tower**

"Hold on a second...let me get this straight...not only did you defeat Momochi Zabuza and...Acquired a bloodline user for Kumo but you also gained the loyalty of another nation and fought some dark version of Naruto?" E asked incredulously.

"Well when you put it like that..." Naruto muttered sheepishly.

"Yo the dark guy we fought is Naruto's darkness; that never happened to me. Fools, ya fools," Kirabi answered.

"...Right," E said as he felt a headache coming on. "Do we have any idea where this...thing...went?" he questioned.

"He disappeared as soon as Kirabi-sensei arrived," Yugito replied and the Raikage nodded in understanding.

"...If you encounter this...Yami again then I want you to either capture him or kill him...understood?" E asked in clarification.

"Understood Raikage-sama," the team knew not question his orders on this.

"He'll be coming after me sir," Naruto spoke up. "He wants to kill me...and I will have to face him sooner or later."

"And by that time you will ready, my brother will see to that," E responded in a serious tone. "Now that the issue with Wave is out of the way...Haku was it?" the girl in question nodded in reply. "What do you wish to do? You can join Kumo if you wish and I will even place you on the same team as these two."

"I'd like that Raikage-sama," Haku said with a bow.

"You said _two_ Raikage-sama," Yugito picked up.

"Yes, I'm reorganizing Team B," E clarified. "Kirabi, I need you here in Kumo for the next few months until the Chunin Exams are over."

"Chunin Exams?" Naruto blinked.

"It's the exam which Genin take to become Chunin...aren't they being held in Konoha this time?" Yugito asked.

"Yes they are however you won't be entering the exams," E said firmly.

"What? Why not?" Yugito questioned.

"What do you think Konoha would do if Naruto were to step foot in the village?" E shot back and everyone fell quiet.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what Konoha would try to pull...

...They would want to capture or kill him.

"So they can't take the exams this time around...that still doesn't explain why I'm on the rebound," Kirabi said from the side.

"...Konoha _know_ Naruto is here in Kumo," E declared to the room. "Wars have been started over less and I wouldn't be surprised if they tried to pull something."

"...Fine; I'll still here," Kirabi sighed.

"Team B will be reorganized into Naruto, Yugito-Chan and Haku. Haku you will have the rank of Genin until I say otherwise," E spoke clearly.

"Yes Raikage-sama," Haku nodded in understanding.

"Good...now Team B, I have a mission for you," the three Genin immediately straightened as his aide handed them a file. "Her name is Fujikaze Yukie; she's an actress who is rather famous in the movie industry. Currently she is working on a new Princess Gale movie and they are filming it in the Land of Snow. Ten years ago the Land of Snow was in a state of civil war with one side being aided by Yukigakure no Sato; the result was the Daimyo murdered and Koyuki-hime forced into hiding. These days Yukigakure no Sato has become...erratic and prone to attack anyone who enters the Land of Snow."

"We're supposed to guard Yukie-san?" Yugito inquired.

"Correct; Yukie-san has a large amount of power despite the fact that she doesn't use it. To the public she is a symbol of hope in this chaotic world we live in though from what I'm told she doesn't seem to care," E replied gruffly. "Your mission is to simply guard her; normally this is a B-rank mission however there is a possibility that you may encounter Jonin so this will be classed as an A-rank mission...understood?"

"Wouldn't this be better for Chunin and Jonin Raikage-sama?" Yugito asked confused.

"Normally yes however missions are erratic right not because of the exams and quite frankly I want you three as far away from Konoha and Kumo as long as the exams are going on. Understood?" E concluded.

"Yes Raikage-sama," the three Genin answered as one.

"Good; you've proven yourselves capable in the Land of Wave so I expect you to keep it up. Dismissed," the Raikage ordered and the three disappeared out of the door.

"Isn't this too soon? They may go ka-boom," asked his younger brother.

"I wouldn't have assigned them this mission if I didn't have faith in them," E replied as he leaned back in his chair. "Those three are exceptionally powerful from what I read in your report...but they need experience...before _it _happens."

"What's this 'it' that's got you in such a fit?" Kirabi inquired.

"War," the Raikage answered gruffly.

* * *

"According to the file Yukie-san should be in the Land of Grass right now and will be continuing onto the Land of Rivers in a few days. We should catch up with them at the Land of Rivers...at least then I'll be able to sense them without the inference from other chakra signatures," Yugito spoke up.

"Then let's go; the sooner we get there the soon we find out client. Haku?" Naruto said and then turned to their new teammate.

"We do not wish to run into any...hostile forces," Haku responded after a moment. "We should try to mask our presence as much as possible until we reach our client."

"I agree...tell us what to do," Yugito said to the other girl.

They set off a few minutes later with Haku leading the way, mostly because of her training to hide her presence at all cost and to keep the team relatively undetected until they passed through the Land of Fire and into the Land of Rivers.

**Land of Rivers: Film Crew Campsite**

Pandemonium.

That's the only word to describe the situation at the campsite as the camera crews ran frantically throughout the area, searching for something or someone. This was the scene that Team B arrived to as they landed on the branches of a nearby tree.

"...Hello?" Naruto spoke up catching the attention of the man in charge. "We're ninja from Kumo here to guard an actress known as Fujikaze Yukie," he said the man immediately sighed in relief.

"I've been expecting you; my name is Sandayu and I am Yukie's manager," spoke a man off to the side.

"Where is Yukie-san?" asked Yugito.

"She's..." the film director off to the side sighed at the question.

"What was that?" Naruto blinked.

"She's run away again," the director stated clearly.

"...Run away _again?_ How often does this happen?" Naruto asked after a moment.

"Well...every few hours since we started heading for the Land of Snow," Sandayu admitted.

"...Right...Yugito, can you find her?" Naruto asked, turning to his fellow Jinchuuriki.

The Nibi Jinchuuriki nodded and turned towards the east, "there is only one chakra signature in the area and it's that way."

"Haku you take the lead," Naruto said as he turned to his other teammate.

"Stay close," Haku said to the two blonds before she took off into the trees.

Her teammates followed a moment later...

* * *

She had to get away...

She couldn't go back...

Not to _there_, not to the place that took her father away from her...

She couldn't go back...

She'd die if she did...

She didn't have any fear of death, far from it actually, she wanted to die...

She just didn't want to give those bastards the satisfaction of finally putting her out of her misery.

'_I must get away,'_ was the only thought running through Fujikaze Yukie's head as she ran through the forest towards the Land of Fire border.

_Thump_

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned swiftly to check the source of the sound. Immediately she spotted three figures drop down from the trees; one boy and two girls ranging from the ages of twelve to fourteen.

"Fujikaze Yukie?" asked the blond girl of the group.

"What's it to you?" Yukie shot back as she clutched the purple necklace around her neck.

"We're your guards and right now you're needed back at the camp. Come on," the boy said seemingly bored.

"I'm not going back there," Yukie said with a look of disgust.

"...Haku," Naruto said after a moment and a moment later the older girl appeared behind Yukie. One chop to the neck later and Yukie collapsed in her arms, "why do I get the feeling this will be a long mission?"

"Don't jinx it," Yugito shot back.

"We should return to camp before dusk," Haku said as she hefted the actress onto her shoulder and they took off into the trees a moment later...

* * *

Hiding on one of the tree branches nearby was a single masked man dressed in a long gray cloak and bearing the hitai of Yukigakure no Sato. He narrowed his eyes as he watched the three Genin leave with their objective and knew he had to report this to his superiors.

Silently he disappeared into the trees towards the landing site...

**Land of Snow: Yuki Airship / Ocean**

The room was silent as the film played on the wall screen in the darkened room of the airship and the occupants couldn't help but feel amused at what they saw. The Daimyo of the Land of Snow, a man named Kazahana Doto paused the film and spoke with great amusement in his voice.

"We've finally found her," Doto's voice echoed through the room. "And she even has the Hex Crystal...how interesting."

"Her escort is a team from Kumo," started Roga Nadare. "She is being guarded by Team B; students of Yotsuki Kirabi."

"They're just Genin; they're not a threat," continued Fuyukuma Mizore.

"I wouldn't be so sure; you know as well as I do the things Kirabi-san has done and how strong he is. I doubt he would teach just anyone," countered Kakuyoku Fubuki.

"She's right...his other students and especially that bitch, Samui aren't normal at all. We should be careful," finished Nadare. The recording them resumed for a moment before it was paused again, this time with the picture of all three Genin together. "Who are these Genin exactly?" he inquired curiously.

"The girl on the left is Nii Yugito, the granddaughter of the Sandaime Raikage and is unquestionably skilled in the ninja arts. According to our spies the other girl is Momochi Haku, the former apprentice of Momochi Zabuza, a member of the seven shinobi swordsman of the mist. Finally is the boy...his entire file is classified above top secret and we couldn't get much information on him," Fubuki explained.

"Yeah according to our spies he was originally from Konoha and failed the graduation exam three times but he managed to kill a Chunin before escaping the village with the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. He's now a member of Kumo and is said to be the main reason that the Land of Wave is now free from the business tycoon. Gato," finished Mizore.

"What about Konoha? What do they say about him?" Nadare inquired.

"They _don't _say anything about him...Jiraiya-sama's spy network neutralises almost all of our spies that go to Konoha but...the ones that have survived reported that this kid has been all but ignored by the populace. Officially he doesn't exist," Fubuki answered.

"Now that is interesting..." Nadare mused with a smirk as he walked in front of the image.

"Oh?" Doto said with a raised eyebrow.

"This boy must be something dangerous if Konoha is trying so hard to erase his name from their village," Nadare's smirk started to widen. His hand rest on the image of the blond boy, "I wonder why."

"We will find out soon enough...just bring me the Hex Crystal," Doto gave the order.

**Land of Snow: Film Ship / Ocean**

Yukie groaned as she awakened from her slumber just long enough to roll over away from the sunlight that came in through the window. The room felt like it was swaying and her head was pounding as she tried to sit up.

"Yukie-sama...are you awake?" asked a voice which she recognised immediately.

"Sandayu...could you get me a glass of water? My head won't stop spinning," she said as she rubbed her eyes to clear them of sleep. "This is going to sound crazy but is feels like the room is swaying," she added.

"Erm...well...actually it's not all that crazy," Sandayu said nervously.

"...What?" she blinked only for him t point out of the window at the sea outside. "Oh no," she muttered before she jumped out of bed and dashed to the door. She swung it open and ran down the corridor until she reached the door at the end. She swung it open and stepped out only to step onto the main deck of the large ship, "you have got to be kidding me!"

Such was the life of a famous actress...

* * *

"I see she's as cheerful as ever," Yugito said sarcastically as she looked over at the actress getting fixed up for the recording session.

"It's not so bad," Naruto said with a sigh. "We could have a bloodthirsty maniac with a giant sword after us again...no offense Haku."

"None taken," Haku waved it away as she tapped the Kubikiri Hōchō.

"Let's hope we don't run into one this time around," Yugito shrugged.

**Land of Snow: Iceberg / Ocean**

"An iceberg? I know this is the Land of Snow and all but what's with a single iceberg in the middle of nowhere right in our path?" Naruto asked confused.

"It is strange..." Haku commented.

"That's because it was formed from chakra," Yugito whispered to them. "The iceberg was _made_ by someone who can control ice," she added.

"Ice? Haku?" Naruto asked as he turned to the girl.

She shook her head in response, "don't look at me."

"Well if it wasn't you then who was it? I doubt there are any other Hyoton bloodline wielders out there," Naruto countered.

"Yuki nins are famous for their usage of Hyoton jutsu," Yugito cut in. "Anyone with wind and water affinities are capable of using Hyoton jutsu but only those with it engraved into their bloodline can do it without training."

"So that means..." Naruto trailed off.

"Someone's out there," Haku nodded in conclusion.

"I can sense them...there's three of them on the iceberg...what do we do?" Yugito asked. "Do we run or..." she trailed off.

"A fight? Are you serious?" Naruto asked as a grin started to spread across his face. A sudden explosion on the iceberg caught their attention, "I don't think that was part of the movie."

"Let's go," Yugito said as the three jumped in front of the actors and Yukie.

"Come out! We know your there!" Naruto shouted and (though the camera crew seemed confused) a man dressed in strange armour appeared on top of the nearby cliff.

"Welcome friends...to the Land of Snow," the man said with a sneer.

"The other two are to the left and right," Yugito spoke up as another two Yuki nins appeared from the snow in the directs she said.

"Greetings Princess Koyuki, I do hope you're still carrying the Hex Crystal," the pink-haired kunoichi said with a smirk.

"Princess Koyuki..." Yugito thought as she cast a look back at Yukie.

"It looks like you're as good as they say Yugito-san," the man on the right said.

'_I knew this was going to be a long mission,'_ Naruto thought as he clenched his fists at his side.

And it started off as such a nice escort mission...

**Author's Notes:**

The Snow Arc Begins! Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow!

As you can see I'm not having Team B go to Konoha for the exams because to me I doubt Konoha would actually allow him to enter the village without pulling something. Haku has indeed joined the team and the team now fits with two girls and one guy on the team (like Omoi, Samui and Karui). I always felt that the Anime never really explained why Yuki nins and Kakashi could use Hyoton jutsu when it was considered a bloodline so I wrote it like this.

I will tell you though that once this arc is over you will be very surprised at what Yami does and how far I will leave canon Naruto. I know some of you don't like Yami but in my defence I've tried to make him a classic ultimate bad guy on par surpassing Madara. I do this because it adds more flavour to the storyline instead of the same old stuff that everyone else uses over and over again.

As for the long names of the knights' abilities, I do apologise for them but I just can't find a decent translator to use. I typed in what I wanted translated and it came out like that and yes I realise it is a mouthful but it can't really be helped. However future knights' abilities will be much, much shorter than that though for the white and black knights those are its primary attacks for the moment.

_**Translation**_

Kubikiri Hōchō = Decapitating Carving Knife

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	8. The Snow War Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The Shinobi Knight

Chapter8: The Snow War Part 1

**Land of Snow: Iceberg / Ocean**

"Fubuki, Mizore...I'll leave the Princess to you," Nadare said before he jumped down from the cliff.

"He's mine," Naruto said as he dashed forward and formed a hand-seal. "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" instantly thirty clones appeared at his side and charged at the descending Yuki nin.

'_That's a lot of clones for a kid to make...,'_ Nadare thought as he cut into to them and weaved through the gaps in their attacks. _'Solid clones? He has skill but he is still a child,'_ he added as he destroyed the last of the clones.

"Get ready to have a taste of my hook," Naruto said as he spread out a large scroll in front of him. He bit his thumb and pushed blood on the scroll, "Fuin: Kai!" Seven short swords appeared in a poof of smoke a moment later and he caught them all with different parts of his body, "let's see you dodge this."

"What are you doing kid?" Nadare asked amused.

"This!" Naruto shouted as he jumped at the Yuki nin.

'_His movements are impossible to read,'_ Nadare narrowed his eyes at the thought.

"Hey isn't that..." Haku trailed off.

"Yeah that's Kirabi-sensei's Kenjutsu style," Yugito agreed as Fubuki and Mizore shot forward.

"Get out of the way little girls!" Mizore shouted as he cocked his gauntlet arm back.

"I'll deal with him," Haku said as she jumped over the incoming Yuki nin and formed a hand-seal. "Makyō Hyōshō!" a few seconds later the snow around Mizore formed into ice mirrors.

Fubuki came in from the side and sent a swarm of ice swallows at Nibi Jinchuuriki. "Hyōton: Tsubame Fubuki!" she called out as Yugito jumped to the side and evaded the barrage.

'_I can't afford to play around here,'_ Yugito thought as her hands quickly formed several hand-seals. A second later she exhaled a large fireball at the rebounding swarm of swallows thus destroying them, "Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" As soon as the swarm was melted she turned and hurled a ball of lightning at the Yuki kunoichi, "Raikyu!"

"Bitch," Fubuki grunted before she jumped away to dodge the blast. She touched the ground and ice exploded up, trying to catch Yugito in its grip, "Hyōrō no Jutsu!"

'_Damn it she got me,'_ Yugito thought as her body became encased in ice.

"Not so tough now are you?" Fubuki taunted with a smirk.

"Jinchuuriki no Jutsu!" dark blue chakra exploded from Yugito's form and shattered the ice around her. She dropped to the ground as it took the shape of a fire cat with a single tail, **"I refuse to die that easily!"**

'_What is she?'_ Fubuki thought in fear as her opponent disappeared in a burst of speed.

"**Nekomata Endan!"** Yugito roared as she sent a large blast of flames from her mouth.

"Damn it," Fubuki grunted as the blast slammed into her chakra barrier that her armour produced. Suddenly Yugito appeared behind her with her arm glowing white, _'oh no.'_

"**Kaizuki!"** Yugito exclaimed as her jutsu struck the barrier with a deafening bang.

Fubuki backed off as the generator on her shoulder shattered from the Jutsu's, _'damn she almost had me there. Another inch and I would be dead...that was too close.'_ Suddenly Yugito charged again and slammed her other arm into Fubuki's chest, shattering the ribcage and blowing out her back, _'w-what?'_

"**Lariat!" **Yugito called out as Fubuki was blown back and crashed down at the bottom of the nearby cliff. Snow piled on top of her a moment later from the impact, **"never underestimate the strength of Kumo."**

On the other side of the battlefield, the ice mirrors Haku created before shattered as Haku came hurling out of it. The ice melted a moment later to reveal Mizore with metal hand outstretched. Mizore chuckled in glee as he shot forward and brought his hand down on the ice girl whom was just barely able to bring the Kubikiri Hōchō up in time to deflect the blow. Even so she was sent flying back before she crashed down into the side of the cliff edge as Mizore touched down on the ground in front of her.

"You're about to die little girl," Mizore sneered as he closed in on her.

'_I'm sorry Naruto, Yugito-Chan, I've failed you and Zabuza-sama. Please forgive me,'_ Haku closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain to come.

_You give up to easily mortal._

'_Since when do I hear voices in my head?'_ Haku thought in surprise.

_You're a funny one I see with a heart of both ice and water. I can deal with that...now repeat after me if you want to win and live to fight another day._

Haku snapped her eyes open as they now glowed pure white like snow and the Kubikiri Hōchō in her hand started to glow blue.

"What?" Mizore took a step back in surprise when chakra exploded from the sword and started to wrap around the ice girl. Everyone on the battlefield stopped and turned towards it in surprise, especially the Kumo nins who recognized what was happening.

'_Don't tell me she's another knight,'_ Yugito thought in shock.

"That's..." Naruto trailed off as he saw Haku raise the Kubikiri Hōchō up to the sky. _'There's no mistaking it; that's another of the Knight Swords created by the Rikudō-Sennin.'_

"Frozen Princess of the Ancient Moon, I ask you to grant me power. The power of eternity, the power of transcendence and the power of the immortals. I call upon you...Eternal! Ascendo!" Haku exclaimed as she was encased in a blinding white light.

Feathery white wings extended outwards as the new knight stood from its crouched position and raised its head to look over the battlefield. It was a plated blue with white runes covering its arms neck, arms and shoulders. In the center of its chest was a beautiful blue crystal that glowed for a few seconds before dimming.

"What is this?" Mizore shouted as a Zanbato appeared in the new knight's hands.

"**Hyoton: Tsukishiro,"** Haku whispered as a circle of ice rose up from the ground around Mizore.

"What-" he was frozen instantly.

The Ice Princess turned away and clicked her metal fingers. "Shatter," she whispered and the ice shattered in a shower of particles.

"Whoa," was all Yugito could say as Haku hefted the Zanbato onto her armoured shoulder.

"Damn you three!" Nadare shouted in anger as he jumped away. He landed on one of the nearby cliffs and formed a hand-seal. "Hyōton: Rōga Nadare no Jutsu!" he shouted as dozens of ice wolves formed and barrelled down the side of the iceberg.

"Jinchuuriki no Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed as red chakra exploded from his body and encased him. He disappeared in a burst of speed, avoiding the ice wolves and appeared above his opponent once again.

'_This kid...' _Nadare thought as he tried to evade the blond boy's almost unreadable Kenjutsu. He jumped away and formed another set of hand-seal, "Hyōton: Haryū Mōko!" he shouted as a large ice dragon formed and descended towards the blond.

The dragon slammed down on where Naruto was standing, sending him crashing down the side of the iceberg until he rolled to a stop beside his teammates. Haku returned to human form a second later and landed near the Nibi Jinchuuriki with a thud.

"Naruto!" Yugito shouted in worry as the boy slowly stood back up and staggered slightly.

"I'm fine!" he shouted back. "I'll handle this guy! You two get everyone back onto the ship now!"

"But-" Yugito started only to feel a hand on her shoulder.

"He's telling us kindly that we're in the way or don't you remember what happened in Wave?" Haku spoke from her side.

"...Damn it," Yugito gritted her teeth as she turned and dashed towards where Yukie-Koyuki was standing. She and Haku quickly grabbed the actress and her manager before running towards the film ship they were using. "That show off..." she muttered as she cast a look back at the snow-covered battlefield.

"Get ready to die boy," Nadare sneered.

"You're the one who will fall today," Naruto declared and unsheathed the Ryujin as it glowed red. "Holy Knight Champion of the Ancients, **I ask** you to grant me power. The power to protect, the power to defend and the power to safeguard the innocent. I call upon you...Duke! Ascendo!" light exploded from the dragon blade and blinded Nadare (and everyone watching) from view.

When the light died down Naruto stood in his knight form, towering at roughly twenty feet tall and wielding a large Ryujin in his right hand and a blue shield in the other.

"What is this? What are you?" Nadare shouted as he took a step away from the white knight.

"**I don't really know anymore,"** Naruto answered honestly he held his sword out at the side and then brought it down on where Nadare was standing. **"Raiton: Doragonraijingu!"** he called out as the speed of his attacks increased. He sent a barrage of attacks at the Yuki nin and forced Nadare to jump higher onto the iceberg.

"Just die! Hyōton: Ikkaku Hakugei!" Nadare exclaimed as a enormous ice whale exploded from the water nearby and descended on the knight.

Naruto quickly turned and swung the Ryujin to strike at the attacking elemental animal. **"Raiton: Fainarujajjimento!" **Naruto called out as he released the lightning chakra from his sword.

The world exploded in light as the ice whale exploded and Naruto jumped off of the iceberg a few seconds later. He landed on the water a few hundred feet away beside the film ship as Nadare caught sight of him.

'_Channelling chakra to my feet to stay on top of the water is draining me faster while I'm in this form...I have to end this now,'_ Naruto thought as he raised his shield in front of him.

Watching from the ship, Yugito blinked when she saw the large blue shield begin to glow, "isn't that Naruto's..."

"Yes it is," Haku confirmed as the film crew kept recording.

"**Raiton: Fainarueryushion!" **a white blast of pure lightning lanced out of the shield and shot towards the iceberg.

'_W-what?'_ Nadare's eyes widened in fear as the blast struck the cliff directly above him and light consumed him.

Oblivion took him in its cold embrace as the entire iceberg disappeared in one massive explosion...

"Did we get all that?" asked the director.

"Yeah I think we got it all," said his assistant nervously.

The knight disappeared a moment later as Naruto reverted back to normal and collapsed atop the water. Yugito and Haku quickly caught him and carried him back onto the deck of the ship.

"You reckless idiot," Yugito said as she shook her head.

"Sorry if I worried you," Naruto said weakly, clearly exhausted as they set him down on against one of the nearby crates.

"That was a Jonin," Haku stated clearly. "These knights...they're a dangerous thing to wield."

"Yeah...but that's what makes me worry so much...if I can defeat a Jonin like that with my knight and you can beat a Chunin in one move...then what can Yami do with his?" Naruto asked the question.

Neither of the girls had an answer...

**Land of Snow: Film Ship / Ocean**

"Okay start from the beginning before I get mad," Naruto said trying to suppress his rising anger at the man in front of him.

Sandayu bowed his head, took a deep breath and began, "Fujikaze Yukie is only an alias I created; her real name is Princess Kazahana Koyuki. She's next in line for the Land of Snow's throne," he stated. "I served the princess's father, the former Daimyo of the Land of Snow; Sosetsu-sama. Then ten years ago Sosetsu-sama's younger brother Doto hired a group of Yuki nins and started a coup d'état. The Kazahana Palace was burned to the ground and Sosetsu-sama was killed by them. I thought the same fate befell the princess but she was saved by a man from Konoha called Hatake Kakashi," Sandayu explained.

"Hatake Kakashi?" Yugito asked surprised.

"You know him?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I know _of_ him," Yugito clarified. "He's a living legend in the shinobi world; his father was Hatake Sakumo and he was recognized as a genius at a very young age. He became a Jonin at the age of thirteen and was a student of the Yondaime Hokage."

"This guy was a student of my dad? Damn," Naruto blinked in surprise.

"Yeah I know...he's also said to be a candidate for Godaime Hokage," Yugito added.

Sandayu remained quiet until they turned their attention back to him, "the day I discovered Koyuki-sama was alive I was practically beside myself with joy. She was...alive after all those years; we all thought she had perished with her father".

"I should have died that day," a voice rang out from the door. There leaning against the archway was Kazahana Koyuki, "I am alive...but whatever tears I had left all dried up that day".

Sandayu wiped the tears from his eyes, "and that's how I came to be the manager of Fujikaze Yukie. I have bided my time, waiting for the opportunity to return the princess to the Land of Snow".

"So you've just been using us all this time?" asked the assistant to his side.

"I'm terribly sorry for deceiving you all but...it was for the Land of Snow's people," Sandayu said as he stood and moved in front of the Snow Princess. He dropped to his hands and knees, pleading with her, "please Princess. I beg of you; confront Doto and assume your place as the leader of our home".

Koyuki stared at him impassively, "you've _got_ to be kidding me."

"B-but what about the Land of Snows' people?" asked Sandayu fearfully.

"I could care less about them," Koyuki huffed and looked away with a look of disgust on her face.

"B-but princess," Sandayu began.

"Will you give it up already? Don't be stupid; it doesn't matter what you do, you can never get rid of Doto," the Princess said with a glare.

"Can I just say one thing?" Naruto asked surprisingly calm.

"I don't want to hear it," Koyuki shot back.

"You should give up," Naruto appeared behind her in a burst of speed. "Trying to make me give up," he said from behind her as she quickly turned.

"Naruto-san..." Sandayu whispered.

"We've already beaten Doto's best in our last fight...I say we take the fight to him and kick him right off his throne," Naruto declared.

"You really are a complete idiot aren't you?" Yugito asked with a smile. "You're getting more reckless by the day...sounds like fun."

"This time we can back it up though," Naruto said after a moment and turned to Haku. "You have a knight but Zabuza didn't and you both wield the same sword so I have to ask...how are _you_ able to wield a knight?"

"...I'm not sure I understand it myself but...I think it must have reacted to my bloodline limit," Haku admitted.

"So long as there is hope, one may dream and from those dreams the future is created. I like it; it's the perfect theme for our new movie," the director spoke up. "The movie is evolving; just think about it...how often do you get to make a movie with a real princess? We're looking at the chance of a lifetime here...I want to make this movie a reality."

"You can count on us to protect you," Haku said with a slight bow.

"Would you stop fooling around? There is no such thing as a happy ending in this world," Koyuki said in anger and...Was that fear in her eyes?

"If that were true...I would have died months ago," Naruto said with a sad smile. It brightened a moment later, "now let's go take back your country."

**Author's Notes:**

And here is Haku's Knight, her name is Eternal and she has complete mastery over the ice element. I designed her after the Wing Zero Custom of Gundam Wing so picture that as its form. That's three knights down and two more still to go.

List of Knights:  
Uzumaki Naruto – Duke the White Knight  
Uzumaki Yami – Crusader the Black Knight  
Momochi Haku – Eternal the Ice Princess

_**Translation**_

Fuin: Kai = Seal: Release  
Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Multiple Shadow Clone Technique  
Hyōton: Rōga Nadare no Jutsu = Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche Technique  
Jinchuuriki no Jutsu = Human Sacrifice Technique  
Hyōton: Haryū Mōko = Ice Release: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger  
Hyoton: Tsukishiro = Ice Release: White Moon  
Raiton: Doragonraijingu = Lightning Release: Rising Dragon  
Hyōton: Ikkaku Hakugei = Ice Release: One Horned White Whale  
Raiton: Fainarujajjimento= Lightning Release: Final Judgement  
Raiton: Fainarueryushion = Lightning Release: Final Elysium  
Kubikiri Hōchō = Decapitating Carving Knife  
Makyō Hyōshō = Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors  
Sairento Kiringu = Silent Killing  
Hyōton: Tsubame Fubuki = Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm  
Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu = Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique  
Raikyu = Lightning Ball  
Hyōrō no Jutsu = Ice Prison Technique  
Nekomata Endan = Forked Cat Flame Bullet  
Kaizuki = Fire Blade  
Lariat = Lightning Plough Hot Sword  
Ryujin = Dragon Sword  
Ascendo = Ascend, to climb

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	9. The Snow War Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The Shinobi Knight

Chapter9: The Snow War Part 2

**Land of Snow: Snow Fortress**

"That's a lot of guards," Naruto whispered as they gazed down at the fortress in the canyon below.

"Judging by their chakra I'd say they're all Genin level...except for one," Yugito responded.

"Doto," Haku mused.

"It would seem so," Yugito agreed.

"Okay let's get this over with," Naruto said as he backed away from the cliff edge.

"This is insane; attacking Doto's stronghold like this," Koyuki spoke up from the side.

"This isn't the first time we've done something like this princess," Naruto told her.

"He's right...this is just like what happened in the Land of Wave," Yugito agreed.

"There's a difference between Gato and Doto though," Haku spoke up. "We don't know what kind of things Doto has up his sleeve so this might not be as...easy as it was in Wave."

"All the more reason to strike sooner rather than later," Naruto concluded.

"Have you got a plan?" Yugito asked as her eyes flashed purple for an instant.

"Something worthy of a practical joke..." Naruto trailed off before he told them the plan.

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this," Yugito grumbled as she readjusted her purple _dress._

"It's not so bad Yugito-san," Haku said from the side, walking perfectly in her own white dress.

"I don't mind the dress...it's what we're using it for and _her_ plan," Yugito said as she turned to the other _female_ teammate.

"Don't look at me...you agreed to it and you said you wouldn't hit me," _Naruko_ said from the side as she tried to walk straight in _her_ red dress.

'_Damn his Oiroke no Jutsu,'_ Yugito bit back a growl from escaping her throat as they neared the main gates of the fortress.

"Well hello ladies, what can we do for you?" asked the lead guard, clearly a mercenary.

"Daimyo-sama has requested us for today," Haku answered with a rather forced smile.

"Doto? Why don't you come with me and get to know a _real_ man," offered the merc as he held out his hand with a grin.

"We were requested for him specifically," Haku countered quickly.

"Let them through Fumaru," said the other guard. "You don't want to upset the boss by breaking them in before he does do you?"

"I guess your right...shame though," Fumaru shrugged and waved the three 'girls' through. "I'll take you to him," he said as he led them inside the fortress.

'_Nicely done Haku,'_ thought the two blonds as they walked through a long corridor towards the throne room.

"Erm excuse me," Haku said seemingly nervous causing the guard to stop.

Fumaru turned and asked, "is there something wrong?"

"I'm sorry about this," Haku responded with a smile.

"Sorry about wh-" Fumaru started only to fall to the floor with three Senbon in his neck.

"Alright we're in," Naruko said as she made a hand-seal. "Kai," instantly her body changed back to its original form of Naruto.

"That perverted jutsu of yours is disgusting," Yugito growled out.

"But effective," Naruto countered. "Besides we got past them didn't we?"

Yugito huffed and started down the hallway towards the throne room. They kept to the shadows they made their way through the large fortress towards their destination. Just before they entered the chamber the group stopped and Naruto pulled out a scroll.

"I hope your plan works Naruto," Yugito muttered as the blond boy laid the scroll on the ground unravelled it.

"It'll work as long as the seal I placed on Koyuki reacts to my chakra properly," Naruto said as he formed several hand-seals.

"Where did you learn how to do these seals? Neither Zabuza-sama nor Kirabi-sama have ever mentioned anything like these seals before," Haku inquired curiously.

"The dragons are surprisingly good at Fūinjutsu and they've been teaching me how to do them. The toads actually do something similar with the seal I'm using now but they can only do it with those who sign their contract. The dragons don't have that limitation," Naruto explained as he settled on his final hand-seal. "As long as I've placed the seal on a person I can summon them...Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu," he slapped his hand down on the scroll and smoke exploded from it.

When it cleared Koyuki appeared and looked around confused. "What...was that," she said slowly as her mind began to clear.

"You wanted to get inside the palace undetected right?" Naruto asked as if it were obvious.

"Can you do this at any time Naruto?" Yugito asked him as she looked down at the scroll.

"As long as I've placed a seal on the person I'm summoning then yes I can; the only bad thing is that it only works once. As soon as it's used then the seal fades and I have to reapply it," Naruto explained.

"...Have you ever thought about summoning _yourself_ like you can other people?" Yugito asked after a moment.

"No...why?" Naruto blinked in confusion.

"Because what you just did sounds an awful lot like the Yondaime Hokage's Hiraishin no Jutsu," Yugito replied making everyone freeze.

"...She's right," Haku spoke up. "That jutsu you just used...it sounds like a primitive version of the Hiraishin no Jutsu that Iwa fears so much."

"...You know I read in the Forbidden Scroll about that jutsu...I can't believe I missed how similar they are," Naruto blinked and looked down at the scroll that was now in his hands again.

"Let's talk about this later," Haku shook herself and looked down the corridor towards the throne room.

"Right...we still need to deal with Doto," Yugito nodded in agreement.

"...You're all fools," Koyuki shook her head with a smile. "You're hopelessly outnumbered and you still want to continue."

"Damn right we do," Naruto nodded with a smile. "Now...let's go and take back your country."

They ran through the opening and into the large throne room which lay beyond. At the end of the chamber was a set of stairs with a lone chair at the top with a cloaked man sitting in it.

"It's been a long time...Koyuki," Doto said with a chuckle. Ten years...you've grown quite beautiful...and judging by that sparkle hanging from your neck it looks like you still have the Hex Crystal too."

"And you won't get your hands on it," Koyuki declared as she clutched the purple jewel.

"How wrong you are..." Doto shook his head and then clicked his fingers. Instantly thirty Yuki nins appeared in the room, "as you can see you are surrounded...that crystal is the key to unlocking the Kazahana treasure...hand it over to me...now."

Naruto spoke up before Koyuki could respond, "hey bastard. Has anyone ever told you that you talk _way_ too much?"

A second later the ceiling exploded, sending debris crashing down into the room and forcing the Yuki nins to scatter. High above was an airship which Doto immediately recognised as one of his own and couldn't help but become consumed by anger at having his own equipment used against him.

"Hear me Doto! We've waited a long time for this day of reckoning to come! Asama Sandayu and fifty loyal warriors stand before you to avenge our beloved ruler Sosetsu-sama! You will die here Doto!" Sandayu shouted from the airship as they dropped several more explosive barrels on the fortress.

"You..." Doto growled at the sight.

'_You weren't expecting us to capture the airship that belonged to the snow team we faced on the iceberg were you? That should keep the Yuki nins off of us for awhile,'_ Naruto grinned as he ran along the side wall and jumped at the Snow Daimyo. "Come here!" the blond boy shouted as he drew the Ryujin from its sheath.

Doto cast off his cloak and extended his wings as he turned. Naruto struck down and connected with some kind of barrier similar to those used by the Yuki nins. He quickly realised that Doto was wearing chakra armour and it seemed to be a newer, clearly more powerful class of armour as well.

"You are such a pest," Doto sneered and backhanded Naruto away, sending him crashing into the nearby pillar as Yugito appeared from above.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" she exclaimed as she exhaled a large fireball down on the Snow Daimyo. It dissipated as soon as it hit the barrier, "damn it! We can't even touch him like this!" she shouted in frustration.

"It's his armour!" Haku shouted back as she threw a volley of Senbon at the Snow Daimyo. "Ninjutsu are useless against it and this armour is too thick for my Senbon to pierce!"

"Damn it," Yugito gritted her teeth in frustration as she landed on a chunk of stone. "Alright then...let's see how this armour of his holds up against my new jutsu," she said with a smirk. She quickly formed a set of hand-seals and her right arm was suddenly encased in golden flames, "Kaizuki!" She shot forward and shouted "here I come! Haku get ready to finish him off!"

"Not so fast! Hyoton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu!" Doto called out as he threw out a punch at her and a large black mist-like dragon exploded out towards the approaching blond kunoichi.

"That won't stop me!" Yugito shouted back as she threw out her fire blade and cut through the mist-like ice dragon. She descended upon the Snow Daimyo a moment later and struck down, slamming hard into the chakra barrier. "Come on, come on," she muttered as she pushed down, hoping to break through the barrier.

"Insolent little girl! You dare to oppose me?" Doto shouted in anger and swung his arm round, catching her in the midsection and sending her crashing down at the bottom of the stairs. Haku suddenly appeared behind him and swung with the Kubikiri Hōchō. Doto narrowly avoided the attack and kicked her away, "don't toy with me!"

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" a voice exclaimed and suddenly the room was filled with three hundred Naruto shadow clones.

"You think this scares me? Think again! Hyōton: Sōryū Bōfūsetsu!" Doto gave out a war cry as he unleashed_ two_ black ice dragons at the clones. The two formed a tornado which began to tear the clones and the fortress apart.

Outside the airship was having trouble maintaining its position...

"Keep us steady!" Sandayu shouted the order to the crew of the airship as the storm raged.

And then suddenly...the tornado stopped...Back down in the fortress a shadow clone had grabbed hold of Doto from behind, making sure to keep his arms secure and effectively cutting of the Hyoton jutsu.

"Get off of me!" Doto shouted in anger as he tried to break free.

"I got two words for you! Bunshin Daibakuha!" the clone shouted before exploding in a furious blaze of destruction which shook the entire fortress.

Silence...

"It's over," Koyuki sighed in relief.

**Land of Snow: Rainbow Glacier**

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Naruto asked as the airship descended onto the snow-covered ground at the edge of the glacier.

It had been three days since the battle and the Yuki forces had all surrendered after the Doto fell. Team B had taken two days to recuperate from their injuries while they remained on guard in case any of Doto's former associates sought vengeance against Koyuki.

Speak of the snow princess...

"Yeah this is the place," Sandayu confirmed. "The vault of the Kazahana clan should be in the center," he then pointed towards the altar at the center of the glacier.

"And the Hex Crystal is the key," Koyuki whispered as she started towards the altar.

"Are we clear Yugito?" Naruto asked his blond teammate.

"I don't sense anything within a hundred kilometres," Yugito confirmed.

"Good," Naruto grunted out as they approached the altar.

Koyuki stood before it and inserted the crystal into the slot in its center. A moment later the area around them suddenly changed from ice and water to grass and streams.

"It's so warm...what is this?" Koyuki asked confused.

"It's...a heat generator," Sandayu blinked in astonishment.

"Believe in the future; if you do, then the spring will surely come". The image of a younger Koyuki appeared in the middle of the 'glacier' though everyone could tell it was a recording. "What will you do when it comes, Koyuki?" a male voice asked.

"I'm going to become...a princess," the recorded Koyuki said with a childish smile.

"Oh and what sort of princess?" the male voice asked.

"Well...let's see...one who's strong...and kind...and fights for justice!" the young girl said cheerfully.

"Hahahaha; that's some dream," the male voice sounded happy.

"Did I...really say those things?" the real Koyuki asked as she stared at the recording.

A man much taller than the young Koyuki appeared with a smile as he stepped out beside the girl. He was dressed in green robes and was wearing glasses with a proud smile.

"Well so long as you believe in your dream and never give up...one day you'll be that fine princess," the recorded Sosetsu told her with a smile. He placed what looked like the Hex Crystal around the little girl's neck and looked onward. "Can you see her? There's a beautiful princess standing right in front of you now," he said with a smile.

By now the real Koyuki had tears trailing down her face as she looked up at her father's face.

"Erm...I have a problem though; there's something else I want to be," the younger Koyuki said over her shoulder.

Sosetsu looked curiously at her, "really? What's that?"

"An actress," she replied with her childish smile.

Sosetsu chuckled at that; clearly believe she could do it. The real Koyuki started laughing lightly; eventually the image dissipated however and the recording became nothing but memory. Sandayu watched on and smiled as he shook his head. After a few more seconds the image faded and silence fell on the 'glacier.'

"Father..." Koyuki whispered sadly.

**Land of Spring: Kazahana Palace / Airship**

The inauguration ceremony went off without a hitch and Koyuki had already set into place several laws that would start the repairs on the damage done by Doto and his forces. A week after the battle Team B prepared to set off towards home in a very...different way compared to how they arrived.

"We can really have it?" Naruto blinked as he looked up at the massive airship that Doto and his forces had used.

"I don't see why not," Sandayu shrugged. "After everything you've done for us it is the least we can do; I'm sure Koyuki-hime feels the same way."

"But still...we can't even fly this thing right," Yugito countered as she gestured to the airship.

"Actually I've been learning how use the controls for awhile now," Haku spoke up.

"Can you fly it?" Naruto asked her.

Haku nodded, "for the most part...just don't ask me to do any loops or anything."

"What about the generator?" Yugito asked.

"That generator isn't fully developed," Koyuki replied as she approached the group.

"So it'll be back to winter soon huh?" Naruto sighed.

"Not really...if we take what we know and continue working on it then we might be able to make it permanent without having to turn it on again. The Land of _Spring_ has been born thanks to your actions," Koyuki said with a smile.

"Yeah but...it's kind of a shame really...I mean you're a big star and you're going to have to retire right?" Yugito asked with a sad smile.

"Who said I was retiring?" Koyuki asked with a smile. "Ruling over the Land of Spring _and_ acting...I think I can handle them both. I mean I'd have to be out of my mind to give it up now," she started away from them. "I hope you all visit sometime when things are less...hectic," she disappeared into the palace again.

"Story of my life," Naruto said with a sigh.

"Well we'd better be off," Yugito said as she climbed into the airship with Haku.

"Hey Naruto...here," Sandayu said as he handed the boy an envelope.

"What's this?" Naruto asked him.

"Something for you and your team," Sandayu answered with a smile. "Now go on...and I hope to see you three visit us sometime."

"We'll do that," Naruto nodded as he jumped onto the airship and opened the envelope.

It was an autograph with a picture of his team and Koyuki standing in front of the altar at the Rainbow Glacier after it was melted. As he entered the command section he saw Haku sitting at the controls and heard the sound of the airship's engine coming to life.

"This thing is amazing," Yugito said from the side. "Imagine what Kumo could do if they had this kind of technology...we'd have aerial superiority everywhere."

"We'd also be able to bomb any village and they would be hard-pressed to counterattack," Haku added.

"Yeah...but it'll be awhile before Kumo has anything like this ready for combat. For now...let's just get this thing back to Kumo and report to Raikage-sama," Yugito sighed as she sat down in one of the chairs. She then looked over at the quiet blond, "is something wrong Naruto?"

"...It's nothing," Naruto shook his head and turned away. As he exited the room he stopped and almost fell against the wall, '_this feeling...it's-'._

_What do you want from me!_

_**Everything!**_

'_W-what the hell was that? It can't be...'_ Naruto thought as he tried to steady his breathing. He shook himself as he recognised the image of a dark warrior, _'...Yami.'_

**Author's Notes:**

Alright there's the Snow Arc done and finished. Next chapter will be the Chunin Exams where I will be taking another major leap from canon which should be obvious since Naruto isn't there to fight Gaara and Shukaku. As you can no doubt guess Yami will play a major role in the next chapter so I hope this chapter gives a sense of forboding.

_**Translation**_

Oiroke no Jutsu = Sexy Technique  
Kai = Release  
Fūinjutsu = Sealing Technique  
Hiraishin no Jutsu = Flying Thunder God Technique  
Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Technique  
Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Reverse Summoning Technique  
Hyoton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu = Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard  
Hyōton: Sōryū Bōfūsetsu = Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard  
Kaizuki = Fire Blade  
Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu = Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique  
Bunshin Daibakuha = Clone Great Explosion  
Ryujin = Dragon Sword  
Kubikiri Hōchō = Decapitating Carving Knife  
Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Multiple Shadow Clone Technique

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	10. Sages and Shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The Shinobi Knight

Chapter10: Sages and Shadows

**Land of Lightning: Kumogakure no Sato / Raikage Tower**

"I see you've been busy," E spoke as he looked out at the airship that had landed on one of the platforms near the tower.

"It's all in the report Raikage-sama," Yugito stated as she placed several sheets of paper down on the desk.

"Heh heh...I assume everything went well then?" the Raikage asked.

"It was great," Naruto nodded in confirmation.

"Good...because I'm promoting you three to Chunin," E responded surprisingly the group.

"A-are you sure Raikage-sama?" Yugito stammered out in surprise.

"That was another reason for giving you that level of mission," E explained. "I wanted to see if you had what it takes to do the right thing even though it's not easy. I'm glad to say you passed so congratulations on becoming Chunin."

"So the last mission was a test?" Haku asked.

"Yes it was," E clarified. "What kind of a Kage would hand out an A-rank mission to Genin? They'd have to be out of their minds to even think of the idea; I mean I've given you all A-rank missions because of I can count on you."

"The mission to the Land of Wave..." Yugito trailed off.

"I trusted my brother to look after you," E explained. "And this last mission to the Land of Snow...sorry, I meant Land of Spring...I sent you on that mission because I wanted to give you a chance at becoming Chunin through a field promotion."

"Field promotion?" Naruto asked.

"If the Chunin Exams were the only way to become a Chunin then the villages would be made up of almost nothing but Genin. The Chunin Exams are meant to maintain good relations with other countries however they also paint a large bull's-eye on the Genin who pass it. A field promotion keeps Chunin out of other villages' sight," E concluded.

"How are the Chunin Exams going anyway?" Yugito inquired.

"From what I hear, they're getting ready for the third stage of the exams," the Raikage replied. He leaned back and shook his head, "however none of our Genin made it to the third round so I will not be attending it."

_Knock Knock_

E flicked the intercom and asked, "what is it?"

"_Raikage-sama, there is a man from Konoha here to see you. He says it's important,"_ his aide spoke through the system.

'_Konoha...'_ Naruto thought and stopped his fists from clenching.

"...Send him in," E gave the order and the door opened.

A single figure stepped through...one that was immediately recognised.

'_That's...'_ Yugito stiffened at seeing the man.

"What can I do for you Jiraiya of the Sannin?" E asked with a neutral face.

"I'm not really here to speak with you Raikage-sama...I've come to talk to _him,"_ Jiraiya answered and turned his gaze on the blond boy. "Uzumaki Naruto right? Damn...who would have thought things would turn out like this huh?"

"Who are you?" Naruto bit back the growl that threatened to explode from his throat.

"Good question; I am the Gama-Sennin no Myobokuzan. Pleased to meet you Naruto," Jiraiya answered and waved slightly.

"How do you know who I am?" the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki questioned.

"I trained the Yondaime Hokage," Jiraiya replied.

"You trained...why are you here?" Naruto asked in distrust.

"I'm here to teach you something the Yondaime Hokage wanted you to know," the Gama-Sennin answered.

"...If you really trained...where were you before now? Where were you when I was being hunted down by own sensei? Where were you when my own sensei tried to kill me?" Naruto growled out as red chakra started to flicker across his body. "Where were you when my father sealed in the Kyuubi in me?" that last question stopped Jiraiya in his tracks.

"You...you know..." the Gama-Sennin whispered in surprise.

"Yeah I know...no thanks to Konoha," Naruto shot back. "You didn't answer my questions...where were you?"

"I..." Jiraiya took a breath before he continued. "I was keeping track of your enemies," everyone in the room narrowed their eyes at his answer.

"Enemies?" Naruto questioned.

"A group of nine S-rank nukenin called the Akatsuki, they're after the Biju...including the Kyuubi," Jiraiya continued. "Among their members are Orochimaru of the Sanninn and Akasuna no Sasori."

E's eyes flashed at the names, "Orochimaru is a part of this?"

"He was but he appears to have left the organization," Jiraiya confirmed.

"Who's Orochimaru?" Naruto asked feeling out of the loop.

"Orochimaru is one of the Sannin and a student of the Sandaime Hokage like myself. He was also a candidate for Yondaime Hokage and betrayed Konoha after your father became the Yondaime instead of him. I've lost track of him since he left the Akatsuki," Jiraiya explained.

"...So you'll train me to better fight them?" Naruto asked.

"If you'll let me?" Jiraiya offered. Naruto looked at E and then to Kirabi. The two brothers nodded and Naruto turned back to the Gama-Sennin.

"Alright," Naruto agreed with a sigh. "What are you going to teach me?"

"A jutsu that Minato wanted you to know...the Rasengan."

**Land of Fire: Konohagakure no Sato / Chunin Exam Stadium**

This was it...

This was his chance to prove that he was one step closer to killing his brother, his enemy and fulfilling his revenge.

Uchiha Sasuke charged down the side of the stadium wall with his left hand encased in pure lightning chakra. He didn't care about the world around him; it was just him and his opponent. He closed in on his target; the Suna Genin he was fighting had encased himself in a ball of sand and was all but impenetrable to anything he could throw at it.

Well almost anything...

"Chidori!" Sasuke exclaimed as he moved within striking distance and the crowd held their breath.

Only for a figure to drop down from the sky and slam his lightning covered hand down on the ground to create a small crater. He looked up and sent a glare at the one who dared to interfere with _his_ match only for his eyes to widen at the sight he saw.

Silence...

"Dobe?" Sasuke asked surprised

"Hardly," 'Naruto' snorted in response. "Foolish little abomination...still playing the genius I see?" he sneered down at the Uchiha.

Quicker than most could see, he brought his sword around and slashed down at the dark-haired boy. Genma came from the side and grabbed Sasuke but not before the blade swiped across the Uchiha's arm, drawing blood. Genma backed away with Sasuke in hand and kept his gaze on 'Naruto.'

"Please call me Yami since I'm definitely not that fun loving moron," Yami corrected and licked the blood off of his sword. Immediately eight Anbu surrounded him, "I see the Hokage wants his little weapon back."

"Come with us quietly Uzumaki Naruto and you will not be punished," spoke the led Anbu.

"Yeah...it's not the best invitation so...no thanks," Yami quipped. _'Damn I sounded way too much like dad there for a second,'_ he shook himself in amusement. Red chakra exploded from his body surprising and terrifying everyone present as it ripped his skin apart and took the shape of a human-sized chakra fox with four tails. **"Now who wants to go first?"** he roared and thrust out his hands, sending several large chakra arms at the Anbu.

Up in the Kage booth Orochimaru disguised as the Kazekage shouted out, "begin operation!"

Four Anbu were dead within moments of Yami's attack and two more were injured while a large Genjutsu descended on everyone in the stadium. Yami turned quickly as Hatake Kakashi appeared behind him and thrust out a lightning covered fist at him.

"Raikiri!" the copy-nin exclaimed as he drove the attack into the chest of the chakra fox. Yami roared when the jutsu died down, _'the Kyuubi's chakra is protecting him.'_

"**Try something else!"** Yami roared and punched the ground, sending out a massive shockwave which levelled the stadium around them and no doubt killing a lot of people.

'_Damn it where is Tenzo?'_ Kakashi thought in worry as he saw chakra started to gather at Yami's mouth. "Doton: Doryuheki no Jutsu!" he exclaimed as a wall of solid rock shot up between the two.

"**Yonbiko Imari!" **Yami roared as the massive chakra sphere exploded towards the Konoha Jonin. It carved open the earth as it went, blowing right through the earth wall and forcing Kakashi to take cover in the ground. Sand suddenly exploded from behind the fox and revealed a massive sand Tanuki glaring down at them all.

"**Who are you?"** Gaara growled out from inside the monster.

"**An ally for now," **Yami replied.

"**Why do you exist?"** Gaara sneered.

"**Heh heh I exist to destroy," **Yami chuckled darkly. **"I seek nought but blood and carnage; nothing more and nothing less."**

"**...Then stay out of my way,"** Gaara growled out and sent a wave of sand at everything that moved.

Yami roared as bones materialised on his chakra shroud and two more tails formed to equal six tails swishing behind him. He let out a crazed laugh as he disappeared in a burst of speed and appeared above Kakashi.

'_He's fast,'_ Kakashi as just before Maito Gai came in from the side and kicked Yami away.

"Did I get him?" Gai asked.

"Not likely," Kakashi responded as he stood up straight once more.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted out, catching his attention. Kakashi turned to the sight of an unconscious Sasuke in the arms of the known spy, Yakushi Kabuto.

"Get away from my student!" Kakashi shouted as he jumped at the Oto spy.

"Shunshin no Jutsu," a second later Kabuto disappeared with Sasuke in a poof of smoke.

"No Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted in horror as her crush was taken away.

"Damn it," Kakashi gritted his teeth and turned to Neji. "Can you track them?" he asked.

"They're out of my range," Neji replied as he shook his head.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura cried.

"**Taju Imari,"** six bolts of chakra exploded from the smoke near the stadium and closed in on the group.

"Doton: Doryuheki no Jutsu!" Kakashi exclaimed as he created a large stone wall to protect them

The six small chakra spheres impacted the wall and exploded, shattering the wall as if it were glass and consuming their vision in fire. Kakashi's Sharingan spun wildly as Yami, who was now in human-form again stepped through the flames slowly and sent them a shilling glare with his back against the flames.

"This can't be the dead-last!" Kiba shouted indignantly.

"Dead-Last? Oh please," Yami snorted at the name. "I've always been this powerful but Konoha has always held me back...now you will see my true strength," he unsheathed the Onijin and shot forward. "Sharingan," he whispered as his eyes suddenly changed into that of the Sharingan.

"How did he-" Kakashi muttered before he was to engage the boy in Taijutsu. _'He's using Kyuubi's chakra to augment his speed and with the Sharingan he is predicting my moves.'_

'_It's a good job I got Sasuke-Teme's blood at the end of the match or this would be a lot more difficult,'_ Yami thought as he ducked under a punch only to meet a knee to the face.

"Got you," Kakashi said only for 'Yami' to disappearing in a poof of smoke. "A shadow clone?" Kakashi said surprised.

Yami suddenly appeared behind Neji and lunged at him. Neji turned quickly but was unable to deflect the blade as it grazed his shoulder and drew blood. Yami smirked and jumped away before Neji could counterattack.

"Heh heh too easy," Yami said and licked the blood off the Onijin.

"What did you do to me?" Neji sneered at the blond.

"I stole your bloodline like a good little thief," Yami answered with a smirk. "Byakugan," he whispered and his eyes suddenly turned pure white.

"What?" Neji growled out having lost control of his emotions.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" Kakashi exclaimed as he attacked from the side with a massive fireball.

"Kaiten!" Yami called out as he spun, creating a spinning shield of chakra around him.

"That's the-" Tenten whispered as the jutsu shrugged off the fireball.

Yami laughed as Kakashi landed in front of him, "do you understand now? This is what happens what you betray your own," he continued to laugh as Gaara could be seen destroying buildings across the village.

"You won't leave here alive, not after what you've done here today," Kakashi said to the blond.

"...What's your name old man? Any normal Jonin would have died by now if they were to face someone like me," asked Yami as he planted the Onijin in the ground and smirked.

"Hakata Kakashi, not that you really need to know," the copy-nin answered as his Sharingan spun and Yami's smirk widened.

"I prefer to know the names of my enemies," Yami was grinning now as his sword started to glow purple.

"What's he doing?" Gai asked.

"Dark Knight of the Fallen Kingdom; I humbly ask that you grant me power. The power of the forgotten, the power of destruction and the power of reincarnation. I call upon you...Crusader! Ascendo!" purple light consumed their vision and died down a moment later to reveal a large black knight with raven-like wings.

"What did he just do?" Chouji asked at the sight.

"**Katon: Sempu Hosenka!"** Yami extended his wings and let loose a large blast of flames.

"Everyone get down!" Kakashi shouted as everyone took cover in the rubble and the flames consumed the area.

"We're not fighting a ninja here," Asuma said with a wince. "We're fighting a monster and one that may be just as bad as the Kyuubi from thirteen years ago."

"I suppose it's fitting considering who he is," Gai said as he steadied his breathing.

"That Gaara kid is levelling the village building by building...what do we do?" Kurenai asked the question.

"Hokage-sama is currently battling Orochimaru and the civilians have probably been relocated to the shelters. Right now our best option is to withdraw and prepare our counterattack," Kakashi quickly deduced.

"Hey take a look, he's powering down," Chouji spoke up.

Yami sighed as returned to human form, _'well I've had my fun but it looks like the snake bastard has finished dealing with the old man.'_ He looked up and watched as the barrier dropped as Orochimaru fled with his four bodyguards though his arms look like they had been injured. _'It's time I withdrew as well,'_ he bit his thumb and formed several hand-seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu," a large hawk appeared a second later in a poof of smoke.

"**You don't mess around do you?"** Takamaru quipped as Yami jumped on and they took to the sky.

"Not all the time," Yami responded curtly as he looked back at the destroyed village and the demon rampaging through it.

"**Where to now?"** the hawk asked.

"...I think it's time we initiated the first part of the plan," Yami said as a sadistic smirk stretch across his face.

"Right...I can sense the target north of here...I believe it to be the Nanabi no Kabutomushi," Takamaru replied.

"Let's go then," Yami ordered as they flew off into the distance.

"**What about the Kyuubi's Yang chakra?"** Takamaru asked as they flew.

"Don't worry...I've captured my dad's corpse," Yami spoke as he pulled out a containment scroll. "As soon as I have access to a key then I can transfer it into my seal so I don't have to rely on these bastardised chakra cells from the temple."

This day marked the end of Konohagakure no Sato with the combined Oto-Suna strike force and Gaara rampaging through the village...

**Author's Notes:**

Gaara destroys Konoha! Let's face it, without Naruto there to defend it and Jiraiya in Kumo the moment, Gaara is completely unchallenged. The only one who could stop him would be Tenzo/Yamato but I've never seen him actually suppress a Biju without using the Shodai's necklace. Jiraiya also needs to train Naruto or Naruto cannot be the Child of Prophecy the old toad spoke about and the entire story would go straight to hell. As for Danzo's involvement...let's just say with Konoha completely destroyed his plans have changed.

As for Yami gaining access to Minato's body and Konoha's bloodlines; I told you I'm making him a big bad villain bent on world domination. With Minato's body he now has access to the Kyuubi's Yang chakra which was pulled out of the Kyuubi during its attack on Konoha and sealed within him. Of course it can only be opened with a key like the one Naruto has in the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing and Gerotaro's scroll. That will play an important role during the time-skip later on but that's still far away yet, at least two more story arcs.

_**Translation**_

Rasengan = Spiralling Sphere  
Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Technique  
Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Multiple Shadow Clone Technique  
Onijin = Demon Sword  
Yonbiko Imari = Four-Tailed Fox Menacing Ball  
Taju Imari = Multiple Menacing Ball  
Raikiri = Lightning Blade  
Doton: Doryuheki no Jutsu = Earth Release: Earth Style Wall  
Katon: Sempu Hosenka = Fire Release: Hurricane Phoenix Immortal Fire  
Shunshin no Jutsu = Body Flicker Technique  
Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu = Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique  
Kaiten = Heavenly Spin

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	11. New Orders

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The Shinobi Knight

Chapter11: New Orders

**Land of Lightning: Kumogakure no Sato / Raikage Tower**

"Konohagakure no Sato has been completely destroyed," E declared to the room.

"What?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"We just received word from our spies an hour ago," the Raikage explained. "They say that Konoha was attacked at the end of the Chunin Exams by a combined Suna and Oto invasion force. We're still trying to confirm the village's condition however...it looks like there was another force at play during the battle."

"Another force?" Yugito inquired.

"From what we were able to piece together Suna entered the Ichibi Jinchuuriki into the exams as a Genin who then reached the finals. He was matched up against the young genius Uchiha Sasuke and the invasion began as soon as he started to transform," E continued.

"A Jinchuuriki fought Sasuke-Teme?" Naruto blinked.

"Do you know him?" Haku asked.

"Not really," Naruto shrugged. "He was the 'Rookie of the Year' and I was the 'Dead-Last' so we didn't hang out that much. He was always a loner who everyone adored because of his family though I thought he was an arrogant bastard."

"Yes well from what I am told he was defeated and captured by Oto during the battle. That's not what worried me though," E sighed and leaned back in his chair. "It's what happened at the end of the match itself...apparently _you_ showed up and stopped him from delivering a lethal blow to the Jinchuuriki...Naruto."

"Me?" Naruto took a step back in surprise. "But I wasn't anywhere near Konoha during the finals; I've been here training with Ero-Sennin and my team."

"I know that but the reports clearly state that _you_ entered the battle and defeated anyone that stood in your way. It even describes transformations into a six-tailed chakra fox and a giant black warrior," E concluded.

"Black..." Haku started.

"...Warrior?" Yugito finished.

"Yami," Naruto growled out and clenched his fists at his side.

"It appears your shadow has turned out quite mellow," Kirabi spoke from the side.

"That's impossible; he shouldn't be able to use the Kyuubi's chakra if he doesn't have the fox in his gut. He wouldn't stand a chance against Konoha by himself," Naruto started.

"It looks like he was able to attain a large amount of the Kyuubi's chakra cells from a Pseudo-Jinchuuriki at the Fire Temple...after singlehandedly breaking through the temple's defences," E explained.

"How strong has he gotten?" Yugito asked worriedly.

"I don't know...but by your own accounts he can steal bloodlines," the Raikage said grimly. "There is little doubt in my mind that he is growing in power and it is only a matter of time before he attains his true goal...whatever it might be."

"So what do we do?" Haku asked the question.

"Jiraiya-dono has already left for the ruins of Konoha in hopes of gathering survivors and I have already sent teams to render humanitarian aid...I also have another mission for you," E responded and handed them a sheet of paper with the details on it. "Sabaku no Gaara, the Ichibi Jinchuuriki has gone rogue and is currently hunting the Sannin. We're not really sure why...your orders are to locate and capture him if possible. If you are unable to capture him then you are to eliminate him, understand?"

"Understood Raikage-sama," Haku bowed.

"With Konoha destroyed we are now the strongest of the..._four_ main villages," E declared. "This action has upset the entire continent and soon war will break out for dominance...do not let anyone gain control of the Ichibi."

"I'm going with them," Kirabi spoke up.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go already," Yugito waved as she headed for the door with Haku in tow.

Naruto stopped as he exited the room and looked out at the setting sun in the distance...

'_Yami...'_

* * *

"You're worried," Haku said to the blond Kunoichi that shared the room. They had stopped for the night in a nearby town and gotten two separate rooms for themselves with Naruto taking the other one.

"What do you mean?" Yugito asked confused.

"You've been sneaking glances at Naruto all day," Haku continued. "I can't really blame you since from the look on his face I'd say he is having trouble coming to terms with the destruction of his former home."

"...But it's not his home anymore," Yugito spoke up. "Konoha has never done anything to even _deserve _to be called his home; he owes them nothing for what they've done."

"How so?" Haku inquired.

"They didn't tell him about his father, they didn't tell him why he was hated and they didn't even have the decency to at least properly train him. They wanted nothing to do with him and as far as I'm concerned they got what they deserve. Have you seen him when he walks through the streets of Kumo? Everyone in Kumo loves him not only because of his strength but what he stands for," Yugito clenched her fists at her side as she kept going.

"And what about you?" Haku questioned.

"What about me?" Yugito snapped her head towards her teammate.

"I've seen the way you look at him Yugito-chan," Haku replied knowingly. "That look of longing in your eyes when you look at him can't be faked or hidden, especially from me."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Yugito denied and turned away.

"I think you do," Haku shot back. "That look of longing...what is it about exactly? Do you long to get the same praise as him or do you long just for him? What do you want Yugito-chan?"

"Drop it," Yugito snarled at her with slitted eyes.

"...Fine," Haku sighed. "But let me give you some advice...right now he is alright but that won't last forever. Someday he will be lost and just drift through life. When that day comes I hope you are ready to do something about it...because I'm sure we will all regret it if you aren't."

"Why do you care so much?" Yugito questioned.

"Because I'm in love with him," Haku whispered the answer as she turned away.

'_S-she...of course she is...Naruto's went out of his way to make her feel welcome here and after the Wave mission...but what do I feel for him?"_ Yugito thought as she cast a look at the door.

**Land of Fire: Tanzaku Town**

"I still think we should have taken the airship," Yugito whined as they entered the town.

"The eggheads are still working on the technology involved in it Yugito-chan," Haku countered.

"What's wrong with this picture?" Naruto asked as he looked around at the empty marketplace.

"Where is everyone?" Haku asked also confused.

Yugito closed her eyes and concentrated, "they're all in their homes but I'm sensing large amounts of heavy chakra concentration coming from the north."

"Sounds like a battle," Haku nodded as Naruto jumped onto the roof of a nearby building and looked towards the north.

"Well whoever it is looks to be going at pretty heavily," Naruto added as he saw the flashes on the horizon signifying the use of explosives.

"Let's go check it and we'll interfere a bit," Kirabi said as he jumped forward with the rest of the team not too far behind.

* * *

This wasn't turning out like he had planned at all and that was something he didn't like happening. It had started with the fall of Konoha which left Orochimaru's arms useless but the village and the Hokage wiped out. Almost immediately upon returning to Otokagure no Sato, Orochimaru had left his body and taken over Uchiha Sasuke in order to acquire the legendary Sharingan.

This action however had one very notable flow in it; he could only maintain this body for three years before it failed. That was the reason why he was out here now, it was to locate his old teammate whom was and still remains to this day the best medic-nin to have ever lived. His right-hand man Kabuto could only do so much compared to Senju Tsunade, granddaughter of the Shodai Hokage and the current Katsuyu-Sennin.

The deal was simple enough, she fixed his body so it could last a lifetime and he would resurrect her lover and her brother whom both died back in the second Shinobi war. He had given her a week to answer and that brings us to the current, irritating situation.

The Ichibi Jinchuuriki, Sabaku no Gaara whom practically destroyed Konoha singlehandedly was now hunting for 'strong' opponents to prove his 'existence' or so he said. The boy had the audacity to come after _him_ and by proxy Tsunade in the hopes of killing them. Naturally Orochimaru didn't like that and knew that he could kill the boy with ease but that would be useless if Tsunade and her annoying fear of blood gets her killed.

Where would he be then? Three years is not enough time to properly wield these magnificent eyes that the Uchiha prided but he knew if Tsunade were to die then that would be the end of the Sharingan altogether. The only other option would be to go to Danzo but Root was still operating so he couldn't risk any kind of contact at the moment, at least not until he gained more power.

"You will prove my existence," Gaara said crazed as he summoned a massive waterfall of sand. "Ryūsa Bakuryū!" he called out as the sand closed in.

"Stand back Kabuto, Kimimaro," Orochimaru ordered with a smirk. He then jumped over the waterfall of sand and spun the Kusenagi in hand. "Die you annoying child!" he shouted as he swung down with the sword.

_Clang..._

**Author's Notes:**

I need a name for the fifth knight's sword since I've already got the first four down. I need it before the time skip if possible so I'm asking if anyone has a good name for one. Preferably something related to the general Naruto theme without actually being a part of the Naruto universe already like the seven mist swords.

_**Translation**_

Amaterasu = Illuminating Heaven  
Tsukuyomi = Moon Reader  
Susanoo = He with the ability to help by all means  
Satetsu Shigure = Iron Sand Drizzle  
Shinra Tensei = Heavenly Subjection of the Omnipotent God  
Katsuyu-Sennin = Slug Sage  
Ryūsa Bakuryū = Quicksand in the Style of a Waterfall

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	12. Legacy of the Sand

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The Shinobi Knight

Chapter12: Legacy of the Sand

**Land of Fire: Plains**

Silence is a grand thing really, it's empty and hollow yet anything can happen to break it. Like now for example where Orochimaru of the Sannin, self-proclaimed Otokage of Otokagure no Sato stood with the blade of Kusenagi in hand clashing against one of Yotsuki Kirabi's, the Hachibi Jinchuuriki's many swords. The sight was unexpected and it took all those involved a few moments to register what exactly happened.

A second later Orochimaru backed off and scowled, "Yotsuki Kirabi. What's someone like _you_ doing here?"

"Just floating around seeing as there are snakes like you abound," Kirabi countered settled into his multiple-sword Kenjutsu stance.

"So I see...you must be here for the Ichibi," Orochimaru quickly deduced. "Kumo always did want more Biju to bolster their forces; not that it matters since _I _want that Biju to die with its Jinchuuriki. That way Akatsuki can't complete their goal and I can don't have to worry about their interference."

"I'll handle the Jinchuuriki," Naruto said over his shoulder as he kept his eyes locked with Gaara's.

"Are you sure kiddo? He might be too much for you Naruto," Kirabi asked the blond boy.

"Just give me my shot and I'll do the rest," Naruto replied with a grin.

"The bone guy is mine," Yugito said clearly as she glared at the man in front of her with bones emanating from everywhere on his body.

"And that leaves the one with glasses for me," Haku concluded.

"Fine then, let's see how you handle this," Orochimaru sneered as he bit his thumb. He formed several hand-seals and slammed his hand to the ground. Suddenly a large snake appeared in a poof of smoke, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

"**Orochimaru you know better than to summon me; I demand a hundred sacrifices for this," **Manda sneered up at the Hebi-Sennin. Orochimaru just smirked and narrowed his eyes at the Kumo nins.

"Naruto," Yugito said as she looked up at the large snake.

"I know," Naruto said back as he bit his thumb and formed a set of hand-seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" smoke exploded from his position as he slapped his hand on the ground.

'_What?'_ Orochimaru blinked in surprise. _'That's a...this isn't how things were supposed to happen. The Kyuubi brat is supposed to be a weak fool!'_ he snarled in thought as a large dragon emerged from the smoke.

"Hello again Hotori-sama," Naruto said with a smile. "It's good to see you again," he greeted.

"**I see you're having a few problems huh Naruto?" **asked the dragon boss.

"Yeah I am...do you mind giving me a hand here? We could really do with the help," Naruto asked him.

"**...Alright; it's been awhile since I last fought anyway. I just hope this will be enough to keep me entertained," **Hotori chuckled and settled down on all fours. Naruto jumped off his head as he started to roar at the snake boss in front of him.

Manda struck first, moving faster than most could see despite its immense size and descended on the dragon. Hotori shifted slightly and swatted the giant snake away just before he grabbed its tail. Hotori roared again as he pulled on the tail and flung the snake into the air.

'_Awesome,'_ Naruto thought awestruck as Hotori flapped his wings and ascended into the air.

"**Raiton: Kitsui Taifuu!"** Hotori roared as wind and lightning exploded from his wings into the shape of a directed tornado.

"**Still as arrogant as ever I see Hotori-Teme!"** Manda shouted as the jutsu struck him dead center.

"Ryūsa Bakuryū!" Gaara called out as a massive wave of sand descended on the Kumo and Oto nins.

"Scatter!" Yugito shouted and everyone jump away.

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed as he touched back down on solid ground and created an army of clones. "Take Gaara down now!" he yelled the order to his clones.

"Not so fast boy!" Orochimaru shouted as he jumped at the blond boy.

"Your opponent is me! The Hachibi!" Kirabi quickly moved in between them and parried the sword strike at Naruto.

"Out of my way you fool!" Orochimaru snarled in anger as he quickly executed three consecutive strikes at the Kumo swordsman, each of which was parried.

"That's fool-sama to you!" Kirabi shouted back as he quickly unsheathed his seven swords and attacked.

Nearby Yugito was throwing balls of lightning left, right and center in hopes of hitting her bone-wielding opponent. "Raikyu!" she exclaimed again as she hurled another one only for Kimimaro to evade once again.

"Teshi Sendan," Kimimaro said as he launched several sharp bones at the blond girl.

"That's just gross," Yugito said in disgust as she dodged the volley.

"I care not for what you say," Kimimaro said before he lunged with bones stretching out of his skin.

'_This isn't going to be easy,'_ Yugito though grimly as he closed in and blue/purple chakra exploded from her body.

"Suna Shigure," Gaara spoke as he brought his sand up beside him and launched it at Naruto's clones. The clones quickly dispelled under the assault of the hundreds of sand bullets that bombarded them.

Naruto quickly released red chakra into his system and disappeared in a burst of speed. Gaara blinked in surprise as Naruto reappeared behind him and threw a punch faster than most could see. Sand gathered and the punch collided with it but the sand evidently withstood it. Naruto backed off as another wave of sand tried to grab him before he disappeared in a burst of speed yet again as Gaara narrowed his eyes.

'_His sand encases his entire body and it gathers wherever he is about to be attacked to defend him. He's not controlling it,'_ Naruto thought as he attacked from the side but again the sand appeared to defend against him. _'Well then let's see how he likes this,'_ just as the thought crossed his mind, he accelerated and literally ran circles around Gaara at high speed to create a dust storm.

After a few more second he struck, first kicking low, then punching high, a quick jab at the back, a kick from the side and a blow at the head. Gaara's sand wasn't able to keep up with the constant movement thus the final punch struck Gaara in the jaw, sending him spinning across the field.

"Got ya, you damned raccoon!" Naruto shouted with a laugh.

"You...you hit me..." Gaara said lowly as he slowly stood.

'_Now what?'_ Naruto asked as he suddenly tensed.

"No one has ever laid a hand on me in a long time," Gaara said as he looked up, a crazed smile on his face. Sand spiralled around him, wrapping around him and encasing him in a sphere of sand.

"Oh this _cannot_ be good," Naruto muttered as he shot forward and threw a punch at the ball. Spikes of sand appeared from the ball, trying to impale him but he quickly backed off after landing the punch on the completely solid and dense ball of sand.

"**I will prove my existence,"** he heard Gaara's twisted voice speak from the ball.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Naruto made a cross-seal and a clone instantly appeared at his side. The concentrated chakra into Naruto's hand as it quickly spun and took the shape of a ball. The clone disappeared a moment later as Naruto dashed forward and threw his arm out at the sphere. "Rasengan!" the chakra sphere slammed into the sand ball and drilled through its layers until it reached its target.

The other side of the sand ball exploded outwards as both Naruto and Gaara were hurled away from each other. They quickly recovered as sand once again wrapped around Gaara but this time taking the shape of a human-sized Tanuki made of sand.

"This...this is...my blood!" Gaara screamed in pain as he clutched his healing shoulder. "Suna Shuriken!" he exclaimed in anger as he hurled a volley of sand bullets at the blond boy. Naruto brought his hands up and the sand shattered upon contact with the Kyuubi's chakra. "Why won't you just die? Futon: Mugen Daitoppa!" Gaara continued as he sent a massive blast of wind at him.

'_He's not letting up,'_ Naruto thought as he was sent flying back and into the air. "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" suddenly hundreds of clones appeared around him as he landed.

"Suna Shuriken!" Gaara exclaimed as he tried to destroy the oncoming clone army.

"Bunshin Daibakuha!" the clones called out as one and exploded all over the area where Gaara stood.

'_Did I get him?'_ Naruto asked in thought. A second later sand exploded upwards and took this shape of a massive sand Tanuki, _'I guess not.'_

"**Die Sabaku Kyū!"** Gaara roared as sand started to spin around Naruto.

"Holy Knight Champion of the Ancients, **I ask** you to grant me power. The power to protect, the power to defend and the power to safeguard the innocent. I call upon you...Duke!" Naruto began.

"**Sabaku Sōsō!" **the Tenuki clenched his fist and the sand contracted to crush the blond boy.

"Ascendo!" Naruto finished as he suddenly exploded in red light. The light died down a moment later to reveal the large white knight with its red sword and blue shield pulsing with energy.

"**What are you?"** Gaara demanded.

"**A knight," **Naruto responded as his blue cape swayed in the wind.

From the side Orochimaru stopped and stared at the large boss-sized juggernaut that had appeared. _'He isn't the one that attacked Konoha with us, the other one was black yet he has the same face. That chakra I felt was definitely the Kyuubi's but how is that possible when the other brat wielded the Kyuubi's power also?'_ the Hebi-Sennin thought puzzled.

"**Come on Sandy-chan,"** Naruto taunted as he settled into a stance with his shield brought up in front of him, his legs shifted slightly with one in front of the other and crouched down with his sword at his side.

"**Fascinating Uzumaki Naruto!"** the raccoon hollered as Gaara materialised out of the sand on its head and formed a hand-seal. "Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu," Gaara whispered before he fell unconscious.

"**Hahahaha I'm free!"** Shukaku laughed as he gained full control.

"**Hotori-sama what the hell just happened?"** Naruto asked in surprise.

The dragon boss dropped down at his side and spoke. **"He's surrendered control to the demon within; the human is gone, only the monster remains. There is nothing you can do for him now,"** Hotori answered.

"**...Damn it,"** Naruto gritted out as Shukaku took notice of him.

"**There's already someone here to play with me? Good, now prepare to die!" **the demon laughed clearly insane.

"**Do not forget about me Hotori-Teme!" **Manda snarled as he sprung up from the ground. A moment later Hotori shot up into the air just before the snake could reach him, **"damn you get down here and fight!"**

"**Futon: Renkudan!"** Shukaku exclaimed as he belched out a large blast of compressed air.

"**Raiton: Fainarujajjimento!" **Naruto countered as he levelled his sword at the demon. A blast of energy erupted from the end of the blade and collided with the air bullet. Despite having the elemental advantage, the wind bullet exploded under the sustained discharge of the lightning bolt.

"**Die! Futon: Renkudan!"** Shukaku exclaimed as he expelled another four wind blasts at the white knight.

Naruto quickly brought up his shield and charged it with as much chakra as he could muster. **"Raiton: Fainarueryushion!"** he called out as the compressed blast of pure lightning erupted from the center of the shield and collided with the oncoming assault.

Three of the approaching air bullets exploded but one managed to get through just as lightning blast died down. The fourth and final air bullet slammed into the shield of the white knight, exploding with enough to shatter the landscape around him. Naruto was thrown back and fell to the ground with an echoing thud, his shield landing a few feet away covered in smoke.

'_**Damn,'**_ the white knight grumbled in thought as he slowly stood. _**'Even though my shield took the brunt of that last attack, that still hurt like hell.'**_

"**You're still alive? Persistent aren't you?"** Shukaku laughed with a crazed look.

'_**I can't win against something like this,'**_ Naruto thought as Shukaku sucked in more air.

_Do not give up._

"**Futon: Renkudan!"** Shukaku exclaimed as he unleashed another three blasts of wind at the white knight.

_My power is your power and your power is mine; now fight boy!_

"**Raiton: Kaminari no Tate,"** Naruto's eyes turned white as the three bullets struck him in the chest resulting in several large explosions of wind.

"Naruto!" Yugito shouted in worry as everyone on the battlefield stopped.

"**Hahahaha I did it! He's dead!" **Shukaku laughed at seeing his work.

His laughter didn't last long...

"**Raiton: Jinrai,"** Shukaku's right arm seemed to have been sliced right off by a blast of lightning that shot out from the smoke-covered area where Naruto once stood.

"**What?"** Shukaku shouted in outrage as the smoke cleared.

Naruto stood where he had been hit by the wind bullets earlier appearing completely unharmed and he now lightning chakra dancing across his armoured body. His eyes were glowing white as sparks of lightning shot between himself and the ground where he stood.

"**This is...I haven't felt this since **_**him;**_** I won't be defeated so easily by the likes of you! Futon: Renkudan!" **Shukaku roared into action as he unleashed another four wind bullets at the knight.

"**I've had enough of you demon," **Naruto said in a far more dangerous tone than normal. He brought his sword up and swung down. **"Raiton: Kaminari no Tate," **he said and the lightning that covered his body sprang out and swatted the wind bullets away effortlessly.

"**Damn you!"** the Tanuki shouted in outrage at seeing his most powerful attack deflected with ease. He then watched in what amounted to demon equivalent of fear as the knight began to charge chakra into his free hand, **"no!"**

"**Raiton: Hyakurai!"** Naruto exclaimed as he brought his hand up towards the Tanuki and a massive blast of lightning exploded into existence. It struck the area where Shukaku stood and suddenly the world around them lit was covered in light.

A moment later it was over...

"W-what the hell was that?" Haku rasped out as climbed back to her feet.

"That brat..." Orochimaru muttered in anger and a little fear.

'_**So Duke, you have already merged with the boy I see. He must be something special for you both to bond so quickly...but it is only a matter of time before the darkness emerges. Will you be ready for when it comes, Naruto?'**_ Hotori mused in thought.

"That was the largest lightning jutsu I've ever seen," Kirabi stated in surprise. _'His progression rate is unreal; but what is wrong with this deal? His abilities and skill have improved greatly, but is all of this because of his enemy?'_

'_Naruto...'_ Yugito thought worriedly as the dust slowly cleared.

The white knight stood tall as he glared hard at the crater where the sand demon lay still. Shukaku seemed to be struggling to hold his form together however it quickly became clear to everyone that it was a losing struggle. Soon the sand collapsed completely and Gaara emerged on the ground below with the eyes of the Tanuki. A flash of light signalled Naruto returning to human form and start his slow approach to the fallen Ichibi Jinchuuriki.

"**You will not win boy!"** Shukaku shouted, clearly still in control of his Jinchuuriki. **"Suna Shigure!"** a volley of sand bolts shot towards the approaching blond a moment later.

Naruto swung up with the Ryujin and the sand shattered into specks around him. He kept moving with his eyes glowing white and the sword in his hand glowing a dangerous crimson. Shukaku watched in both anger and fear as Naruto stopped directly in front of him and levelled the Ryujin at him.

"You've lost demon," Naruto said simply as he sheathed his sword and formed several hand-seals. "Fūinjutsu: Raimu Fuin," he held out his hand in front of him and a spears of lightning appeared.

"**No!"** Shukaku roared in outrage as he quickly stood and lunged at the blond. He was met by the lightning spear striking his gut and the chakra lancing out to pin his arms and legs along with his sand tail. Shukaku's eyes distorted and Gaara's returned to normal.

Gaara dropped a moment later...

He was _unconscious_...

"Finally," Naruto sighed in relief.

The jutsu he had used was a seal that restrained the demon within its target and locked it in a time dilation field. This particular jutsu has been taught to him by the dragons after he had read the specifics of it from the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. Apparently the jutsu was created by the Uzumaki Clan prior to the destruction of their home and subsequent escape from the former Land of Whirlpool.

Through all of this one thing was made clear to him...

This battle was far from over...

**Author's Notes:**

Okay allow me to explain myself; as far as I'm concerned there are three main factors to sealing a Biju and killing them since they're 'immortal.' The Hakke no Fuin Shiki is a mixture of the three main elements of sealing which consist of containing the Biju, sealing away its thoughts so they don't influence the Jinchuuriki like Gaara and the final is tying the soul of a Biju to its Jinchuuriki. Kirabi's and Yugito's seals are Tekko Fuin which incorporate only containment and mind barriers. The Raimu Fuin incorporates containment and soul-binding.

I designed the Raimu Fuin as one of the Uzumaki Clan's most dangerous Fūinjutsu and a jutsu employed by the dragons. It has been stated that the Uzumaki and the Senju share a common ancestor which would also make them descendents of the Rikudō-Sennin. This would also explain Kushina's chakra chains which can restrain the Kyuubi and possibly other Biju as well.

_**Translation**_

Hebi-Sennin = Snake Sage  
Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Multiple Shadow Clone Technique  
Bunshin Daibakuha = Clone Great Explosion  
Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Technique  
Rasengan = Spiralling Sphere  
Ryujin = Dragon Sword  
Raiton: Kitsui Taifuu = Lightning Release: Intense Typhoon  
Raiton: Rai Kou no Jutsu = Lightning Release: Lightning Ray Technique  
Ryūsa Bakuryū = Quicksand in the Style of a Waterfall  
Raikyu = Lightning Ball  
Teshi Sendan = Drilling Finger Bullets  
Suna Shigure = Sand Drizzle  
Suna no Tama = Sphere of Sand  
Suna Shuriken = Sand Shuriken  
Futon: Mugen Daitoppa = Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud Breakthrough  
Sabaku Kyū = Sand Binding Coffin  
Sabaku Sōsō = Sand Waterfall Funeral  
Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu = Feigning Sleep Technique  
Raiton: Fainarujajjimento = Lightning Release: Final Judgement  
Futon: Renkudan = Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet  
Raiton: Fainarueryushion = Lightning Release: Final Elysium  
Raiton: Kaminari no Tate = Lightning Release: Shield of Lightning  
Raiton: Jinrai = Lightning Release: Thunderclap  
Raiton: Hyakurai = Lightning Release: Hundred Thunderclaps  
Fūinjutsu: Raimu Fuin = Sealing Technique: Lightning Spear Seal

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	13. Ox, Slug, Cat and Snake

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The Shinobi Knight

Chapter13: Ox, Slug, Cat and Snake

**Land of Fire: Plains**

"That brat just...he's too dangerous to be left alive," Orochimaru said before he jumped towards the weakened Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

"Not so fast ya fool!" Kirabi shouted as he pursued.

'_Huh?'_ Naruto turned just in time to see Orochimaru descend on him with the Kusenagi in hand.

"I cannot allow you interfere with my plans! Die boy!" the Hebi-Sennin roared as he slashed down.

_Clang_

Naruto looked up and his eyes widened at seeing Senju Tsunade standing between them holding up the Kubikiri Hōchō. He turned his attention to Haku only to see her standing over the beaten corpse of Yakushi Kabuto.

"What are you doing Tsunade?" Orochimaru demanded angrily as he pushed the Kusenagi down harder on the irritant defender.

"I..." Tsunade said as she held the Kusenagi by the blade. "I refuse your offer; I won't betray Dan or Nawaki by siding with the likes of you."

"Stupid girl I could have brought them back to you," Orochimaru sneered. "How disappointing Tsunade...if you won't help me then I'll simply find another way," he pulled back and then spun as he swung the sword. "Die Tsunade!" he shouted as he made to cleave her in half.

_Clang_

Two swords struck down with Kirabi pushing his weight down to keep them locked in place even as Orochimaru put his full force behind the swing. "You should watch your back ya fool," Kirabi warned.

Anger flashed in Orochimaru's eyes as he pulled back and unleashed a number of snakes at them, "Sen'ei Tajashu!"

Kirabi unsheathed all of his swords and cut down the approaching snakes. A second later Tsunade appeared above Orochimaru and swung her leg down in a wide arc. The Hebi-Sennin narrowly evaded the attack as it struck down on the ground in front of him.

"Tsūtenkyaku!" Tsunade exclaimed and was soon followed by an explosion of smoke and dust. "Take that you bloody snake!" she shouted as the dust cleared.

Orochimaru lay still for a moment before his head turned to the side and his mouth opened. A hand soon emerged from the mouth soon followed by a head and some shoulders. Finally a chest, stomach and legs emerged and stood up to smile at them.

"That is disgusting," Tsunade commented.

"I am immortal Tsunade," Orochimaru sneered at her.

"You're not immortal enough," Kirabi rapped back as crimson chakra exploded from his body and engulfed him.

"What?" the Hebi-Sennin took a step back in surprise.

The chakra condensed and took the shape of a human-sized ox with eight tails. Kirabi roared into action as he shot forward at blinding speed, appearing before the snake Sannin in an instant. Orochimaru's eyes widened slightly as Kirabi raised his arm to close line him when he was within range.

"**Lariat!"** Kirabi exclaimed as he struck.

Orochimaru's insides were blown out as the corrosive chakra slammed into his ribs and severed his upper and lower bodies in a single attack. Kirabi came to a stop a few feet behind the snake Sannin as the two halves expelled snakes from the severed tissue and pulled him back together again.

'_This is the strength of the strongest Jinchuuriki hm? Kukukuku; well if that's the best he's got then I've already won. My Sharingan will predict them both and use their own strength against them. I am truly immortal now,'_ Orochimaru thought with glee as he turned and Sharingan spun wildly.

"**Get ready for the ox 'cause once I'm through with you, you won't even be able to fit in a box!"** Kirabi voice roared as his skin started to rip apart.

"Yamata no Jutsu!" Orochimaru exclaimed quickly as his form exploded into the shape of a massive snake with eight heads.

A few seconds later a giant ox with eight tails/tentacles appeared and roared at the snake, **"now look upon me, the rockin' Hachibi!"**

"Whoa...Kirabi-sensei is..." Haku whispered in awe as she stood over the now deceased body of Kabuto with her sword slung over her shoulder.

"**Come here, I'll turn you into a smear!"** Kirabi roared as he grabbed one of the heads and wrapped his tails/tentacles around another three heads. He ripped them off the snake in one swift motion, **"I will kill you with the power of my Biju!"**

"**Damn you!"** Orochimaru hissed as three heads bit into the Hachibi's neck and shoulders.

"**Back off before you make me barf!"** Kirabi shouted and knocked the four headed snake away.

'_**I have to escape or I'll surely be killed,'**_ Orochimaru thought as he quickly turned to flee. He returned to his human form and slithered away, _'I must escape now.'_

"**Yo, I'm not letting ya escape this late in the game, ya fool,"** Kirabi said as he started charging a ball of chakra at his mouth. **"Hachibiju Imari!"** the ball exploded at the Hebi-Sennin in a brilliant blast of energy.

"Kuchiyose: Sanjū Rashōmon!" Orochimaru exclaimed as he slammed his hands down on the ground.

Summoning seals appeared on the ground and three large demonic gates appeared between the two combatants just as the blast washed over his location. When the blast died down Orochimaru started sinking into the ground in order to escape as Tsunade appeared behind him and punched him squarely in the jaw.

"You won't escape!" Tsunade shouted as she grabbed him by the neck and squeezed.

"H-have mercy Tsunade," Orochimaru begged.

"You'll get none from me Orochimaru," Tsunade responded as seals formed on her arm and slowly started to move onto Orochimaru's form. The snake Sannin gasped in pain as the seals injected the deadliest poisons into him, rivalling those of Sasori.

He was dead within moments...

* * *

On the other side of the battlefield Yugito crashed down into the side of a cliff overlooking a small lake. She shook herself as Kimimaro approached with bones protruding from every corner of his body.

"Raikyu!" Yugito exclaimed as she hurled the lightning ball at the Oto Jonin only for him to swat it away.

"You're jutsu are useless against my bloodline," Kimimaro said clearly as he stopped a few feet away.

"Shut up!" Yugito shouted in anger as blue/purple chakra exploded from her form and took the shape of a cat with one chakra tail.

"Interesting..." Kimimaro mused as she disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared above him. "Karamatsu no Mai!" he exclaimed as bones branched out from his skin.

"**Kaizuki!"** Yugito roared as her arm ignited in a layer of compressed fire. She cut through the bones and slashed across the Oto-nin's chest.

He jumped away and blinked in surprise at the wound. _'This girl...she cut right through my bones as if they were nothing. What is that jutsu she's using?'_ he asked in thought. "Teshi Sendan," he raised his hands and bones shot out of the fingers towards the cat-like girl. Yugito brought her arm to the side and then swatted the projectiles away with ease to his surprise. _'She's a close range fighter so as long as I keep my distance her body will eventually succumb to the strain of using that power she has,'_ he concluded.

"**Hold still,"** Yugito growled as a ball of flames formed just above her mouth.

'_Now what is she doing?'_ Kimimaro thought worriedly.

"**Nekomata Endan!"** Yugito exclaimed as the fireball shot forward at impressive speed.

'_It's too fast to dodge,'_ Kimimaro thought quickly as seals started to spread across his body. "Chi no Juin," he whispered as the fireball engulfed him. It exploded upon contact and echoed across the battlefield as flames and smoke shot up into the sky.

"**Got you, you little prick,"** Yugito growled with satisfaction as she examined the smoke-filled crater.

"Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru," before she could blink a whip made of bones grabbed her.

"**What the-"** she growled out as the bones held her in place._**'Is that his spine?'**_she thought upon seeing the shape of the bones. _**'These bones will take a few seconds to burn through,'**_ she added as she struggled to free herself.

"You're mine now," Kimimaro said as he jumped out of the smoke and towards her. His right hand holding the other end of the bone-whip and his left hand now turned into a large spear-like cluster of bones. "Tessenka no Mai: Hana!" he exclaimed as he struck.

"**Nekomata En-"** Yugito began as the attack hit her. Her break in concentration destabilized her own attack and blew the two of them away in opposite directions.

Yugito rolled across the ground for a few seconds before coming to a stop at the edge of a cliff. She groaned as she forced herself onto her arms and knees as she felt the Nibi's chakra working fast to heal her wounds. She turned her head and saw Kimimaro approaching slowly as she let the Nibi's chakra fade from her body.

"You are indeed a formidable foe...however it is over now," Kimimaro said clearly as he closed in on her.

"_Arrogant isn't he? But what do you expect from a servant of that disgrace to the snakes?"_ a female voice asked with cold indifference.

"Who said that?" Yugito turned her attention towards the voice but found nothing. Kimimaro stopped a few feet away, confused as to who she was talking too but nevertheless continued his approaching after a moment.

"_I did,"_ spoke the voice as a snake slithered up next to her side.

"What are you? One of Orochimaru's summon's?" Yugito questioned.

"_Please don't insult me,"_ the snake sneered at her._ "Now do you want the power to win or not? I can see into your heart little girl and I can see a thirst for power rivalled only by your need to prove yourself. Prove yourself to _him_ if I'm not mistaken."_

"I don't know what you're talking about," Yugito said venomously.

"I've had enough of your nervous breakdown," Kimimaro said as he stood over her and readied one of his bones to kill her.

"_Do you want power or not?"_ the snake hissed at her.

"Yes I do," Yugito said as she eyed the dagger-like bone in Kimimaro's hand.

"_Then take me into your hand and repeat after me,"_ the snake hissed as Yugito grabbed it.

"Ravaging Queen of the Forgotten Land, I ask you to grant me power. The power to govern, the power to lead and the power to choose. I call upon you...Freedom! Ascendo!" Yugito shouted as light exploded from her form, blowing Kimimaro away from the column of light.

"Now what did she do?" Kimimaro muttered as he recovered.

When the light died down Yugito's new form was revealed standing unmoving, like a statue against the evening sun. Her armour was emerald green with stripes of gold plating her and two silver gauntlets on her hands. Her blue cape waved in the wind as she held out silver sword which Kimimaro recognised as an oversized Kusenagi at her side.

'_Is that the Kusenagi? Impossible; Orochimaru-sama has that blade and it would only be able to choose another master if he were dead. That cannot be...and what is this form she has taken?'_ Kimimaro thought as the new raised her free hand towards him.

"**Doton: Yama Tatsu no Jutsu," **Yugito said calmly as the very earth shook under them.

"I-impossible," Kimimaro rasped out as the earth swallowed him whole.

"**Embrace oblivion," **Yugito said as she clenched her outstretched hand and the earth closed up with a loud slam.

"Sawarabi no Mai!" bones exploded up from the ground all around her but those that hit her were unable to penetrate her armour. "I'm not finished yet!" he shouted as his body materialized from one of the bone clusters behind her with a bone-spear as his right hand. "I have you now!" he exclaimed as he attacked.

"**Brainwashed fool,"** Yugito muttered as she looked over her shoulder. **"Doton: Iwa no Tate," **instantly a barrier of stone appeared between them and stopped the attack dead in its tracks. **"I've gathered the densest strongest of the earth to create this defence...even your calcified bones aren't enough to penetrate it."**

"I am not brainwashed!" Kimimaro shouted as he tried to break through the barrier.

"**Yes you are...Doton: Tsuchi ****Shigure," **Yugito said as a volley of rocks descended upon him from above, shattering his regenerating bones. She sighed in relief and turned and headed back towards the others.

* * *

"So you'll return to Kumo with us? With Konoha destroyed I doubt there will be much of a fuss," Kirabi mused.

"Thank you for the offer," Tsunade nodded her head in gratitude.

"Why are you're doing this Tsunade-sama?" her aide, Shizune asked her.

"Because that brat over there could have killed that sand guy but he didn't," Tsunade reasoned. "People like him are rare and do whatever it takes to make those close to them happy. Oh and I almost forgot," she took off her necklace and threw it to Naruto.

"What's this?" Naruto asked as he examined the green crystal.

"My grandfather's legacy," Tsunade replied with a smile. "It's cursed but I want to bet on you to break that curse so that's why I've given it to you."

"Erm...thanks," Naruto said not knowing what to say.

"Can we go home now? I could really use a shower," Yugito asked as she felt the Kusenagi turn back into a snake and curl around her right arm.

"Alright let's go back to Kumo," Kirabi rapped as he turned to leave.

As they walked one thought continued to go through Naruto's mind, _'there are five knights with a sixth being all five merged together...so if Yugito is the fourth knight then who is the fifth?'_

**Author's Notes:**

Finally here is Yugito's Knight, her name is Freedom and she has complete mastery over the Earth element hence her title as the Earth Queen. That's all the knights down except for the fifth knight which will come before the time skip. Also I have gone back and deleted the part where Itachi kills Deidara, Sasori and Kisame because I now have better use for them and I didn't like how they died.

List of Knights:  
Uzumaki Naruto – Duke the White Knight  
Uzumaki Yami – Crusader the Black Knight  
Momochi Haku – Eternal the Ice Princess  
Nii Yugito – Freedom the Earth Queen

_**Translation**_

Hebi-Sennin = Snake Sage  
Raikyu = Lightning Ball  
Teshi Sendan = Drilling Finger Bullets  
Kubikiri Hōchō = Decapitating Carving Knife  
Sen'ei Tajashu = Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands  
Tsūtenkyaku = Painful Sky Leg  
Lariat = Lightning Plough Hot Sword  
Yamata no Jutsu = Eight Branches Technique  
Hachibiju Imari = Eight-Tailed Beast Menacing Ball  
Kuchiyose: Sanjū Rashōmon = Summoning: Triple Rashōmon  
Karamatsu no Mai = Dance of the Larch  
Nekomata Endan = Forked Cat Flame Bullet  
Chi no Juin = Curse Seal of Earth  
Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru = Dance of the Clematis: Vine  
Tessenka no Mai: Hana = Dance of the Clematis: Flower  
Sawarabi no Mai = Dance of the Seedling Fern  
Doton: Yama Tatsu no Jutsu = Earth Release: Mountain Rise Technique  
Doton: Iwa no Tate = Earth Release: Shield of Stone Technique  
Doton: Tsuchi Shigure = Earth Release: Stone Drizzle

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	14. Ascension

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The Shinobi Knight

Chapter14: Ascension

**Land of Lightning: Kumogakure no Sato / Raikage Tower**

When the team returned to Kumo, Anbu immediately took Gaara to a containment cell for when Naruto's jutsu would wear off. Not that it mattered since on the way back he had memorized a Fūinjutsu that would completely seal off a Biju from its Jinchuuriki which he had applied as soon as they arrived home. Despite his age he was very adept at seals and Kirabi had complimented him on it though by Jiraiya's standards he was still just a novice.

"So what's going to happen to him now?" Naruto asked the question.

"He's being returned to Suna, once there he will no longer be our problem," E replied.

"Why? They hate him," Naruto questioned.

"He is also a Suna nin and rightly falls under their jurisdiction," the Raikage explained. "If we don't hand him over then it could spark open war and I'd prefer not to face a Fourth Great Shinobi War just yet. We still have the Akatsuki to consider," he added.

"...Any word from Ero-Sennin yet?" Naruto inquired after a moment.

"Yes...he's made contact with the Konoha Remnant," E confirmed. "They have no allies and currently there is open war between Suna and Iwa all over the Land of Fire. It's pretty much a land grab now that Konoha's been destroyed and the Fire Daimyo has lost his military power."

"What do you think they'll do?" Yugito asked curiously.

"Jiraiya-dono will probably rally the survivors of Konoha and try to flee the country. Konoha is gone and without the Fire Daimyo's support there is little chance of them ever rebuilding it. For now they're nothing more than nomads," E replied.

"What about Suna and Iwa?" Naruto asked.

"Iwa has always hated Konoha and your father especially. They're fighting to claim as much land and resources from the Land of Fire as they can get their hands on. Suna on the other hand want compensation for the death of their Yondaime Kazekage and losses during the destruction of Konoha. Kumo has been relatively ignored because we're trying to remain neutral and because of Konoha's destruction the balance of power has shifted in our favor so I don't expect them to try anything against us," the Raikage explained.

"...I see," Naruto nodded in understanding. "Will that be all Raikage-sama?" he asked.

"...That's everything...dismissed," E gave the order and the three Chunin filed out of the room.

"They gotten better, but they still have yet to face their true terror," Kirabi rapped as the door closed.

"Jiraiya-dono was able to locate Yami's next target...its Takigakure no Sato," E nodded.

"Why would he go there? To give them a cold stare?" Kirabi asked.

"I don't know..." E replied.

"...What are you going to do?" Kirabi asked, for once not rapping.

"According to Jiraiya, Yami doesn't plan to infiltrate Taki for another three days...I want Team B rested up and ready for deployment by tomorrow morning. Get them ready Bee," E ordered.

* * *

Haku had barely gotten out of the room when Yugito grabbed her arm and dragged her away, saying bye to a confused and slightly worried Naruto as they left. After awhile the two females of Team B stopped at an empty training platform and Yugito finally let her go.

"What is this about Yugito-chan?" Haku finally asked.

"I...you know what it's about," Yugito responded as she looked away.

"So you're finally admitting it...that's good but I'm not the one you should be telling," Haku said simply. "And I still want to hear you say it," she added.

"...I love Naruto," Yugito said finally. "It's took me awhile to realize it but after seeing how far he would go to save someone from themselves like he did Gaara...I suppose I always knew but chose to ignore it."

"He's too kind," Haku nodded with a smile. "He cares nothing of what someone is...only _who_ someone is."

"...You love him too," Yugito said as she turned to look at the older girl. "So what happens now?" she asked bluntly.

"I don't mind sharing," Haku suggested.

"I do mind," Yugito countered.

"Naruto is the last member of the Uzumaki Clan of the fallen Uzushiogakure no Sato," Haku stated. "In order to reestablish the clan he will have more than one child and having two wives will help to reach that goal."

"...I know what the Clan Restoration Act is," Yugito gritted out as she turned away, her face now red. "I am a member of the Yotsuki Clan...but that law hasn't be used in years, not since the second war."

"I have no clan Yugito-chan," Haku admitted sadly. "In Kiri Kekkei Genkai were considered subhuman and everyone tried to wipe them out. When my father found out that both my mother and I had a Kekkei Genkai he tried to kill us. He killed my mother and tried to kill me. I ended up killing him with my Kekkei Genkai...and then Zabuza-sama came and rescued me. Since Zabuza-sama was killed all I have ever wanted was a family again and I want you and Naruto to be that family."

"Haku-chan..." Yugito muttered as her fists clenched at her side. "Alright," she sighed. "We'll find some way to make it work...we have too," she finished.

Haku smiled at that and said, "I'm sure we will. Heh heh heh, maybe the Kyuubi's regeneration and rate of recovery extends to _other_ activities as well."

Yugito blushed at that, "you've been spending too much time around that perverted Sannin."

* * *

'_Right according to Kirabi-sensei my elemental affinity is wind and he's already taught me how to augment my swords with it like he does with the lightning element. I wonder if I can augment the Rasengan with wind instead of my swords,'_ Naruto thought as he made a hand-seal. "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," instantly hundreds of clones appeared on the training platform. "Alright I want you pair up and see what you can do with it," he ordered and the clones split into pairs.

Approximately nine minutes and eighteen seconds later he disappeared in a poof of smoke, surprising the assembled clones.

"Hey, where'd the boss go?" one clone asked.

"Hell if I know," another responded.

"Whatever...I'm going to go prank the village," the first clone shrugged and jumped off the platform, heading back towards the main village.

"Boss is not going to be happy about that," the second clone commented before he turned back to the task at hand.

**Land of Lightning: Cloud Peak**

Cloud Peak was the mountain which towered over all the rest in the area; it was even larger than the mountain Kumo was located on and spent most of its time covered in snow and ice. This mountain was also home to all the dragons in the Elemental Countries and few dared to try and travel up it. In fact the last human to ever do so was the Sandaime Raikage during the days following the start of the Second Great Shinobi War.

"**Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu,"** Miaka called as she slapped her claw down on the ground and Naruto appeared in an explosion of smoke.

"W-what the hell was that?" Naruto exclaimed, startled.

"**Sorry,"** Miaka apologized, a little embarrassed. **"Were you busy?"** she asked innocently.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't a social call?" Naruto questioned.

"**Because it's not,"** Hotori spoke as he appeared from behind the cliff edge. **"Are you well?"** the dragon boss inquired.

"Its freezing," Naruto shot back.

Hotori let out a low chuckle at that, **"yes well...you humans don't have a natural resistance to cold weather like we do...this is actually quite pleasant for us."**

"It's not exactly what I would call a tropical paradise," Naruto commented as he shivered, trying to stay warm.

"**You should see it during the winter," **Miaka quipped from the side and Naruto groaned.

"**Enough of this,"** Hotori spoke before turning away. **"Come with me...I am taking you to meet the elder,"** the dragon boss ordered as he started away towards the large cavern entrance nearby.

"Who's this 'elder' you're talking about?" Naruto inquired as he followed close behind.

"**He is the oldest and ****most revered of all dragons in the tribes. Seiryu-sama,"** Hotori answered.

* * *

Seiryu was by far the oldest dragon in the entire known world, his age and knowledge going back all the way to before even the Rikudō-Sennin had been born. He had fought in the Demon Wars and had proven himself without equal on multiple occasions. He had even fought alone against the Juubi for a time but he was ultimately overwhelmed before the arrival of the Rikudō-Sennin himself.

Since then he had unified the dragon tribes and led the dragon race for millennia before settling down on Cloud Peak. His late soul-mate had hollowed out the entire mountain three years prior to her death and the tribes had turned it into their home. He had stepped down from boss-status after his mate died and mourned her passing.

His nephew and heir, Hotori had become the boss of the tribes after he had stepped down. Seiryu had given advice when asked but chose to stay out of the affairs of the tribes, preferring to watch over them as they continued to grow even as he approached the end of his life. It wasn't normal for him to give an order to anyone or use his authority at all.

That had changed today...

Seiryu had come straight to the central chamber and spoke to his nephew directly. The order was simple; bring Uzumaki Naruto to him immediately, alone and unharmed. Naturally since he hadn't used his authority since before the founding to the Ninja Villages, this had set off numerous alarm bells through the dragon tribes. Seiryu had then returned to his home, a large throne room near the bottom of the cavern and waited as Hotori personally went to summon the boy.

He had finally arrived soon after...

"**Seiryu-sama," **Hotori spoke and lowered his head in respect. **"Uzumaki Naruto as you had requested,"** he gestured his head towards the blond human at his side.

"**You have my thanks nephew,"** Seiryu bowed his head in acknowledgement. **"Would you remain outside while I have a little chat with the boy?"** it was phrased as a question but the two dragons knew it was an order and they quickly left the room.

Naruto was nervous but held his ground as he turned his focus completely on the large and seemingly powerful dragon elder in front of him. Seiryu was large even by dragon standards, at least three times the size of Hotori and looked a hell of a lot meaner too.

Quicker than most could blink the dragon's tail whipped out and struck Naruto in the side. The blond boy crashed into the nearby wall with a yelp as the thud from the impact echoed through the large chamber. Fire exploded from Seiryu's throat a moment later and washed over the Uzumaki heir a moment later. Suddenly a red light exploded from the flames and a single figure lunged at the dragon elder, one he recognized instantly.

It was the White Knight...

Naruto brought the Ryujin down on the dragon elder only for Seiryu to swatted the blade away with pure chakra and slam his full bodyweight into the white knight. Naruto skidded to a halt a few feet away and crouched down, his shield raised and his sword at his side.

"**So even though you have that blade you are still unable to use its full powers yet," **Seiryu mused.

"**What the hell is going on? Why did you just attack me?" **Naruto demanded.

"**I wanted to test how much of Duke's power you can control,"** Seiryu replied as his wings fanned out and then retracted again. **"You are able to assume Duke's form however you are unable to use your primary abilities as demonstrated by the fact that I easily swatted the Ryujin away from me."**

"**What the hell are you talking about?"** Naruto questioned angrily.

"**Duke is the Ryujin and you fused together into one being. Just the same as Crusader is your shadow self and the Onijin fused together into one being. The only difference between you is he has full access to the Onijin's true capabilities,"** Seiryu explained.

"**Yami is-"** Naruto started.

"**Able to steal the power of others because he has none himself; he is a shadow, less than human and a creature that is not truly alive until he kills you. Didn't you find it strange that he could steal human bloodlines while you can't? It's the Onijin's special power,"** Seiryu interrupted. **"The Ryujin however is still relatively locked even though you are able to take that form; you are here today because I believe you are the one who can release its full capabilities."**

"**Why me? Why did you give the Ryujin to me? It's caused me nothing but trouble since I got it!" **Naruto shouted in anger.

"**Would you rather I had given it to someone else? Maybe that Sasuke fellow from your academy days? Of course not boy! You have been chosen by fate to change this world; you are destiny's pawn and the one who will bring a revolution to this world. Had we not given you the Ryujin then the world could go down an even darker path than it already is!"** Seiryu snarled back.

"**...Alright...then what do I do? You said that the Ryujin's true power is sealed right? How do I unlock it?"** Naruto asked after a moment.

"**That my dear boy...is why I have summoned you,"** Seiryu said with what seemed like a dragons' version of a grin. **"Power down and we may begin,"** he ordered and Naruto reluctantly returned to human form. **"Now step into the center of the circle on the floor," **Naruto quickly moved into position at the center of the seal matrix on the floor of the chamber.

"What is this exactly?" Naruto inquired as the seals lip up.

The necklace around his neck started to glow a moment later as his skin started to darken and he let out a silent scream as his muscles convulsed. Chains of chakra exploded from his body and struck ten different locations on the floor as his hair turned crimson. Ten rings exploded from the floor and placed themselves on Naruto's fingers, each one fitting perfectly and glowing green. The chakra chains retracted into him and the light started to die down a moment later.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked confused.

"**You have ascended," **Seiryu said simply before he explained. **"There have been many Ryu-Sennin but never before has there been a Ryu-Sennin that has mastered the Ryujin. Not since the Rikudō-Sennin himself and even then only on a technicality."**

"So I can use the Ryujin to its fullest now?" Naruto asked.

"**Unlike the Onijin which absorbs and copies power from external sources; the Ryujin fuses directly with the wielder and grants them three very dangerous abilities. The first is increased physical strength beyond that of any normal man; the second is an increased control of energy to an inhuman degree and the last but certainly not least is the ability to supercharge your body with chakra for a limited time. These three together make you a very dangerous opponent,"** Seiryu explained. **"Naturally your coils will be strained every time you use that burst mode but the Kyuubi should be able to repair the damage in under a minute even on the battlefield."**

"Okay...what are the rings for then?" Naruto asked as he examined the rings on his fingers.

"**Those are the Rings of Ascension," **Seiryu answered. **"They will help you focus your burst mode and Kyuubi's power up to a certain point."**

"Certain point?" Naruto asked.

"**Three tails, maximum," **Seiryu concluded.

"...Alright," Naruto said finally.

"**We are done here," **Seiryu spoke with a hint of stone in his voice. **"Make no mistake Uzumaki; you **_**are**_** the Child of Prophecy and you will bring about a revolution the likes of which this world hasn't seen since the days of the Rikudō-Sennin. I pray you are ready for when your destiny catches up with you...for I fear that we will all pay the price if you are not."**

**Author's Notes:**

For the record I had the Ryujin's powers already laid out and before anyone starts complaining about 'Burst Mode' let me tell you something. It has its advantages and disadvantages just like any other, the Kyuubi however allows him to use it consecutively in a single fight just the same as shadow clones are used to recharge Naruto's sage mode in the manga and anime.

Having the Ryujin's powers sealed was done intentionally to give Yami the edge overall because I wanted to give him a level of badassness rivalled only by Madara. Naruto is supposed to be a good guy who does what he thinks is best for himself and those precious to him. Yami is the complete opposite in that he wants to bring death and destruction to everyone and everything in his path but is not above using allies such as the hawks.

That being said, has anyone read the latest manga? I honestly didn't see Kabuto resurrecting all those people...I mean I think he overdid just a tad. And of course we see idiot Naruto making an appearance again while everyone else gets ready for war. Though I will admit I do think Madara's new look is seriously badass, especially in the last panel of the chapter.

List of Knights:  
Uzumaki Naruto – Duke the White Knight  
Uzumaki Yami – Crusader the Black Knight  
Momochi Haku – Eternal the Ice Princess  
Nii Yugito – Freedom the Earth Queen

_**Translation**_

Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Multiple Shadow Clone Technique  
Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Reverse Summoning Technique  
Rikudō-Sennin = Sage of Six Paths  
Ryu-Sennin = Dragon Sage

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	15. Fall of the Waterfall

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The Shinobi Knight

Chapter15: Fall of the Waterfall

**Land of Lightning: Kumogakure no Sato / Raikage Tower**

"You're sure its Yami?" Naruto asked as he looked over the mission form.

"Yes I am," E nodded in confirmation. "Jiraiya-sama tracked him to Takigakure no Sato a little while ago...your orders are to find out what he's doing and stop him, at all costs. He's already done enough damage, destroying Konoha and reducing an entire country into a battleground."

"We'll get it done," Naruto nodded as the place the form back on the desk.

"Your team is going alone this time," E said as he gestured to the three Chunin. "I need my brother here just in case Iwa decides to get any ideas, not that I expect any trouble as long as they're concentrating on the Land of Fire but I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"Understood Raikage-sama," Haku said and bowed her head.

"One more thing before you go," the Raikage motioned for them to wait a moment. "A former Konoha elder by the name of Danzo has recently taken over Oto and has also targeted Taki. Do not engage them if you can but do what you think is necessary to complete this mission understand?" when he saw them nod he finished. "Dismissed," E gave the order and the three Chunin left the office.

**Land of Waterfalls: Airship**

"It's a good thing the techs back in Kumo are already finished building the first wave of Airships," Naruto commented. "If they weren't we would have never been able to reach Taki in time on foot."

"We're just lucky they got everything they needed from this thing," Yugito shot back.

"I'm just saying if we're going to travel around all the time then what better way to do it then in comfort?" Naruto smirked as he lay down on the sofa.

"I never pictured you as the lazy type," Yugito deadpanned.

"Our opponent is Yami," Haku said from the controls. "Should we really be taking this so lightly?" she asked them.

"Don't get me wrong," Naruto started. "I'm worried about what he's doing but what's the point in getting all hyped up before we even confront him?"

"I suppose you've got a point," Yugito sighed.

"Any idea what he's after?" Haku asked the two.

"The file didn't say...but I bet he's after the Nanabi Jinchuuriki," Yugito suggested.

"Taki has a Jinchuuriki? I thought only the five—I mean _four_ main villages have them," Naruto said in surprise.

"All of the Biju were distributed between the villages by the Shodai Hokage," Yugito explained. "Taki is the only village to receive a Biju outside of the main villages."

"How do you know that? I doubt its common knowledge," Naruto asked.

"Kumo has always had the Nibi and the Hachibi since those days. It's the same with Suna having the Ichibi and Konoha having the Kyuubi. We've _always_ had them since before the first war," Yugito answered simply.

"What do you mean Konoha has always had the Kyuubi? The Kyuubi attacked Konoha fourteen years ago," Naruto asked confused.

"The Kyuubi was sealed into the Shodai Hokage's wife, a woman by the name of Uzumaki Mito," Yugito replied.

_That_ surprised him, "what do you mean? There was a Kyuubi Jinchuuriki before me? And she was a member of my clan?" Naruto asked.

"Of course," Yugito nodded in confirmation. "Uzumaki Mito was said to have been an extraordinarily powerful woman who lived all the way into the reign of the Sandaime Hokage. She's Tsunade-sama's grandmother or didn't she say anything? When she died the Kyuubi disappeared and only reappeared on the day it attacked Konoha."

"So no one knows where it went?" Naruto questioned.

"Not really...a lot of people thought it might have been resealed and the Jinchuuriki hidden but no one really knows. If anyone does they're probably keeping it to themselves," Yugito replied with a shrug.

_There was another reason why I sealed half of Kyuubi's chakra in you...it wasn't just because I thought you could control its power...it was because there was someone manipulating the Kyuubi twelve years ago when it attacked Konoha._

'_There's at least one person who knows where it disappeared too,'_ Naruto thought as he replayed the memory in his mind.

"We're coming up on the drop zone now," Haku called as she slowed the airship to a stop above a clearing. "I'm setting us down now," she said as the airship descended and landed in the clearing.

"Aright then, let's go," Yugito said as she turned towards the hatch. They quickly exited the airship a moment later, "what do we do about the ship? I don't think we should just leave it like it is."

"One second," Naruto said as he tapped a seal on the side of the airship and it disappeared.

"What did you just do?" Yugito questioned.

"Activated a seal I've been working on," Naruto replied as he turned away. "I based it on an invisibility jutsu from Iwa; it's meant to turn objects invisible."

"You're Fūinjutsu is getting better," Haku commented.

"Let's move out," Yugito said and the three disappeared into the trees.

**Land of Waterfalls: ****Takigakure no Sato**

Takigakure no Sato was located, predictably behind a waterfall inside a large cavern with a massive tree in the center. The village itself was at the base of the tree and seemed peaceful as the sun shone through the cracks in the ceiling and the branches of the tree. This peaceful setting changed however as a series of explosions lit up the east side of the village in red flames, killing numerous Taki nins and civilians.

"Stay away from me!" a young woman, about fourteen years old shouted at her three attackers.

All around them Oto nins poured into the village, laying waste to everything and everyone in their way. A fourteen year old boy with pale skin, decked out in Anbu gear dropped down in front of her a second later with the his two teammates. When Danzo-sama had launched a full-scale takeover of Otogakure no Sato, the young man had been there as his personal aide and subsequent right-hand man. With Konoha destroyed Danzo-sama had to move his operations elsewhere and selected Oto as the location.

The young man had been given the codename, Sai and partnered with two Oto nins called Suigetsu and Juugo. The two most powerful and dangerous of Orochimaru's former forces other than the Sound Four which had gone rogue and fled the country. Juugo had initially been reluctant to work for Danzo but ultimately agreed after Danzo revealed his Sharingan and stopped his transformation. Now the three of them were here, leading an army of Oto and Root Anbu nins against Takigakure no Sato and most importantly its Jinchuuriki.

"I apologize Fu-san but Danzo-sama has ordered that you be taken into custody," Sai spoke in monotone.

"I said stay away! Hijutsu: Mushidama!" Fu called out and unleashed a swarm of bugs at the three.

'_That's an Aburame secret jutsu,'_ Sai thought as the swarm approached. _'She must have gained this ability from the Biju within her,'_ he quickly deduced.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" Suigetsu called out as he summoned the neighboring water from the nearby lake and washed away the bugs and leveling several buildings.

Fu quickly jumped back onto the roof of a nearby undamaged building only for Juugo to appear above her and slash down with his massive fist. Fu narrowly evaded the strike and the punch destroyed the roof she had been standing on a moment later.

"Chōjū Giga!" Sai called out as four ink lions shot out from his scroll.

Just as the beasts were about to descend upon her, a black blur dropped down beside her and grabbed her sharply. He spun, releasing chakra went and Fu let out a yelp of surprise as the chakra encased them both in a spinning ball of chakra. Sai's eyes widened slightly when the chakra ball shredded the attacking ink lions upon contact.

"Kaiten," the unknown whispered once the chakra ball died down. He moved in front of the Nanabi Jinchuuriki and spoke clearly, "sorry to interrupt you Anbu nut jobs but I can't let you kill her or capture her."

"Uzumaki Naruto," Sai said calmly.

"Uzumaki _Yami!_ How many times must I tell you? I am not that orange neon sign!" Yami shouted in anger. Seriously, couldn't people tell them apart? I mean one was all peace, love and understanding while the other was death, destruction and bloodshed for crying out loud.

"Danzo-sama has ordered your capture as well," Sai stated. "Come with us quietly and you will not be harmed."

"Yeah... it's not the best invitation so...no thanks," Yami grinned in amusement. "Oh and by the way, I'm a shadow clone," a second later he dispelled.

"Chidori!" Yami appeared behind Sai and tore his lightning-covered fist through where Sai's heart would be. "One down," he whispered only for 'Sai' to dissolve into ink a second later. "Crap it's a clone," he muttered as Juugo appeared at his side.

The Oto nin's punch quickly connected with his face faster than he could react and transformed into a mutated monster arm of some kind. Rocket-like thrusters on the elbow lit up and accelerated his arm down on Yami's face, literally pummelling him into the ground.

"Not bad," Yami spoke from below Juugo's fist. Suddenly Juugo's arm was cleaved off by Yami's free hand which now clutched the Onijin, "but you'll need more than that to kill me."

Suigetsu came in from the side, his personally made Zanpato in hand as he swung for the intruder's head. Yami quickly shifted his weight and braced himself, blocking the massive blade with the Onijin. Sai dashed at him from behind while this happened and readied his Tanto at his side. Yami saw him coming and was just about to release the chakra from his Kyuubi cells when Fu jumped between them.

"Futon: Fukunai," she whispered and wind chakra extended out from the kunai in her hand. Sai struck down with his Tanto and Fu quickly parried the blow, cutting right through the Root's blade. She then kicked him away, dropped the kunai and formed a series of hand-seals. "Futon: Daitoppa!" she exclaimed as she exhaled a blast of wind at the Root Anbu, blowing him back several feet.

Just then Yami knocked Suigetsu away and thrust toward him with lightning now encasing his fist. "Chidori!" he called out as he shocked the Oto swordsman. "How do you like that?" he shouted in glee as Suigetsu splashed the ground a few feet away. Yami then cast a look at the girl at his back and asked, "hey toots? How would you like to come with me?"

"With you? Why would I do something like that?" Fu asked, her eyes not leaving the Root Anbu in front of her.

"Oh I don't know," Yami smirked over his shoulder. "Maybe because of the fact that your village is pretty much screwed? Taki won't survive long and I _am_ offering you a way out of here."

"...Fine," Fu agreed. "What's up with happy-san over there?" she asked when seals started to spread across Juugo's skin.

"Maybe he's constipated," Yami deadpanned as Juugo's body took the shape of a human-sized gray monster. He roared at the two, "and he's got bad breath." Juugo shot forward, "grab on!" Fu latched onto the blond shadow just before he started to spin. "Kaiten!" a ball of chakra encased the two and repelled Juugo away from them.

"Drop your barrier!" Fu shouted and the chakra stopped spinning. Hundreds of bugs exploded out of her and flew around them at high velocity, "Mushi Kame no Jutsu."

"That's cool but also...kinda creepy," Yami admitted.

"Well sorry for being the Nanabi Jinchuuriki!" Fu shouted in his face. "What the hell is going on here anyway? Who are you and why are those people outside destroying my home?" she demanded.

"A man named Danzo—he's real piece of work—has decided to basically conquer the entire bloody world and your village was his first target. He wanted to get his hands on you or more specifically the Nanabi sealed in you for his new army which he'd then train and unleash on the major villages. After he'd dealt with you his next target is Suna and their Jinchuuriki," Yami explained with a shrug.

"And what about you?" Fu asked him.

"Me?" Yami asked amused. "I seek nought but blood and carnage. I want them all dead, I want power, and I want to take over the entire world. To do that I need...you," he explained.

"Me? Why me?" Fu asked confused. "What do you want from me?" she demanded.

"Just...you," Yami replied simply. "I couldn't care less about the Nanabi, though it does help it is not really much of a factor in my plans. I want a female Jinchuuriki...there are only two and the other one has already joined my enemy."

"Your enemy?" Fu asked.

"A guy called Uzumaki Naruto," Yami explained. "He's a Kumo nin and the one who wields the brother-sword of my Onijin," he said as he held up his sword.

"...Fine, I'll join you...just get me out of this nightmare," Fu said finally.

"Alright then...here, take this," Yami said as he dropped a katana into her hands.

"What is this?" the Nanabi Jinchuuriki asked him.

"Just...listen," Yami said slowly and everything went silent.

_Helloooo, can you hear me?_

"What the hell?" Fu shouted as she dropped the blade.

_Ow, that hurt you stupid girl! Be gentler next time! I'm not made of titanium you know!_

"You're not made of what?" Fu asked and then shook herself. "How are you talking?" she demanded.

_Ask the moron over there later...now pick me back up and do _exactly_ as I say or you will die here._

"...Alright fine," Fu reluctantly agreed and picked up the blade again.

"Drop the barrier," Yami said with a grin and the barrier of bugs quickly disappeared.

"Juugo, kill them," Sai ordered as Juugo charged up the cannons on his chest.

"Burning Empress of the Everlasting Sky, I ask you to grant me power. The power of deliverance, the power judgement and the power to vanquish the unworthy. I call upon you...Justice! Ascendo!" Fu chanted and exploded in green light.

"Dark Knight of the Fallen Kingdom; I humbly ask that you grant me power. The power of the forgotten, the power of destruction and the power of reincarnation. I call upon you...Crusader! Ascendo!" Yami soon followed and transcended into his knight form.

Beside his black-clad self now stood what could be perceived as a hunter of sorts, spouting numerous blades ranging from daggers to the single katana in her hands. Her helmet retracted slightly as her eyes glowed a dark green and glared down at the three Oto nins in front of her.

"**Now aren't you glad you joined me?"** Yami asked with a chuckle.

"**Futon: ****Tottoi Taifuu,"** Fu breathed and a large blast of wind blew through the area.

Sai and Suigetsu were sliced to pieces almost instantly, Juugo fared reasonably better though he was now missing both arms and was slowly re-growing them. The village around them was now completely destroyed and most of the Oto army had been wiped out by that last attack.

"**I have to admit that was beautiful,"** Yami commented with a whistle.

"**Heh...at least you know how to show a girl a good time," **Fu shot back.

"**Raiton: Raiga!" **a claw of lightning shot at Yami from behind. Yami quickly turned and brought up his sword, narrowly deflecting attack harmlessly to the side. **"You're not getting away this time Yami,"** the White Knight growled out as he came into view.

"**Well I'll be damned,"** Yami chuckled upon seeing the newcomers. **"I knew you'd track me down eventually...I just never thought you'd bring the other two knights with you," **standing beside Naruto was Haku and Yugito, in their knight forms and their weapons ready.

"**So these are the enemies you were talking about?" **Fu asked the Black Knight.

Yami nodded, **"allow me to introduce you the other three knights of the ancients. Uzumaki Naruto, Nii Yugito and Momochi Haku."**

"**Well now...this'll be fun,"** Fu giggled slightly and settled into a Kenjutsu stance.

"**Let's dance,"** Yami grinned as he levelled the Onijin at the White Knight.

"**You're mine Yami,"** Naruto growled out and charged forward with Yugito and Haku right behind fbsbmjh,

**Author's Notes:**

The fifth knight revealed!

I still need a name for the fifth sword; preferably a katana for Fu whom I thought was the best choice for the fifth knight. Yami is a bit of a wiseass and is actually fun to right about; if only Kishi had gave him a bigger role in the manga...can you imagine what would have happened if Yami was the dominant personality at the start of the manga? Sasuke wouldn't have stood a chance and Naruto would have just kicked ass at every opportunity.

Anyway this chapter was mostly a filler with a bit of development and introduction for the fifth knight: Justice. The next chapter will show exactly how much Naruto and Yami have changed over the past one and a half years that this story has been going. This is the final story arc before the time-skip which is a rather short time-skip when compared with canon since Naruto is already fourteen in this chapter.

List of Knights:  
Uzumaki Naruto – Duke the White Knight  
Uzumaki Yami – Crusader the Black Knight  
Momochi Haku – Eternal the Ice Princess  
Nii Yugito – Freedom the Earth Queen  
Fu = Justice the Sky Empress

_**Translation**_

Hijutsu: Muchidama = Secret Technique: Insect Sphere  
Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu = Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique  
Chōjū Giga = Super Beasts Imitation Picture  
Sumi Bunshin no Jutsu = Ink Clone Technique  
Chidori = One Thousand Birds  
Kaiten = Heavenly Spin  
Futon: Fukunai = Wind Release: Wind Kunai  
Futon: Daitoppa = Wind Release: Great Breakthrough  
Chidori = One Thousand Birds  
Mushi Kame no Jutsu = Insect Jar Technique  
Tottoi Taifuu = Sacred Typhoon  
Raiton: Raiga = Lightning Release: Lightning Fang

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	16. Battle of the Knights

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The Shinobi Knight

Chapter16: Battle of the Knights

**Land of Waterfalls: ****Takigakure no Sato**

Takigakure no Sato was no more, the Oto-Root attack having completely destroyed the village and the attackers themselves having been virtually annihilated by the stray attacks from the five battling knights.

Naruto had chosen to face Yami alone, something which was understandable considering who they were to each other while Yugito and Haku battled Fu. The Nanabi Jinchuuriki was proving to be a much more dangerous adversary than originally thought of as she, unlike the other knights save Naruto was powered by a Biju.

"**Futon: ****Tottoi Taifuu,"** Fu exclaimed as she launched a large blast of wind at the two female knights.

"**Doton: Kekkai," **Yugito whispered a dome-like barrier of rocks formed between them. It proved fruitless however as Fu's wind attack shattered the barrier in a matter of seconds and forcing the Earth Queen to back away.

"**Hyoton: Sennen Hyoro!"** Haku called out as massive pillars of ice formed around the Sky Empress.

"**Doton: Tsuchi Shigure," **Yugito followed up with a volley of high-speed rocks slamming into Fu's form.

"**You bitch,"** Fu growled out as she jumped at them and swung her sword down. Yugito quickly caught the strike with her own blade and kicked forward only for Fu to jump back. **"Futon: Hanachiri Mai!" **she soon unleashed a barrage of petals at the Earth Queen, each enhanced with wind chakra to increase their destructive power.

"**Doton: Iwa no Tate!"** Yugito exclaimed as her body was encased in a layer of the earth. **"Try something else!" **she shouted as the wind slashed at the armour.

"**Don't forget about me,"** Haku whispered as she descended upon the Sky Empress from above and slashed with down at her with her sword.

Fu braced herself, drawing another sword from her back and catching the strike as it was brought down. Yugito saw this and quickly hurled the Kusenagi at the Nanabi Jinchuuriki. Fu saw this coming however and snapped out another sword from her back, planting it into the ground between them firmly and allowing the Kusenagi to hit it.

Fu then spun and kicked Haku away before making a mad dash at the now unarmed Yugito. The Nibi Jinchuuriki quickly released her gauntlet-blades and parried the first attack which came from the side. She was unable to parry the follow-up however as Fu released another blade on her leg and delivered a swift knee to Yugito's plated ribs, cracking the armour.

"**Hyoton: Yukihana no Jutsu!"** Haku exclaimed as ice formed at Fu's feat and soon encased her in a flower-shaped ice prison.

"**Futon: Dangekinami," **the ice around Fu shattered a few seconds later. **"I don't know who you are but I know you can do better than that...shall we continue?" **Fu asked the two.

"**Haku! Let's go!"** Yugito called as the Kusenagi slithered back into her hand and her gauntlet-blade retracted.

"**Right,"** Fu nodded and took off into the air again.

"**You're too slow Yami!"** Naruto shouted as he smacked his alter ego away with his shield.

"_**How could he have gotten so much stronger since our last battle? It has to be his knight,"**_ Yami mused with a sneer.

In the two years since the Battle of Wave Naruto had clearly improved his Kenjutsu to the point where it was almost suicide to face him at close range. Having spent those last two years training with Yotsuki Kirabi, a Kenjutsu Master whom rivaled Kiri's Seven Shinobi Swordsmen in skill it would seem quite obvious that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki had learned some skills of his own.

Naruto charged forward a second later, gathering chakra to his sword as he approached and swung. Yami quickly gathered chakra in his own blade and swung to intercept the White Knight's attack. They clashed in a flurry of lights, illuminating the dead and destroyed village of behind the waterfall.

"**Raiton: Fainarujajjimento!"** Naruto exclaimed as they clashed

"**Raiton: Sutoraikuraitoningu!" **Yami soon followed.

An explosion echoed through the chamber and sent the two knights hurling away from each other. Naruto crashed through a damaged building while Yami splashed down in the nearby lake, both of them unmoving for several long seconds. A few moments of silence descended on the battlefield with the only sound being those of distant battle between the other three knights further up near the tree. Yami was the first to recover, breaching the surface of the water and climbing back onto dry land. Naruto soon followed, bursting from the remains of the destroyed building and standing upright once more.

"**Is that the best you can do Yami? You can't even touch me now!" **Naruto taunted,** "Surrender!"**

"**Never!" **Yami shouted back as his wings spread out. **"Katon: Sempu Hosenka!"** flames sprang out from the wings and washed over Naruto whom had raised his shield to deflect the brunt of the attack.

When the flames died down spoke covered the area where he had stood and Yami narrowed his eyes as it cleared. The blue cape of the White Knight emerged from the smoke, blocking Yami's view as Naruto burst out of the smoke and lunged at the Black Knight. Yami was barely able to parry the attack and but Naruto quickly bashed his shield across the Black Knight's helmet. Naruto then followed this up with a swipe at his midsection and a kick to the chest, sending him crashing back into the side of the cavern.

* * *

"**You lose Yami!"** Naruto shouted as he charged chakra into his shield and levelled it at the downed Black Knight who wrapped himself in his wings. **"Raiton: Fainarueryushion!"** lightning chakra exploded from the shield and slammed into Yami's position against the cavern wall.

A deafening explosion filled the air and blanketed the area in flames and smoke. When the smoke cleared Yami could be seen leaning against the destroyed cavern wall, now in human form once again and covered in his own blood. Even though he had used his wings to defend against the onslaught his 'lighter' counterpart had unleashed against him he still sustained near crippling damage. Were it not for the Kyuubi cells currently repairing his body, he would have died during that last attack.

"D-damn you," Yami rasped as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "H-how did you—you shouldn't be stronger than me!" he exploded in red light a second later.

'_**That must be from his Kyuubi cells,'**_Naruto thought grimly.

"**Taju Imari!"** a now red chakra-covered Yami with six tails started lobbing bolts of red blasts at the White Knight

"**This isn't going to be easy,"** Naruto grumbled as he raised his shield and the bolts slammed into it. They exploded upon impact and forced him back as Yami started charging a large ball of chakra at his mouth.

"**Rokubiko Imari!"** Yami exclaimed and shot the ball at the knight.

The ball quickly rolled over Naruto's position, shattering Duke's armour and forcing Naruto back to human form. Yami snarled at the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki as he pounced on him, a skeleton now forming around him. Naruto quickly rolled to the side to evade the initial strike and counterattacked with a punch to the fox's head. Yami let out a roar and expelled a shockwave which blew the blond back into a neighboring pile of debris.

'_I can't win like this,'_ Naruto thought grimly as he staggered back to his feet. _'At this rate he'll kill me and as long as he's in that form Duke won't be able to hit him.'_

_It is time..._

'_Time for what?'_ Naruto asked the sword in his hand.

_It is time we become one..._

Naruto planted the Ryujin in the ground in front of him as it glowed orange and light engulfed him. White armour formed around his body as the Ryujin infused itself into his spine and a helmet formed over his head with a long blue cape now waving in the wind behind him.

"**What the fuck is that?"** Yami snarled in anger.

"The real me," Naruto replied calmly as he readied the Ryujin in his hand.

"**This won't save you!"** Yami roared as he expelled a beam of compressed chakra from his mouth. Naruto disappeared just before the beam struck him and reappeared behind the shadow warrior. **"What?"** Yami growled as he turned only for Naruto to land a spinning kick to his face, sending him flying across the battlefield.

Yami touched down a second later and disappeared in a burst of speed. Naruto followed a suit, white chakra flowing across his body like a second skeleton and pushing his body beyond its natural limits. The two clashed, faster than most could see and shockwaves rippled out from each blow, more and more; harder and harder.

Yami reappeared first, Naruto right behind him only for Yami to knock him away with one of his tails and launch a barrage of mini chakra bolts at him. Naruto evaded the attack, the strain now apparent as his skin felt like it was on fire even as he ignored it and kicked Yami skyward. Naruto followed soon after, eight clones appearing at his side.

The clones attacked in quick succession, completely catching the still airborne Yami off guard and battering him from all sides. Finally the real Naruto jumped up over him and swung down with a spinning kick which connected with the fox's head.

"Uzumaki Naruto Rendan!" the blond exclaimed as the force of the blow sent Yami crashing back down to Earth with a loud thud and a cloud of dust and smoke. Naruto touched back down a moment later as his clones dispelled and the chakra skeleton disappeared from his form. _'Holy mother of...damn that hurts...now I know what old man Seiryu was saying about the strain of this burst mode...ouch."_

"**You..." **Yami growled as the dust cleared and he appeared crouched on all fours. **"I won't stand for this Naruto," **he glared.

"You don't appear to be standing at all," Naruto quipped despite his fatigue. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," two clones sprang into existence at his side a moment later.

"**Now what are you doing?" **Yami questioned as the clones started channelling chakra to the real Naruto's hand. Suddenly a bell-like screech resonated through the battlefield as a spiralling sphere of chakra and wind formed in his hand.

"Here I come Yami!" Naruto shouted as he shot forward with his clones.

The clones jumped at the chakra fox first and were swatted away just as Naruto moved into range. Yami was about to pull back when Naruto shifted into his burst mode at the last moment and lunged forward, slipping through Yami's defences and driving the attack into his chest.

"Futon: Rasenshuriken!"

Yami was blown back as the ball engulfed in a spiral of wind and power. Naruto's arm was cut open to the bone and bled as the Kyuubi's chakra encompassing Yami's body was slashed and ripped apart in a matter of seconds. Finally the ball exploded sending both combatants crashing down in the center of the newly formed crater.

Silence...

Naruto stood up warily as he clutched his bleeding right arm which looked so bad that you could see the bone. Yami wasn't much better since his chakra cloak had taken the brunt of the attack however the Kyuubi's cells were now floating in the air around him and after a few seconds were absorbed by Naruto.

"I win Yami...you've lost," Naruto told him.

"You may have won the battle but the war is far from over Naruto," Yami said back as he bit his thumb and formed a series of hand-seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu," a second later a large hawk appeared at his side. "We're leaving now; the situation is no longer favourable," he told the hawk.

"**Right,"** Takamaru nodded and Yami climbed on his back. The hawk took off and flew towards where the other knights were battling.

"You're not getting away!" Naruto shouted and fought through the pain in his arm in order to form the same set of hand-seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Miaka appeared in an explosion of smoke a second later. "No time to explain Miaka-chan; we need to go after them!" he climbed on and pointed towards the fleeing hawk.

* * *

"Hey beautiful? Need a lift?" Yami called out as Takamaru flew low and Yami held out his hand. Fu quickly returned to human form and caught it before he pulled her up onto the hawk's back.

"**Get back here!" **Yugito shouted as she saw them flee.

"Coming through!" Naruto shouted as Miaka flew right over them and chased the fleeing hawk. He threw them a rope which they caught and pulled themselves—now in human form—up onto the dragon's back as they exited the cavern and flew out into the open air outside.

"This is beyond insane!" Yugito shouted over the fast moving winds.

"Miaka-chan, see if you can bring them down!" Naruto told her.

"**Katon: Teppodama!" **the dragon angled slightly and unleashed several large fireballs at the hawk.

Takamaru narrowly evaded, diving towards the ground and banking up as the fireballs exploded against the ground behind him. Several more fireballs quickly followed and forced Takamaru to pull up to evade the volley.

"They will just not leave us alone, will they?" Yami asked and formed a set of hand-seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu," three stone-like hawks appeared in the air beside them and the four of them then angled so they could fly straight up.

"**Hang on!" **Miaka roared as she banked sharply and pursued, still spitting out fireballs. Two of the golems dropped back and Miaka narrowly evaded as they passed her as the last golem and Takamaru circled her.

"Should we..." Haku trailed off and her teammate s nodded. She jumped off a moment later, lunging at one of the golems and cutting it in half with her Kubikiri Hōchō.

Yugito was next, lunging towards another golem and igniting her arm in flames. "Kaizuki!" she exclaimed as she slashed through the stone-like hawk and proceeded to fall.

"**Katon: Teppodama!" **Miaka expelled another fireball and caught the last golem in its fiery blaze as Naruto finally jumped off. Miaka then swooped down and caught Haku and Yugito before they fell all the way to the ground.

"Damn," Yami grunted as he grabbed Fu and threw them off the hawk.

"Rasengan!" Naruto struck a moment later, driving the spiralling sphere into the back of the hawk and causing it to disappear in a poof of smoke. Yami turned in midair as the three of them fell through the clouds and formed a set of hand-seals.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" Yami exclaimed as he spewed out several small fireballs at his lighter counterpart.

Naruto channelled as much wind chakra as he could to his sides and literally blasted himself out of the way of the fireballs. He straightened and tried to accelerate downwards towards Yami despite knowing he was in freefall and swung in with a punch, connecting with Yami's shoulder. Yami spun wildly and kicked him away as the ground came closer and closer to them.

Fu quickly channelled wind chakra below them and suddenly a gust of wind blew upwards, slowing them down. They still crashed down into the forest however the fall didn't kill them despite gravity trying. After a few long minutes Naruto and Yami were on their feet once more as Fu lay exhausted beside where Yami now stood.

"Ha...hah...hahahaha," Yami laughed as lightning engulfed his hand and he shot forward. "Chidori!" he called out its name.

"Rasengan!" Naruto quickly countered and the world was engulfed in light.

The world exploded a moment later as the two combatants were hurled away from each other and crashed down at opposite ends of the clearing. After a moment of silence Yugito and Haku dropped down and checked their teammate as Miaka hovered just above them. Fu followed a suit as she checked Yami who was lying face down on the ground.

Naruto groaned as Haku helped him to his feet and turned his attention back on his dark counterpart. Yami was in a similar position as he was forced to lean on Fu in order to stand and the glare he was sending the three Kumo nins was absolutely murderous.

"This isn't over Naruto...you can count on that," Yami told him before he wrapped an arm around Fu's waist and they both disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Where'd they go?" Haku asked.

"I can't sense them," Yugito shook her head.

"It was a reverse summoning," Naruto said after taking a breath. "They're long gone from here," he added.

"...Fuck," Yugito growled as she slammed her fist into the nearby tree.

Naruto just stood looking at where Yami had disappeared and couldn't but sigh. He knew this wasn't over, not by a long shot, especially since he still had no idea how to kill Yami completely. He had just inflicted enough damage to effectively kill a Kage however Yami wasn't human and he would eventually recover from the wounds Naruto had dealt him.

'_I need to get stronger...I will get stronger...and I will beat you Yami...that's a promise of a lifetime."_

**Author's Notes:**

Naruto has finally unlocked the Ryujin's true capabilities and has merged with it now. Picture the armour worn by the Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep gang shown during the secret ending of Kingdom Hearts 2 only invert the colours so instead of it mostly being black with white stripes it's actually white with blue stripes.

As you can see Naruto has now improved over the course of the story since their last battle and is now able to outclass Yami. However Yami is only defeated temporarily because now that Naruto has finally beaten him, he will push himself to equal and then surpass his lighter half by the time of Part II.

List of Knights:  
Uzumaki Naruto – Duke the White Knight  
Uzumaki Yami – Crusader the Black Knight  
Momochi Haku – Eternal the Ice Princess  
Nii Yugito – Freedom the Earth Queen  
Fu = Justice the Sky Empress

_**Translation**_

Tottoi Taifuu = Sacred Typhoon  
Doto: Kekkai = Earth Release: Barrier  
Hyoton: Sennen Hyoro = Ice Release: Thousand Years Ice Prison  
Doton: Tsuchi Shigure = Earth Release: Stone Drizzle  
Fūton: Hanachiri Mai = Wind Release: Falling Petal Dance  
Doton: Iwa no Tate = Earth Release: Shield of Stone Technique  
Hyoton: Yukihana no Jutsu = Ice Release: Snow Flower Technique  
Futon: Dangekinami = Wind Release: Shockwave  
Raiton: Fainarujajjimento= Lightning Release: Final Judgement  
Raiton: Sutoraikuraitoningu = Lightning Release: Lightning Strike  
Katon: Sempu Hosenka = Fire Release: Hurricane Phoenix Immortal Fire  
Raiton: Fainarueryushion = Lightning Release: Final Elysium  
Taju Imari = Multiple Menacing Ball  
Rokubiko Imari = Six-Tailed Fox Menacing Ball  
Uzumaki Naruto Rendan = Whirlpool Maelstrom Combo  
Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique  
Chidori = One Thousand Birds  
Rasengan = Spiralling Sphere  
Futon: Rasenshuriken = Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken  
Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Technique  
Katon: Teppodama = Fire Release: Gunshot  
Kubikiri Hōchō = Decapitating Carving Knife  
Kaizuki = Fire Blade  
Hyoton: Hyumu = Ice Release: Ice Spear  
Futon: Fukunai = Wind Release: Wind Kunai  
Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu = Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	17. Inner Demons Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The Shinobi Knight

Chapter17: Inner Demons Part 1

**Land of Lightning: Kumo****gakure no Sato / Raikage Tower**

"So the mission was a failure," E's gruff voice was one of acceptance. "This Yami is definitely a slippery one...and he's recruited another knight? It just had to be another Jinchuuriki..." he muttered the last part.

"I absorbed his Kyuubi cells during the battle," Naruto spoke up. "He won't be able to use the Kyuubi's power anymore and it doesn't matter if he has a Jinchuuriki on his side, he won't hurt anyone else."

"But he's gotten stronger," Yugito added. "And that girl we fought...we only fought her knight and she was still holding her own against Haku and me."

"I think that was because of something Yami did," Naruto countered. "He must have done something to bond the knight with her and the Nanabi probably added to it."

"It would explain her speed and physical strength," Haku admitted.

"Well whatever the case may be I doubt we will be hearing from them for awhile," E grunted as he sat back in his chair. "You're all dismissed...get some rest...you've earned it."

"Yes sir, Raikage-sama," the three gave a bow and exited the room a moment later.

"Bee," E said as he looked over at the open window. "Well?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"They're ready for the trial but even I don't know if they won't turn into bile," Kirabi rapped.

"...If I know Naruto and Yugito then they'll be training for the next few days...do it whenever you think they're ready."

**Land of Lightning: Island of Death / Jinchuuriki Sanctum**

Six months passed without incident and during this time a relative peace had set in though everyone knew it was temporary. Team B had continued missions as per usual however when not on duty they could be found at either the ramen stand or the training platforms. That brings us to the current situation...

"This is the place," Kirabi told them as he led his team to the front gate. "It's time for you all to become an ace."

"...And you're sure we can learn to control the Biju here," Naruto nodded and his teacher smiled in reply.

_Parents always believe in their children._

'_Things aren't like they were before...Yami you...I can't let you continue like this,'_ Naruto thought as he stared down at his right hand. The complicated sealing key was etched into his skin and had spread all the way up to his shoulder before finally stopping.

"Naruto?" Yugito voice asked from behind him. "I'm not sure about this...I mean do we really want to do this now?"

"Yugito, it's okay really," he said with a smile. "I'd rather do it now while I'm confident the wait and second-guess myself."

"Sorry," Yugito said timidly. "It's just-," she started only to feel a finger on her lips.

"I know," Naruto said softly as Yugito blushed from the contact and Haku smirked at the side.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing Naruto? Yugito?" Haku asked hesitantly. "I mean if you fail then you will die and the Nibi and the Kyuubi will be released."

"If that happens then the seals in the temple should keep them locked away until another Jinchuuriki is found. There'll be new hosts abound," Kirabi shrugged and continued on inside.

Naruto took only a three steps when the ground beneath him lit up and chains made of chakra shot up, grabbing him from all sides and restraining him.

"Naruto!" Yugito shouted as she moved to help him only to be repelled by one of the chains.

"He's unconscious," Haku told her as the light died down and the chains glowed.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," Kirabi looked puzzled. "Maybe it has something to do with Yami not being a part of him anymore..."

**Naruto's Mindscape: Jinchuuriki Seal**

Suddenly the world around him shifted and he was in what looked like the cell chamber. Behind the bars of the cage door was a large fox with nine tails and glaring red eyes. The Kyuubi roared as red water started to leak out of the bottom of the cage doors.

"You're looking as ugly as ever," Naruto quipped as he smiled at the fox.

"**Naruto...you...****what are you doing here?"** Kyuubi questioned.

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing here," Naruto countered as he ripped off the paper that covered the seal on the gate.

"**What are you trying to do?" **Kyuubi demanded.

"What the fuck does it look like?" Naruto asked back as he opened his jacket and rolled up his sleeve to reveal the seal on his stomach and the key on his arm.

He pressed the key to the seal on his stomach and turned, releasing it and forcing it open. The seal on the gate also retracted, spiraling out until it was fully open and just as it happened, the Kyuubi knocked the gates wide open. Kyuubi roared at him, blowing him back and send him flying through the air down the massive corridor.

"Damn you seriously have bad breath," Naruto said in mock disgust.

"**Finally trying to take control of my powers, are you?" **Kyuubi sneered at him.

"Bring it on!" Naruto shouted with a grin.

"**It's about time," **Kyuubi snarled as chakra started to gather in front of his mouth. **"I've been waiting for this day when I would finally be able to deal with you without that meddlesome seal."**

"I won't let you win here!" Naruto shouted as he took out two three-pronged kunai and threw one down the corridor.

He had spent the last six months since the Battle of the Waterfall mastering the jutsu his father had invented. Finally after months of work and excessive use of his shadow clones he was finally able to use it, though admittedly not on as large a scale his father did in his day. Now it was time to see how far his training had progressed...how far he had come since that fateful day three years ago when he first came to Kumo.

"**Kyuubiko Imari!"** Kyuubi snarled out as the ball of chakra launched from his mouth.

"Jikūkan Kekkai!" Naruto exclaimed as the seal on his kunai lit up and absorbed the blast. The sewer around them shattered as the blast exploded down the corridor and shattered the mindscape into a wipe void covered in water. "That was too close," he said as he touched down the floor.

"**Naruto," **Kyuubi growled out. **"Your father did the same thing when I used the Imari against that blasted village."**

"Then you're going to love this!" Naruto shouted as he hurled the kunai at the demon's head. "Hiraishin no Jutsu," he appeared where the kunai was and white chakra encased his body. His armour formed and he quickly descended with a massive sphere of spinning chakra in hand. "Cho Oodama Rasengan!" he struck down only to hit one of the beast's tails.

"**You really think you can win?"** Kyuubi roared as he blasted the blond away and brought his tails down on the young sage.

"I wouldn't have taken off the seal if I didn't, Hiraishin no Jutsu," Naruto shot back as he flashed to where his kunai had landed. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," he formed two clones and charged his most powerful attack using his burst mode as a medium. "Futon: Rasenshuriken!" he exclaimed as he hurled the spinning chakra shuriken at the fox.

He had spent a full month trying to make this jutsu, _his_ jutsu work without hurting himself and had started using burst mode in order to control it more. The result of this long process was being able to throw the Futon: Rasenshuriken at his opponent instead of running at them and then hitting them like he would with the Rasengan.

It had one flaw however...it practically drained half of his burst mode in a single usage and he could only use the jutsu twice per charge. Once his burst mode was depleted he would have to wait until his body was sufficiently healed, usually by the Kyuubi itself ironically before he could use it again. The process usually took two minutes and four seconds but could be accelerated to twenty seconds if a medic was already on hand.

Kyuubi's eyes widened as the chakra shuriken slammed into his side and expanded into a ball of destructive wind which engulfed most of his body. He collapsed onto his back and roared in pain from the blow, having not expected his blond container to be a serious threat.

"Now!" Naruto shouted as a ghost-like version of himself sprang up from his shoulder and grabbed hold of the Kyuubi's chakra and tried to pull it away from the fox.

"**No,"** Kyuubi growled out and sent some of his hatred into his chakra down the connection between them.

_I hate them, it hurts...I want to kill them all._

_Help us!_

_Why?_

_If only you weren't here!_

_I want revenge!_

_Don't bother...him, only him._

_I hate everything about you!_

"W-what the hell is this?" Naruto stammered as he lost more and more control.

"**You don't have what it takes to control me! You're nothing more than a tiny fragment of my hatred!"** Kyuubi roared at him.

_That's him!_

_Go away...no one will ever accept you!_

_Go away! Leave us!_

_**Shut up!**_

_Disappear forever...__**Naruto...**_

"No...You belong here Naruto," a woman with red hair told him as she appeared in front of him.

"What the heck is someone like you doing here? And how do you know my name?" Naruto questioned confused.

"Of course, you wouldn't know...why don't you guess, Naruto?" the woman asked him.

"...No," Naruto blinked.

"Figured it out?" the redhead asked with a chuckle.

"You're the Kyuubi no Yoko's true form!" Naruto accused as he pointed at her. She just laughed at the answer, "that's no woman's laugh. You'll have to do more than transform to trick me you damn fo-"

"No ttebane!" the woman shouted in outrage as she bonked him on the head.

"Ow...wait—what?" Naruto blinked in confusion.

"I got a little worked up there, sorry," the woman apologized sheepishly.

"What...the hell is going on around here?" Naruto asked the question.

"I've been kinda hot-tempered since I was born and talking like that when I get excited...I try not to say it but I'm a fast-talker and impatient so adding that to my sentences became a habit. What about you? I always hoped you wouldn't end up saying silly words when you get worked up, like me."

"You're..." Naruto said catching on.

"Minato never told you anything did he? Good lord...yes I'm your-" she was unable to finish before he latched onto her in a hug.

"I've always...always...wanted to meet you, dattebayo. Mom," Naruto cried on her shoulder.

"Dattebayo eh? You really do take after me," Kushina smiled.

"There are so many things I want to talk to you about, mom," Naruto said as he pulled away.

"Yeah...we'll have a long talk, but let's deal with the fox first," Kushina said as she turned away and concentrated.

Back on the battlefield Naruto still drew on the Kyuubi's hateful chakra when chakra chains sprang out of his body once more. Kyuubi was caught by surprise by their appearance knowing that Naruto didn't have the power to draw on his own chains anymore leaving only one other who could, one he never thought he would encounter again.

"**Kushina,"** Kyuubi growled out as the chains held him down.

**Author's Notes:**

Naruto finally confronts the Kyuubi and meets his mother in the depths of the Kyuubi's hatred. Currently Naruto is now fourteen and it's been almost a year since Konoha was destroyed. This will be my last post for 2010 so I hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to more.

Merry Christmas everyone and a Happy New Year

List of Knights:  
Uzumaki Naruto – Duke the White Knight  
Uzumaki Yami – Crusader the Black Knight  
Momochi Haku – Eternal the Ice Princess  
Nii Yugito – Freedom the Earth Queen  
Fu = Justice the Sky Empress

_**Translation**_

Imari = Menacing Ball  
Kyuubiko Imari = Nine-Tailed Fox Menacing Ball  
Jikūkan Kekkai = Space-Time Barrie  
Hiraishin no Jutsu = Flying Thunder God Technique  
Cho Oodama Rasengan = Sage Art: Super Great Ball Spiralling Sphere  
Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique  
Rasengan = Spiralling Sphere  
Futon: Rasenshuriken = Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	18. Inner Demons Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The Shinobi Knight

Chapter18: Inner Demons Part 2

**Naruto's Mindscape: Void-Battlefield**

"Minato also used my chakra to form the seal to help you control the Kyuubi's power someday," Kushina explained as the two sat down. "We wanted to aid you whenever we could...are you listening?"

"I'm just thinking how glad I am to see my mom's a babe," Naruto admitted.

"Well, thank you," Kushina smiled shyly. "Well Naruto, I'm sorry you ended up with my face, but at least you got your father's hair."

"Why? If my mom's a babe, and I look like her that makes me a hunk right? And you've got really pretty hair, I bet that would've looked good on me too," Naruto mused as he envisioned it.

"Heh heh...you're the second man to ever compliment me on my hair," Kushina admitted.

"I am? Who's the other one?" Naruto blinked.

"Your father of course," Kushina replied.

"Ah ha, I get," Naruto said eagerly. "There's something I always wanted to ask; how the hell did you and dad fall in love?"

"Th-that's totally embarrassing, ttebane," Kushina stammered out nervously.

"You said 'ttebane' again; you're all worked up," Naruto accused.

"More like flustered, ttebane," Kushina explained quickly.

"Hahahaha you said 'ttebane' again," Naruto added laughing lightly.

"Well what about you and those two _teammates _of yours huh? Don't think I haven't seen the outside of this seal," Kushina told him. "Just make sure you use protection and don't have kids until your married. I mean it; you stupid noble son of mine."

"Mom please!" Naruto really didn't need to be having _this_ conversation with his mother. He still remembered the very vivid details that Jiraiya explained to him during their training sessions. Add in his two very attractive teammates and he was well aware of exactly what she was referring too.

"Oh alright," Kushina just smiled. "I moved to Konoha when I was young...your father and I were just kids. The first time I saw him…Minato, I thought he looked like a flaky girly-boy."

"Whoa really?" Naruto blinked. He'd never heard his father described as _that_ before even by Jiraiya and especially not by anyone from Kumo.

"Since I was a kid, I wanted to make an impression on the first day of the academy lessons. So when they asked me what my dream was for the future was, I said 'I'm going to be the first female Hokage' and...yeah," Kushina shrugged with a smile.

"Nice one mom, you definitely take after me," Naruto laughed.

"Other way around son," Kushina told him. "So...they didn't like how the new kid was suddenly talking about becoming Hokage and the boys started making fun of me all the time—they called me tomato."

"I don't get it though, why did they call you that?" Naruto asked confused.

"I had a very round face and with my fiery hair...well, I looked like one. Even I had to admit it...and it infuriated me," Kushina explained.

"Ah, so dad was the one who stood up to the bullies, and you-" Naruto started.

"Nope," Kushina cut in. "I went after those boys who made fun of me, and in the end the 'tomato' squashed them. After seeing all that wild red hair whipping around while I beat them half to death, I got a new nickname. The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero," she smiled at the memory.

'_I think I finally understand why Omoi and Shi are so scared of their moms now,'_ Naruto thought with a gulp at seeing the smile on her face. "...So what did dad say when they asked him his goal for the future?"

"Minato? He said 'I want everyone in the village to acknowledge me and become Hokage' though at the time I admit I didn't believe it," Kushina confessed.

"Get everyone to acknowledge him and become Hokage huh? Damn that sounds like mine..." Naruto shook his head at the irony involved.

"When I heard that, I thought there was no way that a goofy flake would ever be Hokage," Kushina continued.

"But dad totally looked super strong when I met him," Naruto defended.

"Yes...but what did I know? I was young, so I looked down my nose at Minato until the certain incident," Kushina explained.

"Incident?" Naruto questioned with narrowed eyes.

"I've always hated my red hair until one day, thanks to Minato; I came to like it," Kushina said sadly.

"What happened?" Naruto asked her.

"My chakra is a bit special, you see and Kumo wanted it badly enough to kidnap me," Kushina answered.

"Kumo tried to kidnap you?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"It was a different era Naruto," Kushina smiled sadly. "Every village has its dark secrets...one of Kumo's just included trying to capture me...I'm glad that you chose to do what you wanted and not what others expected of you. Anyway we're getting off topic...as they were marching me away; I pulled out one hair strand at a time to mark the path we were taking. I was very careful not to be seen," Kushina continued. "Konoha sent out pursuit squads immediately, but none of them managed to find me. As we grew closer to the border I started giving up hope..."

"Ah ha," Naruto laughed as he caught on.

"Yes, Minato was the only one who picked up my trail. He was the only one who noticed the trail of red strands...as he held me; he said he noticed my beautiful hair right away. Suddenly he looked like the most magnificent shinobi ever, like a man who would make all my dreams come true and most importantly, he changed me. My bright red hair had led me to my soul mate," Kushina concluded. "It became my own personal 'Red Thread of Destiny' from that day on, I liked my hair, and more importantly, I loved Minato."

"I see," Naruto grinned when he heard that.

"There's a special little something I like to tell the men who compliment my hair...yourself included Naruto," Kushina said with a smile. "I love you," he froze at the words.

"...Damn," Naruto shook himself. "No one's ever said that to me before..."

"Well I am saying it," Kushina smiled at his sudden nervousness. "So tell me, what is the product of Konoha's Yellow Flash and the Red Hot-Blooded Hanabero?"

"Kumo's Orange Raikage," Naruto declared with a laugh as he looked down at his jumpsuit.

"Now let's go finish this," Kushina grinned as she stood up.

It was time to deal with the Kyuubi once and for all...

_

* * *

_

I love you.

'_I can win,'_ Naruto thought as more chakra chains exploded out from his body.

"**Damn you Kushina,"** Kyuubi growled low as the new chain grappled him.

_My chakra can't hold the Kyuubi down for long and your chains will be useless as long as you're trying to absorb its chakra. This is your chance to take him out so make it count Naruto._

"Right," Naruto quickly formed a hand-seal and concentrated chakra. "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" instantly nearly a hundred clones popped into existence around him.

"**Accursed child,"** Kyuubi snarled as he started ripping the chains away.

"Let's do it!" the clone army shouted as one and jumped at the demon.

_He sure is strong isn't he?_

"Open wide!" the clones shouted as they descend on the beast.

"**Don't be so conceited,"** Kyuubi growled.

_I've still got one left!_

A chain on the ground latched out and tripped the fox sending him crashing onto his back as the clones closed in. Kyuubi looked up and saw dozens of large spheres of spinning chakra descending on him.

"Cho Oodama Rasen Tarengan!" the clones exclaimed as they attacked. The chakra spheres struck the fox dead on and exploded with enough force to shatter a mountain, blasting the demon back several hundred meters to a skidding halt.

"**Accursed brat,"** Kyuubi gritted out in pain.

"Almost there!" the real Naruto appeared glowing white and hurled another chakra shuriken at him as the clones latched onto the demon's chakra. "Futon: Rasenshuriken!" he exclaimed as the attacked struck and consumed the fox in a ball of destructive wind.

'_**When did he become this powerful?"**_ Kyuubi thought as he was blown away from his mass of chakra. The moment he recovered the clones disappeared and the real Naruto was quickly absorbing _his_ chakra.

"What...is this?" Naruto blinked as the chakra formed around him and his seal changed shape.

"**Naruto...don't!" **Kyuubi roared. **"Don't make me angry Naruto!"** chakra gathered above him into a ball many times his own body size a few seconds later.

"You've still got all that power...man...you're really something else," Naruto commented and pressed the key on his hand to his new seal. Instantly a dozen columns shot up and quickly barricaded the demon, dissolving its attack and trapping it behind a new gate and seal.

'_**This is...the Rikudō-Sennin!'**_ Kyuubi thought in alarm. _**"**_**I won't forget this Naruto,"**the demon growled out before it disappeared into the darkness behind the seal.

'_Kyuubi...I'm sorry...but, I won't hurt you anymore. Wait...just wait a little longer,'_ Naruto thought as he appeared back in the void with his mother.

"You did it Naruto," Kushina cheered.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. "So mom, are you-".

"And now I can follow after Minato," Kushina nodded with a smile. "But first there's one last thing I need to tell you, Naruto...I want you to know the truth behind the incident fifteen years ago, the night you were born."

"The truth?" Naruto asked.

"I was the previous Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko," Kushina declared.

"Mom..._you_ were the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Yes but before I tell you what happened I want you to know a little about who I am; I was chosen as the second Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. The truth is I was brought to Konoha for the sole purpose of becoming a Jinchuuriki," Kushina began.

"Why?" Naruto questioned.

"The Land of Fire and the Land of Whirlpool...Konoha's Senju Clan and Uzushio's Uzumaki Clan were distant blood relatives. The people of Uzushio were all blessed with astonishing long lives; to the point our village became known as the Choju no Sato. The Uzumaki specialised in Fūinjutsu though some were a little rough around the edges while others were extremely advanced such as your Jinchuuriki seal. In fact, I taught Minato...your father a whole bunch of different seals," Kushina explained. "The mark on the back of your jumpsuit is actually the Uzushio symbol which everyone in Konoha uses today as a symbol of friendship between them and the now destroyed Uzushio. My country is long gone...it was only a matter of time really. In that era of war people quickly came to fear the power of our Fūinjutsu. The survivors disappeared, scattering themselves across the globe so our enemies could never find us."

"So why did you have to-" Naruto started.

"Apparently I was born with a particularly strong chakra well suited for suppressing the Kyuubi," Kushina continued. "My predecessor as a Jinchuuriki was also a powerful kunoichi; I guess it was seen as appropriate. It's funny actually...her name was Uzumaki Mito, she became the Shodai Hokage's wife and I ended up marrying the Yondaime. Do you know about the battle between the Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded remembering that particular history lesson as the Shodai Hokage's greatest battle.

"During their battle, Hashirama-sama gained control of the Kyuubi and in order to better aid him Mito-sama sealed it inside her own body, becoming its first Jinchuuriki. From then on Konoha took possession of the Kyuubi and as Mito-sama neared the end of her life I was brought to the village to become its next Jinchuuriki," Kushina explained.

"So they used you?" Naruto shouted in outrage.

"I had no idea why I had to move, when I learned the truth I was speechless," Kushina confessed. "It had all been kept secret...only the Sandaime Hokage and the village elders knew...only three people. I felt like I was suffocating under the pressure of being a Jinchuuriki and the loneliness that came with it. But then Mito-sama said this to me 'ultimately we were brought here to become the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi...before the beast can be housed we must fill the Jinchuuriki with love.' Do that and even a Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko can be happy."

"Mom...you were a Jinchuuriki and you were still happy?" Naruto asked after a moment.

"...Yes," Kushina nodded with a smile.

"...The fox attacked fifteen years ago and it was because some masked man had control over it. So how could you have been holding it at the same time?" Naruto asked confused.

"I guess your dad didn't get to tell you...it figures he left most of it to me...Minato must have had very little time," Kushina caught on. "Well your right, the masked man did have control of the Kyuubi fifteen years ago but moments before its attack it was still sealed inside me."

"But how?" Naruto asked.

"Minato believed it was Uchiha Madara...I don't know how but Madara knew about me," Kushina started.

"Knew what?" Naruto asked.

"He knew the one moment when a Jinchuuriki's seal is at its weakest...he waited for that moment and when it came he stole the fox from me," Kushina continued.

"There's a second when the seal weakens that badly? When is that?" Naruto questioned.

"Child birth," Kushina answered. "A full term pregnancy for a female Jinchuuriki is about ten months...as the chakra to maintain the seal starts going to nurture the child the seal weakens directly propionate to it."

"So this Madara…" Naruto trailed off.

"We used the same precautions that were used for Mito-sama to deliver you and no one knew I was about to give birth. The only ones besides Minato and my best friend Uchiha Mikoto who knew were Sandaime-sama, his wife and the elders of the Konoha. The moment you were born Madara appeared and killed the Sandaime's wife, Sarutobi Biwako. He then captured you and threatened to kill you if Minato didn't step away from me. Minato saved you but Madara captured me and by the time Minato came to my rescue it was already too late. Madara had ripped the Kyuubi out of my seal and were it not for my Uzumaki vitality I would have died right there. I was saved by Minato just as Madara took control of the Kyuubi and ordered it to kill me," Kushina explained.

"So that's the beginning of the nightmare," Naruto said as his fists clenched at his side.

"After Minato dropped me off with you he went off to face Madara and the Kyuubi which Madara had summoned to Konoha. Minato negated his control of the Kyuubi with a contract seal and forced Madara to flee. When he returned to the battlefield to face the Kyuubi he transported it to where we were so it wouldn't harm the village anymore. I held it down long enough for him to seal half of its chakra in you and the other half with Minato's own body," Kushina said sadly. "We made you into the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki and left you with such a heavy burden. I wasn't there to raise you…I wasn't there to love you."

"Don't apologize," Naruto told her. "I had a lot of hard times growing up as a Jinchuuriki but I never blamed you or dad for it. Maybe I never understood what a parent's love is really like but I never had a mom or dad to begin with so I managed. But now I get it, I live because my mom and dad gave their lives for me. You filled me with love before you put the Kyuubi in me so here I am, happy and healthy. I'm glad I end up being your, son so don't ever think you weren't a good mother."

"Naruto…for letting me be your mother and letting Minato be your father. Thank you for being our son," Kushina hugged him tearfully as she dissolved and disappeared.

'_Mom…I promise I'll eat more than ramen from now on…I'll work __on the vegetables. I love hopping in a hot bath so no worries…and I get plenty of sleep, probably too much. As for friends I've got plenty and they're all wonderful people. I just wish you could've met them,'_ Naruto thought as he watched her disappear. _'As for school…it wasn't always smooth sailing with the teachers, students and the academy in general but things are better now. Kirabi-sensei is a good teacher and I think you would have liked to meet him…outside of the battlefield of course. But still…he taught me how to live as a true shinobi should…I am Uzumaki Naruto, last member of the Uzumaki Clan, future Godaime Raikage of Kumo and the man who will surpass all the previous Kages by defeating Uchiha Madara once and for all."_ He let out a loud cheer, "to become a bigger badass than my father and a stronger shinobi than my mother!"

**Author's Notes:**

I played this battle out like it was done in the manga for the sole purpose the Six-Paths-Seal he gets when he absorbs Kyuubi's chakra. When I originally started this story I was planning to have Naruto use his knight to fight it but because of that seal I had to write it like the manga. I promise everything will diverge from here so don't worry about it.

List of Knights:  
Uzumaki Naruto – Duke the White Knight  
Uzumaki Yami – Crusader the Black Knight  
Momochi Haku – Eternal the Ice Princess  
Nii Yugito – Freedom the Earth Queen  
Fu = Justice the Sky Empress

_**Translation**_

Cho Oodama Rasen Tarengan = Sage Art: Super Great Ball Spiralling Large Group Sphere  
Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique  
Futon: Rasenshuriken = Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken  
Rikudō-Sennin = Sage of Six Paths  
Uzushio = Whirling Tides  
Choju no Sato = Village of Longevity

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	19. Inner Demons Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The Shinobi Knight

Chapter19: Inner Demons Part 3

**Land of Lightning: Island of Death / Jinchuuriki Sanctum**

"Hell yeah!" Naruto cheered as he returned to the land of the living.

"What happened?" Yugito asked.

"A lot happened," Naruto responded and bumped fists with Kirabi.

"I see...so that's what happened, got it. There's peacefulness in you now," Kirabi smirked.

"What happened with the Kyuubi? Did you do it?" Yugito questioned.

"That's great...especially when that happened and you did that...oh Naruto did you really do that?" Kirabi laughed.

"Yeah it's true," Naruto laughed back.

"Just tell me what happened already! I don't understand when you talk about 'this' and 'that' happening. Are you doing this on purpose?" Yugito shouted angrily. "You are, aren't you? That much I get!"

"I separated the Kyuubi from its chakra," Naruto answered with a smile. "The fur ball is now in a new cage and its chakra core is now stored away from it. Check out what happens when I use it," yellow chakra suddenly encased his body and took a shape reminiscent of the Rikudō-Sennin complete with the Jinchuuriki seal and the Rikudō-Sennin's necklace.

"You're connection to nature has increased," Haku commented.

"You actually did it," Yugito whispered with a smile.

* * *

"Now it's your turn Yugito-chan," Kirabi told her. "Just keep following the plan. Sit in the center and you will find your answer," he said as he motioned towards the solid stone in front of the waterfall.

Yugito quickly sat down on the stone and closed her eyes...

"Really now...a doll like you shouldn't be playing ninja," a figure spoke from behind the waterfall. "You might break a nail or something...I know you care about that moronic teammate of yours but please...he'd never fall for a hothead like you," _that _angered Yugito to the point where she couldn't stay sitting back anymore.

"Show yourself! If you're going to talk to me like that then I'll cut out your tongue and feed it to you!" Yugito shouted in anger.

"Alright...know your true self," a single figure stepped forth looking exactly like Yugito. Only instead of her regular brown eyes they were instead purple like her demon form's and an almost cruel and sadistic smirk was plastered on her face. "What's the matter? Scared?" the fake Yugito sneered at her.

"No I'm not," Yugito took a deep breath and then shot forward. "Kaizuki!" she exclaimed as her arm ignited in fire.

"Kaizuki," the fake muttered darkly and her own arm was encased in fire also. The two clashed and the real Yugito was knocked back surprised. "Call me...Neko...come now, don't act so shocked...after all I'm you so of course I have your abilities."

"Shut up!" Yugito shouted and rushed back into the fray.

"They're all so pathetic," Neko sneered as she countered the oncoming assault. "Especially Naruto; he can't understand you. He comes out of nowhere, from _Konoha _of all places and steals the attention that is rightfully ours. He's loved by the villagers and ninja in Kumo and he didn't even have to do anything to get it other than come here."

"I said shut up!" Yugito shouted in anger.

* * *

"What's going on exactly?" Naruto asked as he looked over at Yugito's sitting form.

"By sitting in front of the waterfall anyone can confront their inner most darkness," Kirabi explained. "Right now Yugito is facing herself and if she fails she will fall into the abyss."

"Then why didn't I go through this?" Naruto inquired.

"Because Yami is no longer a part of you," Kirabi answered.

"That's comforting," Naruto muttered. _'Since Yami broke away from me, he cannot manipulate me anymore...but he won't stop until I'm dead so...which one of us is the real Naruto?'_

"Gah!" Yugito coughed and fell to the side.

"Yugito-chan, hold still," Haku said as she appeared at the blond girl's side.

"I'm fine," Yugito told her as she caught her breath. "I think I now know what Naruto feels like when he fights Yami all those time...it's like someone's walking over your grave."

"It sucks, I know," Naruto nodded.

"She knew everything about me," Yugito said through gritted teeth. "She knew my jutsu; my tactics...even my secrets."

"...So your giving up?" Naruto asked her.

"No...I..." she turned to him and tried to speak but the words just wouldn't come.

"If you're afraid then you shouldn't be fighting at all," Naruto told her darkly.

"...What do you know?" Yugito yelled back and stood up. She rushed forward and grabbed him by the collar. "How can you possibly understand how I feel? You come of out of nowhere and are loved by everyone when I've been working my ass off for years to get where I am!"

"Then why do you fight?" Naruto questioned.

"Because...I..." Yugito stammered.

"I fight to protect those precious to me," Haku said from behind them.

"I fight so others don't have too," Naruto closed his eyes and thought on everyone he'd met and the friends he made in this village over the last three years.

"I..." Yugito pushed herself away and ran.

"Yugito!" Naruto called after her.

"Let her go," Kirabi ordered firmly. "She just needs time to sort things out herself...you can't do it for her."

"But-" Naruto started.

"She'll be fine...have some faith in her," Kirabi told him.

"...Where's Haku?" Naruto asked and blinked when he didn't find the ice user.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Yugito muttered as she slowed down and fell against a nearby tree. Tears cascaded down her face as she thought back on everything that had happened over the last three years and her time on Team B.

"How much longer are you going to run away from your problems?" Haku asked as she approached.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it!" Yugito shouted as she cried.

"...I never thought you were a coward," Haku smiled sadly causing the blond girl to freeze. "Naruto is right back there at the waterfall...you and I both know you just need to say three simple words to him and you might just be able to control your inner demons."

"...I...I don't know anything anymore," Yugito sank down against the tree. "But I'm not a coward," she gritted out.

"Then prove it," Haku's eyes hardened at the goad. "Well? Are you just going to sit there or are you going to finish what you started?"

"...I said shut up!" Yugito yelled and lunged at the older girl. "Kusenagi!" the blade immediately slithered out from her sleeve and into her hand as she made to stab. Haku quickly parried with her Kubikiri Hōchō and slid to a stop further away.

"How many more people have to suffer before you get up the courage to say those three words to him?" Haku asked her.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Yugito shouted as she charged forward and Haku moved to intercept.

_Clang_

Naruto appeared between them—two of his seven swords in his hands—and deflected both their weapons away from each other. Two clones appeared behind the two kunoichi and henged into restraints to hold them in place.

"What the hell is going on here?" Naruto demanded.

Silence...

"I'm not leaving until I get an answer," Naruto told the pair. "Why are you two fighting?"

"...You want an answer..." Yugito muttered and a second later lightning exploded from her body, destroying the henged clone that restrained her. The henged clone retraining Haku seemed to freeze—literally—before poofing out of existence leaving the ice user standing with a sad smile on her face.

"Yugito?" Naruto asked her.

"I..." Yugito started. "...Oh to hell with it," she muttered and rushed forward, capturing Naruto's lips with hers.

Naruto's eyes widened and his mind shut down from the feeling, unable to compute what exactly was happening. When she pulled away her face was flushed and she could see he was dazed from her actions. Haku stood off to the side with a smile and set the Kubikiri Hōchō on her back.

"...W-what exactly was that for?" Naruto asked.

"I don't want to go back to that waterfall with any regrets," Yugito smiled shyly. "I love you," there, she said it...finally.

Naruto just stood there, unable to respond or even think of a response to something like that. He would be the first to admit she was attractive and he did care for her...probably more than he should considering their jobs but he hadn't known she felt that way.

"I'm not expecting an answer right away," Yugito told him. "Take your time," she said finally before she turned and started walking back towards the waterfall.

"...While we're on the subject I love you too," Haku brought up with a shy smile of her own.

"Say what?" Naruto's face suddenly went beet red and he fainted from the revelations he was having today.

"...Perhaps that was too much?" Haku let out a giggle before heading off after Yugito.

* * *

"So you're back again huh? It'll be the same as before though...you can't defeat me," Neko smirked from the waterfall.

"Trying to defeat you didn't get me anywhere," Yugito nodded. "You just do whatever I do and it gets us nowhere."

"You can't get rid of me either," Neko sneered. "I know you better than anyone...including yourself."

"Then...you already know, don't you?" Yugito asked as she stood atop the water.

"What are you trying to say?" Neko questioned.

"You know just how far I've let Naruto into my heart," Yugito replied. "He is exactly like Kirabi-sensei...exactly like Raikage-sama."

"He'll never accept our feelings," Neko countered.

"He will one way or another," Yugito shot back. "If I was captured on a mission I know he would be the first one to mount a rescue because that's just the kind of guy he is."

"You bitch," Neko gritted out. "He will still never accept our feelings! Why do I need to keep repeating myself to you? Don't you get it yet? It's useless!"

"...Maybe you're right," Yugito admitted. "But Kirabi-sensei...Haku...Raikage-sama...Naruto...I don't want to fail them."

Neko seemed to drop to her knees and tried to steady her breathing. "Why? After everything that's happened to us...why?" she asked.

"Because of Naruto...he doesn't doubt himself...he doesn't sulk," Yugito answered then blinked. "At least when it doesn't come to Yami," she added.

"Then what the hell am I?" Neko shouted in anger.

"You are me...and I want you back," Yugito replied with a smile. "Thanks for everything," Neko suddenly started to fall apart and disappeared after a moment entirely.

* * *

Yugito stood up a moment later and sighed. "It's done," she said and turned to the others.

"Good going...your training is really showing," Kirabi rapped. "Now come with me...its time you mastered the Nibi," he said before walking through the waterfall with the others right behind him.

"Will there be any chains this time?" Naruto asked.

"No, that was just you and your Biju," Kirabi shook his head as they headed for the temple. They made their way to the white room on the other side of the temple and reached the center. "Alright let's begin, fools ya fools."

"Are you sure about this Yugito?" Naruto asked her.

"I'll be fine," Yugito nodded and sat down with Kirabi in front of her.

"First greet the Nibi then break the seal," Kirabi told her as their fists met.

Yugito took one deep breath and delved into her mind...

**Author's Notes:**

No comment this time.

List of Knights:  
Uzumaki Naruto – Duke the White Knight  
Uzumaki Yami – Crusader the Black Knight  
Momochi Haku – Eternal the Ice Princess  
Nii Yugito – Freedom the Earth Queen  
Fu = Justice the Sky Empress

_**Translation**_

Rikudō-Sennin = Sage of Six Paths  
Kubikiri Hōchō = Decapitating Carving Knife  
Kaizuki = Fire Blade

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	20. Inner Demons Part 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The Shinobi Knight

Chapter20: Inner Demons Part 4

**Yugito's Mindscape: Jinchuuriki Seal**

Yugito opened her eyes and found herself in the dark graveyard which was her mindscape. She'd been here many times before and spoke with the Nibi face-to-face on the however this was different. She'd come here this time to fight and defeat the demon she had contained her whole life. She soon found herself in front of a large steal cage with the Nibi's flaming form watching her approach.

"**Finally come to tame me****, have you kitten? Have you forgotten what I am?" **a long smirk appeared on Nibi's lips as she stood up.

"I know what you are and I wouldn't be here if I didn't think I can win. Let's just get this over with," Yugito said back. She lifted up her shirt and brought the key seal in her right hand to it. After twisting the seal it started to distort until it completely collapsed and the cage in front of her broke apart.

"**Freedom...I haven't tasted it in a long time," **Nibi roared, blowing Yugito back and wiping out the graveyard around them. **"Now hold still kitten and I'll make your death quick and painless!"**

"Screw you!" Yugito shouted back as she took to the air, flames propelling her from her feet.

"**Maybe if we get Kyuubi-kun and his host to join us,"** Nibi grinned and flung a wave of fire across the battlefield. **"Hi Nami!"** she roared as the flames washed over the landscape.

Yugito shot straight up, narrowly escaping the wave of death and gathered lightning into her hand. "Raikyu!" she called out as she hurled the ball towards the monster cat. It struck Nibi dead on however it simply passed through her and kept going. _'Damn it, she's made out of pure fire right now. I can't even touch her like this...and I don't know any Suiton jutsu to help out,'_ her eyes widened when she saw Nibi begin to gather her flames and compress them into a single sphere.

"**Nekomata Goukakyu!"** the ball shot forward and Yugito accelerated away. When the ball hit the ground it exploded in an expanding blast, washing over everything within range including Yugito. **"It's over kitten," **Nibi chuckled but stopped when she still couldn't leave her host's body.

"Now that hurt," Yugito groaned as she the smoke cleared to reveal her battered form. To Nibi's surprise she appeared to be relatively unharmed though cuts and bruises now covered her skin. "If I hadn't used the Raiton no Yoroi before the blast hit then I would be dead right now."

"**Why will you not just die?"** Nibi snarled and brought her tails down on her host. Suddenly several large tentacles sprang out from around them and grabbed the tails before they hit. More tentacles appeared from the void and quickly pinned Nibi to the floor (not like that you perverts). **"What is this? This chakra...Hachibi,"** Nibi growled out in anger.

"_**Now Yugito, do your best and you'll pass this test,"**_Kirabi's voice echoed across the battlefield.

"Kusenagi!" Yugito shouted and the sentient sword slithered into her hand.

"_What is thy bidding my master?"_ Kusenagi asked simply.

"I need Freedom, right now," Yugito replied and struck the blade into the ground. "Ravaging Queen of the Forgotten Land, I ask you to grant me power. The power to govern, the power to lead and the power to choose. I call upon you...Freedom! Ascendo!" light consumed her form as the two merged. The light died down a moment later to reveal the emerald armoured knight with the oversized Kusenagi in her hand.

"**That knight will not save you now!"** Nibi roared and broke free of the tentacles before charging another fireball. **"Nekomata Goukakyu!"** she fired only for the tentacles to reshape into the Hachibi's head and swallow the fireball.

"_**I contained the explosion but it's up to you to find your solution,"**_ Kirabi said finally as the Hachibi head dissolved.

"**I'm going to beat you down and tear your chakra from you. I won't lose here," **Yugito declared and readied her blade. She charge forward, surprisingly fast for such a large figure and swung her sword at the demon.

Nibi's tails parried the blow as the cat quickly moved round and struck from behind. Yugito was knocked to the ground but quickly rolled out of the way when Nibi followed up by trying to jump on her. The knight quickly stood once more and when Nibi lunged again Yugito batted her away with her sword.

Despite being pure fire it appeared that the Nibi had a physical presence while within her host's body allowing for physical contact even though she could sustain no direct damage. Yugito had realised this too and immediately went on the offensive in order to hopefully overwhelm the demon cat. Nibi quickly backed off and charged another elemental tailed beast ball at her mouth.

"**It's not going to be that easy kitten! ****Nekomata Goukakyu!"** the fireball exploded towards the knight a second later.

"**Doton: Iwa no Tate,"** Yugito whispered and a barrier of stone formed between them. The fireball struck the wall and exploded a moment later, shattering the barrier and blowing the knight back skidding across the void. **"Okay...that hurt,"** Yugito groaned and shook her head before she stood again.

Nibi appeared from the smoke and lunge right at her forcing Yugito to bring up her shield to defend. The blade caught the inside of the demon's mouth and forced the knight back several feet before Yugito was able to put up enough force to hold the cat back. Nibi's tails lashed out from behind the cat and pierced through the knight's armour, cutting through both shoulders and causing Yugito to gasp in pain. Nibi quickly shifted position and knocked the Kusenagi away from the pair before lunging at the weakened knight.

"**You're mine now kitten!" **Nibi roared as she pushed Yugito down to the floor and made to bite at her helmet. Yugito was barely able to move her head out of the way and grab the demon cat's shoulders to hold it back.

"**I'm not done yet," **Yugito rasped.

"**Oh yes you are," **Nibi opened her mouth and started forming another fireball. **"Let's see you survive this one kitten... Nekomata Goukakyu!"**

This time the fireball didn't move, instead just detonating in one massive blast which washed over the area and shattered the white void into an endless dark abyss. When the blast died down Nibi appeared to float alone in the darkness and howl to the heavens in victory. Her celebration didn't last long however as the white void appeared again and Nibi landed on the newly restored floor.

"**That should have killed you," **Nibi snarled. **"How did you survive?" **she questioned the emptiness around her.

"**Doton: Tsurugi no Tsuchi!"** Yugito appeared from above and swung down with what looked like a giant stone sword many times the size of her own body. Nibi narrowly dodged however she was quickly kicked away before she could recover and rolled back to her feet. **"Doton: Tsuchi Shigure!"** Yugito raised her hand a second later and unleashed a barrage of fast moving rocks at the demon cat.

"**Hi Nami!" **Nibi roared and a wave of fire vaporized the rocks before they reach their target and then rushed forward.

Yugito saw this and hurled the stone sword at the demon cat. Nibi allowed the sword to pass through her before lunging at the seemingly repaired knight. Yugito brought her arms up to her side and clenched her fists, readying her gauntlet-blades. When Nibi lunged at her Yugito spun quickly, catching Nibi in the side with the weapons and sending her rolling across the ground.

The tails lashed out again and swiped across the knight's chest, shattering the armour plate and sending Yugito to the ground. Yugito quickly got back to her feet as Nibi charged forward again and swung her tails. Echoing clangs sounded through the area as Yugito parried the first series of attacks from the cat, forcing her back several large steps.

"**Just give up kitten! You can't win!" **Nibi snarled as she started charging _three _menacing balls at her mouth and tails. **"****Taju Nekomata Goukakyu!" **the three fireballs shot forward. Yugito quickly wrapped her cape around her as the fireballs struck, exploding and sending her flaming body to the ground. **"Any last words?"** Nibi asked as she slowly crept forward.

"**Yeah I've got a few for you," **Yugito rasped back and slammed her hand on the floor. **"****Doton: Yama Tatsu no Jutsu," **the ground suddenly tore open and Nibi fell down through it. **"You're finished," **she added and the ground snapped shut.

"**No!" **Nibi roared as she burst out from the ground. **"I won't lose here, not even too you kitten!"**

"**Yes you will," **Yugito exclaimed as she charged forward, slashing the demon cat across the face and sending her to the ground. The knight quickly followed, jumping high into the air before coming down on top of her and impaling Nibi through the chest with the long Kusenagi. "It's over Nibi," Yugito told her as her battered armour retracted and returned her to human form.

"**No...Please no," **Nibi whimpered as her chakra trailed off from her body and was absorbed by Yugito.

"...I'm sorry," Yugito said with a sad smile. "Thanks for everything," she added before banishing the Nibi back to her cage, minus her chakra core which formed into the shape of a large sphere hanging above her.

It was over...

**Land of Lightning: Island of Death / Jinchuuriki Sanctum**

"It's done," Yugito finally spoke and Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"Nice one little cat," Kirabi told her. "Now come with me you two; I'll teach ya both a new jutsu."

"Where too now?" Yugito asked him as he led them out of the white room.

* * *

"This is the entrance to a different room," Kirabi explained as he led them into another white void-like room. "Here you'll complete the final stage of you training; I'm gonna teach you both the strongest jutsu a Jinchuuriki can use, alright? Are you ready?"

"Yeah, we're ready," Naruto nodded. "I have to learn to control the Kyuubi and make it my own so what do you want us to do first?"

"Bring it on," Yugito added.

"First you've got to turn into your Biju," Kirabi told them as his body expanded into the shape of the massive eight-tailed demon ox. **"Now its your turn so hurry on up," **he added a moment later.

Both Naruto and Yugito nodded at the command and quickly made a hand-seal while concentrating on drawing their Biju's chakra. Two explosions of smoke engulfed the pair but only Yugito transformed into the full Nibi no Nekomata, a large fire cat with two tails. Naruto on the other hand was still human-sized and looked almost like a chibi-kitsune with a spiral on its belly and nine tails.

"**...No dice huh? It looks like only Yugito is able to fully manifest her Biju...not surprising since they are actually friendly towards each other. Naruto on the other hand...," **Kirabi mused as Naruto's form retracted and he returned to normal, albeit looking exhausted.

"It didn't work," Naruto fell back onto the floor and tried to steady his breathing. After fighting the Kyuubi, meeting his mother and worrying over Yugito battling the Nibi he was finally at his limit.

"**I'm sure you'll find a way Naruto," **Yugito told him.

"**Hey Naruto, Yugito, this is the Hachibi speaking. Not Kirabi so listen closely to what I'm about to tell you," **a different voice came out of the giant ox this time.

"That's confusing...well...I suppose it'll be easier without the rhymes anyway," Naruto muttered.

"**First I want to tell you the risk you're taking by using the Biju chakra form," **the Hachibi explained.

"Risk? There's a risk when using it?" Naruto asked in surprise. "I thought we'd gotten passed all of the risks when we finally tamed our Biju!"

"**If only it were that simple," **the Hachibi scoffed.

"What risks are youtalking about?" Yugito asked as she returned to human form having finally reached her limit also.

"**A huge risk," **the Hachibi responded. **"When you're using your Biju's chakra your demons can grab onto **_**your **_**chakra because you've set aside your own chakra in order to use your demon's chakra. And of course if you run out of chakra then you will die."**

"What? Then how does Kirabi-sensei do it?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"What was the point in doing this if we can't even use our Biju's power safely anyway?" Yugito demanded.

"**You've only taken your demon's chakra; you haven't actually tamed them yet! It used to be like that between Kirabi and me too. We used to try and take each other's chakra too so don't you dare use shadow clones while using the Biju's chakra Naruto. The Kyuubi will absorb the chakra of the clones you make and you'll die instantly," **the Hachibi told them.

"Well if we use our demon's chakra then we'll have plenty to use," Naruto commented.

"**You fool; don't underestimate the Kyuubi! It will drain you dry," **the Hachibi shot back. **"The Nibi is relatively friendly towards you Yugito so you don't have to worry about it stealing your chakra however it isn't the same with you Naruto. If you constantly use the Kyuubi's chakra in battle then you will die; there's supposed to be a give and take agreement between the container and the Biju. But the Kyuubi's not the type for that, and there's a limit to how much chakra you can take from it."**

"The risk...it's too high," Naruto shook his head at the thought. "But if I can't do this then I can't use the jutsu your going to teach us."

"**Well just forget about the Bijudama," **the Hachibi told him. **"Concentrate on perfecting your own jutsus in that new form of yours."**

"Bijudama? What's that?" Naruto asked.

"**It's simple," **the Hachibi explained. **"You use your mouth to compress your chakra into a sphere and then spit it out."**

"Wait—you mean the Imari?" Naruto blinked.

"**Imari? Yes, I had forgotten that's what Kyuubi calls it," **the Hachibi confirmed. **"You can't do it unless you're in your Biju's full form...anyway I'm done talking to you two,"** he finished as he returned to human form.

"There's nothing to do but give up," Kirabi spoke. "You'll just have to use your own jutsu in that form and level up."

"I need my clones for Rasengan though, so I can't do it in that form," Naruto responded. "To compress and spin chakra there has to be two of me...not to mention the Futon Rasenshuriken."

"When you take the Biju's chakra for a spin, it'll feel just like my limbs," Kirabi rapped as he formed a set of octopus tentacles from his back.

"Let me try," Yugito took a deep breath and drew on the Nibi's chakra. A second later her body was engulfed in fire—no—she was the fire just like Nibi. She looked at her hand and saw nothing but flames, not even skin or even a skeleton. "That feels odd," she commented.

"My turn," Naruto nodded and drew on the Kyuubi's chakra. Yellow fire covered his body and his new seal matrix became visible. "Let's see of this works," Naruto said before two claws of chakra sprouted from his shoulders.

"Not bad for a first go," Kirabi nodded. "Now show me what you can do Naruto," he finished.

"Okay," Naruto quickly brought his chakra claws to his hands and started spinning them while channeling chakra. "Rasengan," he whispered as the chakra began to spin before shifting colour from yellow to white and then to black before gathering into a solid sphere.

'_What?'_ Kirabi though in alarm.

"Crap," Naruto cursed as the jutsu exploded, blowing him back several feet.

'_That jutsu just now was just like the Bijudama,' _Kirabi thought confused. "Naruto, who taught you that jutsu?"

"Huh? Don't you remember? It was Ero-Sennin," Naruto replied. "He said it was created by my father back when he was Hokage...why?"

"The Yondaime Hokage...what a coincidence," Kirabi suddenly grinned. "Or is it fate? Either way it's a miracle...the Rasengan. It's exactly the same as the Bijudama; a jutsu created by observing the Biju. That's what the Rasengan is...it's almost like it was created to pass on to you alone...what luck. It's easy to do in Biju form but it's difficult to shape as a human. But if you add in the rotation for stability and you're done."

"How would the Yondaime Hokage even be able to study a Biju long enough to develop that jutsu?" Yugito inquired.

"My mother...she was a Jinchuuriki," Naruto responded. "But...I don't think it'll be as easy as the Rasengan."

"The Biju's chakra consists of positive and negative chakra. It needs to be balanced," Kirabi explained. "When you compress the sphere, make sure to keep the ratio at 8.2 of negative and positive. That goes for you too Yugito...now give it a try!"

"Right," the two teenagers nodded.

**Author's Notes:**

And so ends the Jinchuuriki training arc; next chapter will be the start of Part II so keep watching. I was planning on uploading this chapter last week but experienced some 'technical difficulties' as it were.

List of Knights:  
Uzumaki Naruto – Duke the White Knight – Lightning and Energy Manipulation – Sword & Shield  
Uzumaki Yami – Crusader the Black Knight – Lightning and Fire Manipulation – Sword and Wings  
Momochi Haku – Eternal the Ice Princess – Extensive Ice Manipulation – Sword and Wings  
Nii Yugito – Freedom the Earth Queen – Extensive Earth Manipulation – Sword and Gauntlet-Blades  
Fu – Justice the Sky Empress – Extensive Wind Manipulation – Sword and Six Secondary Swords

_**Translation**_

Raikyu = Lightning Ball  
Hi Nami = Fire Wave  
Nekomata Goukakyu = Forked Cat Great Fireball  
Taju Nekomata Goukakyu = Multiple Forked Cat Great Fireball  
Raiton no Yoroi = Lightning Release Armour  
Doton: Yama Tatsu no Jutsu = Earth Release: Mountain Rise Technique  
Doton: Iwa no Tate = Earth Release: Shield of Stone  
Doton: Tsuchi Shigure = Earth Release: Stone Drizzle  
Doton: Tsurugi no Tsuchi = Sword of Stone  
Bijudama = Tailed Beast Ball  
Imari = Menacing Ball  
Rasengan =Spiralling Sphere

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	21. Better the Devil you Know

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The Shinobi Knight

Chapter21: Better the Devil you Know

**Land of Hot Water: Forest / Hideout**

Jiraiya of the Sannin, former shinobi of the now destroyed Konohagakure no Sato and the man who trained the legendary Yondaime Hokage had retreated to his hideaway in the Land of Hot Water, far from the battlefield that was the Land of Fire. His spy network was still active so he knew that both Iwa and Suna were still fighting over the former Konoha-controlled territory even after three long years of war.

He knew that Kumo was quite happy letting them beat each other into the ground and hopefully destroy one another while Kiri was still recovering from the Bloodline Purges and the civil war instigated by the Yondaime Mizukage. He was thinking about paying a visit to Kiri, if for no other reason than to find out if it was true about the Godaime Mizukage being a woman.

The Konoha Remnant as they were known had migrated to the Land of Hot Water; most of the civilians had left to seek work somewhere away from the war while the shinobi were struggling to survive without a home. He knew it was only a matter of time before they were hunted down and either killed or worse, captured by another village.

The Hyuga clan especially was terrified of the idea that their Byakugan might fall into another's hands; they used to be the strongest clan of Konoha and now they were nothing more than travelling nomads. It was a textbook fall from grace if there ever was one and they knew that without a home their future looked grim.

"We should head for Kumo," Jiraiya spoke up catching everyone's attention.

"Kumo? Are you insane?" Asuma questioned. "You can't honestly be considering their offer can you?"

"They've offered sanctuary and more importantly, we're allowed to settle down in their village. Right now we need the help," Jiraiya said clearly.

"Hiashi-sama," Neji almost pleaded. "I beg of you, we cannot seek help from _those _people. After what they did to my father...after what they did to your brother-".

"Enough Neji," Hiashi grunted. "I understand what you are saying but I must think of the clan first and put my personal feelings on the matter aside."

"Hinata-sama!" Hyuga Ko shouted out as he watched his charge flee into the forest.

"Let her go," Hiashi said clearly. "She still has much to learn," he muttered upon thinking of his daughter's third birthday.

"Yes Hiashi-sama," Ko bowed.

"There is another reason we should go to Kumo," Jiraiya spoke up. "My new student resides there and he can vouch for us...the Raikage will listen to him."

"You mean the Kyuubi brat?" a Chunin sneered. "After what he did to Konoha? I always knew he would come back and destroy us if we let him live. We should have killed him when we had the chance and none of this would have happened."

"Say that again and I'll kill you myself. That boy is my godson," Jiraiya shot back. "It wasn't him that attacked Konoha, more like a clone of him was the culprit."

* * *

'_Kumo...Naruto-kun...why? Why did this have to happen to us?'_ Hinata cried as she sat down on a log.

"Hinata-sama?" Neji asked as he appeared from the trees.

"N-Neji-nisan p-please just leave me alone," Hinata pleaded.

"I always knew you were useless but I had no idea you would be this pathetic," Neji told her. "It was fated that Konoha would be destroyed and it's only a matter of time before the elders place the mark on your head too."

"I-I'm not-" Hinata stuttered.

"You keep pinning over that loser even after he destroyed all we ever cared about and for what? Out of some childish crush? It was fate that decided you would be alone forever and now you've finally realized that. You cannot change your fate," Neji sneered.

"You sure do like to listen to yourself talk huh?" a voice asked from behind him.

"Byakugan," Neji turned quickly only to find himself struck by a barrage of Jyuuken strikes.

"Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō!" the attacker exclaimed as he blew the Hyuga male back into a tree.

"N-Neji-nisan!" Hinata shouted in surprise.

"Y-You..." Neji rasped out as his attack stood over him. A foot was planted on his chest and a flicker of blond hair waved in the wind.

"It took me awhile to find you but I did in the end," spoke Uzumaki Yami with white eyes looking down on him amused. "Hello Hinata-chan...Let's have a little chat...shall we?"

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked hesitantly.

"Sorry love but I'm not that fun-loving moron," Yami gave her a condescending smile. "Fu-chan, would you please make sure she doesn't run away?" he asked. Fu suddenly appeared behind Hinata and grabbed arms, poring bugs into her clothes.

"If you move then I will kill you," Fu said simply.

"W-what do you want?" Hinata stammered.

"From you? Nothing at all...from that dumb fuck Jiraiya? His life," Yami replied darkly. "Fu-chan, knock them both out and then the real fun can begin."

"W-wait-" Hinata started only to suddenly fall unconscious along with Neji.

"Can't we just kill them?" Fu whined.

"No, we're going to use them as bait to catch a much bigger fish," Yami responded. "Now that we have the bait...our trap is set...now let's see if that fuck-up who calls himself my godfather is worth his titles as a Sannin and a man."

* * *

"So let's call a vote," Inoichi spoke up. "All in favour of going to Kumo raise your hand," everyone but the Hyuga clan raised their hands.

"Then it's settled," Jiraiya nodded.

"Where is Neji?" Hiashi inquired when he didn't see his nephew.

"Neji went after Hinata-nichan, tou-san," Hanabi spoke up.

"What-" Hiashi started only for the booming sound of an explosion filled the air sending everyone on edge.

"What the hell was that?" Inuzuka Kiba shouted out.

"It was an explosion, obviously," Tenten responded.

"Byakugan," Hiashi muttered as his eyes pulsed. "It came from the direction of...Hinata," he was suddenly running through the trees with Jiraiya at his side and several of shinobi close behind.

"Now that just isn't fair," a girl's voice said playfully as Fu appeared in front of them forcing them to stop. "Only Jiraiya of Sannin may pass...the rest of you will have to play with me," she smiled.

"Out of the way girl," Ko said as he rushed forward and struck her with a Jyuuken strike. "Hakke Hasangeki!" she slammed through a tree before falling several feet.

"You need to try harder than that," Fu told them as she jumped back up before they could continue.

"How could you-" Ko started.

"My body is virtually invulnerable in this state," Fu explained. "You physically can't hurt me...and time is running out for the little Hyuga Heiress and her bitch of a cousin."

"Go on ahead Jiraiya-sama," Hiashi said clearly. "I will be along shortly once I've dealt with this trash."

"Alright," Jiraiya nodded before jumping passed the Nanabi Jinchuuriki and continuing on ahead.

"Who wants to play first?" Fu asked cheerfully.

"Out of my way," Hiashi demanded coldly as he lunged forward. "Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!" he called out as he struck her with a fast-paced barrage of Jyuuken strikes. Everyone dropped down to the ground and stood in what seemed to be a clearing.

"I thought I told you that that won't work on me," Fu chuckled as she rose to her feet once more.

"What are you?" Hiashi questioned. "No normal kunoichi should be able to get back up after taking that kind of attack...and you don't even look hurt at all."

"Now that would be telling," Fu said cheekily. "Oh and...You've got a bug on your shoulder," she said with a smile.

"What?" Hiashi demanded as he was suddenly swarmed by a large amount of bugs.

"Hijutsu: Mushidama!" Fu exclaimed as the bugs grabbed onto him.

"Hiashi-sama!" several Hyuga called out.

"Hakkeshō Kaiten!" Hiashi exclaimed as he spun, creating a spinning barrier of chakra which shredded the bugs.

"That was..." Aburame Shibi mused.

"An Aburame hijutsu, yes," Fu nodded with a smile.

"So...you are the Jinchuuriki of the Nanabi no Kabutomushi," Shibi declared to everyone's surprise.

"So you've heard of me?" Fu's smiled widened. "Yes I'm the Nanabi Jinchuuriki...my village, Takigakure no Sato was attacked and destroyed by Oto so I had nowhere to go but with the first guy to offer me a way out."

"Who?" Shibi inquired.

"Now that would be telling," Fu teased.

"Then we'll make you talk," Inoichi said as he stood up and made a familiar hand-seal.

"Dad! No!" Ino shouted but it was already too late.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

**Fu's Mindscape: Jinchuuriki Seal**

Yamanaka Inoichi opened his eyes and found himself in what seemed to be a prison with empty cells littering the walls. It was a dark and disgusting place he had found himself in. He could see red liquid running across the ground and knew its demonic origin would be located at its source. He soon found himself in front of a large cage with a vacuum sealed door and the red liquid leaking out from the sides. On the front of the door was a wheel with a tag placed on it with the word 'seal' written in kanji.

"**Arrogant little mortal! You dare to enter my presence uninvited? Leave now or face my wrath!" **the Nanabi snarled from behind the cage bars.

"You are the Nanabi no Kabutomushi..." Inoichi trailed off.

His own experiences with entering the mind of Naruto when he was younger was different and yet similar than this particular Jinchuuriki. The mindscape clearly depicted a harsh and lonely life with the demon trapped at the center however unlike Naruto who didn't know about the Kyuubi, this Jinchuuriki clearly knew about the Nanabi and had remained 'human' for lack of a better term from a much younger age. He idly wondered if things could have turned out differently if Konoha had actually accepted Naruto...it didn't matter now though.

"You dare to enter my head, mind-walker?" Fu asked darkly as she appeared behind him.

"How can you-" Inoichi started in surprise.

"Be gone!" Fu shouted and the invader was blasted out of the mindscape.

"**Kill them all! I want them turned into a smear on the countryside!" **the Nanabi roared.

"Finally we agree on something," Fu smirked up at the demon beetle.

**Land of Hot Water: Forest / Battlefield**

Inoichi fell back into his daughter's arms as he clutched his forehead and pain pulsed through his mind in waves.

"Are you alright daddy?" Ino asked almost frantic.

"I'm fine," Inoichi rasped. "She threw me out...it wasn't her demon...it was only her."

"What does that mean?" Chouza asked looking over at his wounded friend.

"It means I have full control of my demon," Fu smiled as the ground began to rumble and the clouds above them started to darken. "Let's play," she whispered as red chakra exploded from her body. It wrapped around her and completely covered her before an antler of chakra sprouted from her forehead and three tails of chakra sprouted from her spine. **"Come here!" **she jumped at them at a speed that caught them completely off guard.

Her hands—claws—slashed through Hyuga Ko's face with one strike and sending the now deceased body down to the ground a few feet away. Fu immediately turned and roared, sending out a large shockwave and blowing away a number of former Chunin and Jonin. Shikaku and several other Nara clan members connected their shadows and stopped her from moving.

"Kagemane no Jutsu," Shikaku whispered. "Now!" he shouted a second later.

"Bubun Baika no Jutsu!" Chouza and Chouji exclaimed as they descended on the Nanabi Jinchuuriki and punched down with their enlarged fists.

"Did we get her?" Tenten asked the question as the dust cleared.

"**Of course not!" **Fu shouted back as the chakra around her started to solidify. It quickly changed into a crimson shroud of power with a black mask over her face and _five _tails swishing behind her.

"_**Kill them! Kill them all!" **_the Nanabi shouted in anger.

Fu roared as bones started to form over her body and a second later she disappeared. She reappeared in the sky above them and swung down with her fists. The impact with the ground released a shockwave hundreds of feet high and blew away everyone in the clearing and the surrounding area. All that was left was a crater about half a mile across where there had been trees and ninja only moments ago.

Ino coughed as she came too and pushed herself onto her knees. She looked around and saw nothing but destruction around her. Rubble was clustered all around with fallen bodies of people she only knew in passing but when she spotted her father buried under a chunk of rock she quickly ran over to him.

"Hold on dad," Ino said frantically as she kneeled down at his side.

"No," Iniochi coughed. "Ino...you have to...get out of here...now...before things get any worse."

"I'm not leaving you here," Ino said back as she tried to push the rock off of her father.

"Ino...please...go," Inoichi pleaded. "For once in your life...please...listen to me...Ino."

"B-but-" Ino stammered and the noise of a rock falling caught her attention, it was Shikamaru.

"Come on," Shikamaru said as he grabbed her arm and pulled.

"But—my dad," Ino protested.

"If we stay here then we're dead!" Shikamaru shouted at her. "Come on! We've got to get the hell out of here!"

"Go...Ino..." Inoichi told her as the two fled into the forest at the edge of the cratered rubble.

"**Well isn't that sw****eat?" **Fu's voice purred as she landed only a few feet away from him. **"Don't worry; they don't concern us...I was just supposed to hold you all here but when you went into my mind you really pissed me and Nanabi off...what do you have to say for yourself?"**

"Screw you," Inoichi rasped out his last words.

"**You're a little too old for me," **Fu smirked and opened her mouth. Chakra quickly gathered from the air and compressed into a solid ball of black chakra. **"Bijudama!"** the ball exploded right in the Yamanaka clan head's face and consumed the world in light.

Miles away Ino and Shikamaru were carrying a wounded Tenten and Chouji when they saw a bright light engulf the horizon where behind them. This was accompanied by a massive shockwave and the sound of a deafening explosion forcing them to the ground. They looked back and saw only smoke rising up from where they had fought that monster...

Back on the battlefield Fu smirked as she gazed over the mile long scar on the earth she had just created. The wide cavern was like a smooth line straight stretching from her current position to the edge of the world as a monument to her new power. When Yami had told her that he could teach her how to control her Biju she had been hesitant however that soon changed when she found out that his captured Sharingan from that nobody Uchiha Sasuke can control even the most violent of beasts if it were in the right hands.

Yami had entered her mindscape and ripped the Nanabi's darkness from her with his Sharingan allowing her to tame the beast and giving Yami the ability to evolve the Sharingan into the Mangekyo Sharingan. A useful tool for what he had in mind...what she would help him do to the world which had forced her into this life.

"Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō," suddenly a tree shot up behind her and grabbed her with its branched. More branches quickly grew from the tree and pulled her back, restraining her. "You'll pay for what you've done here," said a man wearing an Anbu mask as he appeared in front of her with several other Anbu.

"_**This is...girl, this is a bastardised version of Mokuton ninjutsu...nothing more than a copy of its true power," **_the Nanabi spoke in disgust. _**"This has become boring...kill them and finish this."**_

"**Heh heh heh heh!" **Fu laughed as the red chakra started to bulge against the restraints. **"I don't know who you are but you don't know what you're getting yourselves into! This is a war but not any war you or the rest of the Shinobi villages can understand or fight against. You're nothing...Konoha is nothing...Kiri, Suna, Iwa, Kumo...they're all nothing compared to what's coming! This is a war between the two major factions of the world...good and evil. Compared to them two...even I am nothing but a child," **Fu continued laughing as her body expanded.

"Tenzo-taicho! What do we do?" an Anbu asked the Shodai Hokage knockoff.

"I'm...trying...to hold...her...down..." Tenzo strained only for Fu to completely break free of her restraints.

"**It's over!" **Fu roared as seven tails formed and her body expanded fully into the demon beetle she contained. **"Die! Bijudama!" **she gathered chakra at her mouth and fired it as one massive sustained beam.

Silence...

**Author's Notes:**

Fu annihilates the Konoha Remnant! Completely outclassed and overwhelmed the senior members of the Konoha Remnant are massacred by the Nanabi Jinchuuriki whom has conquered her inner demon. But what does Yami want with Jiraiya? And will Hinata and Neji be saved? Find out next time on Naruto: Dragon Sage Chronicles...

Now to answer a few things that have come up...Nibi is like the rest of the Biju in that she wants to escape and live her life as she sees fit, not trapped in a human host for forty to seventy years. Of course she would fight and try to kill Yugito if it meant that she could be free again since I can't imagine she would have a pleasant time simply being transferred from one host to another.

Another thing is when someone transforms into a knight they become supersized, roughly the same size as a Biju minus the _complete _Kyuubi of course (that thing is huge even compared to other Biju).

List of Knights:  
Uzumaki Naruto – Duke the White Knight – Lightning and Energy Manipulation – Sword & Shield  
Uzumaki Yami – Crusader the Black Knight – Lightning and Fire Manipulation – Sword and Wings  
Momochi Haku – Eternal the Ice Princess – Extensive Ice Manipulation – Sword and Wings  
Nii Yugito – Freedom the Earth Queen – Extensive Earth Manipulation – Sword and Gauntlet-Blades  
Fu – Justice the Sky Empress – Extensive Wind Manipulation – Sword and Six Secondary Swords

_**Translation**_

Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō = Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms  
Hakke Hasangeki = Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher  
Hakke Rokujūyon Shō = Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms  
Hakkeshō Kaiten = Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin  
Hijutsu: Mushidama Secret = Technique: Insect Sphere  
Shintenshin no Jutsu = Mind Body Switch Technique  
Kagemane no Jutsu = Shadow Imitation Technique  
Bubun Baika no Jutsu = Partial Multi-Size Technique  
Bijudama = Tailed Beast Ball  
Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō = Wood Release: Curse-Binding Nest

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	22. The Gallant Jiraiya

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The Shinobi Knight

Chapter22: The Gallant Jiraiya

**Land of Hot Water: Forest / Hideout**

Jiraiya heard the distant sounds of explosions behind him followed soon by a blast of light and then silence. Guilt and anxiety rushed through him when he realized that something awful must have happened back there. He shook himself and pushed on forward intent on rescuing the Hyuga heiress whom had clearly been captured and was being held by their enemy.

"That's far enough...Ero-Sennin," a familiar voice chuckled causing him to stop.

"You...I've heard about you," Jiraiya said as he looked up and saw a man who looked just like his current student. "You're Naruto's clone...or something close to one...your name is Yami, right?"

"That's me," Yami smirked as he pulled a barely conscious Hinata and Neji to his side. "You want these two?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"What do you want?" Jiraiya asked the question.

"It's simple really...hand over the key you have in your possession and I'll release these two...unharmed. I promise you that and you know that I always keep my promises," Yami replied.

"You're _not_ Naruto," Jiraiya glared. "How can I know that you won't just kill them the moment I give you the key...how do you even know what the key is?"

"No I'm not Naruto...but he and I are the same no matter how much either of us hates to admit it. The only difference between me and him is that I refuse to answer to anyone but me. As for how I know about the key...that's a secret...now...hand it over," Yami gestured.

"...Fine," Jiraiya said finally and formed a single hand-seal. _'Kuchiyose no Jutsu,'_ he thought as a red-black toad and a large scroll was released from his mouth.

"Jiraiya? What do you think you're doing summoning me?" Gerotora demanded.

"So that scroll contains the key?" Yami asked.

"Who're you?" Gerotora asked rudely.

"Silence lower life form," Yami sneered back. "You are of no concern to me...give me the scroll now."

"No way am I turning it over to you," Gerotora shot back.

"Then these two will die," Yami shrugged and gestured towards the two Hyugas.

"What the devil is going on Jiraiya?" Gerotora asked his summoner.

"I don't have time to explain...just...give him the scroll," Jiraiya responded.

"You're sure?" the toad asked.

"Yes," Jiraiya nodded.

"...Alright," Gerotora nodded reluctantly and threw the scroll to the ground in front of them.

"Thank you," Yami smiled. "Now catch," he immediately pushed Hinata and Neji off of the tree branch and down towards the ground forcing Jiraiya and Gerotora to jump after them. "Got it!" Yami laughed as he grabbed the scroll. "Mangekyo Sharingan," he whispered and his eyes turned black with an overlapping red design. "Kamui," he whispered and the scroll in his hands was sucked into what he liked to call a black hole.

"What did you do?" Jiraiya demanded when he saw the scroll disappear.

"I'm saving it for later," Yami shrugged and turned back to him. "Now there's just one loose end to tie up...can you guess what it is?"

"I thought you said you weren't going to hurt them if I gave you the scroll?" Jiraiya narrowed his eyes.

"Them? No...you on the other hand? Yes," Yami sneered. "Amaterasu!" he exclaimed and black flames exploded towards the Gama-Sennin.

"Fuka Hoin," Jiraiya quickly pulled out a scroll and sealed the flames away before they could touch him. "So it's true, you really did steal the Uchiha's bloodline...but how are you able to use the Mangekyo?"

"Too unlock the Mangekyo you have to kill your closest friend," Yami smiled. "The closest thing to a _friend _I have ever had was the Kyuubi...someone _Naruto _stole from me during our last battle a year ago. That sense of loss...it was enough to awaken _his_ true power...or at least a bastardized version of it."

"What are you talking about?" Jiraiya questioned. "What do you want exactly? What is it you're after?"

"I seek naught but blood and carnage," Yami answered. "Though there is something else I want...something only one other person has ever had...these eyes I have acquired are nothing more than a means to an end. The Kyuubi and the rest of the Biju are the same to me. What do I want? That's simple...I want to be complete."

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya questioned further. "Do you want Naruto?"

"It doesn't matter now...there is something else I want and I know you're not going to give it to me willingly," Yami shook his head.

"And what's that?" Jiraiya inquired.

"Your head," Yami snarled and lunged forward with his fist covered in lightning. "Chidori!"

"Why do you want me? What did I ever do to you?" Jiraiya shouted back as he moved to counter with a spinning ball of energy in hand. "Rasengan!"

The two attacks clashed in the center and shockwaves rippled through the forest around them. A loud booming sound filled the air and both combatants were blown away from each other. Jiraiya struck the side of a still standing tree while Yami landed against a nearby cliff edge and groaned.

"You...you were never there for me, for us!" Yami ranted in anger as he stood once more. "You left us despite being our godfather, despite the fact that you were our father's sensei...you left us alone surrounded by the hatred of others. You didn't care and now you see before you the results of your neglect."

"I was tracking Orochimaru! Sandaime-sama said you would be okay!" Jiraiya reasoned.

"And you believed that old fossil?" Yami snarled back. "That bastard took away everything from me! My father, my life, my family, my childhood! He may have been a brilliant leader but he was an absolute idiot when it came to me. He chose not to tell me about the Kyuubi or my father because he was afraid that I might leave the village. He was proven right when _we_ got the hell out of that nightmare three years ago and headed for Kumo! And you're even worse! At least he was thinking of the safety of his home and people. You just left and didn't even pay me a visit! Fuck it, I haven't even met you before today and I wish I never did!"

"I know we've made some mistakes-" Jiraiya started.

"Some mistakes? You fucked everything up from the start! To hell with the pedophilic snake! He's dead! Deal with it!" Yami snarled back. "And _that _was because of _Naruto, _not you. He fixed another of _your _mistakes...why should he have too? Why should _I _have to? Why should _we _have to prove anything to _you _of all people? In Konoha it should have been _them _proving themselves to us not the other way around! They disregarded everything the Uzumaki clan, the Senju clan and my father stood for and now they've experienced the consequences of their actions."

"And who are you to judge them?" Jiraiya demanded with anger.

"_I am the one who will establish piece and order,"_ Yami said mockingly.

"What?" Jiraiya's eyes widened at the words.

"The Rikudō-Sennin...he was an interesting man," Yami commented. "Strong, powerful and he had a _Will of Fire_ that would just not back down. You ask me who I am? I'll tell you...Naruto and I _are _the Rikudō-Sennin incarnate."

"What?" Jiraiya asked in surprise.

"Nicely done on training my other half," Yami smiled. "A revolution is coming Ero-Sennin and Naruto and I are going to be in the center of it. The day when he and I finally end our personal war will be the day that the world will either be saved or destroyed forever."

"...So Naruto is the Child of Prophecy," Jiraiya mused.

"No he isn't...at least not completely," Yami corrected. "He and I _together _are the Child of Prophecy whom will bring about the revolution of this world. Unfortunately for you, you won't be here to see that new world come into existence."

"We'll see about that," Jiraiya said as he formed a series of hand-seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he slammed his hand down on the ground and a seal matrix spread out on the surface. An explosion of smoke signified the summoning of a large red and black toad wielding a sakazuki-like shield in its left hand and a samumata in its right. "These tears of blood, overflowing with rage! I went from Sannin to sage! The most holy hermit sage of Myobokuzan toads! I am Jiraiya-sama—awk," he sang and danced and fell on his ass when the toad beneath him moved slightly.

"You're an idiot," Yami scoffed.

"Hey! Gamaken-san! How often must I ask you not to bob at a crucial moment?" Jiraiya asked the giant toad.

"**I am ungraceful,"** Gamaken responded simply.

"Enough playing around...I'm going to kill you now," Yami declared. "Dark Knight of the Fallen Kingdom; I humbly ask that you grant me power. The power of the forgotten, the power of destruction and the power of reincarnation. I call upon you...Crusader! Ascendo!" a blinding light erupted from the Onijin in the blonde's hand. When the light died down the black knight Crusader stood and expanded his wings. **"Let's start shall we?" **Yami chuckled as he took to the air.

"Against someone like him I can't afford to play by ear," Jiraiya told his summon. "We'll be going all-out from the start...I'm using Sage Mode," he finished as he rubbed ink onto his face below his eyes.

"**What? You don't mean..."** Gamaken asked.

"Yes indeed...I'm summoning the elders," Jiraiya confirmed. "So buy me some time!"

"**Aye, aye; ungraceful as I am, I shall try," **Gamaken agreed.

"**Katon: Sempu Hosenka!" **Yami exclaimed as his wings expanded and fire shot out towards the toad. Gamaken raised his shield however the blast blew him back several feet as the flames engulfed the area around the three.** "Had enough yet?"** Yami taunted.

'_So this is the power of a knight? It's like fighting Hanzo,'_ Jiraiya thought. _"His actions and motions are calculated down to the number of water drops on his neck. I don't understand how this can be though...how does he know the secrets of this world...how does he know _my _secrets. It's almost like he has an inside source of information...but where is he getting his information from?'_

"**Come here!" **Yami shouted as flew forward with his sword raised at his side. Gamaken swung round and tried to gut him as the blade came in and connected with the side of the samumata. **"Katon: Hishishi no Jutsu!" **the Onijin caught fire and in a slow but steady motion cut through the samumata.

"**Oh no," **Gamaken gulped as his samumata was cut clean in half forcing him to jump away. **"Hurry Jiraiya!"**

"Go home Gamaken-dono! I've got it from here!" Jiraiya shouted as he jumped up.

"**Good luck," **Gamaken said finally before he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"**Die Ero-Sennin!" **Yami exclaimed as he swung down with his sword on the Gama-Sennin. There was an explosion of smoke from the impact and dust flew everywhere followed the sound of a deafening boom that echoed through the air. **"What?" **Yami blinked when he felt his sword get pushed back forcing him to take several steps back.

"Lad! Why d'ya always hav'ta summon us t'such rowdy places?" a new female voice questioned. "Ah can't fault Bunta fer yelling at ya!" she added.

"Now, now Shima, let 'em be," another male voice echoed as the dust began to clear. "Ah'm sure Jiraiya-boya's done got his reasons."

"I do apologize for the circumstances," Jiraiya told the voices. "Boss' ma'am," he greeted.

"But lad, I thought ya hated this form with passion," the male voice commented. "Sayin' it would make you unpopular wit' da ladies?"

"Well beggars can't be choosers," Jiraiya returned. "For my opponent possesses one of the knights of the Rikudō-Sennin and the bloodlines of Konoha and probably others too."

"So our opponent is Crusader huh? I've only heard legends about him," the male voice mused.

"Yes...so please lend me your aid for just a little while," Jiraiya requested. "Shall we begin?" he asked as the dust completely cleared to reveal his form. He was hunched over and had two small but elderly toads embedded in his shoulders as well as webbed hands and feet. His pupils were goat-like and there was a red ring around his eyes as his nose enlarged.

"**Just what the hell are you? You're not a normal shinobi even by **_**my**_** standards," **Yami asked curious.

"I'm just a human," Jiraiya answered truthfully.

"**This power you wield...it reminds me of Naruto's burst mode," **Yami mused. **"It's almost as if...as if they're two sides of the same coin."**

"Ya gotta start bein' able ta go into sage mode by yerself Jiraiya-boya," the male toad on his left shoulder spoke up.

"Well I'm still a babe in swaddling clothes compared to you two," Jiraiya commented. "Yami...let me introduce you two Shima and Fukasaku...the toad elders of Myobokuzan."

"Now hold still," Shima spoke up as her tongue exploded from her mouth towards the black knight. "Zessenbaku!" she echoed as the tongue quickly wrapped around Yami's arms and shoulders.

"_**She's fast,"**_ Yami thought as he tried to break free.

"I'm next," Fukasaku said and his tongue shot out a moment later. "Zessenzan!" he exclaimed as the tongue seemed to cut into the black knight's armour. "His armour is pretty dense; this ain't working."

"Let's try this then," Jiraiya smirked as the toads' tongues retracted. He jumped forward and concentrated his chakra into a familiar sphere that spun in the palm of his hands. "Cho Oodama Rasengan!" he exclaimed as the chakra ball enlarged to twice the size of his own body.

'_**He's too fast,' **_Yami thought as he wrapped his wings around himself just as the attack struck him.

The jutsu detonated in a massive explosion hurtling trees away from them and scarring the earth itself as the blast reduced everything within a mile to a crater. When the blast died down Jiraiya stood in the center of the destruction feeling the scrapes and cuts he received from his own jutsu but they quickly healed thanks to his sage chakra's accelerated healing.

"I think we got 'em," Fukasaku said with a smile.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Yami's voice echoed across the battlefield surprising the three. His body was now that of human again; he stood unharmed with a set of spiritual bones wrapped around him and his eyes now that of a red helix.

"What is that?" Jiraiya questioned.

"It's called Susanoo...it's one of the Uchiha clan's stolen abilities," Yami chuckled darkly. "But what can you expect from _that _clan huh? They always lie, con and cheat their way to the top. Even the Kyuubi recognizes their taint on this world...my world."

"You're insane," Jiraiya said simply.

"Maybe so...but I won't stop until I get what I want," Yami responded. "And right now I want your head nailed to my bedroom wall!"

"Jiraiya-boy!" Fukasaku shouted.

"I know," Jiraiya nodded and formed a hand-seal.

"**Sempo: Goemon!" **the sage and both toad elders exclaimed as they unleashed a massive blast of oil, wind and fire at the shadow.

"Of crap," Yami muttered as he brought up his hands to defend. The flames washed over him like lava, consuming him and burying him in a whirlpool of oil and fire.

"Did we get 'em this time?" Shima asked as the blast died down.

"Probably not," Fukasaku replied as their opponent became visible again. Yami stood atop the burning oil, still encased in those spiritual bones with that same damned grin on his face.

'_Damn...under these conditions where my ninjutsu are being nullified...at this rate...even in Sage Mode I'll be killed. He reflects Naruto personally so is Naruto this strong too?'_ Jiraiya thought worriedly as he started at the unmoving shadow. "Any ideas?" he asked the two toads.

"If neither Taijutsu nor Ninjutsu are gonna fly then the only thing left is Genjutsu," Fukasaku suggested.

"But I'm a dud when it comes to Genjutsu," Jiraiya responded.

"No way! Not gonna do it!" Shima shouted out.

"Don't be selfish Ma," Fukasaku told her.

"What are you talking about?" Jiraiya asked confused.

"It's a duet," Fukasaku replied. "Our most powerful Genjutsu is a jutsu where we confound an opponent's sense of hearing with a song. Once they fall under the effects of the jutsu then it's our victory."

"Amaterasu!" Yami exclaimed and black flames erupted from his eyes.

"Oh shit," Jiraiya cursed and pulled out a scroll. "Fuka Hoin," the flames were quickly pulled into the seal before they could strike the Gama-Sennin and he sighed in relief after checking to see if he'd missed any.

"We got him," Fukasaku said after a moment and started singing along with Shima.

Magen: Gamarinshō

Yami stopped as he suddenly felt dizzy and the world around him started to distort. _'What?'_ he thought as he felt his body go numb and no longer under his control. _'It's a Genjutsu!' _his eyes widened in realisation as he looked around and saw that he was in some kind of cubic barrier guarded by four toad samurai..

"You are inside a Genjutsu paralysis that binds your psyche," Jiraiya explained. "Now you won't be able to move."

"You'll pay for this Ero-Sennin!" Yami shouted in anger.

"...Naruto is the Child of Prophecy...you're not him anymore," Jiraiya sighed in acceptance. "Goodbye...Yami..." the world around them faded.

* * *

Jiraiya stood over Yami's corpse, a large stone sword stuck through the shadow Uzumaki's chest. "It's done," Jiraiya said finally as he stood up and backed off. Shima coughed and Fukasaku sneezed a moment later. "Are you both alright?" he asked them worried.

"The Genjutsu song hurts the throat lad," Fukasaku strained.

"It's a real pain keeping tempo with Pa...this just ain't easy at all," Shima added.

"My apologies," Jiraiya told them as he started walking away. "Please take your rest now...you both deserve it."

"**Not bad Ero-Sennin...as expected of a member of the Sannin," **a dark and distorted voice said from behind him.

"What?" Jiraiya shouted and turned swiftly.

A fully recovered Yami swung up with the Onijin and sliced the Gama-Sennin's left arm right off. Jiraiya backed off, trying to get out of range of that sword and clutching his wound.

"Lad! Your arm!" Shima shouted in shock.

"I know..." Jiraiya rasped.

"What's going on? He was dead! His had no pulse and we stuck a sword right through his heart! He should be done for!" Fukasaku shouted.

"Oh I'll admit you almost had me there," Yami nodded with a smirk as he hefted his blade onto his shoulder. "If I were human you would have got me for good that time...but I'm not human. I'm a _demon_...or so Konoha has made me out to be. There is only one weapon that can actually kill me for good...well until I just reform and come back. Naruto's Ryujin is the only thing that can kill me and make me stay dead for more than a few minutes."

"Are you saying-" Jiraiya's eyes widened at his words.

"No matter how many times I'll be killed I'll just keep coming back stronger and stronger until your dead. Even Naruto knows that...though admittedly it takes longer to reform after a fight with him. That's why I keep fleeing after from him when I'm in a losing battle," Yami shrugged with a grin. "Oh and you let your guard down...sensei," an explosion of smoke behind the Gama-Sennin caught him by surprise.

'_What?'_ Jiraiya turned as he heard the chirping of a thousand birds.

"Chidori!" Yami exclaimed as he drove his lightning-covered fist through the sage's chest.

"Jiraiya-boy!" Fukasaku shouted in worry as Yami pushed them back into the trunk of a nearby tree.

"Game over," Yami whispered with a sinister grin on his face.

"Pa...Ma...run now...Naruto...tell Naruto...everything..." Jiraiya rasped out as Yami withdrew with a snort.

"And so ends the Gallant Jiraiya," Yami sneered. "You were a strong opponent and a good teacher...but you were useless godfather when it came to _us_."

"Run...now..." Jiraiya gasped for air as Yami's eyes turned red once more and the two toad elders disengaged from the hermit's shoulders.

"Amaterasu," Yami whispered and black flames engulfed Jiraiya's body, disintegrating him in a matter of seconds.

"Jiriaya-boy!" Shima shouted as he husband pulled her away.

"Come on Ma! We have to get out here!" Fukasaku yelled as the two toads fled into the nearby river.

* * *

Yami ignored them and simply stared silently at the burning flames. He stood there without a word as his partner, Fu dropped down beside him after an hour had passed. Yami finally allowed the flames to die down and he sighed in relief that another one of the people had wronged him had paid the ultimate price for their actions.

"...Are you alright?" Fu asked him worried.

"I'm fine," Yami said roughly and turned away. "Come on, we're leaving...it's almost time."

"You need to talk about it if something's bother you," Fu told him.

"...I don't need anyone," Yami responded. "I've never needed anyone before and I don't need anyone now."

"Not even me?" she asked hesitantly though he did not answer. "How did you know about this? About everything?" she asked him next.

"There are only two female Jinchuuriki," Yami replied. "My Onijin recognised that both of you would be the wielders of the Two of Five swords of the Rikudō-Sennin while Naruto and I would wield two more. That girl that has allied herself with my other half was chosen because she embodies balance in its truest form...neither good nor evil. She is pure...that is all."

"Then what about the key? And everything else?" Fu inquired.

"...A piece of my parents were sealed in me the day I was born just the same as the Kyuubi," Yami answered. "I remember...I remember everything...even the Kyuubi...with this key I now have access to the Kyuubi's Yang chakra...now all we have to do is wait for Naruto to awaken his true power and then I'll take it from him. Once I have that power...I can finally execute the final stage of my plan," Yami said clearly.

"Pandora's Box..." Fu whispered worried. It was a rather dangerous artefact which held all of the evil in the world...so that left the question.

What was inside that box that Yami wanted so badly?

**Author's Notes:**

Jiraiya of the Sannin defeat! Yami's true strength revealed! Now that Yami has access to one of Minato's three Jinchuuriki keys he can finally attain the other half of Kyuubi's chakra located in Minato's own body. I'm sure some of you were wondering how Yami knows so much about the world when Naruto doesn't and the reason why is because he has Minato, Kushina and the Kyuubi's memories stored away inside his mind like a library.

And for the record Yami does not care about the Biju like Madara does and has no interest in the Juubi's 'completion' but instead he wants something else, something far more dangerous. One last thing, I've probably made a few errors concerning the timeline of this fic so below is an overview of exactly when events happen and the times between them to clear up any confusion.

Also the reason for the Konoha clans travelling together as part of the Konoha Remnant were because of the age old strategy of strength in numbers. I'll admit Yamato is good but he is _not _Hashirama Senju and has never been able to suppress a Biju without the aid of the Shodai's necklace. At most he could keep a Biju pinned for awhile before it would eventually break free but from what we've seen he's only ever suppress Naruto and even then that was only because he wore the Shodai's necklace.

Naruto Timeline:  
Age 12: Naruto leaves Konoha, joins Kumo, attains Ryujin, Wave Mission, confronts Yami the first time.  
Age 13: Yami attacks Fire Temple, Snow/Spring Mission, Konoha destroyed at Chunin Exams  
Age 14: Suna/Iwa War breaks out; Team B kills Orochimaru and recovers Tsunade. Naruto's ascension. Fall of the Waterfall.  
Age 15: Team B Jinchuuriki Training; Yami and Fu kill Jiraiya and most of the senior Konoha Remnant. Current...

List of Knights:  
Uzumaki Naruto – Duke the White Knight – Lightning and Energy Manipulation – Sword & Shield  
Uzumaki Yami – Crusader the Black Knight – Lightning and Fire Manipulation – Sword and Wings  
Momochi Haku – Eternal the Ice Princess – Extensive Ice Manipulation – Sword and Wings  
Nii Yugito – Freedom the Earth Queen – Extensive Earth Manipulation – Sword and Gauntlet-Blades  
Fu – Justice the Sky Empress – Extensive Wind Manipulation – Sword and Six Secondary Swords

_**Translation**_

Gama-Sennin = Toad Sage  
Kamui = Might of the Gods  
Chidori = One Thousand Birds  
Rasengan = Spiralling Sphere  
Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Technique  
Katon: Sempu Hosenka = Fire Release: Hurricane Phoenix Immortal Fire  
Katon: Hishishi no Jutsu = Fire Release: Fire Lion Technique  
Zessenbaku = Fighting Tongue Bind  
Zessenzan = Fighting Tongue Slash  
Cho Oodama Rasengan = Super Great Ball Spiralling Sphere  
Susanoo = He with the ability by all means  
Amaterasu = Illuminating Heaven  
Fuka Hoin = Fire Sealing Method  
Magen: Gamarinshō = Demonic Illusion: Toad Confrontation Singing  
Chidori = One Thousand Birds

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	23. Demon Hunting

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The Shinobi Knight

Chapter23: Demon Hunting

**Land of Lightning: Kumo / Raikage Tower**

In the past month since Naruto had completed his training in controlling the Kyuubi's Yin chakra he had been confronted with the problem of answering Yugito and Haku concerning their confessions to him. Did he like them? Of course he did but the question was did he love them? He knew he cared about them more than he should considering their jobs but there was a big difference between love for a friend and love for someone you'd considering spending the rest of your life with.

He knew of the Clan Restoration Act concerning bloodlines and/or noble clans such as the Senju, Uchiha and Hyuga clans. Tsunade had all but admitted that Naruto was her heir and had a legitimate claim to the Senju clan name after he had confronted her about Uzumaki Mito, Tsunade's grandmother. Being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi only solidified his position since unlike Konoha; Kumo valued Jinchuuriki as ninja of the village, especially ones that could control their demons.

Yugito and Haku however...they confused the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki simply because of their love for him. Growing up under the hatred of Konoha had left him unable to even grasp the idea of a girl actually liking him as anything more than a friend. That pink-haired girl he used to like...what was her name again? Sakura I think...her repeated actions of violence and rejections had left a lasting impression on the Uzumaki/Senju clan heir.

And then there was this latest news...

"Jiraiya of the Sannin has been killed," E spoke clearly. "The Konoha Remnant has come to Kumo requesting asylum and I have granted it."

Silence...

"I'm sorry Raikage-sama but we must have misheard...I could have sworn you said Jiraiya of the Sannin was killed?" Yugito asked the question.

"You heard me correctly Yugito-chan," E confirmed. "Naruto, one of the toad elders of Myobokuzan wants to speak with you...he wouldn't say what but he did say that it was important to you specifically."

"Where is he now?" Naruto asked seemingly unaffected.

He barely knew his 'godfather' if that's what you wanted to call the man who had abandoned him for years to the hatred of Konoha. He respected the man for his strength and his values as a shinobi but Jiraiya had by all right abandoned him the day he was born and only appeared after Naruto already left Konoha. He was a great teacher and knew how to be a shinobi but he always seemed to fail when it came to his students.

"Right here," a voice said from the side. "So you're Naruto eh lad?" Fukasaku mused as he leaned against a small chair.

"Who are you geezer toad?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Fukasaku," the toad elder began. "Jiraiya-boy's dying wish was for me to explain everything to you...of your destiny...and everything that goes with it."

"...What are you talking about exactly?" Naruto asked.

"When Jiraiya-boy first came to Myobokuzan he was brought to the Ogama-Sennin," Fukasaku explained. "He was given a prophecy...concerning you...it said that a student of Jiraiya would bring about a great revolution that would reshape the world."

"...I'm destiny's pawn," Naruto muttered remembering his talk with the dragon elder last year.

"Excuse me?" Fukasaku asked confused.

"I already know," Naruto responded.

"Have you...seen it?" Fukasaku asked nervously.

"No...but I can feel the world changing...traveling down a darker path...one step closer to destruction," Naruto replied.

"Yami is the one who killed Jiraiya-boy," Fukasaku said clearly though the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki didn't seem to be surprised. "We killed him but he just regenerated and came back for more."

"...What did he want?" Naruto asked the question.

"He wanted the key to the Kyuubi's seal," Fukasaku answered truthfully.

"Why would he want that?" Yugito asked curious.

"It doesn't matter," Naruto shook his head. "I'll deal with him myself sooner or later...it's only a matter of time before I face him again."

"There's more," E spoke up. "Three days ago Suna was attacked by the rogue organization Akatsuki...the one hunting the Biju...they've captured the Kazekage, you remember that kid Gaara? He was captured...Suna didn't send anyone out to rescue him...he's dead."

"Gaara's dead," Naruto whispered remembering his fellow Jinchuuriki.

"Suna was destroyed by Iwa shortly after," E continued. "It looks like with the Kazekage out of the way they capitalized on the weakened village...the Land of Stone has now assimilated the bulk of the Land of Wind."

"Iwa's going to turn its attention on us soon," Haku commented.

"I agree...that's why I have a new mission for you," E spoke to the assembled team.

"Raikage-sama?" Yugito asked.

"Team Samui has recently done a diplomatic mission to Kiri in order to open a dialogue and hopefully form an alliance with them. We need to solidify our hold as the strongest shinobi village," E explained. "Now that the bloodline purge is over, the Yondaime Mizukage has been killed and the Sanbi contained within him has been released. Team Samui is tracking the beast and it appears its heading for the Land of Wave...I want you and several other teams to intercept it and capture it."

"A Biju? Really?" Haku asked surprised.

"We'll get it done," Naruto nodded. "Who will be leading this mission?"

"Darui will be in command," E replied. "He'll be sealing it in the Kohaku no Jōhei until it is brought to Kumo."

"The Kohaku no Jōhei, Raikage-sama?" Naruto asked.

"The Kohaku no Jōhei is one of the Rikudō Sennin no Hōgu," E explained. "It's the tool we used to seal the Hachibi before it was sealed in Kirabi. Simply call out to the target and the pot records its voice and seals it inside."

"Sounds easy enough," Naruto muttered.

"It's easier said than done," Yugito countered.

"The Second Air Fleet will be going with you to provide air support...good luck Team B."

**Land of Rain: Ame / Akatsuki Headquarters**

"Sasori, Deidara," Pein started. "I want you to meet up with Kakuzu and Hidan; they're going to need the help when they move to capture the Nibi."

"Hai Leader-sama," the two Akatsuki agents acknowledged.

"We don't need any help capturing that little bitch," Hidan spoke up indignant. "I will hand her over to Jashin-sama personally!"

"It is not the Nibi I am worried about," Pein countered. "Her sensei is the Hachibi Jinchuuriki and she is often in the company of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. It will not be an easy task to capture her...to confront her would mean you would have to face one of the other two also."

"Ha! Bring them on! I'd like to see them _try _to kill me," Hidan cackled.

"You're being a fool Hidan," Kakuzu said simply. "Even for us it would mean certain death should we face three Jinchuuriki at once...not even your 'god' can save you from three Biju."

"Itachi, Kisame, you two hunt the Yonbi and the Gobi. They shouldn't give you much trouble," Pein ordered next.

"It shall be done Leader-sama," Itachi said in monotone.

"Can I cut off their legs?" Kisame asked the question but Pein ignored him.

"Zetsu, keep an eye on the Sanbi," Pein ordered. "Konan and I will deal with the Rokubi."

"What about the Nanabi?" Konan was the one who asked.

"We will deal with her and that shadow later," Pein replied unconcerned.

Hidden in the shadows a single red Sharingan spun wildly as the holograms of the Akatsuki members disappeared leaving only Pein and Konan in the room.

'_That's right...soon my Moon Eye Plan will be complete...nothing can stop it now,'_ the figure, Uchiha Madara chuckled darkly.

If only things would always go to plan...

**Land of Lightning: Kumo Airship **_**Arashi**_

Kumo's second air fleet consisted of over eighteen airships with dozens of ninja aboard them including the _Arashi _which was Team B's personal form of transport. When the first fleet had started being deployed on missions—namely escort and bodyguard missions—other nations began to take notice of Kumo's new toys.

Iwa in particular had been trying to duplicate the technology without success and they knew they couldn't directly challenge the strongest shinobi village until they found some way to counter any kind of retaliatory strike with those airships. If any other nation were to attack Kumo they would simply be bombed from the sky and there was nothing that could be done about it short of a village-sized chakra barrier and even that would require the power of a Biju to maintain for any length of time.

Naruto stepped onto the command deck of the airship and spotted his two teammates/love interests. Yugito was lying down on the nearby couch and Haku was standing at the controls. The other teams that were on the airship with them were down below on the lower deck getting ready for the drop. The airship's main pilot, Shi was catching some rack time while Haku flew the craft towards their destination.

"Hey, can I talk to you two for a second?" Naruto asked his two teammates, catching their attention. "We haven't really spoken since we were on that turtle island so I wanted to tell you now just in case something happens on this mission."

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Haku asked him.

"I love you both...no matter what happens I want you two to know that," Naruto said with a smile.

"...Idiot," Yugito smiled back. "We already know...you didn't have to say it."

"Speak for yourself," Haku giggled.

"...I should have answered you both weeks ago," Naruto said finally. "I'm sorry I took so long."

"Well, when it comes to you we've grown accustomed to waiting for you to sort things out," Yugito commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto blinked.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

**Land of Wave: Kumo Airship **_**Arashi**_

"_We're closing in on the drop zone now,"_ Shi's voice said through the speakers.

"Alright people, you heard him," Darui spoke in his normal lazy tone. "I know it's kind of dull but I want everyone ready to jump right now."

"Yugito? Haku?" Naruto asked over his shoulder.

"The Kohaku no Jōhei is secure," Yugito responded.

"We're ready to go," Haku nodded.

"_Over the drop zone in five...four...__three...two...one...,"_ Shi said reported.

"Where's my one-liner?" Naruto quipped before he jumped out the now open hatch and out into the sea of clouds.

"Idiot," Yugito sighed with a smirk and soon followed after him.

"Those two never change," Haku giggled and jumped a second later.

Naruto fell passed the clouds in a matter of seconds with that same grin on his face as when he first jumped. A small number of birds passed near him as he continued to descend towards the rapidly approaching ground. He quickly drew a familiar three-pronged kunai and hurled it at the ground.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu," he whispered and vanished just as he was about to hit the ground. He reappeared instantly crouching on the ground where the kunai had struck with the grin still on his face. He turned as he stood and saw Yugito slowly descend next to him with her fire-manipulated boots keeping her airborne. Haku was right behind her, standing on a floating board-like sheet of ice.

"Still as reckless as ever you idiot," Yugito commented.

"That's always fun," Naruto grinned back.

"We appear to have landed on the southern side of the island," Haku spoke up. "We should regroup with the others at the northern beach and contact Darui-taicho."

"She's right," Naruto nodded now serious again. "Yugito, can you sense anything?"

"...I can feel the Sanbi...at least I think it's the Sanbi," Yugito replied confused. "It's like its moving around...like its chakra is changing."

"Any idea what it means?" Naruto asked her.

"...I think it's using the water to hide its presence," Yugito answered honestly.

"Let's report to Darui-taicho," Naruto said.

"Sorry to disappoint you but you're coming with us," a voice from above caught their attention. The three Kumo nins were barely able to get out of the way when Deidara dropped a volley of clay bombs on their location.

"What the hell?" Naruto shouted in surprise.

"They're Akatsuki," Haku declared.

"Great, what do you freaks want with us?" Yugito questioned angrily. "And how the hell did you evade my senses?"

"We want the demons," Sasori chuckled darkly as he dropped down into the clearing. "Surrender and we will make your deaths as quick and as painless as possible."

"Not the most enticing offer so...no thanks," Naruto shot back.

"Naruto-kun; Yugito-chan and I will deal with these two. They've probably sent others to capture the Sanbi too," Haku spoke up.

"You sure?" Naruto asked the girls.

"We've got this," Yugito waved him away.

"Alright...good luck," Naruto said before he took off into the trees.

"It doesn't matter, hn," Deidara shrugged. "The 'Zombie Brothers' should be more than enough to deal with that demon filth, hn."

"We'll see," Yugito scoffed as lightning coursed over her body.

* * *

Darui was one of the first to reach the rendezvous point at the northern beach of the island nation along with several others. They immediately started setting up a camp and the sensors in the group were monitoring the activity in the area. It would only be a matter of time before they located their target and capture it.

"Any word from Team B?" Darui questioned.

"Nothing yet," Samui shook her head. "Teams B, H and R seem to have landed further south than we did."

"It doesn't matter," Darui sighed. "How dull...they'll be here soon...what about the Sanbi?"

"We've tracked it to about a mile off the shore," Samui replied. "It's just sitting their...like its waiting for something."

"...I wonder what it's waiting for," Darui mused.

"Maybe it's waiting for us," a voice said from behind him.

Darui turned quickly in surprise as black threads grabbed him and his attacker slashed across his chest where his heart was. Atsui came in from the side and cut the threads as Samui grabbed Darui and jumped away. The attacker wore a black cloak with red clouds emblazoned on it and a Takigakure no Sato hitai.

"Who are you?" Atsui questioned as he settled into a guarding stance.

"Kakuzu," the attacker responded unconcerned. "And you've let your guard down," he commented as another man wearing the same cloak appeared behind him with a three bladed scythe in hand.

"Atsui! Watch out!" Samui shouted to her brother.

"What?" Atsui turned but it was already too late. A single cut from the scythe drew blood and the newcomer backed off laughing.

"I am Hidan," the laughing man introduced. "Jashin-sama! Behold! I give myself, body and soul, to the carnage that is to come! In your name, I will rip their insides out and shred their entrails!" he declared as he smeared blood on the ground creating a circle with a triangle in it.

"Atsui?" Samui asked worried.

"I'm still hot," Atsui reassured. "It barely grazed me," he added.

"They're Akatsuki," Darui commented. "Ranton: Reizā Sākasu!" Darui exclaimed and brought his hands together. Beams of light shot out from his hands and shot towards the two Akatsuki agents. Kakuzu jumped back to avoid the attack but Hidan just smiled as the beams closed in and hit him in the chest. When the smoke cleared Hidan could be seen standing in the center of the circle with black skin and a white skeleton-like markings.

"I'm done playing with you nobodies," Hidan laughed. "I've already cursed you…my pain is your pain, you bastard. I'll show you the pleasure between life and death!"

"What is this guy saying?" Karui asked confused.

"His pain is…Atsui's pain? Wait…it can't be," Samui's eyes widened in surprise as she turned to her brother.

"Well then, let's experience the ultimate pain together, shall we?" Hidan laughed as he took out a retractable spear and stabbed himself through the chest.

"No stop!" Samui shouted as she saw her brother cough blood and fall to the ground. She ran over to him and turned him face up.

"How's that? Amazing huh? The pain of death," Hidan continued to laugh as his skin returned to normal. "Heh, heh, that's one down."

"Hmph…you sure took your time," Kakuzu commented.

"What can I say? It was fun," Hidan shrugged.

"…Why…you…you filthy…" Samui said as anger slipped into her voice.

"Huh? What? You want me to take you down too?" Hidan asked with a laugh. "Perfect, the more sacrifices for Jashin-sama, the better."

"Raiton: Kuropansa!" Darui called out as he unleashed a seemingly black lightning panther-like creature at the scythe-wielding man.

"Kuroi Kaminari huh? It's been awhile since I saw the Sandaime Raikage's signature jutsu," Kakuzu commented as the two Akatsuki agents dodged the oncoming attack.

"Rasengan!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped out from the trees towards Hidan with a spinning ball of chakra in hand. The spiralling sphere hit Hidan in the chest and drilled for several seconds before blowing the Akatsuki agent back along the beach. "Got one," Naruto said as he slid to a halt in front of the other Kumo nins.

"You're late Naruto," Darui said in relief. "I know it's dull but where are your teammates?"

"They're fighting two more of these freaks at the southern edge of the island," Naruto replied.

"That hurt you bastard!" Hidan screamed in anger as he stood once more with a hole in his chest from where Naruto landed his attack.

"What the fuck is this guy?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"We don't know but he killed Atsui with some cursed jutsu," Darui replied. "He cut Atsui with that scythe of his and cursed him. Any damage dealt to that thing's body was transferred to Atsui."

"Then I'd better deal with him first," Naruto nodded and formed a hand-seal.

**Author's Notes:**

Gaara is dead, I know some of you are mad about that but it needed to be done otherwise Suna wouldn't have fallen to Iwa. News of Jiraiya's death has reached Kumo and the Konoha Remnant will be integrating with the village though I can't imagine that they would be receiving a warm reception after what they'd done to Naruto while he was there.

In related news hot damn Naruto's new six paths mode is great; I mean not only does he have super-speed but also _long-range _jutsu now too! I have to admit I never thought I'd see the day when he wouldn't have to keep running up to people to hit them with the Rasengan and leave himself open to attack on the approach every time.

List of Knights:  
Uzumaki Naruto – Duke the White Knight – Lightning and Energy Manipulation – Sword & Shield  
Uzumaki Yami – Crusader the Black Knight – Lightning and Fire Manipulation – Sword and Wings  
Momochi Haku – Eternal the Ice Princess – Extensive Ice Manipulation – Sword and Wings  
Nii Yugito – Freedom the Earth Queen – Extensive Earth Manipulation – Sword and Gauntlet-Blades  
Fu – Justice the Sky Empress – Extensive Wind Manipulation – Sword and Six Secondary Swords

_**Translation**_

Ogama-Sennin = Great Toad Sage  
Bijudama = Tailed Beast Ball  
Kohaku no Jōhei = Amber Purifying Pot  
Rikudō Sennin no Hōgu = Treasured Tools of the Sage of Six Paths  
Hiraishin no Jutsu = Flying Thunder God Technique  
Ranton: Reizā Sākasu = Storm Release: Laser Circus  
Raiton: Kuropansa = Lightning Release: Black-Spotted Difference  
Kuroi Kaminari = Black Lightning  
Rasengan = Spiralling Sphere

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	24. Monsters

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The Shinobi Knight

Chapter24: Monsters

**Land of Wave: Northern Beach / Cloud Campsite**

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," three clones popped into existence beside Naruto. "Complete the mission, I've got this," he said to his fellow Kumo nins.

"Don't get yourself killed," Darui ordered as he jumped away with most of the others.

"Make them pay for this," Samui said as she followed with her deceased brother's body in her arms.

Kakuzu stood firm and flung his cloak away to reveal four white masks sowed into his back. The masks jumped off of his back and black threads exploded from the masks, taking humanoid shapes. "The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki huh? Let's get this over with," Kakuzu said in monotone.

"You will be judged by Jashin-sama!" Hidan shouted in glee as he rushed forward with his scythe in ready.

'_I can't let him cut me with that,'_ Naruto thought as he readied his seven swords.

Hidan came in fast and swung down with his scythe, connecting with one of Naruto's seven swords. A loud _clang _was heard as the two clashed followed by the sounds of metal cutting flesh as Naruto spun quickly and slashed Hidan across the chest with three other swords.

"You think that can kill me?" Hidan laughed unaffected and attacked again.

'_How do you kill a guy who doesn't die?'_ Naruto asked in thought as he knocked Hidan and stabbed him with two swords through the chest. Hidan took a step back for a moment and pulled the two blades out of his chest, seemingly unconcerned or even phased by the gaping holes in his chest. _'What the fuck is this guy?'_

"Futon: Atsugai, Katon: Zukokku!" Kakuzu exclaimed as two of his masks opened their mouths. Wind and fire exploded from the mouths and wrapped around each other, increasing their heat and scale as the blast shot towards the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

'_I can't fight __like this,'_ Naruto thought as he pulls out a Hiraishin kunai. "Jikūkan Kekkai," the wind-enhanced flames washed over Naruto however they were quickly sucked into the kunai, transported far away through time and space to another identical kunai in the middle of nowhere.

"Die and be judged by Jashin-sama already!" Hidan yelled as he closed in and slashed with his scythe. Naruto unsheathed his Ryujin and a loud _clang _was heard as the two weapons connected.

"Be careful Hidan," Kakuzu warned.

"Die already you heathen!" Hidan laughed as he tried to cut the blond.

'_Have to use burst mode,'_ Naruto thought and his clothes shifted into the light armour of the white knight compressed into human-form. His speed instantly doubled and he deflected Hidan's assault at the last second, turning quickly and slashing the Ryujin across the undying man's chest. Hidan hit the ground a few feet away with a rolling thud and a look of loathing on his face.

"You'll pay for that demon filth!" Hidan shouted in anger as he stood once more.

'_I have to even the odds or even with the Kyuubi's chakra I won't survive,'_ Naruto thought as he formed a familiar hand-seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," two clones instantly popped into existence beside him and started channelling chakra to his hand. A bell-like screech filled the air as the chakra condensed and spun to create a large chakra shuriken with what looked like a Rasengan in the center.

"Hidan, don't let yourself be hit by that," Kakuzu warned. "Even for us, contact with a jutsu like that would mean certain death."

"Like I can die," Hidan sneered and launched himself forward.

"Futon: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto exclaimed and hurled the chakra shuriken towards the approaching Hidan.

Hidan tried to dodge but the chakra shuriken expanded at the last second, catching him by the midsection and tearing him apart. The central Rasengan expanded also and consumed Hidan's frame as it literally destroyed all trace of the unfortunate Akatsuki agent. An echoing explosion of wind from the tornado-like vortex signified the end of Hidan and a sigh of relief from Naruto.

"Stupid Hidan, getting himself killed like that," Kakuzu shook his head in disappointment.

'_Burst mode is down to half charge,'_ Naruto thought as he turned his attention to the remaining Akatsuki member. _'Something tells me this guy isn't normal either,'_ he added.

"I'm not a fool like Hidan," Kakuzu said simply. "Do not expect me to blindly charge in without thinking like that blubbering idiot you just killed."

"It doesn't matter because I'm going to kill you for making Samui sad," Naruto glared back.

"...You stand alone...I seem to be underestimated," Kakuzu said amused. "You...you remind me of the first Konoha shinobi I ever fought...the Shodai Hokage."

"What?" Naruto's eyes widened in surprise.

"Raiton: Gian!" one of the black creatures appeared from his side and its mouth opened. Lightning exploded from the opening and Naruto jumped back into the trees with the sustained lightning bolt following him as he moved.

'_I can't let my guard down around this guy,'_ Naruto thought as he made a mad dash up one of the large trees.

"Katon: Zukokku!" a barrage of small fireballs from another of the black creatures shot at him and exploded along the tree behind him.

'_Damn it! It's like fighting five guys at once,'_ Naruto thought as he evaded the barrage. "Enough of this," Naruto growled out and formed a set of hand-seals as he watched the nearest black creature, the water one if he wasn't mistaken close in on him. "Futon: Kazeryudan no Jutsu!" he thrust his fist out and a dragon of wind exploded out towards the flying webbed creature. The water masked creature was hit dead-on and the wind tore it apart upon contact. _'Damn it, my burst mode is depleted,'_ he thought as his armour retracted and he landed on the side of another tree.

"Futon: Atsugai!" another mask, this one the wind one flew in from the other side of the tree and shot several air bullets at him, carving out portions of the tree forcing him to dodge or risk being hit.

'_Damn it, I've got no other choice but use Kyuubi's chakra,'_ Naruto thought as he drew on the power he was both gifted and cursed with. His body suddenly turned into swishing yellow energy and the familiar seal of the Rikudō-Sennin formed across his body.

'_What is that? Is that the Kyuubi's chakra? It looks...strange,'_ Kakuzu thought with narrowed eyes. His eyes widened when a long arm of yellow chakra shot out of Naruto's fist and crushed his lightning mask heart. A second later Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed faster than anything he'd seen before and slammed his fist into the Akatsuki agent's face. _'W-what ridiculous speed!'_ Kakuzu thought as he was sent crashing back through the forest, slamming hard into the side of a large tree.

'_Fuck, what the hell is that guy made out of? I think I nearly broke my hand on his face,'_ Naruto winced as he released control of the Kyuubi's core. "What the hell is with your skin? I hit you in the face with enough to Kyuubi's chakra to shatter a small mountain yet your still standing," Naruto questioned.

"I call it Doton: Domu...my skin is almost impenetrable to all but the most powerful of attacks," Kakuzu replied as the remaining two black creatures swarmed in and buried themselves in his back. Black threads sprouted from every corner of his body including his mouth as the two masks imbedded themselves in his shoulders. "Now let's finish this Kyuubi Jinchuuriki!" the two masks opened their mouths as one. "Katon: Zukokku! Futon: Atsugai!"

Wind and fire exploded from the masks and combined into one massive firestorm. Naruto quickly drew on the Kyuubi's chakra core once more and let out an almost inhuman roar, snuffing out the firestorm that had almost consumed him. He formed two separate chakra arms as the flames died down and concentrated chakra to his hands. Black and white spheres of chakra gathered and condensed into a black sphere the same size as his head. Upon forming the ball completely he shot forward at top speed, appearing in front of Kakuzu in a split second and slammed the sphere into the center of his chest before he even realized it.

"Imari!" Naruto exclaimed as the ball connected and exploded in a blinding light.

Kakuzu only had a split second to realize that he was about to die before his body was completely destroyed and the blast expanded in all directions. Naruto himself was blown free of the blast as the trees and the earth shifted from the forces unleashed upon the island nation. All across the island everyone felt the ground shake and the horizon light up. When the blast died down a large crater was all that remained as evidence of the battle that had taken place.

Silence…

**Land of Wave: Southern Beach / Team B Landing Zone**

"Which one do you want?" Yugito asked while keeping her gaze on the two Akatsuki agents in front of them.

"I think I should deal with the one in the air," Haku replied.

"Then let's go," Yugito nodded and shot forward towards Sasori.

Haku jumped into the air and quickly made a series of seals with her left hand while her right grasped the Kubikiri Hōchō "Makyō Hyōshō!" she shouted as dozens of ice mirrors formed in a cluster in midair around both her and Deidara. She landed on one of the mirrors and stood atop it, staring at the Akatsuki bomber. "I apologize for the actions I am about to take; please understand that I don't wish to cause pain," Haku said softly.

"You don't wish to cause pain? Girl, you should _really _get another job, hn," Deidara commented. "Why don't you take a look at my art while at it?" he hurled a cluster of small clay bombs at her. "Ket-"

"Sensatsu Suishō!" Haku exclaimed and thousands of ice needles sprang out of the ice mirrors, hitting the bombs before they reached her. The bombs detonated prematurely as Haku jumped back and onto another mirror to escape the outer edge of the blast.

"Do not interrupt my art girl," Deidara glared annoyed. "You're good but my art will always prevail!" he laughed and had the dragon he was riding spit several large globs of clay at her.

"Hyōton: Sōryū Bōfūsetsu!" Haku called out as she brought both of her hands up and two black dragons of ice shout out towards the oncoming globs. One of the dragons quickly ate and smashed through the globs allowing the second ice dragon to close in on Deidara himself.

"Oh dear, hn," Deidara muttered before his clay dragon narrowly evaded, just skimming the side of the ice dragon. "Ohhhhh, too slow," he smirked only to snap his gaze to the side when he saw a flicker of movement. Haku had jumped on the back of the first ice dragon and jumped after it had dealt with the clay globs, allowing her to get within striking distance of him. "Crap," he grunted as he jumped off his clay dragon moments before Haku, with the Kubikiri Hōchō in hand cut the clay dragon's head right off in one swing. "That was close," he breathed as he quickly created another clay dragon to ride.

"You cannot escape, surrender," Haku said clearly as she formed another ice mirror to stand on. "Makyō Hyōshō," suddenly dozens of ice mirrors formed around them.

"Interesting, hn," Deidara mused before he smirked again. "But you underestimate my art," Haku narrowed her eyes before she spotted a small clay bird fly right next to her face. "Ketsu!" she didn't have time to dodge as the clay bird exploded with a deafening sound. The ice mirrors shattered a few seconds later, unable to hold themselves together following the blast. "Hahahaha! And _that _is why my art is the greatest!" he laughed as he saw the Kubikiri Hōchō drop from the smoke cloud and drop to the ground.

Deidara kept laughing as he descended to the ground and approached the sword, intent on claiming it as a souvenir. He was just about to grab it when he suddenly found himself impaled by six ice spikes. He gasped in surprise and looked over his shoulder, spotting an _unharmed _Haku standing there sweating with her hands in a seal.

"Hissatsu Hyōsō," Haku had said as the entire ground level of the battlefield was covered in ice spikes.

"H-how? I killed you!" Deidara demanded.

"You killed my water clone," Haku replied honestly. "That is all," she said finally as she moved forward and picked up her Kubikiri Hōchō.

"Y-you tricked me," Deidara gritted out. "Y-you'll pay for this...I'll become art."

"No you won't," Haku whispered and slashed with the Kubikiri Hōchō. "Not this time," she finished as the blond man's head fell to the ground beside his body. "I'm sorry..."

* * *

"Raiton no Yoroi," Yugito grunted as she shot forward at her fastest and inhuman speed. Her fist quickly found its target and Sasori's Hiruko puppet armour simply shattered upon impact. Sasori himself narrowly escaped its destruction and back off, trying to get as far away as possible.

"Clearly this won't be as easy as I thought," Sasori mused as he pulled out a scroll. "Fuin: Kai," he whispered as he unsealed his most powerful puppet.

"Is that..." Yugito trailed off as she stared as the puppet. She'd seen pictures of the other Kages over the years and she most definitely recognised this one.

"Yes, this is the Sandaime Kazekage," Sasori confirmed. "Impressive, isn't he?" he motioned to the puppet.

"So you really are Akasuna no Sasori," Yugito said with narrowed eyes.

"Even a child like you knows my name, huh? I'm not what you expected, am I?" the Puppet Master asked.

"Not even close," Yugito admitted. "Why do you look so young? You should be my sensei's age at least."

"Maybe you'll find out," Sasori shrugged and the Sandaime Kazekage's chest plate snapped open. "Shall I end it now? Satetsu Kaihō!" black iron particles sprang out from the chest and gathered in midair before branching out towards Yugito like one massive growing tree trying to stab at her.

It was at that moment that Yugito's new speed and reflexes, curtsy of the lightning armour she was encased in kicked in. She backed away quickly, evading the onslaught of iron sand as it came at her until it descended on her like a massive wave. Seeing no way to escape the oncoming attack she closed her eyes and looked inward for the solution.

She found what she was looking for...

Blue/purple chakra exploded from her and encased her body in the shape of a cat with two tails. Her body vanished as the chakra turned into flames and a massive and monstrous blue fire cat stood in her place. Sasori stared as the demon cat roared, releasing a massive wave of flames and vaporizing the iron in a single attack.

"...This could be difficult," Sasori commented just before the fire cat spat out a large fireball at him.

"**Nekomata Goukakyu!" **Yugito roared as the fireball exploded.

"Satetsu Kesshū!" Sasori exclaimed, giving the Kazekage puppet gather iron particles again and form into a large hammer. The hammer struck down on the demon cat but it just passed harmlessly through Yugito's flame-made body.

"**Not good enough!"** Yugito shouted as she gathered chakra into a sphere at her mouth.** "Bijudama!" **she bellowed as the ball exploded at Sasori with one massive blast, destroying the Sandaime Kazekage puppet in the process.

"Never thought I'd see that one destroyed," Sasori said in surprise. "It looks like I've got no choice," he threw off his Akatsuki cloak to reveal himself.

"**What have you done to yourself?" **Yugito asked horrified.

Sasori was a puppet...a living puppet...

"It's been awhile since last I used myself," Sasori's eyes widened almost insane. "Welcome to hell, Fuin: Kai!" he took out a scroll and released its seal. A hundred puppets shot out from the scroll and hovered in their air above them. Sasori's chestplate opened a moment later and chakra wires shot out, connecting with the puppet army he had unleashed.

Yugito snarled and lashed out with her tails only for the puppets to dodge her attacks. After a few more swings it quickly became clear that she just couldn't hit them...though the same could be said about them. While using the Nibi's full power she was virtually invulnerable to all but water based attacks however all that power was only good if you could actually hit your target.

'_**It looks like I'm going to have to do this the hard way,'**_ Yugito thought as she released the Nibi's chakra and returned to human form.

"Running out of chakra already? I expected better from a demon," Sasori said hollowly.

"I still have a few tricks left," Yugito shot back as her lightning encased her body. "Raiton no Yoroi," she whispered and clenched her hands into fists at her side. She shot forward as the puppets came swooping in and knocked them aside one after the other. Sasori barely had time to blink before Yugito was on his with her arm raised. "Lariet!" she exclaimed as her arm connected with Sasori's chest, blowing out his back and sending his broken puppet body crashing to the ground a few meters away.

She waited for him to get back up...

He didn't...

The remaining puppets collapsed to the ground around her...

She'd won...

**Author's Notes:**

Not much to say here other than the battle is over with a Kumo victory.

List of Knights:  
Uzumaki Naruto – Duke the White Knight – Lightning and Energy Manipulation – Sword & Shield  
Uzumaki Yami – Crusader the Black Knight – Lightning and Fire Manipulation – Sword and Wings  
Momochi Haku – Eternal the Ice Princess – Extensive Ice Manipulation – Sword and Wings  
Nii Yugito – Freedom the Earth Queen – Extensive Earth Manipulation – Sword and Gauntlet-Blades  
Fu – Justice the Sky Empress – Extensive Wind Manipulation – Sword and Six Secondary Swords

_**Translation**_

Ryujin = Dragon Sword  
Hiraishin no Jutsu = Flying Thunder God Technique  
Jikūkan Kekkai = Space–Time Barrier  
Rasengan = Spiralling Sphere  
Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique  
Imari = Menacing Ball  
Futon: Rasenshuriken = Wind Release Spiralling Shuriken  
Futon: Kazeryudan no Jutsu = Wind Release: Wind Dragon Bullet Technique  
Futon: Atsugai = Wind Release: Pressure Damage  
Raiton: Gian = Lightning Release: False Darkness  
Katon: Zukokku = Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work  
Doton: Domu = Earth Release: Earth Spear  
Kubikiri Hōchō = Decapitating Carving Knife  
Makyō Hyōshō = Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors  
Sensatsu Suishō = Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death  
Hyōton: Sōryū Bōfūsetsu = Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard  
Hissatsu Hyōsō = Certain-Kill Ice Spears  
Fuin: Kai = Seal: Release  
Akasuna no Sasori = Sasori of the Red Sand  
Satetsu Kaihō = Sand Iron World Order  
Satetsu Kesshū = Sand Iron Gathering Assault  
Akahigi: Hyakki no Sōen = Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets  
Raiton no Yoroi = Lightning Release Armour  
Lariet = Lightning Plough Hot Sword

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	25. The Road to War

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The Shinobi Knight

Chapter25: The Road to War

**Land of Lightning: Raikage Tower**

"The mission was a success even if we did run into a few problems," Darui reported seemingly uninterested. "We managed to seal the Sanbi and we encountered a few of those dull guys that matched the description of the Akatsuki. Team B took care of them though not before we lost Atsui to one of them."

"...Yugito-chan?" E asked with a frown.

"When we dropped in over at the southern beach we were immediately confronted by two Akatsuki agents," Yugito explained. "They were Akasuna no Sasori and the infamous Iwa nukenin Deidara. We knew that they wouldn't have come alone because the Sanbi was in the area and three Biju in the same place was too good an opportunity to pass up so they must have sent others to capture it while they tried to capture me and Naruto."

"We split up," Haku continued on from there. "Yugito-chan and I remained behind to deal with the two Akatsuki agents while Naruto-kun went on ahead to aid Darui-sama and the rest of the squads."

"Naruto-dono defeated both the Akatsuki agents at the northern beach alone," Darui added. "I daresay he is as strong as Kirabi-sama now."

"Not yet," E shook his head. "Not until he completely tames the Kyuubi within him; unlike Kirabi and Yugito-chan he is not on friendly terms with his Biju."

"Either way he defeated them both," Darui shrugged.

'_I'm still having trouble believing that,'_ Yugito thought. _'I know Naruto is strong and the Kyuubi is the most powerful of the Biju but I was evenly matched with that bastard Sasori. If Naruto really did beat _two _members of the Akatsuki then the difference in power between Naruto and me is a lot larger than I first thought especially if he really did it alone without the Kyuubi itself aiding him.'_

It was true that Naruto had grown stronger than her but she had never known how much stronger and wasn't sure if she could defeat him without the Nibi's chakra to aid her. He was a master of the wind element and even though she hadn't seen it in a fight she knew that his new controlled Kyuubi mode was something else entirely.

When a Biju was defeated and tamed the chakra always took on the form of the Biju within like hers and Kirabi's but the Kyuubi's chakra took a different form when Naruto absorbed it. It took on the form of the Rikudō-Sennin like those old carvings in the village museum she had seen as a child. Why did it take that form? Was it something to do with the Kyuubi itself? Naruto was the first Jinchuuriki it had that tamed it so maybe that was the reason why?

Just who or better yet, _what _was Uzumaki Naruto?

"Where is Naruto-kun now?" E questioned.

"I don't know Raikage-sama," Darui sighed. "Kirabi-sama took him the moment we entered the village."

"Kirabi..." E muttered.

"Should I get him for you Raikage-sama?" Darui inquired.

"No," E shook his head. "Let Kirabi deal with the boy," his younger brother was without a doubt the best teacher in Kumo so as Raikage he would trust the boy to his brother's care.

**Land of Rain: Ame / Akatsuki Headquarters**

"Deidara, Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu are dead," Zetsu reported. **"Deidara and Sasori were beaten by the Nibi Jinchuuriki and the Last of the Yuki Clan. Hidan and Kakuzu were killed by the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki; it looks like they've tamed their Biju."**

Silence...

"This is unfortunate," Pein mused.

"We caught the Yonbi and the Gobi at least," Kisame shrugged.

"We cannot seal the Yonbi, Gobi or the Rokubi until we have captured the Nibi and the Sanbi," Pein responded clearly.

"The Nibi and Kyuubi Jinchuuriki have returned to Kumo with the Sanbi," Zetsu informed. **"They're all in one spot."**

"Kumo is also the most powerful of the three major villages," Itachi spoke up. _'Though Danzo is clearly trying to push Oto to the top with those curse sealed abominations Orochimaru created.'_

"**Kumo will fall," **a new very dark voice sneered as a figure stepped out from the shadows.

"Tobi?" Kisame asked confused.

"**Uzumaki Naruto...he's thrown quite the wrench into my plans...I'll show him the power of the Uchiha clan," **the orange-masked man looked them over with his Sharingan glowing crimson against the darkness. **"My power, the power of Uchiha Madara."**

"Mizukage-sama..." Kisame trailed off with a grin.

'_So the _real _leader of the Akatsuki finally reveals himself,' _Itachi thought with calculating eyes.

"**Zetsu," **Madara spoke clearly. **"Prepare your clones for battle; we're going to war."**

"Yes Madara-sama," Zetsu bowed.

"You plan to attack Kumo?" Pein inquired.

"**Yes," **Madara nodded.

"With what exactly?" Pein questioned further.

"**With everything we have," **Madara replied simply. **"Zetsu is not a man, he is an army and **_**you **_**should have more than enough power to deal with this so-called most powerful ninja village."**

"I am not your puppet," Pein leveled a glare at the immortal monster in front of him.

"**Don't you want peace?"** Madara asked almost mockingly. **"We need **_**all **_**the Biju for our plans to come into fruition," **he turned away. **"Since we can't seal the Yonbi, Gobi or Rokubi until we seal the Nibi and the Sanbi we'll use them against Kumo. The village will fall even if the Kyuubi, Hachibi and Nibi fight in the battle."**

"...So be it," Pein nodded slowly. "And then they will only know pain."

**Naruto's Mindscape: Jinchuuriki Seal**

"**Naruto...I've always been here, I've watched your everyday of life and you are **_**always**_** too naive,"** Kyuubi's voice resounded through the chamber.

"Well isn't this a rare treat," Naruto said with a snort. "_You _coming to talk to _me_ instead of the other way around; did the ass kicking I gave you knock some sense into you or something? I get it; you finally want to be friends because you're lonely in here."

"**Do not insult me boy," **Kyuubi growled at him. **"Even with the power you've taken from me you won't be strong enough to survive the coming storm. Our enemies gather and plot the death of you and your friends. Sooner or later the hate you feel will grow and consume you just it's done so many others."**

"...You need to learn to stop underestimating me," Naruto glared up at the fox.

"**You don't understand anything, you gullible fool!" **Kyuubi snarled angrily. **"You think that if you defeat your darkness that you can erase all that rage? Erase all that hate? You are powerless to do anything about it and you know it!"**

"Are you done yet?" Naruto asked as he stepped through the bars of the cage.

"**What?" **Kyuubi asked in surprise.

"Are you saying I should just sit around doing nothing, paralyzed by fear? That's exactly what you want Kyuubi," Naruto said as he lifted his hand up. "Come here," he ordered and several interlocking torii quickly sprang up and pinned the giant fox to the floor. "_You're_ the gullible fool."

"**How can you still be so confident when you can't defeat Yami?" **Kyuubi growled out as Naruto jumped on its nose.

"The moment I start second-guessing myself it's all over," Naruto said as he stared directly into the fox's left eyes. "I'll deal with Yami and save the whole damn world."

"**...Heh, the little baby has finally learned to stand up for himself," **Kyuubi chuckled.

"...You know Kyuubi," Naruto said quietly with a smile. "I hope that one of these days I can do something about all the hate you carry inside you," his words clearly surprised the demon fox. "You've really put me through hell but I never blamed you for any of it; it was Madara's fault that you attacked Konoha and ended up in me. It must really suck being consumed with hatred all the time...believe me, I know," the blond jumped off its nose and landed on the floor.

"**How stupid are you? I'm the Kyuubi no Yoko! I haven't fallen so far that a little baby can influence me! I'm a living mass of malevolence!" **Kyuubi snarled at him.

"No problem," Naruto waved its words off with a grin. "I'm not a baby anymore, and I think it's worth a shot. Besides Madara is still out there and I'd rather have you fight with me than against me."

"**You think just because I want Madara dead that I'll help you? Don't make me laugh," **Kyuubi sneered at the blond.

"Madara used you and got away with it," Naruto said knowingly. "You'll help me just to spite the guy," his words seemed to cause the demon fox to pause for several long seconds.

"**You...know just what to say to me Naruto," **Kyuubi started to grin. **"I'm not like those humans you're able to manipulate into believing in you; I am the Kyuubi no Yoko, strongest of the Biju and I won't be changed by anyone, especially not **_**another **_**container."**

"...Then I'll just have to do it alone," Naruto smiled sadly and turned away. "Goodbye Kyuubi, then next time you see me will probably be when I finally release you."

'_**What?'**_Kyuubi froze at those words. **"What do you mean release me?"**

"What do you think? You are a part of the Uzumaki family," Naruto responded turning towards the demon fox. "You've helped my mother and you're first Jinchuuriki so when I finally die I'm going to release you far away from human civilization. From there you can do whatever you want... I won't care anymore."

"**...You'd do that for me? Why?"** Kyuubi asked unable to understand such an act.

"Because I owe you that much," Naruto replied and turned away again.

"**...Wait,"** Kyuubi stopped him from leaving. **"I'll help you kill Madara but only if you **_**promise **_**to release me before you die."**

"That's a promise of a lifetime," Naruto agreed.

**Land of Sound: Oto / Root Complex**

Explosions echoed through the base alerting Shimura Danzo to intruders who had breached his underground complex. He had no idea who it was but at first thought that it was the supposedly immortal Uchiha Madara and his lackeys, the Akatsuki.

He was wrong...

"Hello Danzo," Yami spoke from behind him causing him to turn around quickly.

"Why have you come here?" Danzo questioned as he exposed his arm covered in Sharingan.

"I've come to deal with you," Yami answered truthfully. "I don't want to leave an enemy at my back when I finally make my move."

"So you're here to kill me, eh Uzumaki Yami?" Danzo asked seemingly unconcerned.

"You know who I am? I'm touched," Yami said mockingly.

"Unlike others I can tell the difference between you and the _real _Naruto," Danzo commented.

"I _am _the real Naruto," Yami sneered at the elder. "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," hundreds of clones popped into existence around him and lunged forward.

"Fūton: Shinkūha!" Danzo quickly blew a blast of wind from his mouth that wiped out the attacking shadow clones. "You'll have to do better than that, boy," he shot forward with a kunai in hand.

Danzo took in a deep breath and blew wind chakra onto the kunai to the make the weapon longer. Yami narrowed his eyes at the sight and channelled his fire affinity into his Onijin. Sparks flew as the two weapons connected and the two tried to overpower their opponent. Suddenly Yami felt something pierce his chest and looked down only to find that Danzo had somehow managed to stab him with that same wind kunai before he even felt him pull away from where their blades were locked.

"H-how?" Yami coughed up blood as he backed away. _'There is no way he could have hit me and that definitely wasn't a Genjutsu so what the hell did he use?'_

"You participated in the destruction of Konoha and thus your continued existence cannot be allowed," Danzo declared. "That old fool Sarutobi should have either had you killed or turned over to me and saved us all a lot of grief."

"T-the old man?" Yami gasped out as he fell to one knee.

"Look at him Sarutobi, Minato, _Kushina_," Danzo spoke to the heavens. "He is your ultimate mistake; a mistake I will now correct."

"Shut your mouth!" Yami snarled as his eyes changed to their atom-shaped Mangekyo Sharingan. "Amaterasu!" black flames engulfed Danzo's body and he was incinerated instantly.

"Impressive," an unharmed Danzo spoke from behind him. "Most impressive," Yami turned as Danzo thrust a kunai at the boy.

"Susanoo!" Yami called out as he was encased in spiritual ribs glowing purple.

"This is...Susanoo," Danzo mused as he backed off. "Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku!" he inhaled and then blew out a large ball of wind at the shadow Jinchuuriki.

Yami saw it coming however and formed the rest of the spiritual yamabushi around his body just as the wind sphere exploded. The whole complex shook as the explosion blew a hole up and out into the forest on the surface. Danzo landed on the soft grass as Yami appeared behind him with his fist encased in lightning and thrust forward.

"Chidori!" Yami exclaimed as he impaled the elderly ninja through the back. "That has to kill you," he breathed out only to feel Danzo's body disappeared. "What?" he turned as an unharmed Danzo appeared behind him and in one swift motion sliced Yami's head clean off of his shoulders.

"Mistake corrected," Danzo said indifferently as Yami's lifeless body slumped to the ground.

"The only mistake here is not being able to figure out how you're still alive," Yami's head spoke up before it and his body disintegrated and then reformed into one once more. "I can keep this up all day now that I have the Kyuubi's chakra within me."

"So it would appear," Danzo said seemingly unconcerned and removed the bandages around his right eye. There was another Sharingan in his right eye socket but unlike the others this one was blood red with a black shuriken-shaped pupil.

"That's a...Mangekyo Sharingan," Yami stared in shock the revealed eye. "Where the hell did you get that?"

"It doesn't matter," Danzo narrowed his eyes and his Mangekyo Sharingan spun. "Kotoamatsukami!"

_Stay dead..._

_Stay dead..._

_Stay dead..._

_Stay dead..._

_Stay dead..._

"S-st**op it!"** Yami shouted as he clutched his head and his Onijin began to pulse. **"Crusader!"** his body was consumed in light.

'_That's...'_ Danzo thought as the light died down to reveal the black knight with a pair of black feathery wings an enlarged Onijin in its right hand. "So this is one of the Rikudō-Sennin's knights in its unleashed form."

"**Katon: Haien!"** Yami extended his wings and gathered fire chakra around the Onijin in his hands. He thrust out, sending a large blast of flames forward that burned everything it touches into ash in an instant.

When the blast died down Danzo could be seen standing amongst the flames unharmed though something caught the shadow Jinchuuriki's attention. Five of Danzo's Sharingan on his arm were closed leaving only five still open not including the one in his Mangekyo Sharingan. Before he could think on this Danzo bit his thumb and quickly formed a set of hand-seals.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Danzo exclaimed as he slapped his palm on the ground and in a poof of smoke a large Baku appeared.

Its nose blew making a loud noise that echoed throughout the destroyed forest and Yami frowned at this sudden development. The Baku opened its mouth and immediately started sucking in air with such power that Yami had to channel chakra to his feet in order to not be pulled in. After a few seconds he looked over at where Danzo was a moment ago but found his spot vacant.

"Fūton: Shinkū Renpa!" Danzo exclaimed from behind him and he was suddenly blown off of the ground by a powerful blast of air.

Yami gritted his teeth behind his helmet and tried using his wings to compensate for the vacuum. It wasn't getting him anywhere he realised and quickly pulled his wings in to cover himself. Flames encased his wings and he spun as fast as he could, creating a spinning tornado of fire which washed over the Baku and forced it to return to its own realm.

"**Katon: Dai Shounetsu no Jutsu," **Yami whispered softly as the flames died down and he turned to Danzo. He sighed as the armour around him retracted and he returned to his human form with the regular Onijin clutched in his right hand. "You can't outrun, you can't kill me and you know you can't beat me. Those Sharingan you have keep closing the longer this fight goes on so I bet that they're the source of your power and the only reason you've survived this long against me."

Danzo cast a look down at his arm and saw that only two were left along with his Mangekyo Sharingan. "So you figured it out...clever boy but I'm not finished yet," he said staring intently.

"You can't control my mind now, you old bastard!" Yami shouted as crimson chakra exploded from his body. It wrapped around him, shredded his skin and released a series of large but weak shockwaves in all directions. When the light died down he couldn't be seen beneath the condensed red chakra shroud with _six _tails and what seemed like bones sticking out from the main body.

"The power of the Kyuubi," Danzo mused with a frown. "Interesting...but irrelevant; for the world I must kill you and put an end to your senseless destruction."

"**Try it," **Yami growled and disappeared in a burst of speed. He reappeared to Danzo's side and slashed him across the face, flattening a good mile of earth around him as he did so and _destroying _the old shinobi.

Again Danzo reappeared unharmed and quickly thrust out with his right arm, sending several columns of _wood _of all things at the crimson fox. Yami snarled as the wooden columns changed into straps and restrained him. He recognised this power, how could he not after seeing the Kyuubi's memories of his battle with Senju Hashirama at the Valley of the End decades ago.

"**You're not getting me that easily!" **Yami roared as he released dozens of blue and red ball of Youki into the air around him. Danzo narrowed his eyes with a frown as the Youki spheres gathered into a single black ball and then compressed to the size of a peanut. **"Imari!" **the black ball exploded in a blinding light releasing an expanding sphere of destruction ten miles wide. When the blast died down Yami, now in human form once again collapsed to the ground in the center of the ten mile wide crater he had just created. "You'd better be dead after that, you bastard."

"Not quite," Danzo responded as he stepped out of the smoke unharmed.

"I told you," Yami breathed out. "I can keep this up all day."

"I have no doubt of that," Danzo nodded. "However I _can _seal you away forever."

"And how do you plan to-" Yami started only to freeze in place. Seals started to spread across his body forcing him to remain still no matter how much he tried to move. "What did you do to me?"

"You're an Uzumaki, you figure it out," Danzo responded unconcerned as he approached.

"The Uzumaki clan..." Yami glared hatefully at the elderly shinobi. "They were wiped out because Konoha refused to help them when Iwa and Kiri launched the attack on Uzushio. We helped you during the first and second wars and how did you repay us? You left us all out to die because you didn't think we were worth helping! Konoha got what it deserved when Suna and Oto destroyed it...just like you're getting what you deserve. I'll set this world ablaze and establish an everlasting peace. The only way to achieve peace is to destroy humanity once and for all. The human race vanquished, just as they deserve."

"I cannot allow you to do that," Danzo said clearly.

"You're not the one destined to stop me," Yami smirked back. "This is war; the leader, the desire, the good and the evil. The soldiers, the civilians and the victims; this is war. It's the moment of truth, the moment to live or die. That is the peace I seek and the destiny I was born with. I will erase all conflict, all war and only one man can stop me...and he's not you."

"...Naruto," Danzo mused.

"He and I will decide the fate of this world," Yami grinned openly. "You have no part in this grand tale...now kindly die. Amaterasu!" black flames shot from his eyes and engulfed a surprised Danzo. By now even his Mangekyo Sharingan had closed thanks to his jutsu, the Izanagi and he was unable to survive the attack this time.

"Ura Shishō Fūinjutsu!" Danzo cried out as his body was incinerated. Yami barely had time to escape the radius of the sealing technique as it sucked in everything within its reach into his stomach.

"He was stronger than I thought," Yami commented gazing down at Danzo's lifeless body as a blur dropped down beside him.

"Oto is destroyed," Fu told her partner. "I've wiped out the last of the bases."

"Then there is nothing else for us to do here," Yami nodded as he sealed Danzo's body and turned to her. "Now the final act can begin," he grinned as his eyes flashed red.

"Where are we going now?" Fu asked him.

"Kumo."

**Author's Notes:**

I saw a Naruto AMV on Youtube playing the song 'This is War' by '30 Minutes to Mars' and thought it was awesome so I decided to slip in a few lines from the song into Yami's speech during that battle. Now the real war has begun and the next chapter will be when Kumo and the Akatsuki army go head to head.

A bit of foreshadowing going on here with Naruto and Yami. What's there to say? They are the Children of Prophecy and the ones who will decide if the world will be saved or destroyed once and for all. Also concerning Uzushio's destruction; it is my belief that Konoha could have aided them at the time but refused for some reason or another, probably so they could keep Kushina with them and not with Uzushio.

List of Knights:  
Uzumaki Naruto – Duke the White Knight – Lightning and Energy Manipulation – Sword & Shield  
Uzumaki Yami – Crusader the Black Knight – Lightning and Fire Manipulation – Sword and Wings  
Momochi Haku – Eternal the Ice Princess – Extensive Ice Manipulation – Sword and Wings  
Nii Yugito – Freedom the Earth Queen – Extensive Earth Manipulation – Sword and Gauntlet-Blades  
Fu – Justice the Sky Empress – Extensive Wind Manipulation – Sword and Six Secondary Swords

_**Translation**_

Onijin = Demon Sword  
Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Multiple Shadow Clone Technique  
Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Technique  
Chidori = One Thousand Birds  
Imari = Menacing Ball  
Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku = Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere  
Fūton: Shinkū Renpa = Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves  
Fūton: Shinkūgyoku = Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere  
Fūton: Shinkūha = Wind Release: Vacuum Wave  
Kotoamatsukami = Distinguished Heavenly Gods  
Amaterasu = Illuminating Heaven  
Susanoo = He with the ability to help by all means  
Katon: Haien = Fire Release: Abolishing Flames  
Katon: Dai Shounetsu no Jutsu = Fire Release: Great Inferno Technique  
Ura Shishō Fūinjutsu = Reverse Four Symbols Sealing Technique

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	26. Red Clouds Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The Shinobi Knight

Chapter26: Red Clouds Part 1

**Land of Lightning: Kumo Marketplace**

It was midday when the immortal Uchiha Madara warped onto the roof of an unimportant building and gazed out over the peaceful village. He snorted at the thought; peace was a joke at best and a delusion at worst. He quickly made a set of hand-seals and slammed his hand down on the floor of the roof.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Madara called out and was soon followed by three separate explosions of smoke. A split second later destruction and death reigned as the Yonbi, Gobi and Rokubi appeared in the center of the village.

"W-what the fuck?" Shi shouted in surprise as civilian villagers started running passed him, trying to escape from the rampaging monsters.

"Holy shit!" Darui exclaimed narrowly escaping dodging as one of the Gobi's tails slammed down on the building to his left. The whole platform collapsed as the Yonbi breathed a stream of lava across the village, setting it ablaze.

"This can't be happening," Shi said frozen in fear just before he was blown back by a massive shockwave. His body literally shattered under the force of the shockwave along with everything within a two block radius.

"Shi!" Darui shouted in shock at seeing his friend killed so effortlessly.

"There's an army at the southern gates!" Hyuga Hanabi yelled from the side with Byakugan active.

"Raikage-sama!" Darui shouted out as E appeared from nowhere encased in lightning chakra and punched the Yonbi square in the jaw making it reel back from the blow.

"Genin and Chunin withdraw! Get the civilians to the shelters!" E ordered as he appeared above the Gobi in a burst of speed. He kicked downwards, catching the monster's head and knocking it down to the ground.

"Frozen Princess of the Ancient Moon, I ask you to grant me power. The power of eternity, the power of transcendence and the power of the immortals. I call upon you...Eternal! Ascendo!" there was an explosion of light as the Ice Princess appeared and descended on the Rokubi. **"I won't let you hurt anyone else!" **Haku shouted as she knocked the demon slug to the ground and stabbed it in the side with her enlarged Kubikiri Hōchō.

"Darui! Go and get the Kohaku no Jōhei immediately!" E ordered.

"Yes sir," Darui acknowledged and jumped away towards the Raikage Tower.

"It's like Konoha all over again," Ino clenched her fists as she took up position with the rest of the squad. "They're attacking us from the outside while their demons are deployed behind our defences."

"This isn't Konoha," E said clearly. "I won't let this village fall to those bastards."

"We need a plan to stop them," Shikamaru spoke up.

"We fight or we die; that's the plan."

**Land of Lightning: Kumo Southern Gates**

"Don't let any of them through!" Samui shouted as she cut down another white Zetsu clone. They were weak but there were hundreds of the damned things and at this rate it would end up being a battle of attrition.

"Raiton: Rairyudan no Jutsu!" Yugito exclaimed as a dragon of lightning exploded down from the heavens and struck a dozen of the Zetsu clones. "There's no end to these things," she growled as an Ame nin charged her. "Out of my way! Kaizuki!" her fist ignited into flames and she cut down the Ame nin.

"Heads up!" Omoi yelled out as a figure appeared above the Nibi Jinchuuriki.

"Die!" the newcomer shouted as he slashed down with a sword pulsing with lightning chakra.

"Damn," Yugito turned as Karui slid in from the side and blacked the attack.

"Who the fuck are you?" Karui demanded while holding her sword in place with lightning chakra.

"My name is Rokusho Aoi," the newcomer introduced grinning as lightning from his sword sparked out and blew Karui back onto the ground. "And this is the sword of the Nidaime Hokage, the Raijin no Ken."

"Bastard!" Yugito snarled and thrust forward with her flame-covered fist. "Kaizuki!"

"Not good enough!" Aoi shouted with a grin as he swung and connected the lightning sword with her fire blade. "What?" a crack formed on his sword and Yugito burst into lightning. "This is...the Rai Bunshin no Jutsu?" he glared at the real Yugito standing beside Omoi who was helping Karui.

Suddenly there was a yellow flash and the Raijin no Ken was snapped in half. "Rasengan!" Naruto exclaimed as he thrust a spinning chakra sphere down at the surprised Aoi. He was encased in Kyuubi's chakra taking the form of the Rikudō-Sennin and stood with his back to Yugito and the rest of the Kumo defenders. "What the hell do you think you're doing to _my _girlfriend, assholes?" Naruto shouted as created six separate chakra spheres around him and shot forward.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Samui blinked in surprise.

"Raiton no Yoroi," Yugito muttered and encased her body in lightning chakra before following after her boyfriend.

"Rasenrangan!" Naruto exclaimed as he formed chakra arms and that quickly shoot out, thrusting the energy spheres into six of the Zetsu clone and reducing them to trees.

"Lariat!" Yugito called out as she impaled an Ame Jonin through the chest.

"Those two..." Omoi muttered as he watched them tear into the enemy lines.

"Rasenkyugan!" Naruto roared as he dropped onto his hands and knees. A large spinning ball of chakra formed on his back and his chakra arms lashed out, grabbing hold of several Zetsu clones and pulling them inside the sphere. They simply ceased to exist upon contact with the fast-moving energy even as his chakra arms grabbed more of them.

"Raiton: Oodama Raikyu!" Yugito called out as she hurled a large ball of lightning at the center of the Ame nin lines. It exploded on contact and the lightning shot out from the impact, striking and killing a good dozen of the Ame nins.

"Come here!" Naruto yelled as he charged forward and held up both his hands. He lifted only one finger each and Youki began to compress at his fingertips into another two chakra spheres only this time they were ringed by four white wind blades making them look like small Fuma shurikens made out of chakra. "Futon: Tsuin Chibi-Rasenshuriken!"he hurled the two small chakra shurikens at the Zetsu clone army and they cut into them, exploding after a few seconds with enough force to open a gap in their lines.

Silence...

"Impressive Uzumaki Naruto," a cold voice spoke as two figures stepped out from the gap he had just created.

"You're..." Naruto trailed off.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi," Itachi introduced with Kisame at his side. "You're coming with us Naruto-kun."

"Not a chance in hell," Naruto shot back.

"So be it," Itachi nodded in understanding and his eyes shifted to their form of the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Oh shit," Naruto muttered.

"Amaterasu," Itachi whispered and black flames shot out towards the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Naruto sidestepped the flames appearing as a yellow flash and appeared behind the Uchiha.

"Rasengan!" Naruto exclaimed as he thrust a single sphere of spinning chakra into the Uchiha's chest.

"Susanoo," Itachi quickly formed a spiritual yamabushi's skeleton around him and blocking the attack.

Naruto backed off as Kisame quickly swung Samehada at him from behind, apparently draining a bit of chakra from him and releasing its true form. Naruto threw a single three-pronged kunai to the side, imbedding it in a tree and appeared right next to it. "Hiraishin no Jutsu," he whispered. "Yugito! Deal with Itachi while I handle this guy!" he shouted and hurled another five three-pronged kunai at the Kiri nukenin.

"I'm on it!" Yugito acknowledged as she appeared behind the Uchiha in a burst of speed. "Kaizuki!" her hand ignited in flames once and again and she thrust forward. Sadly the attack was unable to pierce the seemingly impenetrable spiritual yamabushi's defences and she was forced to back away.

"Surrender," Itachi said clearly.

"No," Yugito responded with nothing but venom in her voice as she took out her Kusenagi. "Ravaging Queen of the Forgotten Land, I ask you to grant me power. The power to govern, the power to lead and the power to choose. I call upon you...Freedom! Ascendo!" she called out as light consumed her.

"That's..." Itachi muttered as the light died down.

Yugito stood in her knight form, emerald in colour and her blue cape waving in the wind across from the spirit yamabushi. She raised her Kusenagi and lunged forward just as Itachi raised his Yata no Kagami to deflect the oncoming attack while swinging the Totsuka no Tsurugi from the side in order to counterattack at the same time.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Naruto muttered as two of his shadow clones popped into existence beside him and they shot towards the Kiri nukenin. He was not using Kyuubi's chakra and was instead fighting using his burst mode in order to conserve chakra for later.

"I'm not falling for your tricks brat!" Kisame shouted and formed a hand-seal himself. "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu,"a single water clone formed at his side and moved to intercept the first Naruto whom was spinning chakra in his hand as he approached.

"Rasengan!"the leading Naruto exclaimed as he slammed the chakra sphere into the water clone's gut. It exploded forwards, spinning in a torrent of power and shredding the water clone apart.

"Not bad kid but I know which one is the real you!" Kisame laughed as he sliced through the second Naruto and then brought Samehada round to cut through the first Naruto. In one swift motion Kisame cleaved the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki in half only for 'Naruto' to grin at him. "Oh shit," he muttered as he pushed himself away.

"Bunshin Daibakuha!" 'Naruto' exploded violently blowing the Kiri swordsman across the battlefield.

"Good plan, using the smokescreen at the start from creating your clones to sneak away and leave those two clones to face me. It was a good plan...but you know as well as I do that plans rarely survive contact with the enemy," Kisame laughed.

"Well I was hoping to kill you with that last jutsu but oh well," Naruto shrugged.

"As expected from a _Jinchuuriki," _Kisame taunted. "Demon, monster, abomination..._thing..._you're just like Yagura, a weapon which can only harm others."

"I'm nothing like that insane bastard," Naruto agreed.

"Keep telling yourself that," Kisame narrowed his eyes. "I have you now Uzumaki! Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu!" a shark of water shot up from the nearby lake and then descended on Naruto's position.

"Shit," Naruto grunted and jumped in the air as the water dragon closed in. "Futon: Kazeryudan no Jutsu!" he threw out his fist and a dragon of wind exploded from his arm. The two elemental animals clashed and spun, exploding in a torrent of water and wind.

Naruto ducked under Kisame's swing and made to stab at his leg only for the swordsman to jump over the strike and kick the boy away. Naruto recovered quickly but Kisame was already upon him and swung down with the Samehada forcing the blond Kyuubi Jinchuuriki to back away out of the blade's long reach.

"Hold still you little insect," Kisame said with a glared.

"How about no, you pointy toothed bastard?" Naruto quipped as he formed a single hand-seal. "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"instantly over a hundred shadow clones popped into existence all over the lake.

"That's a lot of shadow clones kid," Kisame glared as he formed a set of hand-seals. "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!"water shot up from the nearby lake and dropped down on the shadow clone army in one massive attack. When it was clear Kisame stood and looked around at the mist covered battlefield but couldn't see any trace of his opponent.

"Oodama Rasengan!" Naruto exclaimed as he and another clone dashed towards Kisame. In his hand was a much larger spinning chakra ball which once he thrust it at Kisame, it exploded in a vortex of destruction. Kisame let out a roar of pain as he was blown back across the battlefield and slammed against the bottom of a broken tree.

Silence...

"I'm not done yet!" Kisame shouted in anger as he shakily stood once more.

"Give up Kisame...you can't beat me," Naruto said simply. "You're sword maybe able to steal my chakra and even the Kyuubi's chakra but that doesn't mean I can't kick your ass."

"...The stronger my opponent is, the stronger I become," Kisame started grinning. "Never tiring...never going down...that is why I am known as the Biju without a tail. Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shōha!" suddenly a huge amount of water exploded from his mouth and washed over the area. It quickly grew into a giant dome of water maintaining its shape with chakra from Kisame and forcing Naruto to quickly draw on the Kyuubi's chakra once more...

**Land of Lightning: Kumo Plaza**

On the other side of the village the Six Paths of Pain were walking through the destruction left in the wake of the Biju and were heading towards the Raikage Tower. Everything was going according to plan with the Biju on a rampage within Kumo itself and reports from Konan informed him that the Nibi and Kyuubi Jinchuuriki had already engaged Itachi and Kisame in battle. The Raikage and that accursed Yuki clan heiress were currently battling the Biju on the loose leaving only one other target to acquire.

"You know I don't like it when you idiots invade my home," Kirabi rapped. "But right now I'll play with you cause I'm in the zone."

"Yotsuki Kirabi," the Deva Path spoke clearly. "You're coming with us."

"I'm gonna float like a butterfly and sting ya like a Killer Bee, cause I'm the Eight-Tailed Beast."

**Author's Notes:**

And the Battle of Kumo has begun as the Akatsuki launch a full-scale attack on the most powerful of the three major ninja villages. One of the reasons I created the knights in this story was because I planned on having Tobi (Uchiha Madara) summon them in Kumo for this battle. The Zetsu clone army is weaker than in canon and there are only a few hundred of them because they've only sealed the Ichibi that they took from Gaara.

From what we've seen the series they've sealed the Biju in order from first to last starting with Gaara and then moving onto Yugito, the Sanbi, then Roshi, Han, Utakata and then (presumably) Fu. It's been said that they need to seal the Kyuubi last so that means that they need to seal the Hachibi from Kirabi first before Naruto. Since Akatsuki haven't captured Yugito or the Sanbi in this fic they were unable to seal the other Biju that they already had.

List of Knights:  
Uzumaki Naruto – Duke the White Knight – Lightning and Energy Manipulation – Sword & Shield  
Uzumaki Yami – Crusader the Black Knight – Lightning and Fire Manipulation – Sword and Wings  
Momochi Haku – Eternal the Ice Princess – Extensive Ice Manipulation – Sword and Wings  
Nii Yugito – Freedom the Earth Queen – Extensive Earth Manipulation – Sword and Gauntlet-Blades  
Fu – Justice the Sky Empress – Extensive Wind Manipulation – Sword and Six Secondary Swords

_**Translation**_

Ryujin = Dragon Sword  
Raijin no Ken = Sword of the Thunder God  
Samehada = Shark Skin  
Totsuka no Tsurugi = Ten Hands Long Sword  
Kubikiri Hōchō = Decapitating Carving Knife  
Yata no Kagami = Eight Span Mirror  
Raiton: Rairyudan no Jutsu = Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Bullet Technique  
Kohaku no Jōhei = Amber Purifying Pot  
Rai Bunshin = Lightning Clone Technique  
Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu = Water Clone Technique  
Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique  
Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Multiple Shadow Clone Technique  
Bunshin Daibakuha = Clone Great Explosion  
Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Technique  
Amaterasu = Illuminating Heaven  
Susanoo = He with the ability to help by all means  
Rasengan = Spiralling Sphere  
Oodama Rasengan = Great Ball Spiralling Sphere  
Kaizuki = Fire Blade  
Rasenrangan = Spiralling Strife Spheres / Rasengan Riot  
Rasenkyugan = Spiralling Absorption Sphere / Rasengan Vacuum  
Futon: Tsuin Chibi-Rasenshuriken = Wind Release: Twin Mini-Spiralling Shuriken  
Futon: Rasenshuriken = Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken  
Futon: Kazeryudan no Jutsu = Wind Release: Wind Dragon Bullet Technique  
Imari = Menacing Ball  
Lariat = Lightning Plough Hot Sword  
Raiton: Oodama Raikyu = Lightning Release: Great Ball Lightning Ball  
Hiraishin no Jutsu = Flying Thunder God Technique  
Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu = Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique  
Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu = Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique  
Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shōha = Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	27. Red Clouds Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The Shinobi Knight

Chapter27: Red Clouds Part 2

**Land of Lightning: Kumo Plaza**

"I'm gonna kill ya, show ya ain't no match for me so prepare ya-self fool, ya fool," Kirabi rapped as he wrote in his notebook.

"Hachibi no Kyogyu," Deva spoke clearly as Asura shot forward. "You will fall before the power of god."

Asura's arm separated into a mechanical construct and several blades shot out towards the Hachibi Jinchuuriki. Kirabi pulled a sword from his back and deflected the oncoming blades before throwing the pencil in his other hand right at the Deva Path. Deva narrowed his eyes and with the slight tilt of the head allowed the pencil to miss.

'_A pencil enhanced with the lightning element in order to penetrate a target,'_ Pein thought and quickly rearranged his paths into a formation. Naraku was in back with Deva in the middle, Asura on point and the remaining three forming a defensive line in front of Deva. _'He's trying to judge my reaction time from midrange plus it also serves as a distraction.'_

"Now twice you will be perforated," Kirabi rapped as he quickly closed the distance between himself and Asura. "But please don't let me be hated," with all seven swords available to him he quickly stabbed three of the blades into Asura's chest and used the remaining four to slice him apart. Asura simply fell to pieces under the assault as Kirabi turned his gaze on the remaining five paths.

'_He destroyed my Asura Path so easily...'_ Pein mused.

"Wheeeeeeeee!" red chakra exploded from Kirabi's body taking the shape of an ox with seven tails. He shot forward at inhuman speed and lunged at the Human Path. "Lariat!" Kirabi exclaimed as he close-lined Human, blowing out his chest and sending him crashing to the ground in a heap.

'_This is the power of the Hachibi compressed into human form,'_ Pein thought as the Hachibified-Kirabi turned quickly and lunged at Preta next.

"Fūjutsu Kyūin!" a vacuum like chakra bubble enveloped the Preta Path just as Kirabi's attack connected and he felt the Hachibi's chakra being pulled from him.

"You, you're stealing my chakra," Kirabi said confused. These guys he was fighting were something else, especially with their funny looking eyes and even stranger jutsu. "You've actually got pretty strange orbs puppet goon; too bad I'm gonna make 'em dead eyes very soon," he pulled back with a grin now on his face.

"We are the Six Paths of Pain," Deva declared.

"Pein eh?" Kirabi grinned. "I'm gonna make you weep, you creep," he expelled a large blast of oil from his mouth and channelled his lightning chakra to the sword still in his hand. "Katon: Hikaryuu!" the lightning sparked once and ignited the oil in a blaze which washed over the village block.

"Fūjutsu Kyūin!" Preta called out as his vacuum bubble quickly absorbed the oncoming wave of destruction.

"Ink in your mouth," Deva commented. "You really are an octopus...the rumours were true after all."

"Didn't cha know?" Kirabi asked suddenly appearing behind the Preta Path. "I'm an ox _and _an octopus!" he grinned as he sliced Preta's head clean off.

'_He used that fire-lightning jutsu_ _as a distraction in order to get in close to my Preta Path,'_ Pein thought in surprise. _'He's clearly no normal Jinchuuriki and judging but his level of skill _without _using the Hachibi's chakra then I may have to be forced to use _that _jutsu in order to capture him.'_

"Wheeeeeeeeeee!" Kirabi yelled as red chakra again exploded from his body. It wrapped around him, tore his skin apart and compressed into the shape of human-sized chakra ox with eight tails.

'_He's different from before,'_ Pein thought as a white skull formed on Kirabi's left shoulder.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu," Animal slammed his hand down on the ground and a giant three headed dog appeared in a poof of smoke. It charged at Kirabi but the chakra ox simply knocked it away as soon as it closed into range of his chakra tails.

"**Lariat!" **Kirabi exclaimed as he lunged forward, catching Animal with the white skull and crushing the upper half of the Animal Path's body.

"Impressive," Deva commented. "As expected of the Ultimate Jinchuuriki," Kirabi lunged him next but this time things were different. "Shinra Tensei," Kirabi was blown back with surprising force and smashed through one of the neighbouring platforms causing the whole thing to collapse down the mountainside.

'_That wasn't a shockwave,' _Kirabi thought as he jumped back onto the plaza platform.

"_**Watch it Bee," **_the Hachibi spoke from within him. _**"This guy has the Rinnegan; what he hit you with was pure gravity, a jutsu of the Rikudō-Sennin."**_

'_That could be a problem,'_ Kirabi responded drastically understating the threat.

"_**I'll help, enter Biju state, Bee!"**_ the Hachibi shouted at him.

'_No way, fool! If I merge with ya, each blow will have too much power and we'll completely destroy the village around us," _Kirabi responded.

"_**The Sanbi, Yonbi and Gobi are running loose anyway! At this rate the village will be lost; using my power won't make much of a difference when this is over! Version two isn't going to cut it against someone with the Rinnegan!"**_ the Hachibi yelled back.

"Che, fine," Kirabi said aloud as purple tentacles consumed his body.

'_Now what is he up too?'_ Pein thought as he watched on. His form exploded in a blast of smoke and dust covering the entire plaza. Suddenly a crushing weight destroyed the plaza platform and the remaining Paths fell down the mountainside into the valley of water below. _'That was quite a fall,' _the 'god' mused as he looked up at the cloud-covered platforms that made up Kumo further up the mountain. A sudden roar caught his attention and he turned to the sight of a massive ox with eight tentacle-like tails. _'So this is the power of the Hachibi...impressive.'_

"**Hold still fool! Right now Hachibi-sama is going to make you look like a tool," **the monster ox rapped as he concentrated white and black lightning sphere into a single pitch black ball at his mouth.

'_Oh dear,'_ Pein thought as he pulled his other Paths back behind Deva.

"**Bijudama!" **the Youki sphere exploded forward in one big blast washing over the Four Paths of Pain.

"Shinra Tensei!" when the blast died down the Four Paths of Pain appeared from the smoke completely unharmed.

"**What are you, fool?" **it was the Hachibi that asked the question this time.

"A god," Deva replied simply and brought his hands together. "Chibaku Tensei," a small gravity sphere formed in his open hand and shot off towards the sky. It shone light on the world below and suddenly gravity shifted upwards, lifting the earth itself towards the gravity sphere.

"**Watch yourself Bee! That jutsu he's using is the jutsu the Rikudo-Sennin used to create the moon! Don't get caught in it!" **the Hachibi shouted at his container.

"**Too late!" **Kirabi yelled back as he was lifted off the ground and slammed into the rapidly expanding artificial moon hovering in the skies move Kumo. **"Damn this fool,' **he gritted out as the earth itself struck him from all sides, and pushed him further inside the small moon. **"I won't lose so easily!" **he roared to life, bursting out of the side of the moon and tried to claw its way out.

"Incredible...at this rate I'll have to make a bigger one," Deva commented and lifted entire mountains from the land around him from the surface of the earth. "Now you know pain," he said and hurled the various mountains at the Hachibi, literally burying the giant ox in the center of expanding moon.

Silence...

"The Hachibi no Kyogyu has been captured," Pein declared breaking the silence.

One down...

Two to go...

**Land of Lightning: Kumo Southern Gates**

'_This just isn't my day,'_ Naruto thought as the water washed over him and formed a massive dome with Kisame as the center. _'I was hoping to conserve Kyuubi's chakra but in this situation I won't last long with without it. I need a plan or I'll die here,' _considering the other members of the Akatsuki that were here in the village he'd rather not have to use 'God Mode' at the start of the battle.

"Hahahaha! Now what are you going to do, boy?" Kisame laughed as Samehada merged into his back, transforming him into a shark-like monster.

'_It looks like I have no choice,' _Naruto thought and quickly drew on the Kyuubi's chakra. The water around him bubbled as his skin and cloths turned into yellow chakra and a black seal matrix stretched from the spiral one his stomach to the two twin spirals on his shoulders and a necklace long his neck.

"What is that? Is that the Kyuubi's chakra? That doesn't look like a Biju," Kisame inquired confused. "It doesn't matter; as long as Samehada is with me I can rip that chakra from you a piece at a time until it's all gone."

Naruto held up his right hand and formed two chakra arms from his forearm. The water started to ripple as the chakra arms spun around his hand and chakra gathered into a single rotating sphere. Four blades of wind elongated from it giving it the image of a spinning white shuriken as the chakra arms retracted back into his body.

"Futon: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto exclaimed though it was muffled by the water.

He thrust the chakra shuriken forward and it sliced through the water towards the shark-man faster than he could react. The attack struck Kisame dead center in the chest and its core expanded outwards, encompassing him in a spinning maelstrom of power as his body was ripped apart cell by cell. Finally with an echoing boom the wind sphere exploded, destroying the water dome and allowing Naruto to touch down on solid ground once more.

Naruto took one look and felt the passing of the swordsman into oblivion before turning towards where Yugito was fighting another monster. He took off, maintaining his 'God Mode' as he went intending to put an end to this war once and for all...

* * *

Yugito brought the enlarged Kusenagi down on the surprised Itachi only to for him to bat it aside with his Yata no Kagami. Seeing an opening he struck with the Totsuka no Tsurugi, catching her square in the chest however much to his surprise this myerstoius power she possessed wasn't sealed by the blade and she backed away still in the form of Freedom.

"**Doton: Imashime Kusari!"** Yugito exclaimed as stone chains shot out from the ground and quickly restrained the surprised yamabushi.

"An interesting ability you wield," Itachi commented intrigued. "I can see why Madara considers you a threat, you and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki."

"**Shut up and die!" **Yugito shouted and threw the Kusenagi right at Itachi. Again he used Yata no Kagami to deflect the attack however he was unprepared for Yugito rushing towards him and striking with both gauntlet-blades. The two blades cut deep into the yamabushi and forced Itachi to evade the brutal attack.

"Amaterasu," the Uchiha whispered and black flames shot out of his eyes. The flames quickly hit their target and consumed Yugito's form making her scream in pain as her armour started to melt. "Even a knight is nothing before the black flames of the Sun Goddess Amaterasu."

'_**Nibi!'**_blue flames suddenly exploded from her form in a blinding light. Once the light died down instead of a knight there as a large blue fire cat in its place and the black flames were quickly absorbed into it. **"That was close," **she muttered and roared at the Uchiha.

"The Nibi..." Itachi mused.

"**Nekomata Goukakyu!" **a large orange fireball exploded from the demon cat's mouth and shot toward him.

"Oh dear," Itachi muttered as the fireball slammed into the Yata no Kagami and exploded in a massive blast.

'_**He'd better be dead after that,'**_ Yugito thought. A second later the Totsuka no Tsurugi shot out of the smoke and Yugito narrowly dodged to the side to evade the strike. _**'Clearly not,'**_ the smoke soon cleared to reveal Itachi who was still encased in Susanoo.

"Tsukuyomi," Itachi whispered as they made eye contact. The Genjutsu immediately took hold of her mind even as the Nibi within her poured more chakra through her to break it. "I have you now," he said as he thrust the Totsuka no Tsurugi forward.

"_**Move!" **_Nibi roared as the demon cat took temporary control and narrowly evaded the strike. _**"Wake up kitten!" **_there was no response from her apparently comatose container.

'_This is not the Jinchuuriki...this is the Nibi itself,'_ Itachi mused. _'Tsukuyomi must have shut down the girl's mind and allowed the Nibi to take over. This will be difficult if I do not seal away the Nibi's chakra immediately,'_ he thought as his eyes started to bleed.

"_**Enough of this," **_flames streamed off from the Nibi's body and gathered at her mouth to form a black sphere of demonic chakra. _**"Bijudama!"**_the ball exploded in a massive beam of light which washed over the yamabushi in front of her.

When the blast died down Itachi coughed as the smoke cleared and struck forward as soon as he spotted the demon cat. The Totsuka no Tsurugi stabbed right through the Nibi's fiery body and gave out a roar of pain as the flames slowly dissipated leaving behind the form her young Jinchuuriki motionless on the ground. Moments later Susanoo dissolved too and Itachi fell onto his hands and knees, spewing blood from his mouth onto the rocky ground.

'_My eyes...'_ Itachi thought as he looked up and his vision darkened. By now he could barely see a few feet in front of him; as he was now he could only make out the colour of Yugito's hair and the scattered blue flames around her.

"_**Kitten, are you alright?"**_ the Nibi asked her host.

'_I've been better,' _Yugito replied feeling dizzy as she shakily stood up. Itachi slowly walked over to her, barely able to walk in a straight line anymore and stopped right in front of her.

"I'm glad...someone like you...has finally come to end my suffering," Itachi rasped out before falling to his knees and then dropping to the side. He lay flat on his back clearly exhausted and at peace as his breathing slowed._ 'There's always a next time Sasuke,'_ he died with a small smile on his face with his last thought being of the family he would finally get to see again.

"So you were able to defeat Itachi," a new voice spoke from behind her. "Well done, you've done me quite the favour little girl," she spun round quickly only to receive a punch to the stomach. In front of her was a man wearing Akatsuki cloak and an orange spiral mask with a single eyehole.

"Y-you're..." Yugito rasped out as she backed away. She was exhausted and even at full strength she knew she couldn't take on _this _man.

"Uchiha Madara," the man introduced with a chuckle.

"_**Run!" **_the Nibi shouted in her mind.

"You're mine now Nibi," the man took a step forward only for his right side to burst into black flames. "What?" he shouted, startled at the sudden attack by _that _jutsu. _'Amaterasu, but Itachi is dead so who-'_ a sudden red blur form the side caught his attention and a second later he felt a claw strike his chest knocking him back several feet.

"Y-you two..." Yugito gasped in surprise at seeing two figures blur into existence in front of her as she collapsed to her knees.

"Oh you don't know how good it feels to finally get the chance to kick your ass," Yami said with a wide grin and a menacing glare. "Uchiha Madara."

"The shadow of Uzumaki Naruto," Madara glared back as his wounds quickly healed. "You and your other half have caused me grief since the moment you were born. Today is the day I deal with you both once and for all for interfering with my 'Moon's Eye Plan.'

"I've got a better idea," Yami grinned. "How about I kill you and ruin your plans for all the trouble you've put me through?"

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto abruptly stopped as six figures dropped down in front of him, each with the same weird eyes and orange hair. "Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked them.

"We are the Six Paths of Pain," Deva declared. "We are God...surrender and die or fight and die. The choice is yours...decide quickly or we will do it for you."

"I'll go with the third option," Naruto grinned as Kyuubi's chakra encased him in form of the Rikudō-Sennin. "I'll kill you six and save the whole damn village!"

**Author's Notes:**

Yami and Fu arrive on the scene to face Uchiha Madara. Naruto defeats Kisame with ease and faces off with the Six Paths of Pain. I've been reading de-motivational posters lately and I think I've got a few for this.

Naruto/Yami = Saying something is pointless, for it is impossible to convey his awesome into mere words.

Nagato/Pein = A guy who defies all laws of physics, jutsu and first of all, morality.

Madara/Tobi = "The Man who cannot die," there is a reason for his title; he scoffs at Death's attempts to hold him.

Kirabi = Too badass to care about the little details like being captured/killed.

_**Translation**_

Lariat = Lightning Plough Hot Sword  
Fūjutsu Kyūin = Blocking Technique Absorption Seal  
Bijudama = Tailed Beast Ball  
Ryujin = Dragon Sword  
Samehada = Shark Skin  
Totsuka no Tsurugi = Ten Hands Long Sword  
Yata no Kagami = Eight Span Mirror  
Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Technique  
Amaterasu = Illuminating Heaven  
TsukuyomiMoon Reader  
Susanoo = He with the ability to help by all means  
Futon: Rasenshuriken = Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken  
Doton: Imashime Kusari = Earth Release: Binding Chains  
Nekomata Goukakyu = Forked Cat Great Fireball

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	28. The Longest Day Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The Shinobi Knight

Chapter28: The Longest Day Part 1

**Land of Lightning: Kumo Southern Gates**

"Look I don't know who you are, nor do I care but right now you're in my way so I'm going to make this real easy for you. Either get the fuck out of my way or I'll make you," Naruto said clearly.

"Your demands are irrelevant," Deva responded. "You will fall before the might of god," a moment later the Preta, Human, Asura and Animal Paths shot forward.

"I'm gonna settle this," Naruto declared as he moved to intercept. "Rasenrangan!" Naruto exclaimed as chakra arms formed from his shoulders and slammed four spiralling sphere of chakra into the four attacking Paths.

"Fūjutsu Kyūin," Preta muttered as he quickly absorbed one of the chakra spheres however the other three hit their intended targets and smashed them into pieces within moments.

'_That one absorbed my chakra,'_ Naruto thought as he backed off. _'If it can absorb my attacks then I'd better take it out quickly or it's going to be a problem later.'_

"Impressive but still futile," Deva commented as Naraku stepped out from the side and a monstrous figure appeared from the ground at his side with purple flames dancing around it.

'_What the fuck is that thing?'_ Naruto thought with narrowed eyes. Suddenly the remains of the Paths he had already destroyed vanished and emerged from the monsters mouth completely undamaged. _'Did he just resurrect those guys? What the fuck? Don't tell me I have to kill those bastards again!'_

"As you can see even with the Kyuubi's power you are still no match for a god," Deva proclaimed calmly.

'_I can't risk using Kyuubi's chakra like this,'_ Naruto thought as he released the shroud over his form. _'Until those two are taken out I can't afford to waste Kyuubi's chakra fighting them,' _a second later Ryujin merged into his back and his white armour encased his form. _'I'll have to settle for using burst mode for now,'_ he thought as he felt the knight's chakra flood his coils.

Preta and Human shot forward alone this time causing Naruto's eyes to narrow further. Preta was in front—probably to defend the other Path—with Human following close behind. Judging by the lack of long-range jutsu the Human Path must be trying to get in close and finishing him off quickly. As soon as they were in range Human rushed in front of Preta and lashed out with a right jab only for Naruto to block.

Human threw three more punches which Naruto strained to defend against before there was an opening and Naruto spun, kicking the Human Path dead center in the side with enough force to shatter it completely. Preta held a black blade-like stick in his hand and slashed at the blond Jinchuuriki forcing Naruto evade. After blacking the third slash Naruto grabbed his arm and jabbed the Preta Path in the face with enough force to send him flying back towards the other Four Paths of Pain still active.

Suddenly Asura appeared from the side and threw a punch at Naruto's head. His fist appeared to extend out from his body with a cable attaching it and small dart-shaped missiles shot out of the cable. Naruto dropped to the ground as the missiles sailed over him and threw out a three-pronged kunai at the Asura Path which imbedded itself in the ground in front of it.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu!" Naruto appeared directly in front of the Asura Path and slammed a spinning chakra ball into its chest. "Rasengan!" he exclaimed as Asura was blown back with a massive hole in its chest.

"Nuisance," Human commented annoyed. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he slammed his hand down on the ground and three explosions of smoke appeared in front of him. A large rhino, ox and dog appeared from the smoke and charged towards the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

'_Those things have the same eyes as those six guys,'_ Naruto thought as he made a familiar hand-seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," three clones instantly popped into existence at his side. "Go," he ordered and the clones shot forward to intercept the oncoming beasts.

"Cho Oodama Rasengan!" the three clones called out as they jumped up and formed a three large spinning balls of chakra in their hands. They brought the three Jutsus down on the rampaging beasts and they exploded in a torrent of power blowing dust and smoke in all directs.

"Enough," Deva said and rushed forward. He jumped up between the three clones and held up his hands. "Shinra Tensei," there was a pulse of gravity and the three clones suddenly felt themselves pulled away from the man. They gave out cries of surprise as they flew and struck the ground with enough force to dispel them.

'_What the fuck was that?'_ Naruto thought with wide eyes. _'That wasn't a shockwave,'_ he settled into a glare a moment alter and crossed his fingers into a seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" two more clones popped into existence at his side. "I'm going to settle this," he declared as the two clones started to channel chakra to his right hand.

'_What is that jutsu? That is not the one he used before,'_ Pein thought as he eyed the new technique that gave off a terrifying bell-like screech.

"Futon: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto exclaimed as he hurled the chakra shuriken right at Deva. As soon as it was within range however Deva narrowly jumped over it and it continued to sail on towards both the Naraku and Animal Paths.

'_They were his target from the beginning,'_ Pein realised as he forced to Naraku and Animal to try and dodge. They were just out of its range when all of a sudden the wind blades of the chakra shuriken expanded and caught the two fleeing Paths. _'It expanded?'_ he thought in surprise as the central chakra sphere also expanded a moment later, engulfing the two Paths in a ball of wind and pure destruction as they were ripped apart until there was nothing left.

'_Damn it,'_ Naruto breathed hard as his white armour retracted. _'My burst mode is depleted.'_

"You are out of chakra," Pein commented and raised his hand. "Bansho Tenin," he said and with another pulse of gravity Naruto found himself being pulled towards the Deva Path.

'_He can attract objects too?'_ Naruto thought as he held up his hand and quickly drew on Kyuubi's chakra once more encasing himself in the shroud of the Rikudō-Sennin. "Wakusei Rasengan!" he created a single large spiralling sphere with three orbiting ones around it and thrust out towards Pein with a chakra arm to maintain the jutsu.

'_The power of the Kyuubi,'_ Pein thought as the attack descended upon him. "Shinra Tensei!" gravity shifted as the jutsu and Naruto himself was blown away, crashing down against the side of a destroyed platform._ 'His skill is impressive but I should end this now,'_ Pein thought as he brought his hands together. "Chibaku Tensei!"

"Now what?" Naruto asked aloud as he pushed himself back to his feet. _'This guy's strength is insane! It's like fighting Kirabi-sensei and old man Raikage at the same!'_

"This is your end," Pein declared as he threw a small glowing white ball into the sky. It shone a light on the battlefield for a moment before turning black and expanded slightly. Just then the ground started to quake as the very earth itself was pulled up towards the black gravity ball.

'_What the hell is this jutsu?'_ Naruto thought as entire mountains were lifted up off the ground and started to gather around the gravity sphere until it was completely covered. _'Well whatever it is that chakra ball in its center must be its weakness so if I take that out I shouldn't have to worry about it,'_ he thought as he brought his hands together and formed eight separate chakra arms.

'_What is he doing?'_ Pein thought as Naruto started to gather and inhuman amount of chakra.

"Concentrate...concentrate..." Naruto muttered as he brought two chakra arms to his real hands and gathered blue and red spheres of chakra into a single black ball. Meanwhile the other six chakra arms were at his sides gathering chakra and wind to create a pair of spinning chakra shurikens. "Futon: Tsuin Rasenshuriken!" he hurled the two chakra shurikens up at the new 'moon' that even he himself was being pulled too now.

'_That's...'_ Pein thought as he narrowed his eyes. The two chakra shurikens hit their target and exploded in a large blast of wind creating a deep hole in the side of the 'small moon' that floated overhead.

"Imari!" Naruto exclaimed as he threw the black sphere into the new hole he had made. The human-scaled Bijudama struck the black sphere at the 'small moon' and exploded in one massive blast, blowing away rocks and destroying trees all around.

"The power of the Kyuubi...magnificent," Pein commented as he suddenly started to cough up blood into his hand. Debris fell everywhere as Naruto dropped down in front of him and seemed to be ready to go another round. _'This boy has already mastered the power of the Kyuubi to such a degree,'_ he thought with a chuckle.

"Let's finish this," Naruto said clearly and raised his hand while creating another two chakra arms for his next jutsu.

"I'm surprised you're not going to ask me why I want the Kyuubi," Pein spoke seemingly uninterested in the threat the blond posed.

"I don't care," Naruto responded as another chakra shuriken formed in his hand.

"I used to be a student of Jiraiya-sensei," Pein started. "He wished for peace...I want the Kyuubi to obtain peace."

"Any peace you create will only end in destruction," Naruto countered and threw the chakra right at the Deva Path. "Futon: Rasenshuriken!" Pein saw it coming and jumped over it to avoid the destructive chakra shuriken. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" despite still using Kyuubi's chakra Naruto quickly created twenty clones that charged straight at the Deva Path.

"Shinra Tensei!" Pein exclaimed and blew the clones away in one single motion. Naruto fell to his knees and felt the last of Kyuubi's chakra disappear even as Pein dropped onto his hands and spewed the ground. _'Did I use too much?'_ he thought as he looked up to see Naruto charging one last familiar jutsu in his right hand. "It's too late for that jutsu...you haven't a ghost of a chance...give up!"

"Give up trying to make me give up!" Naruto shouted back and hurled a three-pronged kunai from his left sleeve at the Akatsuki leader. "Hiraishin no Jutsu!" he appeared right in front of the Deva Path and slammed the chakra ball into his stomach. "Rasengan!" he called out as Pein was blown back. An inhuman scream of pain erupted from Deva's mouth as he spun in midair and slammed hard into the nearby rubble with enough force to shatter it even more.

"That has to kill you," Naruto said as he collapsed to his hands and knees. He'd never felt so exhausted in his entire life and knew that if that didn't end it then nothing would. He simply didn't have anything left but good wishes and silent prayers. He slowly pushed himself to his feet and slowly walked over to the downed form of the Deva Path.

He was dead...a student of Jiraiya, huh? That certainly explained the Kage-level fighting the guy had done...at least it was over.

'_What is that?'_ Naruto thought as he crouched down and picked up a small black rode from out of Pein's left arm. After picking it up he felt Kyuubi's chakra return to him having finally recharged and wrap him it its shroud once more. _'This feeling...this...darkness...were these six just...puppets? Are you the real one?'_ he turned and narrowed his eyes at the tallest mountain in the distance.

Cloud Peak...

**Land of Lightning: Kumo Marketplace**

"Now Darui-kun!" E exclaimed as he jumped up high above the Gobi and formed a spear of lightning in his hand. He struck down and connected with the top of the beast's head, pinning it to the ground. "Fūinjutsu: Raimu!" the Gobi's body suddenly started to be pulled into the large jar-like container next to Darui.

"One down," Darui commented. "This one was just too dull."

"**Please hold still Saru-san," **Haku said as she slashed with her sword, catching the Yonbi in the side and knocking it back.

"Darui! Assist Haku in sealing the Yonbi," E ordered. "I'll deal with the Rokubi," he took off in a burst of speed.

"Whenever you're ready Haku-san," Darui said as he placed Kohaku no Jōhei down on the ground. "Raiton: Kuropansa!" he exclaimed as he hurled a panther of black lightning at the rampaging monkey only for it to be batted away like it was nothing.

"Oh crap," Omoi muttered as the Yonbi roared, creating dozens of geysers unleashing lava in all directions.

"How do we fight something like this?" Karui yelled.

"**Hyoton: Yukihana no Jutsu!" **Haku called out and slammed her hand down on the ground. The suddenly before everyone's eyes the lava froze and turned to ice creating the image of a series of flowers made out of ice.

"Amazing..." Ino gasped in awe at the display.

"**Hyoton: Mugenryuu Hyosoujuu no Jutsu!" **Haku continued and formed a blue ice dragon with two large wings and sent it right at the Yonbi. The ice dragon slammed into the monkey's side however it melted upon contact and seemed to merely aggravate the rampaging beast once more. **"It's not enough," **she gritted out as a ball of black chakra started to form at the monkey's mouth. **"Oh no...Everyone! get out of here now!"**

"T-that's the-" Karui's eyes widened at the sight of the sphere.

"Run!" Samui yelled.

"**Bijudama!" **the Yonbi roared and the black sphere exploded forwards in beam of light.

"**Hyōton: Namida Reitōc!"** Haku called out as she cut down with her sword, creating a _mountain _of ice between them and the demon monkey. The Yonbi's attack washed over it however the ice mountain Haku had created deflected most of the blast.

"That was close," Karui breathed in relief.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Samui said grimly. The village was in ruins; that last attack had almost completely destroyed it. If it wasn't for Haku's last ditch effort to deflect the blast their village would have been wiped out then and there.

"**Darui! Get ready," **Haku shouted and jumped into the air, her wings expending as she did so. **"Arashi Fūin!"** she descended from above and stabbed her Kubikiri Hōchō.

"I got it!" Darui called out as the Yonbi was pulled into the Kohaku no Jōhei. "That's two."

"**And that's my limit," **Haku responded as she fell to her knees and returned to human form.

"Haku-chan!" Karui shouted in worry as she rushed over to the older girl.

"I'm alright," Haku reassured as she steadied her breathing. "I think I just overdid it with that ice mountain," she looked over at Darui and said clearly. "Go help Raikage-sama; he's going to need the Kohaku no Jōhei to seal the Rokubi."

"...Get some rest," Darui nodded. "We'll handle this...even if it's kinda dull."

**Land of Lightning: Kumo Southern Gates**

"I'm going to enjoy this," Yami grinned as his Mangekyo Sharingan spun wildly almost to taunt the immortal in front of him.

'_Even with Shisui's eye that I got from Itachi I will only be able to use _that _jutsu on one of these two,'_ Madara thought as Shisui's eye narrowed in its socket. With Sasuke dead, Itachi had nothing else to lose to had decided to hand Shisui's eye over to Madara and made the choice to die in battle, ending the Uchiha clan once and for all. _'They are both arguably powerful but which one is the greater threat?'_

"Amaterasu," Yami whispered as black flames shot out from his eyes and consumed Madara in a dark blaze.

"Wha—damn," Madara growled out as his mask spun, warping the space around him. The flames seemed to disappear into the warp as Madara's form returned to normal only to be swarmed by hundreds of bugs.

"Hijutsu: Mushidama," Fu said as her bugs devoured at Madara's flesh. "You're not going to teleport away unless you become tangible again and I can keep my bugs on you wherever you go now. I wonder which one of us is going to run out of chakra, you or me."

'_It would seem I have no choice,'_ Madara mused and his eye quickly took on the shape of a black shuriken pupil over a sea of red. "Kotoamatsukami," he said as he stared into the eyes of Fu and the Nanabi within her.

"What is that?" Yami asked for once surprised. "The Mangekyo Sharingan? How do you have that? What did you just do?" a second later Fu's bugs fell away and swarmed towards Yami. "Fu! What are you doing?" he demanded as the bugs closed in and encircled him. "Stop it now," he ordered but Fu simply stared as if she was looking _through _him.

'_Kill him,'_ Madara commanded the Nanabi Jinchuuriki.

'_It's the same jutsu that Danzo used against me!'_ Yami realised as Fu launched herself at him. "Wake up **Fu-chan**!"

"**Justice!" **Fu screamed as Yami hurled himself out of her way. Her body exploded in green light as she ascended into her much larger and more powerful hunter-knight form. **"That bastard tried to control me!" **she snarled angrily as she unsheathed two of her six swords.

"Oh you're in trouble now," Yami grinned as he turned to Madara.

**Author's Notes:**

The war continues with the defeat of the Six Paths of Pein and the sealing of the Yonbi (Son Goku). Concerning Shisui's eye being given to Madara by Itachi, honestly the only reason I did it is because he really doesn't stand a chance against two fully trained Jinchuuriki without the Rinnegan like in canon.

Now I know some of you might complain about me using the name Madara when concerning Tobi but I personally believe that Tobi is Madara's clone which he grew out of his own cells like he did when he cloned Zetsu from the cells of Senju Hashirama (Shodai Hokage) so I _will_ be referring to Tobi as Madara for the remainder of this story.

In related news, have you all seen Naruto's new form? It looks like awesome and apparently his speed has increased again allowing him to deflect five fully charged Bijudama's with his bare hands. Then there's the Kyuubi's (Kurama's) full Biju form with nine tails and that seal on his body. Even with only his yang chakra Kurama is still equal to five of the other Biju and I think with both its Yin and Yang chakra it would have been an even match with _all_ the other eight Biju (which would explain why it needed to be sealed last).

That's going to be fun adding into this story...

_**Translation**_

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique  
Fūjutsu Kyūin = Blocking Technique Absorption Seal  
Ryujin = Dragon Sword  
Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Technique  
Amaterasu = Illuminating Heaven  
TsukuyomiMoon Reader  
Susanoo = He with the ability to help by all means  
Rasengan = Spiralling Sphere  
Cho Oodama Rasengan = Super Great Ball Spiralling Sphere  
Rasenrangan = Spiralling Strife Spheres / Rasengan Riot  
Wakusei Rasengan = Planetary Spiralling Sphere  
Futon: Rasenshuriken = Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken  
Futon: Tsuin Rasenshuriken = Twin Mini-Spiralling Shuriken  
Imari = Menacing Ball  
Fūinjutsu: Raimu = Sealing Technique: Lightning Spear  
Hyoton: Yukihana no Jutsu = Ice Release: Snow Flower Technique  
Hyoton: Mugenryuu Hyosoujuu no Jutsu = Ice Release: Infinite Dragon Ice Manipulation Technique  
Hyōton: Namida Reitōc = Ice Release: Frozen Tear  
Arashi Fūin = Storm Seal  
Kubikiri Hōchō = Decapitating Carving Knife  
Bijudama = Tailed Beast Ball  
Hiraishin no Jutsu = Flying Thunder God Technique  
Shinra Tensei = Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God  
Bansho Tenin = Heavenly Attraction of All of Creation  
Chibaku Tensei = Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth  
Hijutsu: Mushidama = Secret Technique: Insect Sphere  
Kotoamatsukami = Distinguished Heavenly Gods  
Kohaku no Jōhei = Amber Purifying Pot

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	29. The Longest Day Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The Shinobi Knight

Chapter29: The Longest Day Part 2

**Land of Lightning: Kumo Southern Gates**

"**Futon: Tenbatsu!" **Fu exclaimed as her six swords disconnected from her back and quickly shot towards Madara. The blades then started to spin around him, creating a gust of wind that grew stronger as the blades started to spin faster.

'_Impressive wind jutsu,'_ Madara thought as he felt dozens of wind blades slash at him only to pass right through his body every time. _'She's trying to keep me pinned until I run out of time and I'm forced to end my jutsu. As expected from one of the Rikudō-Sennin's knights, but sadly that won't work against someone of _my _calibre.'_

"Byakugan,"Yami whispered as his eyes turned white and the veins around them bulged. _'Let's see you get out of this one, you bastard.'_

"Impressive," Madara chuckled as the wind slashed at him. "But futile nonetheless...I will retrieve the Biju and accomplish my Moons Eyes Plan despite your interference."

"We'll see about that," Yami said back.

"W-why? Why are you here?" a weakened voice asked from behind them and Yami looked back. "Why did you save me?" Yugito asked in a strained tone as she sat with her back against a broken tree.

"Don't misunderstand," Yami sneered and turned his attention back to the caged Madara. "I wasn't saving _you_...I was merely denying Madara access to the Nibi. He already has more than enough of the Biju under his control; I didn't want him gaining another."

"I see," Yugito breathed and nodded in understanding. Of course, Yami was Naruto's darkness given form and so he would only be able to feel negative emotions like anger and hatred. Compassion would have been beyond his grasp and so would companionship since he seemed to consider his partner, Fu a mere tool at best.

"Onmyoton: Izanagi,"Madara whispered and suddenly vanished from the wind prison Fu had created.

'_How did he do that?'_ Yami thought as he narrowed his eyes with his Byakugan active.

"Jikūkan Idō,"Madara spoke quietly as he appeared behind Fu with and his mask spun in a swirl of time and space.

"Watch out!" Yami called out but it was already too late. Fu turned only to be pulled into the spiralling vortex and then spat back out in human form with her sword clattering to the ground beside her.

"One down," Madara commented. "To force me to use Izanagi is a surprise but I shouldn't have expected anything less from one of _his _knights."

"Why don't you just die?" Yami asked with a glare.

"Why do you still live?" Madara mocked. "Only I can live forever."

"Forever just got a hell of a lot shorter," Yami shot back as his eyes shifted into the atom-shaped Mangekyo Sharingan. **"Amaterasu,"** black flames exploded from his eyes and covered Madara.

"Jikūkan Idō!"Madara exclaimed as he created a spiralling vortex of space and time around his body. The flames were sucked in and vanished from the world in an instant.

"Tsukuyomi,"Yami whispered and locked eyes with the masked man.

"Are we really going to play this little game?" Madara asked mockingly as he shrugged off the powerful Genjutsu.

'_What the fuck does it take to kill this guy?'_ Yami thought in anger. _'No matter what I try he just shrugs it off.'_

"Shall we play some more?" Madara laughed.

**Land of Lightning: Kumo Main Plaza**

"Come here you overgrown slug!" E roared like a man possessed as he jumped at the massive Rokubi no Namekuji that was flattening _his _village without remorse. "Jigokuzuki!" he exclaimed as he compressed his lightning element at his fingertips and struck forward.

The Rokubi gave a yelp of pain as the attack struck and tore into its side but its wale unleashed a powerful shockwave that blew E back and sent him crashing into a half-destroyed building. E shook himself after he recovered and sent a glare at the lumbering tailed beast in front of him. His father had stood before the Hachibi when it was released and had won, albeit with an injury that would not disappear. Now he stood before the Rokubi as it rampaged and he knew that he couldn't win. He was not his father and would never be as strong as him but he wouldn't let this demon continue to destroy his home, his village, or his _people _like they were nothing.

With another roar he lunged as the beast and delivered a devastating punch to its face, causing it to real back and roar in pain and anger. Not letting up the Yondaime Raikage battered the Rokubi again and again until with one final blow they both fell down the side of the mountain with two echoing thuds.

He'd sparred with his brother before while the latter had fully transformed into the Hachibi but they had never _really _tried to kill each other. Now, looking up at the Rokubi as it recovered he couldn't help but wonder if his brother had ever held back against him at all. He released a hollow laugh as he rose to his feet, still encased in his lightning armour and punched his fist into his hand.

Suddenly the Rokubi started to gather red and blue chakra spheres at its mouth causing E's eyes to widen at the sight. **"Bijudama!" **the Rokubi bellowed as the sphere exploded forward in a blast of light, wiping out everything in its path.

'_If I move that blast will destroy the village,'_ E thought and closed his eyes, directing as much of his chakra to his lightning armour as he could even as the blast washed over him.

The blast died down a few moments later...

"Tsūtenkyaku!" a female voice echoed as a figure blurred into existence above the Rokubi. The kick struck the beast's head and knocked it down to the ground as Tsunade landed next to the Raikage's motionless body. "You can't die that easily," she said as she turned him over and channelled chakra to her hands in order to heal him.

"That was painful," E grunted as Tsunade quickly healed the damage he had sustained.

"Darui is on his way with the Kohaku no Jōhei," Tsunade told him. "We just have to hold this thing off until they get here and then we can seal it."

"That pot has never held more than two Biju before," E said as he rose to his feet once again. "Once we seal it we will need to move it to the Jinchuuriki Sanctum at the Falls of Truth on the island before they break free of the pot."

"Then it's about time you prove that you really are the fastest man alive," Tsunade said with a smirk.

"Let's do this," E grinned back and the two jumped at the Rokubi.

* * *

"There they are!" Karui shouted as she pointed down the mountain where they could clearly see the Rokubi flattening everything around it along with two blurs that kept striking the massive demon slug. "Raikage-sama! We're here!" she called out as they dropped down into the battlefield.

"Prepare the Kohaku no Jōhei for the sealing!" E yelled back as he jumped up above the demon slug and formed a spear of lightning in his hands. "Fūinjutsu: Raimu!" he exclaimed as struck down, impaling the lighting spear through the Rokubi's head. Moments later the Rokubi was sucked into the open pot and just after the last of it was in, Darui quickly sealed it.

"That was cool," Samui commented as E and Tsunade dropped down in front of them.

"I'll take that," E said as he picked up the pot and hefted it onto his back. Without a word he dashed away at full speed away from the village towards the direction of the ocean where the turtle island slumbered.

"Where's Raikage-sama going?" Omoi asked.

"He's taking the Kohaku no Jōhei to the Falls of Truth before the seal fails and the demons break free," Tsunade answered. "How goes the battle?"

"Most of the enemy army has been killed and the rest are fleeing back to whatever rock they crawled out from," Samui replied in a business tone.

"What about Naruto and Yugito?" Tsunade asked.

"Most likely they are still in battle with the enemy."

**Land of Lightning: Kumo Southern Gates**

"Is this the best you can do, little shadow?" Madara asked mockingly.

"Shut up," Yami growled as a purple spiritual yamabushi formed over his body. "Susanoo!" he exclaimed and loaded an arrow into the spirit bow.

"That won't work against me," Madara chuckled as the arrow fired and passed right through him.

'_Nothing I do hurts this guy,'_ Yami thought as he glared. _'Even Susanoo's arrows aren't good enough to hit him and Genjutsu are useless against this bastard. I doubt even Crusader or the Kyuubi will be able to leave any kind of lasting damage.'_

"Uzumaki Yami...the shadow of Uzumaki Naruto...I should have killed you both the day you were born. It would have saved me the trouble," Madara sneered. "You are unimportant to my Moons Eye Plan...the one I want is the _real _Kyuubi Jinchuuriki."

"You're not getting him!" Yugito shouted out as she rose to her feet once more. Madara snapped his head towards her and Yami looked over his shoulder to see the blond girl glaring defiantly at the undying Uchiha.

"I see you still have some fight in you," Madara commented. "Very well...face me and surrender the Nibi."

"That's not going to happen," Yugito declared as she formed a hand-seal and released a powerful burst of chakra. "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!"

"What?" Madara snapped in surprise as three coffins appeared in bursts of smoke beside the Nibi Jinchuuriki.

'_Impossible...that jutsu...she couldn't have...'_ Yami stared at the sight completely numb as the coffins opened one by one.

"W-where am I?" a female voice called out from the smoke. A second later a single figure stepped out of coffin to Yugito's right. "What happened?" it was a woman with long red hair and violet eyes.

"Y-you're-" Yami stammered as he stared with wide eyes.

"Naruto? Is that you?" the redheaded woman asked surprised.

"Mom..." Yami trailed off as his fists shook at his side.

"This jutsu...Edo Tensei...the Nidaime Hokage's Kinjutsu...the jutsu that can revive the dead and use them in battle," Madara spoke in a hollow voice. "I should have expected it from the Jinchuuriki of the Nibi, the Queen of the Dead."

"Never count me out," Yugito smirked back. "Cats have nine lives."

"Well this is interesting," spoke a deep voice from the second (center) coffin. A moment later a tall and big dark-skinned man wearing a Kumo hitai stepped out with the kanji for lightning tattooed on his right shoulder along with a scar on the right side of his chest. "So this jutsu is some kind of resurrection jutsu created by the Nidaime Hokage, huh? It feels strange," he commented and looked over his shoulder at Yugito. "Are you the one who summoned us? The Nibi Jinchuuriki...so we've finally got our hands on Konoha's Forbidden Scroll."

"Yes sir," Yugito nodded.

"Yugito-san," a familiar fifteen year old redhead spoke from the third and final coffin. "I died alone when the Akatsuki ripped Shukaku from me...I seem to have you to thank for bringing me back to face the one behind them."

"It's good to see you too," Yugito smiled back. "But unfortunately I didn't summon you all to catch up on old times."

"I'd imagine," the redheaded woman spoke. "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's kick some ass already!"

"Uzumaki Kushina, the Nidaime Kyuubi Jinchuuriki," Madara glared. "Yotsuki Rikiya, the Sandaime Raikage and Sabaku no Gaara, the Godaime Kazekage."

"Yami!" Yugito shouted out. "You don't like me and I sure as hell don't like you but neither of us can defeat Madara alone. Are you with me or not?"

"...Damn it," Yami growled out and his formed exploded into that of a crimson chakra fox with nine tails and white bones overlapping him. **"Alright I'm with you...but only until this bastard is dead...once that's done our alliance is over."**

"Fine by me," Yugito smirked darkly. _'Nibi!'_

"_**Right here kitten!"**_ the Nibi yelled back as purple chakra flooded her system.

"**I'm taking you down right here Uchiha Madara!" **Yugito roared as her body was ripped apart and was encased in a dense and foul chakra that took the shape of a human-sized cat with two purple tails.

"Our opponent is Uchiha Madara? I thought he was dead," the Sandaime Raikage commented. "He will be soon enough."

"You..." Kushina snarled as her hair started to flare and her chakra started to spin around her. "You masked bastard...because of you the Kyuubi was released...because of you Minato-kun was forced to seal it in our son...and because of you both Minato-kun and I weren't there for our child...I won't forgive you."

"Yugito-san...after this is over I wish to speak with you about the fate of my siblings and my village," Gaara spoke.

"**Sure," **Yugito nodded. **"Let's go!"**

'_This is not turning out like I had hoped,'_ Madara thought as Rikiya punched _through _him. _'I should retreat for now and—ack,'_ he grunted as Yami landed a solid punch to his face-mask. _'I've already used up most of my time with Jikūkan Idō!'_ worry flooded him for the first time in nearly a century.

"Chakura Kusari!" Kushina exclaimed as chains of chakra shot out of her back and flew at the undying Uchiha.

'_This is bad,'_ Madara thought as he dodged the numerous chakra chains sent at him and tried to jump into the trees.

"Rendan: Suna Shigure," Gaara spoke clearly as his sand shot up from the ground and then bombarded the forest like rain.

'_It looks like I have no choice,'_ Madara thought as he evaded the massive assault.

Almost immediately Rikiya was on top of him again and struck with a fist across the face, smashing the right side of his mask. "This ends here!" yelled the Sandaime Raikage as he launched himself at the seemingly beaten Madara.

"Kuchiyose: Gedo Mazo," Madara whispered as he recovered and slammed his hand down on the ground. A second later saw an explosion of smoke and the summoning of a massive demonic statue with only one of its nine eyes open.

"What the hell is that?" Rikiya yelled with a glare as he backed away.

"That statue...it's where they sealed the Ichibi when they took Shukaku from me," Gaara replied. "Ready yourselves because the real battle has just begun."

"Just one tail's worth of chakra? This'll be easy," Kushina grinned as crimson chakra exploded from her body. The chakra expanded until she took on the form of the fully sized Kyuubi no Yoko almost twice the size of the statue itself.

'_She can still use the Kyuubi's chakra despite not having the beast within her?'_ Madara thought in surprise. _'She may not have its chakra core anymore but clearly she is still at the very least a pseudo-Jinchuuriki...and that means that the Kazekage must be the same.'_

"I will fight with you," Gaara said as sand exploded from his feet. A moment later the sand rushed up and took the shape of a fully sized Shukaku.

'_**Edo Tensei Jinchuuriki must still have some of their Biju's chakra in their system like that Sora guy from the Fire Temple,'**_ Yami mused as he unleashed his Biju's full chakra as well, shaping it into the form of the Kyuubi no Yoko, albeit one that was only half the size of one Kushina had transformed into.

'_Uzumaki Yami...he's just a shadow and yet he's able to use the Kyuubi's chakra just like the Kyuubi's real Jinchuuriki. Though it looks like it's less powerful,'_ Madara thought as he stood atop Gedo Mazo's head.

"**Don't leave me out,"** Yugito spoke as she too took on the Nibi's true form in a torrent of purple flames. **"Let's finish this once and for all."**

**Author's Notes:**

As you can see Madara won't be going down easy and I bet none of you thought I'd actually have Yugito pull off Edo Tensei, huh? Anyway E and Tsunade just beat the Rokubi (Saiken) and E rushed off with the pot to the temple at the Waterfall of Truth in order to secure the three captured Biju. Kumo has been decimated, Kirabi has been defeated, Haku is exhausted, Naruto is currently MIA and Yugito has been forced to team up with Yami and resurrect Uzumaki Kushina and two Kages (one of which is another Jinchuuriki).

As for the resurrected demon forms, I am aware that in canon Tobi was only able to transform them by resealing the Biju within their Jinchuuriki and controlling their transformations with his new Rinnegan. However judging by the fact that the Silver and Gold brothers were still able to transform into human-sized versions of the Kyuubi despite only being Pseudo-Jinchuuriki it stands to reason that a full Jinchuuriki like Kushina and Gaara should still be able to transform with only the lingering chakra from their Biju within them even without the Biju inside them.

Otherwise Kabuto wouldn't have resurrected the six Jinchuuriki in the first place because there was no way he could have known that Madara (Tobi) could reseal the Biju within the deceased Jinchuuriki and control their transformations with just Doujutsu. Unless I'm missing something...

_**Translation**_

Amaterasu = Illuminating Heaven  
TsukuyomiMoon Reader  
Susanoo = He with the ability to help by all means  
Bijudama = Tailed Beast Ball  
Arashi Fūin = Storm Seal  
Fūinjutsu: Raimu = Sealing Technique: Lightning Spear  
Hijutsu: Mushidama = Secret Technique: Insect Sphere  
Kotoamatsukami = Distinguished Heavenly Gods  
Kohaku no Jōhei = Amber Purifying Pot  
Futon: Tenbatsu = Wind Release: Divine Punishment  
Onmyoton: Izanagi = Yin-Yang Release: Izanagi  
Jikūkan Idō = Space-Time Migration  
Chakura Kusari = Chakra Chains  
Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei = Summoning: Impure World Resurrection  
Tsūtenkyaku = Heavenly Foot of Pain  
Rendan: Suna Shigure = Successive Shots: Sand Drizzle

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	30. The Longest Day Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The Shinobi Knight

Chapter30: The Longest Day Part 3

**Land of Lightning: Kumo Southern Gates**

'_This could be a problem,'_ Madara thought as the two Kyuubi, an Ichibi and the Nibi lunged at Gedo Mazo.

The battle was fast paced as Yugito and Gaara circled round while Yami and Kushina knocked Gedo Mazo to the ground. The statue then roared and blasted both of them back with sheer chakra. This seemed to go on for another ten minutes before Kushina and Yami backed off and slid to a halt next to the other two demons.

"**This isn't going to be easy," **Kushina commented.

"**Sabaku Taisō!" **Gaara exclaimed as sand rose up and encased the demonic statue.

"**Nekomata Goukakyu!" **Yugito soon followed and expelled a large red fireball from her mouth at Gedo Mazo.

"**Katon: Kitsune Endan!" **both Kushina and Yami exclaimed as they unleashed twin streams of fire at the statue. The flames turned the sand into glass, completely encasing the statue in clear glass making it unable to move.

"Now!" Rikiya shouted as he jumped high into the air and formed a spear of lightning in his hand. "Fūinjutsu: Raimu!" he threw it down and it struck the statue's glass prison. Just then Gedo Mazo roared, unleashing a massive shockwave which knocked the four demons and one Kage back. "It broke free of my Fūinjutsu with brute force?"

"**This isn't working,"** Gaara spoke grimly as the glass suddenly shattered.

"Do it," Madara ordered darkly from atop the monstrosity's head. A moment later its mouth opened and a ghostly dragon shot out at the group.

"**Don't let it touch you!" **Kushina shouted as the group jumped out of the spirit dragon's way.

'_**Damn it,'**_ Yami cursed in thought as he retracted Kyuubi's chakra and took the form of a human-sized chakra fox with nine tails and skeleton bones. _**'None of us have the strength to destroy that thing...maybe if we can kill Madara it will stop on its own,'**_ he thought and disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared atop Gedo Mazo's head near Madara.

"So you wish to fight? Fine, I'll take you on," Madara chuckled as he narrowly evaded a strike from Yami's swishing chakra tails. "Too slow," he said and landed a sharp kick to the side of Yami's head, sending him crashing down to the ground.

"**Why won't you just die already?" **Yami roared as he reappeared behind Madara in a burst of speed and slashed him across his face. They both tumbled down to the ground below and Yami quickly slammed the Uchiha down into the ground with an echoing thud. **"Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!"** each shout was followed by a earth shattering punch until finally Yami had enough and started charging a familiar black chakra sphere at his mouth. **"Imari!"**

"Onmyoton: Izanagi," Madara whispered as Yami's just exploded in his face.

The resulting blast spread out, knocking Gedo Mazo, Kushina, Gaara, Yugito and Rikiya away as the world was consumed in light. When the blast died down all that remained was a large crater with the various combatants struggling to stand at its outer edge. In the center of the newly formed crater a clearly exhausted Yami whom had returned to human form and a battered Madara lying down on his back a few feet away.

"How—how many times do I have to—kick your ass before you just die?" Yami breathed.

"To think—you forced me to use Izanagi again—just give up," Madara glared as he slowly rose to his feet once more.

"You give up, trying to make me give up," Yami shot back and drew the Onijin from its sheath.

"It seems this won't be decided by our knowledge of jutsu," Madara said as he unsealed a scythe with a chain connected to it. "But by our skill with a weapon."

"Let's go!" Yami yelled as the two charged at each other.

"Not good enough!" Madara laughed as he phased right through the shadow warrior, catching him with his chain.

"Kimera no Jutsu!" Yami exclaimed as a large seal materialized on the ground around them.

'_What?'_ Madara thought in surprise. _'Both of my eyes have closed thanks to Izanagi! He must have set this up knowing I couldn't see anything!'_

"Jikūkan Idō," Yami spoke clearly and disappeared in a spiral of space and time.

'_He copied my Jikūkan jutsu,'_ Madara cursed mentally.

* * *

In the blocky pocket dimension created by Madara; stood Fu in her human form looking around worried. Sudden movement to her side caught her attention and she turned just as Yami spiralled into existence.

"You're late," Fu told him.

"Let's go," Yami grinned and grabbed her hand. "Jikūkan Ido," a moment later they were gone in another vortex of space-time.

* * *

"We're back," Yami said as he and Fu reappeared on the battlefield.

"**Let's end this," **Kushina roared as they all pulled back. Yami and Fu both exploded into their full Biju form. **"Now!"** she yelled as the five Biju threw their heads back and started gathering large masses of chakra into black spheres at their mouths.

"**Konbi: Taju Bijudama!"** they bellowed as they launched their respective attacks directly at Gedo Mazo.

"No!" Madara cried out as the attacks struck their target and detonated in a blinding flash. Gedo Mazo was unable to withstand the saturation strike and was consumed in fire as the blast washed over it. When the light finally died down Rikiya appeared right in front of Madara and slammed him into the ground with an echoing thud sending cracks through the earth around them

"**Hold him down!" **Kushina shouted as she reverted back to human form and landed beside him. "Ura Shishō Fūinjutsu!" she exclaimed as her chakra chains grabbed hold of the fallen Uchiha and a seal formed on her stomach.

"No! I will not die here! My Moon's Eye Plan will be completed!" Madara yelled as the chakra chains held him down.

"You will be sealed in this decaying corpse for all eternity," Kushina snarled at him. "Fuin!" she called out as the chakra chains pulled him into her seal.

"It's finally over," Yami sighed in relief as the last of the Kyuubi's chakra left him.

"Yes it is," Yugito nodded as she released the Nibi's chakra and fell to her knees.

"Naruto," Kushina spoke as she sent a sad smile at Yami. "Before I vanish again...please remember...that both your father and I love you. We made you into a Jinchuuriki and left you all alone, I'm sorry."

"...Despite all the misery it's caused me," Yami admitted. "Having a Biju sealed inside me...isn't so bad."

"...I really am sorry Naruto..." Kushina trailed off as he body fell apart and slumped to the ground.

"I'm glad to see Kumo still stands strong with the next generation," Rikiya commented and nodded towards Yugito. "Look after the village and I'll see you in the next life, Nibi Jinchuuriki."

"Until next time Sandaime-sama," Yugito bowed in respect and Rikiya fell to pieces a moment later.

"I...wish to remain a bit longer," Gaara admitted. "I want to see my brother and sister again."

"The jutsu can last forever if needed," Yugito told him.

"Fu, we're leaving," Yami said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Jikūkan Idō," they were gone a moment later.

"...Let's go back to the village," Yugito suggested.

**Land of Lightning: Cloud Peak**

Cloud Peak was the home of the Dragons of the Elemental Nations however they generally lived _in_ the hollowed out mountain itself and not _on_ the mountain. At the top of the snow-covered tip was a small cave blocked by white paper of all things to keep it hidden from outside forces.

Too bad for them that _someone _knew how to find them...

"Open up!" Naruto yelled as he punched the paper barrier with enough force to tear open a hole in it. "Where are you?" he demanded as he pushed his way inside.

"So...peace arrived, has it?" questioned a voice from the darkness of the cave. "Stand aside Konan," he ordered and a woman with blue hair reluctantly stepped out of the way. Deeper in the cave was a white-gray chair with mechanical legs and a in it sat a red-haired man with the Rinnegan and he appeared to be nothing but skin and bones.

"Are you the real one?" Naruto asked the redhead.

"I am trying to create peace," Nagato spoke clearly. "Surrender now and give me the Kyuubi."

"You attack my village, murder anyone who gets in your way and then have the audacity to tell _me _what to do," Naruto shot back. "I don't fucking care if you're the Rikudō-Sennin himself, fuck off."

"You dare," Konan glared as she took a step forward.

"Don't move," Nagato told her and she froze in place. "It's already over," suddenly a chakra rod shot out of the chair and struck Naruto in the stomach. "At this range I can easily control you."

"...You're really pissing me off," Naruto said as he flared his chakra, the Kyuubi's chakra _and _his knight's chakra all at once. He pulled the rod out of his gut and tossed it aside. "Are you done yet?" he asked with a glare.

"Y-you...h-how did you-" Nagato stammered in surprise.

'_Even at this range Nagato's chakra rods are useless?'_ Konan thought.

"If that is the best you've got then you don't stand a chance against me," Naruto stated with a sigh. "You know, I came here because I wanted to find out what your problem was but talking to you now...I find it too much of a pain in the ass."

"What?" Nagato's face settled into a glare. "I am trying to create peace and save the world from human nature; this is most certainly not a game."

"Peace? Save the world? That shit has got nothing to do with my life," Naruto glared back. "The world can't be saved so damn easily," he said and turned back towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Nagato demanded.

"I'm leaving," Naruto replied over his shoulder. "You may have some crazy powerful jutsu but right now your nothing but a cripple in a chair with delusions of godhood."

"...Then what would you suggest?" Nagato asked the question.

"If the answer were so easy," Naruto said as he stopped and turned back to the two Akatsuki founders. "Don't you think someone would have figured it out by now?"

"You do not know true pain," Nagato sighed and shook his head.

"Pain? Are you shitting me? I'm a fucking _Jinchuuriki _for crying out loud," Naruto shot back. "We're hated for the demons we hold, but you know something, living with a Biju...isn't so bad."

"You do not know the pain of losing someone close to you or the hatred it creates," Nagato said simply.

"...I loved Konoha...and the Sandaime Hokage—despite the fact that he lied to me my whole life—and when he died I was sad and I hated the one who was responsible," Naruto responded. "But you know...I stopped caring a long time ago."

"What do you mean?" Nagato questioned.

"Moving past that pain and disregarding that hatred was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do," Naruto admitted. "But I've learned that lingering on the past and forgetting to look towards the future will only cause more pain and misery. There's nothing I can do about _your _pain or the hatred of this world...other than look forward to tomorrow."

"...You may not be able to do anything here and now...but...perhaps...maybe...I can do something," Nagato lowered his head and the brought his hands into a seal.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"You do understand true pain," Nagato's eyes glowed gray as he channelled chakra to his hands. "Gedo: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu."

"No Nagato!" Konan exclaimed. "That jutsu will-".

"This is something I have to do Konan," Nagato reasoned. "There is something about this boy...these eyes of mine can see many things and when I look at him I see what could have been and what must never be."

"What is he doing?" Naruto asked again.

"He's sacrificing his life in order to bring back those who have died today," Konan answered. _'What is this boy to have changed Nagato so much in so little time?'_

"_**You're just like Madara,"**_ the Kyuubi spoke from the back of Naruto's mind. _**"You can manipulate people to do whatever you want; the only difference between you and him is that you manipulate light in people's hearts while Madara manipulates the darkness in people's hearts."**_

'_Never compare me to that bastard,'_ Naruto shot back.

"Done," Nagato breathed as his hair turned gray. "Onmyoton: Banbutsu Sōzō," he said next.

"Nagato..." Konan whispered as his eyes turned white and his Rinnegan disappeared.

"_**No!"**_ Kyuubi growled as Naruto's eyes started to burn. _**"That bastard just transferred his Rinnegan to you!"**_

'_Dear Kami, this hurts like hell!'_ Naruto thought as he shook himself.

"It...is...done...I...leave...the...rest...to...you..." Nagato breathed out his last breath and finally passed away into death's embrace.

"Nagato..." Konan trailed off as tears fell from her eyes.

"...What about you?" Naruto finally asked.

"...I'll return to Ame and provide aid anyway I can. I'm not going back to the Akatsuki," Konan replied after a moment of silence.

"Madara is dead," a new and very familiar voice declared as a certain shadow appeared behind Naruto in a spiral of space and time.

'_Yami?'_ Naruto thought in surprise as he turned quickly.

"I've got you now!" Yami laughed as he swiped with his Onijin and sliced across Naruto's right arm. "Finally!" he shouted with glee as he backed away with blood on his sword. "Now I can finally complete my plans," he licked the blood off of the blade and seals started to spread across his body. "Kimera no Jutsu," his eyes suddenly turned gray and rings formed around the pupils.

'_He just absorbed the Rinnegan from me!'_ Naruto thought with wide eyes.

"Now we can end this little game of ours," Yami smirked.

"Where are you going? Answer me!" Naruto yelled as he lunged forward and was surprised as he literally ran _through _Yami like he wasn't there.

"Pandora's Box," Yami began. "I like to think of it as the prison where all the demons were locked away by a goddess. The Juubi no Okami came from the box and the Rikudō-Sennin appeared and sealed the beast within himself before hunting down and exterminating most of the remaining demons that escaped. With the Juubi no Okami now separated into the nine Biju, I plan to release another Juubi upon this world."

"Why would you do something like that?" Naruto questioned.

"I thought that was obvious?" Yami chuckled as he turned towards his _other. _"I plan on sealing the new Juubi within myself and become the Ultimate Jinchuuriki, the strongest Shinobi in the world. After that I will wipe this world clean of all life and with the power of the Rinnegan and the new Juubi, I will remake this world in _my _image."

"You can't just play god like it's some kind of game!" Naruto shouted in anger.

"Why not? It makes life a little more interesting...don't you think?" Yami asked amused. "If you think you can stop me, I welcome you to try...I'll be waiting at the place where Pandora's Box is buried...the Valley of the End," as space and time started to spiral around him. "Jikūkan Idō."

"Wait!" Naruto yelled as he lunged again but it was already too late.

"What...just...happened?" Konan asked unsure.

"Yami...he got away...with the Rinnegan," Naruto replied. _'The Valley of the End, huh? Where the hell is that?'_

**Author's Notes:**

And so the Battle of Kumo has ended and the Akatsuki have been defeated. But now Yami has the Rinnegan and has unveiled his master plan to Naruto. A challenge has been issued and the final battle draws near with the fate of the entire Shinobi World in the balance. Let the final story arc begin!

_**Translation**_

Onijin = Demon Sword  
Bijudama = Tailed Beast Ball  
Futon: Renkudan = Wnid Release: Drilling Air Bullet  
Futon: Tenbatsu = Wind Release: Divine Punishment  
Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei = Summoning: Impure World Resurrection  
Gedo: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu = Outer Path: Samara of Heavenly Life Technique  
Jigokuzuki = Hell Stab  
Gedo: Banbutsu Sōzō = Outer Path: Creation of All Things  
Sabaku Taisō = Sand Waterfall Imperial Funeral  
Nekomata Goukakyu = Forked Cat Great Fireball  
Katon: Kitsune Endan = Fire Release: Fox Flame Bullet  
Fūinjutsu: Raimu = Sealing Technique: Lightning Spear  
Onmyoton: Izanagi = Yin-Yang Release: Izanagi  
Imari = Menacing Ball  
Kimera no Jutsu = Chimera Technique  
Jikūkan Idō = Space-Time Migration  
Konbi: Taju Bijudama = Combination: Multiple Tailed Beast Ball  
Ura Shishō Fūinjutsu = Reverse Four Symbols Sealing Technique  
Kimera no Jutsu = Chimera Technique

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	31. Light and Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The Shinobi Knight

Chapter31: Light and Darkness

**Land of Lightning: Kumo Southern Gates**

The day after the battle with the Akatsuki and the forces of Amegakure no Sato, the rebuilding of the village began. The Raikage and the village council had already entered into talks with the Lightning Daimyo and his council in order to acquire funds for the rebuilding efforts. As for the village itself...

"What do you mean, you're leaving?" Yugito demanded.

"Yami is heading to the Valley of the End," Naruto replied as he grabbed a pair of scroll off of the table. "I need to face him."

"No way," Yugito denied. "It's too dangerous."

"I'm going," Naruto said back as he turned and slipped on his red trench coat.

"Naruto-kun," Haku spoke up. "I agree with Yugito-chan, it's obviously a trap."

"Maybe your right," Naruto nodded. "But I need to finish this."

"Why? Why does it have to be you?" Yugito questioned. "Why don't you just let someone else handle it?"

"Because I'm the Saviour of this World," Naruto replied with a grin.

"Kirabi-sama is still sealed in that 'moon' thing that Pein created and we still don't know how to release him," Yugito said clearly. "The last thing we need right now is you going off gallivanting after Yami."

"...I'm sorry," Naruto said sadly.

"We can't let you just go like this Naruto-kun," Haku told him.

"Hey, wait!" Yugito shouted as her Kusenagi transformed into its snake form and launched itself at Haku. Kusenagi quickly grabbed the Kubikiri Hōchō and then launched both of them into Naruto's hands.

"I love you both," Naruto smiled back and disappeared with both swords a moment later. "Hiraishin no Jutsu."

"...That reckless idiot," Yugito said as she clenched her fists at her side.

"Come on," Haku spoke to her. "We need to inform Raikage-sama of this."

* * *

A few miles outside of the village Naruto reappeared next to one of his discarded three-pronged kunai from the battle against Pein the previous day. He looked over at Kumo in the distance and smiled at the memories of his time there.

"Thank you for everything Kirabi-sensei...old man Raikage...Haku-chan...Yugito..." Naruto trailed off and turned away.

He took off running, intending to escape the country before Kumo sent Hunter-nins after him. He still had a job to do and that was to stop Yami once and for all. He couldn't let Yami open Pandora's Box and release an army of demons on this world. He didn't know why Kusenagi had seemingly abandoned Yugito, grabbed the Kubikiri Hōcho from Haku and come with him but he knew it must have had its reasons.

He could feel the Ryujin pulse and fuse with his body without him even realising it until he felt the rush of chakra from the blade and his white armour form around him. He slipped both Kusenagi and Kubikiri Hōchō onto his back and increased his speed as he felt even more chakra enter his system, this time from the two rebel swords themselves.

"It's time to go to work," Naruto declared.

**Former Land of Fire Border / Valley of the End**

"Are you done yet?" Yami inquired as he appeared in a spiral of space and time.

"Almost," Fu answered as she stood right between the two massive statues of the Shodai Hokage and Uchiha Madara.

"Hurry it up," Yami grunted and turned away.

"Where have you been?" Fu asked over her shoulder. "You disappeared for hours."

"...I was testing out the limits of my new powers," Yami replied.

"How?" Fu asked further.

"By destroying Iwa and Kiri," Yami answered with a satisfied smile.

"Y-you destroyed two of the major ninja villages?" Fu stammered in surprise.

"Both of those villages were directly responsible for the destruction of Uzushio," Yami reasoned. "They got just as they deserved for their crimes."

'_Yami-kun...'_ Fu thought worriedly.

In the last three years that they had known each other she had grown to care for him as more than a simple travelling companion and she, more than anyone recognized who he truly was. He may have started out as nothing more than a mere shadow of the original Uzumaki Naruto but he had grown and he now had positive emotions to balance himself out.

However he was still driven by the desire to complete his goals and get his revenge on the world that wronged him. There was no denying that he was a monster and that his goal was horrifying but this is what he wanted. He wanted to change the world by destroying everything and then rebuilding the world and everything in it from scratch. He wanted to create a world where anger, hatred, war, disease, hunger and suffering didn't exist. He wanted to create...a never ending paradise where there would never be victims like himself.

All he needed was a chakra source powerful enough to use _that _jutsu on a large scale...

"Oh, he's finally here," Yami smirked as he looked further down the valley.

"What?" Fu asked in surprise.

"He's coming, you know," Yami said as the loud roar of a dragon filled the air.

"I need more time," Fu told him.

"Continue the ritual," Yami waved her off and fully turned to confront his opponent. "You're attacking head-on? You haven't changed at all, Naruto," he chuckled and formed a series of hand-seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Taka appeared in a poof of smoke and shot straight at the oncoming dragon. "Taka! Stop those two!"

* * *

"**It looks like we're expected," **Miaka said innocently as she skimmed the surface of the water. **"Have you got any ideas?"**

"Yeah, I've got one alright," Naruto nodded as he rose on the dragon's back. "Shurado!" he exclaimed as his seemed to retract and change into the shape of a mechanical appendage reminiscent of an airship's cannon. Green chakra erupted form the tube and blew clean through Taka with one shot causing it to yelp in pain and fall lifeless into the water before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"**Nice shot," **Miaka laughed as she blew through the dust cloud and continued on towards the statues.

"Target the base of the statues! Where the feet are! That's where Yami is!" Naruto ordered.

"**I've got him," **Miaka acknowledged and a large fireball exploded from her mouth. **"Katon: Teppodama!"**

The massive fireball quickly descended upon its target when...

"Shinra Tensei," Yami whispered and dispersed the fireball with the wave of a hand. "How disappointing," he commented only to blink in surprise when a single three-pronged kunai flew passed him. _'That last attack was just a decoy.'_

"Hiraishin no Jutsu!" Naruto called out as he appeared behind the shadow Uzumaki. "Rasengan!" he lunged forward and threw out the familiar spinning chakra sphere in his hand at his opponent.

"Fūjutsu Kyūin," Yami spoke unconcerned as the chakra sphere was quickly absorbed. He grabbed Naruto's outstretched arm and pulled him so that they were face to face. "Surely you can do better than that."

"I already have," Naruto shot back and then brought his other hand up and thrust forward into Yami's stomach. "Gogyō Fūin!" he called out as five elemental symbols appeared over Yami's Jinchuuriki seal.

"T-that's..." Yami stammered as he pulled away clutching his stomach.

"Now you've lost the ability to use the Kyuubi's chakra and your chakra control is screwed. Sit tight and I'll deal with you later," Naruto explained before rushing passed Yami towards Fu.

"You're too late," Yami smirked as a column of light exploded upwards from the foot of the statues. "The ritual is already complete."

"**There's still time," **Miaka spoke up. **"If we can just reseal it before the seal breaks down completely we may have a chance."**

"Good luck with that," Yami chuckled. "Did you ever wonder why I chose Fu-chan over all the other Jinchuuriki in the world? Did you ever wonder why _she _was chosen to wield one of the Rikudō-Sennin's swords? It's because she was one of the only two _female_ Jinchuuriki, and you had already chosen the other as a sword bearer."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto demanded.

"Only a woman can lay their hands on Pandora's Box," Yami explained. "If a man does so, they die and their soul is cast into the box to be devoured by the demons within. I needed Fu-chan in order to open the box and release a new Juubi, and the best way to ensure that was to select one of the strongest women in the world. Naturally my choice had to be a Jinchuuriki, but since you had already sunk your teeth into the Nibi Jinchuuriki, I chose Nanabi Jinchuuriki. She will release the new Juubi and I will become its Jinchuuriki. With it I will be able to power Onmyoton: Banbutsu Sōzō and change this world."

"I won't allow it!" Naruto shot back and the Kyuubi's yellow chakra exploded from his form, taking the shape of the Rikudō-Sennin. Unlike before however, the seal was distorted and his jacket was open to reveal a black undershirt. The jacket itself had extended downwards and appeared to be waving in the wind with yellow flames flickering off the bottom.

"Is that...the Kyuubi's chakra?" Yami asked in surprise. _'That's not a Biju's shroud.'_

"Onmyoton: Banbutsu Sōzō!" Naruto exclaimed as his Rinnegan glowed silver. Red and blue flames formed in his hands and reality distorted around them. Suddenly the Valley was gone, replaced by endless mountains, and Fu lay barely conscious not too far away clutching a gold box with the remains of the two statues now nothing more than rubble around her. "Damn it," Naruto gasped as blood spewed from his mouth and he felt the last of the Kyuubi's chakra leave him.

"That jutsu was..." Yami trailed off with wide eyes. _'He only acquired the Rinnegan yesterday; how could he have mastered control over creation so quickly?'_

"That should maintain the seal on Pandora's Box for now," Naruto breathed.

Truthfully the only reason he was able to do something like that was because he'd finally gotten the Kyuubi to cooperate with him fully after attaining the Rinnegan. Apparently after gaining those eyes on top of the Rikudō-Sennin's form that the fox's chakra took forced the Kyuubi to recognise him as the old sage's successor and finally tell the boy his name. Naruto still had trouble believing that after sixteen years of calling the fox 'the Kyuubi' it turned out that the furball had a name like Kurama.

Let's just say the fox got an earful and leave it at that...

"Gogyō Kaiin," Yami said as he quickly released the seal placed upon him moments earlier. "As long as I have Fu-chan, I will have access to a new Juubi."

"What makes you think I won't kill her?" Naruto inquired.

"I'm still you," Yami replied with a shrug. "Despite our time apart, I still know who you are and what _we _can become," he smirked again. "Let's finish this..._brother_."

"**I'm still here, you know!" **Miaka shouted as she rushed right at Yami.

"Tsukuyomi," Yami whispered as he stared up into the dragon's eyes. Miaka suddenly shifted her course and crashed into the ground beside Yami. "You have no part to play here, dragon."

"Damn you!" Naruto yelled as he shot forward. Yami smirked as a long chain extended from his sleeve. Naruto closed in and channeled chakra into his right hand to create the spinning sphere of energy that made up his signature jutsu. He lunged forward and phased through Yami only to be caught by the chain when he had fully passed through.

Naruto then flung a three-pronged kunai to the ground a few feet away and flashed to it. Yami quickly turned and disappeared in a burst of speed only to reappear behind Naruto a second later. Naruto reacted immediately and buried another kunai into the Uchiha's chest.

"Not bad," Yami seemed to cough.

'_I can barely touch him,'_ Naruto thought with narrowed eyes as he phased through Yami.

"Jikūkan Idō," Yami grabbed his wrist and laughed as space and time distorted in a spiral around his face.

Naruto quickly flung a kunai away from them and flashed to it. "Hiraishin no Jutsu," he gritted out as he reappeared and crashed down on the ground.

Yami remained standing where he was and slowly turned towards the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. "You shouldn't blame me for this, you know. I'm doing what everyone else does, doing what's in my nature. To be the strongest, to go the farthest, the climb the highest. By becoming the Jinchuuriki of the new Juubi I will eradicate all suffering from this world and establish true peace."

"I won't let your twisted sense of logic destroy this world," Naruto shot back as he took out another three-pronged kunai.

"You can't even touch me, Naruto," Yami said simply as the blond shot forward and formed another spiraling sphere in his right hand. "To compete, to envy, to hate each other, and devour one another! That is the nature of this world!"

'_All I need is one shot,'_ Naruto thought as he closed in and flung the kunai at Yami. "Would you shut the hell up already?"

Yami allowed the kunai to phase through him and quickly moved to grab Naruto. The moment he took hold of Naruto's arm he laughed as his jutsu took effect again. "I have you now Nar-" he was suddenly interrupted as Naruto appeared on top of him and struck him down.

"Rasengan!" Naruto exclaimed as he pushed the chakra sphere into the shadow Uzumaki's back, drilling him into the ground. "Got you, ya bastard!" he shouted as Yami quickly disappeared and reappeared a few feet away.

"You," Yami growled out as he stood up once more. "How did you-" his voice was filled with anger and hatred.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu," Naruto appeared beside him and plunged a kunai into his side.

"You—you placed that damned seal on me?" Yami shouted in outrage.

"This world may not be perfect," Naruto spoke clearly. "But that doesn't give you the right to play god."

"Amaterasu!" Yami exclaimed as black flames exploded from his eyes. "If I don't change this world then who will?"

"I'll change this world!" Naruto shouted back as Kyuubi's yellow chakra returned to him and he narrowly evaded the deadly flames.

"Who's going to believe that line? Will they understand that? Of course they won't! Nobody will!" Yami yelled as he quickly formed a series of hand-seals and spewed out twin dragons of fire at the darkening sky above. "Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu!"

'_You've got to be kidding me...'_ Naruto thought as he stared up at the forming thunder storm.

"_**I'm fighting too, remember?" **_Kurama spoke from the back of his mind. _**"Your **_**brother**_** has the Yin half of my chakra and I want it back. Get ready,"**_ he could feel the demon fox smirk.

"Humanity has brought us to this path...with their ignorance...their greed...their jealousy...goodbye my loathsome brother," Yami brought his left hand up towards the clouds and then down to the ground. "Kirin," a moment later lightning flashed above them and took the shape of a roaring dragon-like beast. It struck down with a resounding thunderclap and the entire valley seemed to shake as it exploded in light. When the light died down Yami stood breathing hard but otherwise appearing unharmed. "It's over," he whispered.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Naruto spoke from behind him.

"Impossible," Yami said as he turned and spotted Naruto standing at the edge of the newly formed crater with a Hiraishin kunai in his hand. "Of course, your Hiraishin no Jutsu."

"You almost got me with that last one," Naruto admitted. "But we both know that it's not going to be that easy."

"...Heh," Yami smirked. "You never did know when to just give up."

"Neither did you," Naruto grinned back.

"I suppose not," Yami conceded the point. "Susanoo," he whispered and a second later a large purple ethereal yamabushi with a bow and arrow in its hands.

"Oh shit," Naruto muttered as the yamabushi loaded an arrow into its bow and fired. _'Kyuubi!'_ he shouted in thought as the yellow chakra shroud appeared over him. He narrowly dodged the first shot and shot forward at inhuman, dodging several more arrows as he moved. "Futon: Rasenshuriken!" he exclaimed as he formed the familiar wind-enhanced chakra shuriken in his hand and threw it right at Yami.

"That's too much," Yami commented and held up his hand towards the approaching shuriken. "Fūjutsu Kyūin," he whispered and the chakra shuriken dissolved.

"That's..." Naruto trailed off. "The power of the Rinnegan."

"You seem surprised," Yami mused. "What's wrong? You also have the Rinnegan now so why don't you use it?"

"Because unlike you I don't rely on bloodline limits to fight," Naruto shot back. "My strength is my own and I worked hard for it."

"And I haven't?" Yami asked amused. "We both knew where we we're heading when we chose to walk this path all those years ago. Duke, Crusader, Eternal, Freedom and Justice are the five sentient swords created by the Rikudō-Sennin. We both knew that nothing was easy and yet we still accepted our swords as a part of us despite knowing that there had to be a catch of some kind. Now we have reached the end of that path and there's no way to prevent it now. Humanity vanquished just as they deserve," he formed a hand seal and a second later so did Susanoo itself.

"What are you-" Naruto started only to stop and look up as a deafening roar echoed through the air. "No way," he whispered as a _meteorite _descended through the clouds towards them.

"Gedo: Ryusei no Jutsu!" Yami exclaimed as the meteorite slammed down onto the ground with an echoing thud and massive shockwave that wiped out the whole mountain range.

"Shinra Tensei!" Naruto called out as he pushed outwards with his gravity manipulation.

**Author's Notes:**

And the final battle begins between light and darkness! To be honest both Iwa and Kiri have no place in this story so I had Yami nuke them with Shinra Tensei at full power like Nagato did to Konoha during the Battle of Pain in canon. Yami may have Kurama's memories but he doesn't have Kurama's soul sealed within his body like Naruto does and because of that Yami needed to 'test' his new powers. Naruto on the other hand has Kurama himself instructing him on how to wield in the Rinnegan's full power now that he's confirmed Naruto is the sage's successor.

_**Translation**_

Hiraishin no Jutsu = Flying Thunder God Technique  
Rasengan = Spiralling Sphere  
Kubikiri Hōchō = Decapitating Carving Knife  
Jikūkan Idō = Space-Time Migration  
Gedo: Banbutsu Sōzō = Outer Path: Creation of All Things  
Shurado = Asura Path  
Shinra Tensei = Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God  
Katon: Teppodama = Fire Release: Gunshot  
Gogyō FūinFive Element Seal  
Gogyō Kaiin = Five Element Release  
Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu = Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu  
Kirin = Qilin  
Futon: Rasenshuriken = Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken  
Fūjutsu Kyūin = Blocking Technique Absorption Seal  
Gedo: Ryusei no Jutsu = Outer Path: Meteorite Technique

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	32. The Strongest Shinobi

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The Shinobi Knight

Chapter32: The Strongest Shinobi

**Former Land of Fire Border / Valley of the End**

Yugito, Haku and Team Samui had been dispatched by the Raikage to pursue and recover Naruto following the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki's departure two days ago. With all of Kumo's airships remaining on standby back in the village to defend against possible attack by the smaller shinobi villages, the Naruto Retrieval Team had been forced to pursue on foot. Even at full speed it had taken them two days to cross the distance between Kumo and their destination where Naruto was to do battle against his evil twin.

Thankfully they were almost there...

"What the hell is that noise?" Karui asked as they stopped atop a series of branches.

"You've got to be kidding me," Yugito muttered as the ground suddenly shook beneath them.

"I think Naruto-kun is fighting further up ahead," Haku mused.

"I wouldn't go over there if I were you," a new voice spoke from the side.

"You're..." Yugito trailed off as she looked over at the green-haired girl who was resting on the branch of a nearby tree. "Aren't you Yami's girlfriend?"

"...I suppose," Fu sighed. "Those two have been fighting for two days straight without a break."

"You're joking," Karui spoke up. "I know Naruto-kun has stamina that any man would kill for but _two days straight_ without a break?"

"And you're saying that Yami is keeping up with him?" Omoi asked.

"Those two..." Fu shook her head at her own words. "They're far more than mere humans now; even by Jinchuuriki standards they're not normal. I'd even go as far as to say that they've surpassed Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara when they were in their prime."

"Can't we get any closer than this?" Yugito asked the question.

"I've tried," Fu replied. "Every time I get closer they always pull off some ridiculously powerful jutsu and I get blown away. It's been two days and they're still going at it as if they're just getting started."

"Damn it..." Yugito gritted out.

"Yami-kun even took my sword to do battle with Naruto," Fu sighed. "Right now there isn't anything more we can do."

* * *

"Mokuton: Jukai Kōtan!" Yami exclaimed he landed in a crouch with his hands locked in a seal. Hundreds of trees exploded out of the ground behind him and sprouted towards Naruto in a web of wooden death.

"Is that all you've got?!" Naruto yelled back as he crossed his fingers into a seal and shouted out. "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" a hundred shadow clones exploded into existence at his side and shot forward. "Cho Oodama Rasen Tarengan!" they bellowed as they descended on the approaching wave trees with massive spiralling spheres in their hands and wiped them out.

"Come now Naruto, we no longer need words to understand each other," Yami laughed as Naruto burst through the smoke with a familiar chakra shuriken in hand.

"Futon: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto called out as he hurled the chakra shuriken right at Yami.

"Amaterasu," Yami whispered as black flames exploded from his eyes and struck the chakra shuriken in midair forcing it to expand and then explode in a torrent of wind prematurely. "That's not good enough Naruto."

"Hiraishin no Jutsu," Naruto appeared behind him in a flash and thrust forward with a spiralling sphere. "Rasengan!"

"Chidori!" Yami exclaimed as he brought his hand up and encased it in lightning chakra to parry the attack. The ground shook as the two attacks connected and exploded with enough force to blow both combatants away from each other. "Come on Naruto, there can only be one Rikudō-Sennin in this world so let's finish this and see which one of us is the strongest shinobi."

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" Naruto asked.

"Many times," Yami replied while remembering the hundreds of times Fu had commented on it.

"There's always another way Yami," Naruto told him. "It doesn't have to end like this."

"Humanity brought us to this path," Yami shot back. "With their ignorance, their greed and their hatred. Humans are worse than any animal because they're monster's that pretend to be civilized. At least the Biju do not deny who and what they are."

"Maybe your right but still..." Naruto shook his head. "Humanity is a flawed creation but they don't deserve to be wiped out by us or anyone else. If they're destined to go extinct it'll be by their own hands and theirs alone."

Neither of them counted themselves as human any longer, especially when considering the sheer amount of destruction they had brought upon the landscape. Their powers were unmatched and had reduced the Valley of the End to nothingness. They stood apart, one bathed in golden light and the other a master of darkness. Two sides of the same coin...

"They never learn," Yami denied. "They never listen...mankind vanquished...at last...just as they deserve."

"I won't allow it," Naruto declared as he felt the Ryujin separate from his body and appear in his hands.

"...So be it," Yami nodded as he held the Onijin at his side.

"**Ascendo!"**

* * *

"They're still going at it," Omoi winced as two columns of light exploded upwards in the distance.

"They've finally released their knight forms," Fu spoke up.

"Are you saying they haven't used them yet?" Yugito asked.

"They've been fighting with nothing but their normal abilities," Fu explained and shivered. "It looks like they've finally grown tired of playing around."

"What should we do?" Omoi asked.

"...Nothing," Yugito replied.

* * *

Despite their size both knights were unnaturally fast as they swung with their massive sentient swords, clashing and battering each other at speeds that exceeded that of even the Yondaime Raikage. Each time the huge blades struck each other; the ground cracked around them and released a series of shockwaves.

No words were needed as they broke apart long enough for Yami to shift his weight and launch himself right at the white knight. Inside the Black Knight known as Crusader, Yami couldn't help but smile as he cleaved the white knight in half at the waist only to frown when he saw that he had cut nothing but Naruto's cape.

"Raiton: Fainarueryushion!" Naruto exclaimed from above as a beam of light exploded from his shield and descended on Yami.

"Hahahaha!" Yami laughed as he jumped into the air and narrowly evaded the beam. The beam struck the ground and the ground trembled as the earth exploded, leaving nothing but a mile-wide crater filled with dust and ash. "Doesn't this feel right? Look at us! Fighting for the right to call ourselves the Strongest Shinobi just like Senju Hashirama of old. Doesn't it feel good?"

"Like I care about that!" Naruto shot back as he landed on his feet.

"Katon: Sempu Hosenka!" Yami roared as his wings spread out and flames shot right at the white knight.

"Damn it, Yami!" Naruto yelled as he raised his shield and blocked the flames before batting them away, setting half the battlefield on fire.

The sky was dark with thunderous clouds overhead—the result of their two days of personal war—and rain started falling, putting out the flames of battle even as Yami slowly descended back to the ground.

"You didn't answer my question," Yami spoke clearly.

"My answer is no," Naruto replied. "It doesn't feel good; I hate war and the suffering the victims have to go through every time it happens."

"...You know that my plan is the only solution," Yami said as he lowered his sword and pointed his free hand at the white knight. "I will create a world where there is no more anger, hatred or envy, and all that stands in the way is you."

"Are you really so lost, Yami?" Naruto asked almost pleadingly. "It doesn't have to end like this, you know?"

"...We both knew what we were getting into when we first laid our hands on one of the swords," Yami shook his head as he raised the Onijin once more. "And I told you that we don't need words to understand each other anymore."

"...Fine," within the core of the White Knight, Naruto's eyes narrowed into a glare as he readied the Ryujin at his side and launched forward. "Raiton: Fainarujajjimento!"

"Raiton: Sutoraikuraitoningu!" Yami exclaimed as the two swords connected with a blinding light.

The clouds above them broke apart as the earth below exploded...

* * *

"Such ridiculous strength," Haku commented as the ground shook and the light died down.

"I knew that Naruto was strong," Yugito said in both shock and awe at the sheer amount of ungodly power being thrown around. "But I had no idea he had surpassed us so completely."

'_This can't go on,'_ Fu thought with a worried look. _'Despite their inhuman power, if this keeps up they'll end up killing each other.'_

"Yami was after Pandora's Box, right?" asked Haku.

"Yes," Fu nodded.

"So where is it?" Haku asked further.

"...I don't know," Fu replied. "I lost track of it after the battle started and I haven't seen it since."

* * *

Dust and smoke drifted off from the scorched and fire-covered battlefield as debris littered the area surrounding the two battling knights. Their armour was cracked and fell away as their swords clattered the ground. Their lungs were gasping for air as their forms shattered like glass, dropping the two warriors to the ground where they landed in a crouch.

"Do you know why every Ryu-Sennin before me has been killed by their shadows?" Naruto asked the question.

"No," Yami replied.

"It's because they never had any friends to fight beside them," Naruto explained. "That's the reason why I survived out first battle all those years ago in the Land of Wave. After that you had to have known that you couldn't beat me as long as I had my friends with me so you decided to steal bloodlines in order to acquire more power to overwhelm us with."

"Your point?" Yami asked with a shrug.

"It didn't work because during our fight in Takigakure no Sato I had something worth fighting for," Naruto continued. "Now even after you sealed away the other half of the Kyuubi's chakra inside yourself and absorbed the Rinnegan I'm still able to fight you even footing."

"We'll see about that," Yami scoffed and stood straighter as his fists clenched at his side. "I grow tired of this," crimson chakra exploded from his form and propelled his body up into the air.

His skin was ripped apart as his blood mixed with the vile chakra and condensed into a red haze that covered his form. A white fox-shaped skeleton formed over his body and enlarged, creating something that was not human at all. Soon flesh started to grow over it until it completely covered the now massive demon fox and skin followed not long after. In the end Yami stood with the body of on four mass claws and nine massive tails swishing about behind him. A loud roar erupted from the demon fox's mouth as he threw his head skyward that echoed across the battlefield.

"**Get ready, brat," **Kurama spoke from the back of Naruto's mind. **"I want the rest of my power back and I **_**will **_**get it."**

Yellow chakra flames engulfed Naruto in a blaze of golden light as his jumpsuit unzipped itself and the modified seal unravelled until it completely opened. His jacket swung open revealing a black undershirt as the bottom of his jacket lengthened with the yellow flames flickering along the bottom of it. Yellow chakra continued to expand out from his form and with a deafening boom it took the shape of a massive transparent fox with nine tails and a long series of seals similar to the ones Naruto's form stretching across its body from its spine all the way along its tails.

"**Let's go, Kurama!"**

**Author's Notes:**

I know it might seem like I've gone a little overboard but hear me out first before you make any judgements. After seeing what the real Madara is capable of in the manga lately I honestly think that this is a very good example of what that kind of power can do when he's not playing around. Hell Madara threw an asteroid at an army and wiped them out like it was nothing and is now battling all five of the current Kages at once. He can cleave mountains in half with his Susanoo and that was before he absorbed Hashirama's power. Now that he has the Rinnegan and Mokuton bloodlines he's almost invincible and the same thing has happened in this fic.

Both Naruto and Yami have grown to a level that can't be defined as being anything remotely human anymore. Naruto has the Rinnegan, Kurama's yang chakra and his soul along with three of the five swords. Yami on the other hand has numerous bloodlines including the Rinnegan and Mokuton along with Kurama's Yin chakra. At the level the two are at now I'd say they equal Madara after his battle with Hashirama.

_**Translation**_

Hiraishin no Jutsu = Flying Thunder God Technique  
Rasengan = Spiralling Sphere  
Kubikiri Hōchō = Decapitating Carving Knife  
Futon: Rasenshuriken = Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken  
Mokuton: Jukai Kōtan = Wood Release: Nativity of a World of Trees  
Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Multiple Shadow Clone Technique  
Cho Oodama Rasen Tarengan = Super Great Ball Spiralling Group Spheres  
Amaterasu = Illuminating Heaven  
Raiton: Fainarujajjimento= Lightning Release: Final Judgement  
Raiton: Sutoraikuraitoningu = Lightning Release: Lightning Strike  
Katon: Sempu Hosenka = Fire Release: Hurricane Phoenix Immortal Fire  
Raiton: Fainarueryushion = Lightning Release: Final Elysium

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	33. The Saviour of the World

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The Shinobi Knight

Chapter33: The Saviour of the World

**Former Land of Fire Border / Valley of the End**

The two battling massive nine-tailed foxes slash, clawed, punched, kicked and slammed against each other as what was once a beautiful valley and forest was now nothing more than a series of craters ten miles wide. There were no words exchanged as the two slammed into each other again, sending up a massive shockwave which tore apart the landscape around them. Yami grinned as he grabbed Naruto's chakra arm and threw him at a nearby mountain, flattening it upon impact and causing his lighter half to roll back to his.

"_**Bijudama!"**_Yami bellowed as he released a single black sphere of chakra at the chakra fox. Naruto jumped up high to avoid the blast as he sailed passed him, striking the mountain behind him and erasing it from existence. **"Hold still and die!"**

"Like hell!" Naruto shouted as his chakra body seemed to disappear and he vanished in a burst of speed.

'_**What is with that speed?'**_ Yami thought as Naruto appeared above him and reformed his chakra fox body. He fell, pinning Yami under him and biting into his neck. **"Why is your chakra shroud so different from mine?!"** he shouted as he broke free. **"Why is it like that?!"**

"...You already know," Naruto replied from his place inside of the chakra fox's head.

"**But then...why isn't it like that for me? If we're both the Rikudō-Sennin reborn, then why am I like all of the other Jinchuuriki?" **Yami asked unsure.

"...Because the _real _Rikudō-Sennin was champion of light who didn't let his darkness consume him," Naruto replied. "I often wondered why he created his swords and gave them to the dragons. I think he wanted his next incarnation to become greater than he was and to do that both light and darkness but must be balanced."

"**...The let's end this," **Yami said finally as he started gathering chakra in his fox mouth. Naruto brought his arms up as he too gathered chakra into a massive black ball many times his own body.

"_**Oodama Bijudama!"**_ Naruto and Yami called out as he unleashed the massive chakra spheres at each other. They struck each other with inhuman force, exploding in a massive sphere to destruction that seemed to stretch across the land, slamming into both of them with monstrous power. The crater that remained was easily a thousand miles wide with both Naruto and Yami—in human form—on each side of the crater.

* * *

Coughing echoed across the site as the assembled ninja could only gaze in disbelief and a little fear at the sheer size of the crater that had just been created. Despite the stories of old claiming the Kyuubi no Yoko's power was without equal they had always had trouble believing anything could be that powerful.

Senju Hashirama was regarded as the strongest shinobi of the founding era and most thought of his power almost as mythical as that of the Rikudō-Sennin. Upon seeing the full power of the Kyuubi at work and not to mention knowing that Uchiha Madara was a monster of a man, how strong must the Shodai Hokage have been to not only stand against such a force but also emerge victorious?

"When will this end?" Haku asked the question.

"I don't know," Yugito answered honestly.

"I think it just did," Fu responded as a pillar of black chakra shot up into the sky from the center of the crater. "That's...Pandora's Box."

"You're not saying..." Yugito trailed off.

"It's open."

* * *

"_**Get up now!" **_Kurama yelled from the back of his mind. _**"We are out of time, get up and close Pandora's Box before it releases something."**_

"You can't," Yami spoke up as he landed by her lighter half and collapsed to his knees beside him. "The box is already open, nothing can stop it now and I'm too weakened to seal the new Juubi. It looks like we both lose in the end..."

"...I can beat it," Naruto groaned out.

"_**Naruto, even with my power we are no match against a Juubi. There's no more we can do but run," **_Kurama countered.

"...You just don't give up, do you?" Yami asked him.

"We don't give up even at the end," Naruto shot back as he painfully pushed himself to his feet.

The column of black chakra died down to reveal what looked like a massive obsidian dragon with ten massive tails and flaming red hair along its neck. **"So this is the human world?"** the dragon mused aloud. **"Intriguing..."** it looked down and took note of the two identical blonds standing before it. **"Do you wish to flee, humans? It befits your kind to run and cower in fear of the coming fire. Your world is over; I will enjoy hearing the screams of your kind as they are slaughtered without mercy."**

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Naruto shot back as his three swords started to resonate. "If you want this world then you'll have to go through me."

'_Even now at the end of the world he's still standing,'_ Yami thought before a smile crept onto his face. _'Is it his love? Is that what makes him stand back up even when he know he can't win? Is that what gives him his strength in the darkest of hours?'_ just looking at Naruto's back as he clutched the Ryujin tightly in his hand was answer enough. _'Well then I'm not going to be showed up by a fun-loving fool,'_ the shadow warrior shakily pushed himself back to his feet and felt both of his swords start resonating with the others.

"What? Are you gonna help?" Naruto asked his darker half.

"Someone has to finish the job after that bastard kills you," Yami countered.

"**So you both stand before obliteration to defend this world, would you? How curious...my brother when he was alive told me that the humans he'd known were weak things; hardly more than insects, shivering under rocks and ready to flee at the mere sight of him. When he last walked this world, they did little more than scream and cling to their 'God,' mewling and praying...counting on him to protect them. How amusing to think that those cowards begot someone like you two," **the Juubi no Ryu sneered.

"_**The Juubi was a creature of pure evil, old man Rikudō purified us when he created us. It was nothing more than a rampaging beast who took joy in the torture of those it considered beneath it; that's why it didn't wipe out you humans when it had the chance. When old man Rikudō descended to this plane of existence he defeated it before it could destroy this world,"**_ Kurama explained to both halves of its Jinchuuriki.

"There's two of us and one of you. I say the odds are in our favour," Naruto's voice echoed across the battlefield.

"**Hahahaha," **the monstrous beast laughed at the audacity of the claim. **"You grow more fascinating by the second, human. I never imagined I'd meet one of your kind who wished to stand against me in battle; very well then. I shall prepare a place for us where we will not be bothered by distractions; if you still have the courage to face me, seek me there."**

'_He's leaving?'_ Naruto thought as the obsidian dragon seemed to explode into a column of black chakra and disappear back into Pandora's Box.

"_**He's probably working on completely opening the box and allowing his army through. The first Juubi did the same back during the Demon War; his armies hunted down any stragglers that somehow managed to escape his rampage," **_Kurama suggested.

'_We have to stop him before he can do that,'_ Yami responded.

"**If you fear for your life, do not follow me. You can spend what little time your world has left cowering and crying, as befits your kind. But if you truly desire to raise your blades against the world I would build then come for me. I've waited eons for this moment, I can spare a few more minutes to deal with you," **spoke the Juubi as it completely disappeared back into the box.

"Let's go," Naruto said aloud and Yami nodded in reply. The two approached the box and as one, they touched its side. They yelped in surprise as they were pulled inside; it appeared that the legend about only women being allowed to touch it without consequence was true after all.

**Pandora's Box / World's End**

The two appeared in a dark and twisted void with red water on the ground all around them and black clouds above them, lightning lashing back and forth. It seemed completely empty except for the lone massive black dragon with ten tails standing with its back towards them.

"**So you've decided to meet your end in battle after all," **the Juubi smirked darkly as he turned towards the pair. **"It pleases me greatly to see such misplaced valour, humans. Take a moment to appreciate your surroundings, for where we stand shall serve as your tomb for eternity."**

"Why do you want to destroy our world?" Naruto asked. "The other Juubi wanted to hurt us too but we don't know the reason why."

"**The hate for the gods that has boiled in our veins...you will taste all of it in my claws," **the Juubi sneered at them. **"The only question left is how long you will remain standing before I take your insignificant lives. Try to keep it interesting for me, would you? And when you do fall, know that your world and everything in it is mine to dominate...mine to subjugate...mine to rule. When I finish with you, you can take solace in knowing your friends and kin will soon follow, as I wipe all who oppose me from the face of this world!"**

"Cocky bastard sure loves to run his mouth," Yami commented.

"Look who's talking," Naruto countered.

"_**Focus, you two!" **_Kurama shouted in aggravation.

"**It won't be long now," **the Juubi chuckled darkly. **"At last, the world shall be under my foot for all eternity!"**

"Like hell it will!" Naruto and Yami yelled as they both launched themselves at the looming dragon. Suddenly the five swords exploded in light, encasing the two Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi in golden light before they seemingly fused together.

"**What is that?"** the Juubi asked with narrowed eyes.

"_**T-this is...old man Rikudō, you magnificent bastard!"**_ Kurama roared as he felt the other half of his chakra return._** "You knew all along!"**_

When the light died down neither Naruto nor Yami were in sight; instead there stood a forty foot tall armoured giants plated in white and black. A single golden blade sat in the knight's hand and a red cloak on its shoulders with black flames emblazoned on the bottom. This was the Sixth and Final Knight of the Sage of Six Paths; a fusion of all five knights and a descendant of the old sage.

Salvation...

"**You merged together? It matters not," **the Juubi sneered in disgust. **"Your defiance is nothing but an annoyance, human. Now kindly die," **the dragon shot forward with speed far greater than one would expect considering its size.

"**You've made one mistake," **Salvation said clearly as he disappeared just as the Juubi attacked. **"You underestimated me," **he spoke as he appeared from above and struck down.

Gravity shifted, wind spiralled outwards and lightning struck as the blade connected, stabbing straight down through the black dragon. The Juubi snarled and pulled away, letting loose a roar which shook the world around them and seemed to shatter the void itself. Its tails flailed about, seemingly uprooting country-sized chunks of the ground in the distance before hurling those same chunks at the ultimate knight.

"**Just die already, human!" **the Juubi roared as it threw a _country_-sized rock at him with one of its tails.

"**That's not good enough," **Salvation grunted as he held up his hand. **"Shinra Tensei!" **he called out as gravity shifted, pulsing outwards with unnatural force and destroying the massive chunk of rock.

"**Why won't you die?!" **the Juubi snarled as it gathered chakra at its mouth in a massive sphere four times as big as the ones used by Naruto and Yami earlier. **"****Cho Oodama Bijudama****!" **the chakra sphere exploded at the knight only for him to turn his hand towards it.

"**Shinra Tensei!" **Salvation yelled as the sphere detonated in a blinding flash. The blast washed over the two combatants and seemed to shake the whole void before finally settling down. In the end though Salvation was still standing though admittedly his armour was cracked all over even as he was gathering chakra to his left hand.

"**How do you still live?" **the Juubi no Ryu asked in surprise.

"Because I still have something worth living for," Salvation replied and raised his left hand. **"Futon: Rasenkamikaze!" **he exclaimed as he hurled a massive chakra shuriken at the demon dragon.

It struck the creature right in the chest and expanded in a mountain-sized ball of wind and power, tearing at the monstrous beast with a tornado of destruction. Finally with an echoing boom it exploded outwards, knocking the knight down leaving a heavily wounded and bleeding Juubi in the center of a newly formed crater.

"**Extraordinary...you stand as a paragon of your race, human," **the Juubi rasped out. **"You fight like no creature I have ever known; though this is not the end. My kind's hatred...never perishes...it is born anew in a cycle with no end!"**

"**I will break this chain of hatred,"** Salvation spoke clearly.

"**...Those like you...those who share the blood of that accursed sage and that Will of Fire...they are eternally bound to this curse. We shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!" **the Juubi declared before shattering into a cloud of darkness.

"_**Raise your sword," **_Kurama spoke to the knight. Salvation nodded and brought the blade up towards the dark cloud. The darkness seemed to be pulled into the sword as the world around them dissolved, shattering like glass and finally vanished when the last of the dark cloud had been absorbed. _**"That Juubi has been sealed inside the sword and will be eradicated over time."**_

'_**Why didn't the Rikudō-Sennin do this to the first Juubi?'**_ Salvation asked.

"_**Because he sealed it within himself instead of the sword," **_Kurama replied. _**"He thought it couldn't handle it unlike his own body and by the time he realised it could, he'd already created us Biju."**_

"**...Let's go home," **Salvation sighed as light consumed the dark realm.

**Author's Notes:**

I know its short but I didn't want to seem like I'm dragging it on; as you can see Naruto and Yami settled their differences and merged together with the five swords to create the final knight called Salvation and battle another Juubi. I admit that I based the fight with the Juubi off of the fight with Demise in Zelda Skyward Sword because I honestly think it was brilliant.

I was originally going to go with the Green Lantern film battle but Demise was the total badass villain that I always pictured the Juubi to be like so I based its speech off of him. I know there'll be some people who don't like it but this is my story; if you have a problem with it then make your own because this is what I've put in. Anyway I expect the next chapter to be the last and will conclude this story.

_**Translation**_

Oodama Bijudama = Great Ball Tailed Beast Ball  
Shinra Tensei = Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God  
Cho Oodama Bijudama = Super Great Ball Tailed Beast Ball  
Futon: Rasenkamikaze = Wind Release: Spiralling Devine Wind

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	34. A Happy Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The Shinobi Knight

Chapter34: A Happy Ending

**Land of Lightning: Kumo / Hospital**

A white ceiling...how he hated it, it and the white walls around him. That was the first thing he took notice of upon waking from his peaceful slumber followed soon after by the Kami-forsaken sun beaming through the closed window. A groan escaped him as he felt pain flare up from what seemed like his entire body though unlike other times he was actually glad that he felt pain. It meant he was still alive...

'_I'm alive,'_ Naruto thought in wonder. _'And I'm me again...Yami...where did Yami go?' _he tried to pull himself together and sit up only to feel something heavy pressing down on his legs. "Yugito...Haku..." he breathed out upon seeing their sleeping faces with their heads resting on his legs. They were seated beside his bed, dressed in what looked like their civilian clothes.

His words had jolted them awake however...

"Naruto?" Yugito blinked before shouting. "Naruto!" she yelled as she lunging at him, pulling him into a hug. "You reckless idiot!"

"Naruto-kun..." Haku trailed off with a small smile.

"Do you know how worried we were when you took off to fight Yami?" Yugito questioned.

"...I'm sorry," Naruto sighed and leaned back in the hospital bed. "It was something I needed to do."

"You...you..." Yugito said as she pulled away and clenched her fists. "You idiot!" she shouted as tears flawed down her cheeks. "Don't you ever do something like that again, understand?"

"I won't," Naruto agreed. "Haku?" he asked as he turned to the dark haired Yuki.

"I'm glad that you're alright, Naruto-kun," Haku smiled tearfully.

"Come here," Naruto said and pulled her into a hug as she cried. "I'm alright; everything's going to be alright from now on," he whispered to her as she shook in his arms. "What happened to Yami?" he asked the Nibi Jinchuuriki.

"After you both reappeared on the battlefield, Fu-san grabbed Yami and escaped. A few teams were sent out but they found nothing," Yugito replied.

"I see..." Naruto trailed off. "And the sword?"

"Sword?" Haku answered. "We couldn't find the other swords."

"Miaka-dono and Hotori-sama took the sword we found with you," Yugito added.

"The five swords merged into one," Naruto mused. "They became the sixth sword."

"It's with the dragons now," Yugito nodded.

"And hopefully it will never need to be used again," Naruto sighed. _**'Hey Kurama? You okay?'**_

"_**My chakra is split again," **_Kurama replied. _**"Though at the same time I feel whole; I can speak with both of you now like I could before with your shadow clones."**_

'_So you can talk to Yami?' _Naruto asked in thought.

"_**Yes,"**_ Kurama answered with a grunt.

'_Where's he now?'_ Naruto inquired.

"_**A long way from here," **_Kurama replied before falling silent again.

"So what happens now?" Haku asked the question.

"The Akatsuki are defeated, Kumo is the last of the major villages and practically rules the Shinobi World now. Yami won't be bothering us again and Pandora's Box is locked up once more. I think we all need a well deserved vacation," Naruto grinned. "I feel like I'm forgetting something important though..."

* * *

Hovering a few miles away from the village was a massive floating construct in the shape of a sphere created by Pein. This artificial 'moon' housed the brother of the Yondaime Raikage, the Hachibi Jinchuuriki and sensei of Team B, Yotsuki Kirabi. He'd been imprisoned in this thing for a week now and even with the Hachibi no Kyogyu, Gyuki sealed in his body he was starting to get hungry and thirsty.

"_**I hate to say it but I don't think we're going to get out of here anytime soon,"**_ Gyuki spoke up.

'_It'll be fine, yo,'_ Kirabi waved off his concern. _'All we have to do is wait for Naruto.'_

"_**That kid..."**_ Gyuki mused. _**"Even after all this time he still has people waiting for him."**_

'_Huh? You say something?'_ Kirabi asked with some confusion.

"_**It's nothing,"**_ Gyuki replied dismissively._** "That kid just reminds me of someone I knew a long time ago."**_

'_Really?'_ Kirabi asked. _'Who?'_

**Land of Water: Eastern Sea**

The water was calm and peaceful as the lone ship sailed across its surface heading away from the Shinobi continent towards distant lands. The crew were going about their business as the man in charge was barking orders left and right. While this was happening, a single figure clad in black and orange stood at the front of the vessel staring out at the endless ocean.

"Yami?" a woman's voice caught his attention and he turned his head towards her as she approached him. "Shouldn't you be resting? You're still recovering and shouldn't push yourself too much."

"I'm fine Fu-chan," Yami responded with a smile. "I'll be alright."

"...You've changed since your battle with Naruto," Fu commented.

"When all of this started, he and I were only half of a person. But when we became Salvation we were made whole again," Yami explained as he turned his gaze back towards the sea. "He and I now share the same heart and soul. He loves those two girls that stand by him and I..."

"You...what?" Fu asked him.

"...I think actions speak louder than words," Yami grinned sheepishly before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yami, what are you-" she was cut off when he pulled her close and brought his lips to hers. She resisted for a moment before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. Eventually they pulled away, blushing heavily as she took a deep breath. "So I guess I know where you stand now."

"...And you?" Yami asked almost nervous.

"I will always stand by _your _side," Fu answered with a smile as they sailed off towards their next great adventure.

**Land of Lightning: Raikage Tower**

Four years passed quickly for those that lived in Kumogakure no Sato; the strongest and most powerful of all Shinobi villages on the continent. With Kumo now being in possession of all nine Biju, no one was stupid enough to challenge them resulting in an era of peace never before seen in the Shinobi World. Of course there would come a time when war would begin again—it was a part of human nature after all—however it probably wouldn't happen in their lifetime.

A year after the final battle; Naruto married both Yugito and Haku, re-founding the Uzumaki clan in Kumo. Two years after that both Yugito and Haku gave birth to a boy they named Uzumaki Minato and a little girl Uzumaki Kushina respectively. Naruto had two broken hands after his wives had finished with him and even Kurama had sympathized.

Speaking of Naruto...

"I am so late!" the now twenty-year blond hero was making a mad dash for the new Raikage's Tower, the old one having been destroyed during the Akatsuki attack four years ago. "Why today of all days?!"

"Raikage-sama is waiting for you on the balcony, Naruto-kun," spoke the Raikage's personal assistant.

"Thanks Mabui-chan!" Naruto yelled over his shoulder as he passed her and ran up the staircase.

"He never changes," Mabui shook her head with a smile.

'_Om man, I am so late,' _Naruto thought as he ran through the corridors towards the Raikage's Office. _'Why didn't you wake me up?'_

"_**I'm not your damned alarm clock, brat,"**_ Kurama shot back. _**"Besides, I was busy last night."**_

'_Yeah, and I bet Matatabi-chan was as well,' _Naruto countered. _'Speaking of Matatabi-chan, since both of you were created by the Rikudō-Sennin, doesn't that mean you two are brother and s-"._

"_**Finish that sentence and I **_**will **_**eat you," **_Kurama growled at him, making sure that his Jinchuuriki realised it wasn't an idle threat.

'_Okay, okay,' _Naruto thought defensively. _'As long as you're both happy.'_

"_**Whatever,"**_ Kurama dismissed it. _**"Eyes front and center, its time you faced the music."**_

"Here goes nothing," Naruto said aloud as he opened the door to the Raikage's Office and slowly entered._ 'I hope he isn't too ups-'._

"**Aian Kurō!" **E shouted as he grabbed Naruto's face and squeezed.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" Naruto yelled as he tried to break away. "I'm sorry I'm late! Now can you please let go of me!"

"You overslept again?!" E bellowed at the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki as he let go. "On today of all days?!"

"I knew I should have used the **Hiraishin no Jutsu **but I kind of forgot to place a marker in your office," Naruto explained.

"You placed one at the Uzumaki compound, one at that ramen stand you always visit and one at the training grounds. Yet you keep forgetting to _place one here where you get assigned your missions?_ And to think I selected you for this," E sighed at the absurdity of it all. "Go get ready and be back here in five minutes," the blond was gone a moment later. "Sometimes that kid is worse than Kirabi."

"Yo, yo, yo, lay off nine-o for the day," speak of the devil. "He'll be fine; so take this as a sign," Kirabi rapped.

"...**Aian Kurō!"**

* * *

"Here we go," Naruto grinned as he approached the balcony where his wives were standing.

"We promised ourselves that we would be the first ones to bow to you when the time came," Haku spoke up with young Uzumaki Kushina in her arms.

"You did it," Yugito smiled at him with Uzumaki Minato in her arms. "You really did it," she said as she and Haku bowed at the waist, holding their children close to make sure they wouldn't drop them.

"I'm glad you're with me," he said. "But you never need to bow to me."

"We love you," Yugito told him sincerely.

"Always," Haku added.

"I love you too," he smiled back before stepping out onto the balcony where the village populace was assembled below. "...From this day forth a new era begins!" he shouted to the masses as he stepped out onto the battlefield. "For today onward I am the Godaime Raikage!"

The applause was deafening...

**Author's Notes:**

I would just like to wish every a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. This is the final chapter of what might be one of my strangest of stories, incorporating elements from White Knight Chronicles, The Legend of Zelda and Fairy Tail. Thank you all for the support and I'll see you all next year.

_**Translation**_

Aian Kurō = Iron Claw  
Hiraishin no Jutsu = Flying Thunder God Technique

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


End file.
